Redemption
by Nikki99
Summary: Draco Malfoy has just returned to England after several years in the states. The war is over and the country is healing and he has decided that it's time to change his life and he's going to do it one muggle at at time... D/G, H/Hr, R/L
1. Revelations

Redemption Revelations

The day I returned to England was a very cold day indeed. However the weather had nothing to do with it…

"Can you _believe_ he has the nerve?" an older witch whispered throwing a disdainful look in my direction.

I gave a small self-decrypting smile.

"You know how those _Malfoy's_ are, believe they own the whole bloody world," her husband replied in the same haughty tone. "Just ignore him dear, he'll go away."

My low chuckled brought both of their gazes to my face, and my arched brow brought a small 'humph' from the mouth of the lady and a glare from her husband.

"Good day," I said in a low tone, unable to resist a bit of goading.

The man's bushy mustache twitched a bit under his overly large nose as he gave a small sniff of dissatisfaction. He then grabbed his wife's gloved hand and began pulling her towards the other end of the store. The woman looked at me through too large bangs, her curly brown hair teased in a way that made it resemble a helmet and looking just as hard. Her pointy nose shifted back and forth like a rabbit or a mouse before she snapped her head in the direction that her husband was leading her and followed him away. I scoffed lightly and rolled my eyes at the appraising look that she flicked over my lean form before turning to walk away… obviously I wasn't good enough for conversation but was perfect for a fantasy or two.

Giving a rueful shake of the head and a crooked smirk that had been perfected since my youth to another couple who had watched the scene with a mix of curiosity and distain I took my small basket up to the front of the market to pay for my groceries. I really had expected no less upon my return and I knew the worse was still yet to come. Like other former Death Eaters and their families mine was destined to live on the outskirts of the London wizarding community possibly for many generations to come. However unlike the families of the others I had earned a reputation that pulled a certain amount of hate in it's own right. That reputation was not only as the long time rival and enemy of the hero of the Wizarding world, but also as something much worse. In the years since the war a lot of the happenings of Hogwarts surfaced and made their rounds though the community though rumors, word of mouth and even articles. One such article "The Malfoy Ministrations" talked of my assistance to the Dark Lord my sixth year at Hogwarts and the part I played in the death of the much loved former Headmaster Albus Dumbledore.

Shaking my head lightly I gave a small smile to the young witch behind the counter, her curious gaze flicked over my face before wandering to my broad shoulders. After a moment her eyes came back to mine a flirtations twinkle shining though. I laughed to myself, obviously appearance and money won out over rumors and caution. Either that or she fancied a go at the bad boy. Going into my wallet I pulled out the correct amount of galleons to pay for my purchase and then a few extra as a tip.

"Oh sir, you gave me to much. It's only-"

She was cut off when I placed a finger to my lips "It's my pleasure," I informed her with a small wink.

She blushed prettily before grabbing my receipt and handing it to me. "Come back anytime," she said in a huskier tone than the one she had used mere moments before.

"Of course…" I my gaze flicked to her nametag "Amber… _that_ would also be my pleasure." At that I took the receipt from her fingers, making sure to brush them with my own in the process, grabbed my bags, turned and walked out.

As I made it to the door I looked down at the receipt not at all surprised to see her name and floo information written on the small piece of parchment. Giving another light chuckle and a miniscule nod to a man who was standing near the door glowering at me I headed out into the warm summer heat.

------------

I know what is expected of me… what everyone anticipates, and I think in a way, wants to see. In their heart of hearts they know that it will be only a matter of time before I began to reach out to Death Eaters, the ones who are still at large and the new class that exist underground. They're sure that I cannot change my ways and why would I? I mean though we did lose a lot here in England, we more than made up for it after the war. Once everything was resolved in terms of the information that my father could offer to assist with the capture of some of the other Death Eaters, he along with several of his counterparts took their families and went on self imposed exile to the United States. It was hard to get use to at first, the change in culture. However, we soon found an excellent wizarding community in the California area, with their own shops and neighborhoods. I was enrolled in a wizarding school that they had there to finish out my last year, and though it was pretty new by our standards, only two hundred or so years old. It was still a pretty advanced school with an excellent curriculum. Nonetheless, no matter how much popularity I found or how many "friends" I gained… well, not to sound cliché or muggle but 'There's no place like home.'

That's right muggle… it is a word I use now with startling regularity. Though I will admit occasionally the other word slips, however you can't undo seventeen years of training in five so…

My father, as brilliant and manipulative as ever, only took a couple of months to find himself a niche in the American society and only took a little over a year to make himself invaluable to all associated with him. He was back on top… I guess we were back on top, but I could not find happiness. When I told my parents of my plan to returned to England my father called me a fool… then he called my mother a medi-witch because she had fainted dead away. Once she was revived and seated –just in case, I re-informed them both of my decision and after a highly charged emotional three-hour argument with my father I began to make preparations for my departure.

Though I don't agree with my fathers opinions and views on me coming back to England I understand his concerns. You see there is a very large risk in my return. The Malfoy's have the distinct pleasure of being hated pretty much across the board. Most of the wizarding community abhors us for our work with the Dark Lord, while the darker wizarding community loathes us for our work against him and our own kind. Getting out of England was not a choice for my father it was a necessity, so for me to willingly return is so far out of his comprehension that I doubt he will ever understand.

My mother cried every day from the moment I told her until two weeks later when she alone went with me to the airport to board my plane, in fact she's probably still crying. And even though my father didn't come my mother stuffed a checkbook in my hand that was connected to an account that he had set up with ample funds for me to use to live AND to buy a plane ticket back when I came to my senses. Giving her a small smile and a long hug I boarded the plane and returned to my home country.

-----

My eyes ran over the beautiful spacious flat that had I found out about when I went to the muggle bank to withdraw pounds for conversion to wizarding funds. My mother had outdone herself, I knew it was her. The bold reds and soft creams could be attributed to her sense of style. Laughing softly and with a brush of my wand I changed the creams to a mixture of black and silver the reds to a deep forest green before plopping down onto the plush couch. I had tried it her way for a week I think that's about as much as could be asked of me, but red had never been high on my list of favorite colours. However it was high on my list of most disliked, for obvious reasons.

Running a hand though my hair I gave a rueful shake of the head and looked reflectively at the fire as my mind contemplated what exactly it was I was going to do with my life.

------------

It happened on one of those days. You know those days, when the sun is out in the sky but the clouds cover it just so that you don't get burned. And when the breeze flutters along carrying faint sounds and sweet smells of food from nearby vendors selling their candies and treats for the children. I was sitting on a bench in a muggle park, I forget the name, when I saw her. She had dark brown hair that fell into soft curls and were pulled away from her face with a pink ribbon. She was wearing a pink dress with little frills and large white poka-dots on it along with some white knee high stockings and pretty pink shoes with tiny heels. She was no more than five years old and utterly adorable as she stared at the pink balloon in wonder. She gave a joys giggle when her mum purchased it for her, her eyes lighting up excitedly as the string was transferred to her tiny hands and skipping merrily away from her mother who kept calling her in an attempt to get her to wait, while she gave the correct amount of money to the vendor.

"Abigail!" the brown haired woman with curls much like her daughter called out as she quickly accepted her change. "Abigail Elizabeth James, you get back here right now!"

The tiny nymph halted mid skip, turning to dazzle her mum with her most innocent smile, however as she did so an unexpected gust of wind cropped up. Her unbound hair flew into her tiny face and when her hands shot up to push it back the balloon was released from its less that stable confounds and floated merrily along with the wind. A wail of dismay escaped the little girls lips as her perfect pink balloon sailed away into the word.

I don't know what made me did it, if it was the attempts, in vain, by both her mother and the vendor to retrieve the item as it floated past. Or the large crocodile tears that ran down tiny Abigail's flushed face, but whatever it was it had me discretely retrieve my wand. Uttering a low levitation spell I got the balloon under my control and using a rough uneven path in an attempt to make it seem as though it were floating with the wind I deposited the it under a nearby awning and well within reach of her frantic mother.

As the woman released a relieved sigh and returned the balloon to her daughter, this time tying it securely around her small wrist I gave a subtle smile. The sense of satisfaction and of self that flowed though me were wholly unexpected but completely welcome. It was then that I knew what I had to do… I had to redeem myself and my family for the deeds that we had done and the pain that we had caused. I had to make up for every derogatory remark and every distasteful action committed by not only myself but my father. I had to do this for me, not for the wizarding world but for my piece of mind for my soul… and I had to do it one muggle at a time.

**A.N.** Well that's it for the prologue. **Please Review and let me know what you think!!! **This is my first Ginny/Draco story and I have a bit of a dilemma. My Beta HATES Draco Malfoy so I am betaless for this fic. If you would like to Beta this story as well as any future D/G stories please post that in your review as well as contact info in your review and I'll get back to you. My main areas that I need assistance with are punctuation, catching grammar things like mixing words (ie – from instead of form) and Briticisms. Thanks for checking out the fic and until I find a beta then I hope you guys can bear with me submitting beta-less chappys I promise my grammar isn't so bad.


	2. Expectations

**Redemption**

**Expectations**

They say what goes around comes around. God, I hope not. If so, then I hope that I can change my lot before it comes back around to me. I gave a small, satisfied smirk as the woman finished looking through her purse, a relieved smile on her face because everything was there. The muggle officers had the young man who had tried to snatch the item pinned to the cold, hard ground as he struggled lightly. Several witnesses recounted excitedly how the young man had just flown into a nearby wall, as if hit by some unseen force. My brows rose and I gave a tiny smile as the words "guardian angel" began to float through the crowd. Chucking to myself, I made my way smoothly away from the scene.... Guardian Angel? Ha! I had been called almost every name in the book, and I'm quite sure that neither "angel" nor "guardian" had ever made the cut. As I stuffed my hands into my thick, black great coat and hurried across the street, I was surprised to come face to face with not one, but two of the people that I had dreaded seeing since my return.

Harry Potter and Hermione Granger looked at me with expressions of surprise, though the former's face quickly turned to one of annoyance. Heaving a sigh, I briefly considered letting myself off with a small nod to each before hurrying on my way. In fact, it looked to be what they had planned to do and expected in return. I knew, however, that I had a lot coming around where Harry Potter was concerned, so there was really no use in avoiding the inevitable.

"Uh…" I cleared my throat "Potter," I gave him a nod. "Granger," I exhaled noisily. "Fancy meeting you here."

Potter gave a skeptical look at my greeting while Granger regarded me warily.

"Uh… Malfoy," she said softly, her tone still carrying the haughty tilt that I was used to from our Hogwarts years. "I suppose it is… honestly I… well, this is the last place that I would have ever thought to come across you." She finished with an uneven smile, giving a small sweep with her gloved hand to indicate the muggle neighborhood.

"Yeah," added Potter, his brows furrowing. "What are you up to?"

I started a bit at the point-blank way in which he had stated his question, distractedly noticing the discreet elbow issued by Granger to his midsection. Giving a light shrug, I cocked my head to the side and looked around the area.

"Nothing," I replied, looking back at them once more. "I just enjoy going for walks nowadays. I find them relaxing, and I find muggle neighborhoods to be the best place to escape my…public persona." I gave Potter a meaningful look and he flushed a bit.

"Muggle?" Granger inquired, her brows practically touching her hairline.

I gave a crooked smile. "Yes, muggle, you know, non-magical folk," I continued in a mock whisper, my eyes shining with amusement.

Granger opened and closed her mouth while Potter glared.

"Whatever, Malfoy," he spat; I frowned. "You better hope I don't find out what you're really up to," he continued with a glower. Reaching down he grabbed Granger's hand. "Come on, Hermione, let's go."

As he pulled her across the street, in what I believe was an attempt to get further away from me, Granger threw me another bewildered look. I tried to smile in response, but my lips would no longer turn that way. Burrowing deeper into my coat as the wind picked up a bit, I attempted to gather my thoughts. I don't know why I allowed myself to be upset by Potter's response, it was what I had expected… in fact, it was a lot better then I had expected. Even though our last real interaction at Hogwarts had been when he had saved my life, I knew that Harry's ill feelings about me had not instantly dissipated anymore than mine about him had. Honestly, I wouldn't have been surprised if he had hexed me first and asked questions later, so the fact that all he did was threaten to find out what I was up to was quite good. Especially since I wasn't "up to" anything…well, not anything bad at any rate. Although using magic to help muggles could probably get me into an immense amount of trouble with the Ministry, but I'll worry about that when it happens.

Hurrying down the street, I kept my head lowered in an attempt to combat the wind and the curious looks that I was receiving now that I was once more in the wizarding community. More and more people turned to assess me as I hurried past, and though I couldn't see them I could feel their gazes. Most had an idea who I was, though they still seemed to want conformation of the obvious –and yes it _was_ obvious. The platinum Malfoy blond hair is a dead giveaway. Very few people have this shade, so blond it's almost white and my father and I were the only two in the London wizarding circles with it. In fact, I fancy that it was my hair, not my face that gave away my identity when I returned. Ah, the joys of being a Malfoy….

------------------------

I kept my expression neutral as I looked at the gentleman sitting in front of me. This was my chance and I didn't want to blow it. Clearing my throat, I allowed my eyes to shift to the fire as a log cracked in the background, and did my best not to fidget nervously with the sleeves of my expensive suit.

"Yes, sir," the small, dark haired secretary said, bobbing her head up and down to emphasize her point.

"So, by tomorrow, then," the gentleman stated, "no later. Tell him I must have my answer or we _cannot_ help him."

"Tomorrow, or we cannot help," she repeated, reminding me vaguely of a parrot.

A subtle smile twisted the right corner of my mouth at the thought.

"We have no time to waste, so let him know that sooner would be preferable," the gentleman stressed, moving one missive from the top of the stack in front of him to a basket on the end of the desk labeled 'Finished Items'.

"No time to waste, sooner preferable," the parrot squawked, jotting down the information on her small pad of parchment.

"That will be all, Mrs. Hemple."

"Yes, sir," she gave a light dip of her head in respect before her curious gaze flicked to me once more.

When I offered her a small smile she frowned and quickly turned, bustling out of the large office.

"Would you like a cup of tea, Mr. Malfoy?" the gentleman inquired, motioning towards a tray that the dark haired parrot had brought upon entering.

"No, thank you, Minister," I replied with a subtle smile.

Minister of Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt nodded his bald head slightly at me, and with a flick of his wand poured and summoned his own cup of tea. As he manually added the correct amount of sugar from a small jar on his desk, I once again studied the office. It was a large area, no less then you would expect for the Minister of Magic. To my left a giant fireplace crackled merrily away, tall enough that should the Minister want to floo somewhere he would not have to stoop down any, just step right in and go. On either side of the fireplace sat two large portraits, both of previous ministers. I noticed with quiet amusement that neither one was Fudge or Scrimgeour.

"So, Mr. Malfoy," Minster Shacklebolt said, stirring his tea. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

My eyes went back to the large man situated behind the even larger mahogany desk. His hefty hands looked oddly out of place as they grabbed the handle on the small teacup and brought the steaming drink to his lips.

"Well, you see, Minister, I was wondering if… well, if I could get a job here at the Ministry," I answered, mentally cursing myself for the stumble part way through, and the small waver in my tone.

His dark brows rose in surprise. Whatever he had been expecting, this was not it. He sat the tiny cup back down onto the saucer with a grace that belied his size and cocked his head to the side, watching me curiously.

"I must admit, Mr. Malfoy, I had not thought that would be what you sought," he stated with a slightly amused look.

I arched a brow in response, deciding that I didn't even want to know what he thought I was going to ask about. "Well, it is," I stated with a cool smile. "So do you think that you can help?"

His amused expression fled to be replaced by a grim one as he reached out with his hand and tapped a floating ball with his finger. As the tiny, blue ball ticked back and forth, his brown eyes watched it, and a frown pulled at the corner of his lips. Shifting despite myself, I adjusted in the comfortably padded chair. This did not look good. Sighing, I allowed my eyes to wander to the area behind the minister. A small cabinet, about waist high and filled with various books on a range of topics, rested against a cream colored wall. On top of the shelf there were several photos and knickknacks, including one of a small girl in a white dress with pigtails and ribbons, and a small figure of a man on a broom. The figure floated in the air above a wooden base, and every once in a while the man would change directions, looping around in a wide arc as if on some invisible path. As my gaze filtered to the awards and commendations, several from his work during the war, the Minister spoke once again.

"Well," he sighed, "what _kind_ of work is it that you're seeking?"

I looked back at him "I don't know…. I passed my N.E.W.T.s with qualifications in several fields." I summoned the parchment from my robe, which was hanging on the rack at the front of the office, and levitated it over to the Minister. "I specialized in business and intelligence."

He unrolled the parchment, his eyes scanning the contents; I smiled. I had worked my arse off in that American school, it wasn't as advanced as Hogwarts in some aspects, but it wasn't a cakewalk, either. I had received O's in almost all of my subjects, and absolutely no T's.

"This is impressive, Mr. Malfoy," Minister Shacklebolt said, rereading some of the scores and qualifications that I had received.

"Thank you, sir." I grinned. "I know I can be a great asset to the Ministry."

"I don't doubt that you could." He looked up at me. "If I were able to let you be a member of my staff."

My smile faltered. "What do you mean?"

He exhaled slowly and re-rolled the parchment. "I _mean_, that the war is still fresh, Mr. Malfoy, and so are your actions within the war. I've finally gotten this establishment rebuilt after it was destroyed by Voldemort and his minions, and I can't risk allowing you in."

I frowned. "So you think I'm a threat?"

"Maybe," he conceded with a nod. "If not to security, then to morale." He shrugged slightly and leaned back in his seat. "Your actions, as well as the actions of your family for many generations, are a sore spot amongst wizards, and I honestly don't see how you would be able to work well within a department."

I clenched my jaw shut and looked blankly at one of the many accreditations on the wall behind him. As my eyes scanned over the many thanks from the office of the muggle Prime Minister, signed by the man himself, I slowly began to relax a bit. It was to be expected. I just had to show him that he was wrong.

"Well, Minister," I said quietly, looking at him once more and attempting a bit of a smile. "I understand your concerns, however, I think that it is something that I can overcome if you give me the chance. How about a trial period… just a chance to work in an area for a couple of months? If things don't go well, or I can't get on with my co-workers, then I'll be on my way… what do you think?"

Both of his brows rose, and he tilted his head slightly. "I think not, Mr. Malfoy."

"_Why not_?" I quizzed harshly, before looking down and taking a deep breath. I hated it when I came out sounding like a petulant child. It was what people expected of me, and I was trying hard to change that misconception, yet I had done it again.

I looked back up a moment later to notice a smile on Minister Shacklebolt's face, and cringed internally upon realizing that it didn't reach his eyes. I had done what he had expected, and therefore made his point for him. It was as good as over.

"Mr. Malfoy, I realize that 'no' is not a word that you often hear," he smiled dryly.

I schooled my features to a neutral expression, unwilling to humiliate myself any more by showing him how much his words upset or hurt me. "Actually, sir, I hear it quite often. Especially lately," I replied with a fake smile of my own. "May I ask why I can't even get a chance to prove myself?"

The Minister sat forward once more, his gaze flicking to the still moving ball for a moment, and then back to me. "You know… Albus Dumbledore was one of my oldest and closest friends."

I snapped my eyes shut and inhaled deeply. So that was his game. Scoffing, I shook my head slightly. "You know that we all make mistakes." I opened my eyes and looked him in his. "Especially in our youth." Standing, I straightened out my suit. "So, now that I know where we stand, I guess we have nothing more to discuss. Thank you for your time and for agreeing to see me, Minister. I'm happy that I could provide you with what you wanted."

He stood also, and raised a questioning brow at my last comment. "And what would that be, Mr. Malfoy?"

I arched my own brow at him, and smirked slightly. "Why, the chance to tell me 'no' of course… why else would you agree to meet with me?" I stated.

The Minister opened his mouth to respond, but was cut off when the door banged open.

"Kingsley!" exclaimed Harry Potter, in a winded tone. His dark hair was practically standing on end, and his chest was rising and falling rapidly as if he had just run a marathon. Or at least run from the Auror's department to here. "I heard Malfoy is coming to see you! What the hell is that about? You know that that prat-"

He cut off, finally noticing my presence.

"Potter," I stated dryly, with a mocking smile.

His mouth snapped shut, his jaw clenching as he gave me a stiff nod. "Malfoy."

My smile lingered and my gaze flicked between him and the Minister. "Well, as I was saying, I'll take my leave." Grabbing my robe, I put it on. Ignoring the small looks exchanged between Minister Shacklebolt and Potter, I closed the heavy garment and turned to address them once more. "I know the way, so I'll see myself out. Oh, and you have nothing to worry about, Potter, the Minister was just reminding me of my new place in society." I put on my gloves, looking between the two once more. "As for what I wanted, well, I don't doubt that your good friend _Kingsley_," I stressed the name, "will tell you once I'm gone. Then the two of you can have a good laugh –on me, I'm sure."

Giving a stiff nod, I brushed past Potter and swept out of the office. Ignoring the small scowl from the parrot behind the desk, and the dark glares from the guards posted by the doors, I made my way out of the area. I paid no heed the click of the door to the Minister's office closing, the fact that Potter was still inside, and the mix of anger and hurt that they were both probably laughing at me right now for my foolish attempts to fit in once more…. After all, it was what I had expected. That made it all okay… right?

**A.N. That's it for chappy one. What do you think so far? Love it? Hate it? Didn't even make it this far because it was so bloody boring... let me know! I will update every Friday until the story is completed. Thanks for checking it out and Ja ne!! Oh and obviously PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	3. Insecurities

**Redemption**

**Insecurities**

Standing, I tossed my money onto the bar and made my way out of the pub. I tried to pay no heed to the way the level of conversation died down as I moved to the exit, but found myself unable to ignore the way it rose again as soon as the door closed behind me. Maybe my father was right… maybe I was stupid to return to a society that only seemed to wish that I would go away once more. Throwing my scarf over my shoulder and slipping on my dragon hide gloves, I dipped my head and made my way through the cold weather to my flat. As my ears began to feel frozen and the winter winds nipped at my nose, I silently asked myself why I didn't just Apparate home. However, I already knew the answer to that –I was hoping for the chance to get to help someone tonight.

When I got to help a muggle, it was the only time that I ever felt like I made the right decision in coming back. I was the only time that I ever felt good, that I ever felt needed, wanted…. Crossing the semi-deserted street, I glanced around for anyone in need of aid. As I rounded the corner I saw a woman chasing futilely after a scarf. Giving a light shrug, I pulled out my wand. Hey, it wasn't much, but at least it was something. Before I could say the proper spell a muggle man's hand darted out and grabbed the wayward item. Handing it back to the woman, he offered her a smile and she responded in kind. They talked for a few moments as the woman tied her scarf around her neck before the man made a motion to a small tea house located across the street. Giving a shy smile and a nod, the woman followed him into the warm establishment.

Stuffing my wand back into my pocket, I stared at the tea house for a moment before ducking my head against the biting wind and hurrying to my flat once more.

--------------------------------------

My empty gaze fixated on the dark amber liquid as I swirled it lazily in my glass. Here it was, a Saturday, and I was sitting home… alone… again. I scoffed lightly and sped up my movements, causing the fluid to slosh a bit at the sides and spill over onto my fingers. That couple earlier had made me realize several things: One –muggles didn't always need my help. Two –sometimes it was better not to interfere and let things take their natural course. Three –that was probably not likely to happen because of reason four. –I was hopelessly and pathetically lonely. I took a long swig of the amber liquid, hissing as the firewhiskey burned its way down my throat and hoped that it would sear the hole in my heart closed.

I suppose there's no use in being a bleeding nancy boy about it. I mean, it's just the way it was going to have to be, so I should just pull up my bootstraps and get used to it. I downed another gulp. I mean, sure, I could find a nice looking witch to warm my sheets for a night or two, but that was about it. Though I held a certain amount of intrigue for the ones looking for a spot of danger, they didn't want me on their team anymore than the Minister wanted me on _his_. I was just a nightlight, a teddy bear if you will… better yet, their own rock hard blow-up doll to use for a rough, nonstop shag for a night. One that also left them with a conquest story to whisper about later, amongst their more daring mates. I downed the rest in the glass and refilled it.

Allowing my head to fall back, I looked up at the dark green ceiling. Would I ever have friends again? At this rate, that's a no, but I can't help but remember…. I closed my eyes momentarily before knocking back the contents of the glass. Then, standing, I made my way over to the front closet. Pulling out my great coat, I had just enough time to put my arms through and pull my gloves out of my pocket before I was gone with a soft 'pop'.

-----------------

My eyes scanned the massive area looking… looking. 'I know it's here somewhere,' I thought to myself, walking though the powdery snow. My feet were making light crunching sounds as the snowy surface was compressed under my weight. Chewing my lip lightly, I quickly ran over the various names. 'It has to be here, I know it….' Growling in frustration, I turned to head in the other direction then froze… it sat just ahead, the name barely peaking out from the white powder of the snow.

Taking a shuddering breath, I approached. Using my gloved hand I knocked the substance free and stared at the name of the small gray tombstone.

_Vincent Crabbe_

_Son_

_1980-1998_

Biting my lip again, I stared at the sparsely labeled stone and shook my head. It was the way of all of the graves of those who supported the Dark… who supported _Voldemort_. Meagerly labeled graves in a large area, with countless others who had been on the same team, located on the less maintained side of a deceptively beautiful white picket fence. Running a hand over my face, I used the cold that remained from when I had cleared the snow to cool my suddenly heated face. Opening my eyes once more, I blinked back tears. It was my fault that he was here.

I sat down on the frosty snow, taking no heed of the way that the ice melted into my expensive coat. In a way I had killed him…. I had a hand in his death like I had one in the death of Dumbledore, or the near deaths of Katie Bell and Weasley. I was the one who told him about that stupid diadem, I was the one who had shown him how to get into the Room of Requirement. He wasn't exactly the pointiest wand in the store. I should have known better, but all I could think about was proving myself. Proving myself to a _**thing**_ who didn't give a damn if I lived or died, who didn't give a damn if my family lived or died. I sniffled softly, and lowered my gaze. There were nights –a lot more, recently– that I wished that Harry had left me to die in that fire. It's obvious that he now regrets saving me, and I don't really blame him.

Goyle and I have only spoken once since the final battle. I won't go into detail… but let's just say that he agrees with me. I scoffed lightly, causing a small cloud to appear near my nose. Exhaling slowly, I let my head fall back and stared blankly to the sky.

Though I may have treated him like a lackey, or a "minion" as Potter and his pals often referred to him, contrary to popular belief I did see Crabbe as my mate, Goyle too. They were who I had talked to. I trusted them with my secrets, and they did the same with me. We hung out every day, just about, for the first five and a half years that I was at Hogwarts, and at least a month out of most of the summers in between. So, naturally, after spending that much time with the blokes joking, talking, and hanging out, you get to see them for the people that they are, and they get to see you. Now… now, no one sees me.

Sighing, I conjured a large bouquet of green roses with silver stems in a glass vase. Crabbe was all about Slytherin pride… at least he had been. Using my wand, I melted the snow away from the front of his stone and cast a silent 'no snow' charm on the area so that it wouldn't return. After I placed the flowers just under his name, I repeated my earlier actions on the top of the tombstone. Sure, his body wasn't here, there was no body to bury, but this was still his area. His small spot carved out in the world, and I was going to make sure that it looked nice.

Standing, I dusted the lingering snow off of the back of my coat and waved my wand, causing the dead grass that had been under the snow to turn green once more before leaning forward and lightly touching the headstone.

"I'm sorry," I muttered to the bloke that I used to call one of my best mates.

Giving one last sigh, I straitened up and closed my eyes in an attempt to place my emotions back where they belonged. Away. This was why I was back; this was why I needed to help. So that I don't forget what I've done. So that I don't go on in a fairy tale world with a charmed existence, ignoring all of the atrocities that I committed and all of the lives that were lost because of me. Opening my eyes once more, I gave a small nod to Crabbe and turned on my heel, heading back out of the cemetery.

As I neared the beautiful white fence, I was surprised to see a familiar face. And from the look on that face, she was also surprised, and not pleasantly so.

"What are you doing here?" Ginny Weasley asked rudely from her location on the "good side" of the fence.

My brows rose. "As blunt as ever, I see," I drawled, coming to a halt in front of the waist high railing.

She glared. "Yes. Now what are you doing here, _Malfoy_?" she spat.

I lowered one brow, leaving the other raised. "How do you all have such a knack for putting such a disturbingly twisted sneer in the middle of my name?" I inquired curiously. "I mean you, Potter, Weasley- er, boy Weasley, not you. You all seem to just have it down to an art."

Her glare shifted to a glower. "_Boy Weasley_? If you hadn't noticed, you prat, I have _five_ brothers, so you may want to clarify."

I gave a light shrug. "You know which one I mean…five? I thought that there were six-" I cut off abruptly, snapping my mouth shut before I lost my whole foot in it. "I'm… sorry, I…." My voice trailed off at the tremor in her bottom lip. When she shifted her clenched hands, I attempted to salvage what I could of the conversation. "Uh… I'm here to visit a friend. Crabbe is just up the hill there," I finished, finally answering her initial question and making a light sweeping motion to indicate the area behind me.

She continued to look at me for a moment, her jaw clenched shut, before scoffing lightly "Visiting a friend? Since when do _you_ have friends, _Malfoy_?" she spat. "I wouldn't be surprised if you just went up there to complain to him about not being around to help you carry your ego."

I licked my lips lightly, and looked away in an attempt to hide the hurt that her words had caused. "Yeah well…." I sighed, running my hand lightly over my nose and mouth. "I think that we were mates. I'm pretty sure that he did, too. So…" I trailed off with a shrug, hazarding another look at her.

Ginny was smirking. "What do you know about mates?" When I gave a low mocking laugh and shook my head, she issued me a smug look. "Just like I thought."

"I know about mates," I replied, getting pissed at her accusations.

"Really, _Malfoy_," she jeered, saying my name in that oh -so annoying way of hers.

"Yes, _really,_ _**Weasley**_," I replied in the same mocking tone.

She walked forward until she was directly in front of me, and rested her hands on the tops of two of the fence's short white poles. "Since you know so much about friends, then answer this for me?"

I took a step closer also, forcing her to crane her neck to look up at me, and gave her a crooked smirk. "Gladly."

A mean smile pulled at the corners of her mouth, and I felt my stomach drop "Where are yours?"

My smirk fell, and I fought to maintain my composure. Years of practice helped me to school my features into a suitably bored look. "That's not your ruddy business," I retorted in my most droll tone.

She smirked. "Just as I thought…." She took a step back. "You don't have any."

Mustering up my will, I managed a glare before turning away from her and storming down the path to the exit where Apparation was allowed. As I neared the gates, I did my best to ignore the pain in my chest from her well-aimed shot at my insecurities, as well as her mocking laughter in the distance. Reaching the outside of the fence without turning around, I Apparated back into my apartment, fell back on the couch, and put a pillow over my face so that even I couldn't hear me cry.

---------------------

Coming out of the muggle bakery with a freshly made pastry in hand, I made a turn to my right to head over to the park. Looking up from the small paper bag, I froze with the pastry half way out as I saw her, sitting at a table at the bistro just next door with a dark haired witch I didn't know. Sighing, I contemplated taking another route before squelching the idea almost as soon as it came. I was not going to let the Weaslette have me ducking into alleyways like some bloody fugitive. Squaring my shoulders, I proceeded forward, pausing when I heard the squeal of tires in the distance. Looking quickly out at the street, I noticed a black truck heading too fast down the narrow strip of road. Glaring, I shook my head at the stupid muggle's recklessness.

"Amanda, no!!!" a woman screamed.

I turned my head just in time to see a young girl, no more then seven, chase a ball into the middle of the street. My eyes widened in horror as I realized that she was in too far and the truck was much too close. Tossing down my small pastry bag, and without a second thought, I disappeared with a light pop.

*******************

Twirling the noodles around on my fork, I looked across the table at Tiffany, giving her a light smirk. "You don't _really_ believe that, do you?"

"Of course not," the dark haired woman replied, her strange silvery-brown eyes looking up from her laptop to me. "But a lot of people like me do."

I snorted, "Yeah, well, it's a total muggle thing to think."

She rolled her eyes. "If muggles annoy you so much, Ginny, then why do you hang around with them?" She smirked, indicating herself with a light brush of her perfectly manicured hand.

I grinned. "They don't annoy me, they amuse me." I winked.

Tiffany gave an un-ladylike snort and rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Weasley, and just so you know, I keep you around for the same reason," she smirked.

"Really? You keep me around because you amuse me too?" I teased, laughing lightly.

"Ha-ha," she commented, drolly nicking a breadstick off of my plate. "I want some soda."

I rolled my eyes heavenward and chuckled. "You know, you are one of the most random people I have ever met."

"Thank you," Tiff answered with a cheeky grin.

I gave her a look of mock annoyance. "It was not a compliment, you git, it was-" I was cut off when I heard yelling.

"Amanda, no!!!" a woman shouted.

Looking over I saw a young girl dart out into the middle of the street chasing after a small pink ball.

"Oh my God!" exclaimed Tiff.

It was then that I saw it, a large black truck barreling down the narrow road at a break neck speed.

"Stop!!" I yelled.

"Stop! Please stop!!" someone else shouted from my right.

"Someone get her!!!"

"Save her!!"

"Amanda!!"

The voices were coming from everywhere but before anyone could reach the little girl the truck was on her…and then it wasn't. I froze, my mouth gaping in shock, as the little girl disappeared from sight in a flash of black material. As the truck roared along, never once touching the breaks, chaos erupted onto the streets.

"Where did she go?" a man asked in a hushed, awestruck tone.

"AMANDA!!!" the frantic girl's mum yelled, turning around in the middle of the now empty road.

"She was just there," someone else whispered.

"That should have hit her," another voice said.

"Where is she?" asked Tiffany from my left.

"I… I don't know…" I breathed.

It couldn't have been… it was forbidden to do stuff like that, but that was the only explanation....

"Mommy!!" The woman whirled around, as did the rest of the crowd, as the little girl came running from the park just a moment later, looking unharmed and very healthy.

"_Amanda_," her mum sobbed, rushing to meet her on the sidewalk.

They hugged for a moment and then her mum pulled back, quickly checking her for bruises.

"None," she whispered in an awestruck tone. "Not even a scratch."

"What happened?" a blond man with a mustache asked from his spot near the mum.

"Did someone save you?" a young brunette inquired.

"Did _something_ save you?" added her curly haired friend.

"Did you see anything?"

"Where did you end up?"

"How did you leave?"

The questions continued to be shot out in rapid fire as Tiffany and I joined the melee, wanting any information.

"Just wait!" I yelled after a minute, noticing the little girl inching closer to her mum. When everyone still continued to chatter, I released a whistle that you can only learn from growing up with six older brothers. The talking abruptly ceased and everyone looked at me in surprise. "Let's take this one question at a time," I stated, taking control. "I'll start." Getting down eye level with the child, I offered her a small smile.

"Hello there, Poppet. Do you know what happened to you?" I inquired in a coaxing tone.

She nodded.

"Can you tell us?" I pressed quietly.

She nodded once more, giving a nervous glance to the crowd "I was chasing after my ball cuz Toby kicked it into the street, and I heard a noise. It was a big truck." The crowd shifted forward a bit as everyone strained to hear her small voice. "I looked up to see it coming fast but I couldn't run." Her tiny brows furrowed. "I don't know why. I think cuz I was a-scared." she whispered, looking up at me with wide eyes. "Then…then…."

"Then?!" an impatient man shouted from our left. I shot him a glower as the little girl shrunk back against her stupefied mother.

"Go on," I urged when the man looked suitably chastised.

"Then I was… I was wrapped in black warmth, kinda like a soft cloud." Her brows drew together in concentration at the memory before a faint smile touched her lips.

"Did you see anything else?" her mum asked quietly. I waited with baited breath for her response.

"No," the little girl said, shaking her head "but… it smelled."

"It smelled?" quizzed Tiffany from just behind me.

The little girl nodded "Yes, it smelled."

"Like what?" Tiff pressed in a calming tone, getting down on level with me.

She looked up, her eyes glowing and a smile on her lips "Like… like chocolate and spices… just like papa did that time we went to the sweets factory." She turned and looked at her mum. "Remember, mamma?"

The woman nodded tears streaming down her face "Yes, dear, I remember."

"Is her father dead?" An older woman asked, latching on to the idea that it may be the ghost of a beloved dad.

"No." The mother shook her head. "He's at the bank, working."

A murmur rippled though the crowed and I lifted my head and glanced in the direction of the park where the little girl had appeared from. I squinted as a swirl of black passed in the distance, but it was only there for a moment and gone before I could have a clear look.

"It's the Guardian Angel," a young girl who looked to still be in university exclaimed.

"Who?"

"The Guardian Angel," someone else repeated.

"Wow… I had read about it, but… I had thought it was just a ruse," an older man muttered with an astonished look.

I gave Tiffany a curious one of my own. "Guardian Angel?" I muttered.

"Yes," she breathed, still looking shocked. "It's been in several muggle papers," she continued in a whisper after a moment, finally looking at me. "It's even been written about in ours once or twice. But I never thought…."

"What is it?" I asked, pulling her away from the crowed.

She shook her head and looked at me. "What is what?"

"The Guardian Angel?" I asked impatiently.

"Oh, right. Well then, it's an angel I suppose. There have been several tales going around of crimes being prevented by some unseen force. A mugger being thrown into a wall before he could make away with the stolen goods." She began to gather her things from the table. "A stolen bike all of a sudden reappearing with the ID of the person who stole it stuck to the seat. A lost dog mysteriously finding its way back home. Little things." She paused from stuffing her laptop into her bag. "But nothing this, this…nothing like this." Her look was one of awe. "Does this have anything to do with…" she trailed off, looking around as a couple still chatting excitedly about the day's events passed. "Your, you know –_culture_?"

I chewed on my lower lip for a moment, before answering honestly. "I don't know for sure, but I think so."

She gave a nod, and shoved the wireless mouse into her bag before throwing it over her shoulder. "Well, I'm off."

"To write your story?"

"Of course," Tiffany grinned. "Where else?"

"Tiff, you're not going to-"

"Come on, Gin, you know me better than that." She frowned, taking one last sip of her water. "The mysterious Guardian Angel strikes again, that's all. Though I do want you to keep me updated on anything you find out, just for the sake of my own snooping nature."

I grinned "Of course."

"Great," said the dark haired woman, backing away. "Oh, and don't forget to bring home a copy of _your_ article," she winked.

I laughed. She knew me too well. "Will do! See you!!"

"Bye!" she waved, turning and rushing down the street, and back to her office.

'Guardian Angel, huh? More like meddling wizard.' I thought with a smirk. 'This is the story of the year, and I'm going to blow the lid right off of it.'

With that I grabbed my bag, and tossed a tip onto the table before heading to the nearest alleyway and Apparating back to my office at the Prophet.

**A.N.** Well that's it for this chappy? How's it so far? Still working for you? If you haven't figured it out yet POV's will be switching from Ginny to Draco and back again depending on who we need to hear from. Thanks to the few of you who have taken the time to review I really appreciate it!! And Thanks to my Beta Erin for all your help!!!


	4. Determination

**Redemption **

**Determination**

"Bloody fucking hell!" I exclaimed tossing the muggle mobile phone onto the table.

It connected with a small bang, bouncing once and spinning lightly before coming to a halt near self inking, note taking quill. Glaring at the item as I noticed the words 'bloody fucking hell' written on the parchment I snatched up the quill and jammed it back into it's holder.

Another ruddy dead end. I was so sure that this lead had actually seen something more. I sighed and plopped down onto my couch glaring fiercely at the fire. I had been working on this story for over two weeks… two weeks and nothing! I told my editor about what I had seen and he wants the piece so bad he can taste it, but _not_ until I have the name of the wizard who did it. I sat forward a bit frowning, oh and it _was_ a wizard all right. I don't know any witches that were the size of that black flash I saw. Exhaling nosily I pushed up from the couch and went back to the dining room table picking up the various news articles and clips that Tiffany had given me. Using my wand I blew the ones with pictures up once more and grabbed my magnifying glass to again scan the faces of the crowd.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it," I hissed to myself.

It was the same –of course it was the same. I had even had Harry check them for me and he found the same thing as me, all of them –all of the pictures contained only muggles. Well… almost all of them. I picked up a clipping from an attempted purse snatching a couple of months ago, moving the magnifying glass to the photo once more I studied the cold aristocratic profile of Draco Malfoy. Giving a loud sigh I tossed the glass down and leaned back in my seat rubbing my face. There was no way that that bloody git was the mysterious Guardian Angel, he was probably there to cause trouble not stop it. A point that Harry more than agreed with me on. He said that he and Hermione seen Draco that day and the blond former Slytherin definitely looked like he was up to something.

"I am getting nowhere fast," I muttered picking up the magnifying glass once more and putting to that picture. Sure enough Malfoy remained the only wizard in the shot "Sodding prat," I muttered.

"You really need to get some lessons on how a lady should talk," Tiffany commented entering our shared flat and tossing her coat onto the back of the couch.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." I rolled my eyes "You grow up in a house with six brothers and see how your language fares…"

"Touché," she chuckled peeking over my shoulder at the image that had inspired my, as she liked to call it, sailor channeling. "Mmmm, cute who is he?"

I gave her a sharp look "He's a prat is who he is," I tossed down the magnifying glass.

"Ahhh, well is it safe to assume that the prat is a wizard?"

I gave a stiff nod.

"So then he's our guy?" she asked excitedly.

"No! Of course not!" I pulled a face. "As if that were even a possibility."

"_Oookay_… but he's there and-"

"_And_ nothing," I gave her an annoyed look "Draco Malfoy is more likely to be the cause of the situations that the cure."

He mouth made a small 'o' and she grabbed the glass off the table peering at the picture once more. "So _this_ is the infamous Draco Malfoy?" Tiffany asked quickly locating him in the shot again. "Wow… not what I imagined from the way you guys talk about him."

"What did you imagine?"

"I don't know… someone a bit more rodent looking. I mean Hermione does call him the ferret," she shrugged "but he looks pretty hot…"

I snatched the glass from her "He _is_ a rodent and he _does not_ look hot. He looks like a jerk, a cold aristocratic jerk who thinks he's better than everyone," I caught her eyes "and despises muggles. As far as he is concerned they are on the same level as barnyard animals."

Tiff looked at me for a moment with a frown before her gaze flicked back down to the paper "You're right he does sound like a prat."

I smirked "Of course I'm right."

"However, he's still hot," she shrugged going to the front of the flat and picking her bag up from where she had tossed it near the door. She laughed when I threw a quill at her, "I've got a surprise for you, something that may help you crack this thing wide open."

My curiosity peeked I stood from my seat watching her as she neared "What is it?" When she smirked and held up a newspaper article my heart sped up "The Angel?" I breathed excitedly.

"Yep, happened yesterday afternoon," she relinquished it when my hands grabbed greedily for it. "A little girl was playing on a balcony and fell off. According to witnesses she floated safely to the ground as though she weighed no more than a feather." As she spoke I blew up the article, took hold of the magnifier and began searching the faces of the crowed. "She was on the fifth floor and would have hit the concrete if she had not been saved… so _whoever_ he was he's a hero-"

"No!" I shook my head not paying attention to Tiffany as she moved to look over my shoulder. "It can't be it's impossible!"

But there was no denying it –no way that it couldn't be him. The Malfoy hair color was so distinct I fancy you could recognize it from space. I continued to stare at the image in disbelief… it was faint and his back was turned as if he were walking away. But the hair color stood out above all else so blond that it was white and glinting slightly in the sunlight. It had to be him, which had to mean he was involved. I mean there weren't even the same two muggles in any of the shots I had. I should know I studied each and every one of them carefully. But what was he doing there? 'Could he have been the one to-' my mind repelled from the thought so adamantly that I abruptly pushed back from the table causing Tiffany to stumble and have to steady herself on the small bookshelf located just behind.

"I know what I needed to do," I mumbled heading to the large locked wardrobe in the far corner of the living room. "Why didn't I think of this earlier?"

"What?" Tiffany asked; I ignored her, I had been speaking to myself.

Skirting around the couch and using a quick '_Alohomora'__ spell I unlocked the large cabinet and pulled out a small shelf. Bending down and using a more complicated unlocking spell along with a few counter curses I removed the Pensive from a small cabinet at the bottom of the wardrobe. Harry had gotten it for me two Christmases ago, after I had begged him for the umpteenth time. I was under no illusions that had I not been a mate of Harry Potters it probably would have been next to impossible to secure one. I had thanked him profusely for the gift… well as profusely as he would let me and had been using it every sense. It was the best way to get an accurate story and came in incredibly handy last year during the trials of two fugitive Death Eaters._

_"_Awesome, you're going to use it? Can I come along?" Tiffany asked, reminding me of her presence as I set the delicate item on the small shelf I had pulled out moment earlier.

"No, you're not even supposed to know about things like this," I replied, closing my eyes to prepare myself for the removal of the memory.

"Well that's kind of a moot point, eh? I mean I already know," she replied coming to stand just behind me.

"Just because you know about it doesn't mean you should experience it," I murmured, placing my wand at my temple and slowly pulling the memory free.

"You're damn right it does," she retorted. "Has anyone ever told you that looks kind of like snot?"

"No it doesn't give you the ri –what?" I gave her an annoyed look "It does not, it looks like a rolling mist."

She shrugged "You say mist, I say bogie juice."

I glared "Go sit Tiff, I'll be right back."

"Come on Gin, please," she pouted, "you could always use an extra set of eyes…" when her lip trembled I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not some undersexed hard up bloke Tiff. Your lost puppy expression is not going to work on me," I smirked.

The look immediately fell from her face to be replaced with a more calculated one "Fine. Then you should do it because you owe me."

"I _owe _you?"

"Yes you owe me," she crossed her arms over her chest a smug look on her face. "If it weren't for me not only would you not have had that last article that led to this sudden revelation, but you wouldn't have been able to get the back ones. I'm the one who provided you with most of your research and it's only fair that you let me come along."

"I don't think I agree," I glared.

"Well I don't think I can help you anymore with muggle research," she retorted arching a brow.

"You -" I cut off with a growl. "Fine. But don't ask a hundred questions, pay attention and do what I ask you to do."

She gave an excited squeal and clapped her hands together "Of course!"

I rolled my eyes, then looked down at the memory floating in the pensive. "Come on you first, put you face in there."

She gave me a skeptical look "Put my face in there?"

"Either do it or don't go," I shrugged simply.

"Fine," she breathed before leaning forward and putting her face into the mist, a moment later she was gone.

Shaking my head lightly I quickly followed suit.

_---------------------_

"Was it this hazy that day?" Tiff asked quietly looking around.

I shook my head "It's just how the memory looks," I commented making my way from the table to the crowd around the little girl.

"-wrapped in black warmth… kinda like a soft cloud." she was saying as we neared.

"Good we still have time," I told Tiffany grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the park.

"Did you see anything else?" I heard her mum ask in the distance.

"Where are we going?" Tiffany quizzed turning back to the crowd as she heard herself ask the little girl about smells.

"Right up here to the park, that's where I saw the black figure. I think it was a man," I commented quickly positioning myself in front of the tree that I was sure I had seen it disappear behind.

"But… I don't see anything," Tiffany frowned looking on the other side of the tree.

"Of course you don't," I hissed impatiently "it's _my_ memory. You only see what I remember seeing and right now I'm looking at the girl not at the park. The image won't appear until the moment that I look up."

"Oh," she replied her eyes lighting with understanding. "So this park really isn't empty? You just hadn't seen anyone in it so they're not showing up in your memory?"

"Exactly," I made a small brushing with my hand "now pay attention to the crowd, let me know then I look up. It may not be this tree so I want to be able to scan the others if I'm wrong."

She gave a nod and looked back at the group. "Oh! You're looking…" she trailed off when she turned and saw what I did.

Instantly he appeared before me –tall, broad, blond, male and all Malfoy. His silvery gray eyes scanning the crowed before coming to a sharp halt, it must have been then that he saw me because he dipped behind the tree and disappeared from sight.

"Well…" Tiff breathed "I think hot was an understatement."

I threw her a glare and grabbed her hand quickly pulling us out of the memory.

"It can't be!" I wailed as soon as we were back in the flat. Taking no heed to Tiffany's dizzy collapse onto an armchair I paced back and forth. "There is no way! Draco Malfoy doesn't even like muggles! He was part of a movement, followed a leader who's whole purpose in life was to exterminate them from the face of the earth," I threw myself onto the couch and buried my head in my hands. "It doesn't make any sense."

"Maybe he's changed," offered a less woozy looking Tiffany.

"No –_no_. Malfoy's don't change. In fact they pride themselves on the disability," I replied lifting my head and frowning at her.

"Well how else can you explain it Ginny?" Tiff pressed leaning forward in the chair. "He's in two of the shots where these …_acts_, happened. _And_ he was there for the save of the little girl –in a _**black**_ coat no less!"

"What does his coat have to do with it?" I inquired perplexed.

She rolled her eyes "Use you reporting skills Ginny," she snorted with a frown "A black cloud??? _Helloooo_," Tiffany threw her hands up in frustration. "That's your problem. You're not being a reporter you're being a Weasley."

"What does that mean?" I glared.

"That _means_ that you're not looking at this objectively. Face it if it were anyone other than Draco Malfoy then you would be convinced as I am that he's the angel."

"I-"

"But," she cut me off. "You're so wrapped up in your own personal dislike as well as the dislike of your family and community that you can't see what's right in front of your ruddy face! You only see him as the type to start the problems, not the-"

"Oh Merlin, that's it!"

"Of course it's it. I had hoped you'd see I was right, it's about time that you re-"

I cut her off with a brush of the hand "Not that senseless prattle, the part about him starting the problems. That's it! He must be causing the stuff to happen!"

"Wha- how… what the hell are you talking about Ginny? That is the most... _mental_ thing I have ever heard!" Tiffany exclaimed standing.

"It makes perfect sense!"

"How? In what twisted little part of your completely biased mind were you ever able to make sense of that! I mean, how could he have made that prat speed down the road? And unless he changed his name to Toby I don't think he was the one to kick the ball into the street."

"He could have used magic to knock the ball into the road," I retorted refusing to let go of my hypothesis, she may not have realized it but it made a lot more sense for Malfoy to harm than to actually help a muggle.

"Fine, let's say he did. Did he pay the mugger to steal the purse or push the little girl off the balcony? Hmmm?"

I glowered at her "There are ways to get people to do stuff that you want and they don't involve money, they involve very dangerous and illegal spells that you know nothing about." I stated harshly standing also.

She looked at the ceiling and released a long sigh "Fine. Let's say you're on to something, lets say that this Draco-"

"_Malfoy_," I interrupted and she sighed again.

"Fine let's say that this _Malfoy_ guy is causing all of this trouble using illegal spells. That still doesn't answer who's saving people? Who is the Guardian Angel?"

"Well… I don't know, it could be…" I trailed off, my mouth snapping closed as I tried to think of an answer.

"It could be who?" Tiffany pressed "Harry Potter?" My eyes shot to hers and she held up her hands defensively. "I'm just saying, don't let your prejudice bias you and don't dismiss the guy out of hand. What wizard or witch do you know of that would let him do stuff like this and go unpunished? Just following the bloke around cleaning up all his messes?"

I frowned and looked at the door. "I don't know…" I looked back at her once more, my face set determinedly "but now that I have a starting point. I _will_ find out."

With a 'pop' I was gone.

********************

I looked down at the half eaten steak on my plate for a moment before lifting my head and scanning the dimly lit bistro. As I noticed all the groups and couples talking, well the few I could see from my secluded booth, I sighed. It was another Friday night, everyone was out with friends, family and co-workers and here I sat horded away in a nice but overly private booth. I suppose I should be glad to have even this, there were still some restaurants that wouldn't allow me to sit in them and others that wouldn't even serve me take out.

I refilled my drink with the wine bottle that the waiter had left at the table, as I grasped the long stemmed glass and lifted it to my lips I hesitated. Squinting my eyes I saw it again, in the distance on the other side of the restaurant, a flash of red. Red hair that is.

She was following me _again_. What the hell was that about? For the last two weeks I couldn't step out my flat without Ginny Weasley making an appearance. Sure she was discreet, someone not as use to looking over their shoulder would have surely missed the small woman always at least thirty paces behind. They wouldn't have noticed how the door to most locations they entered always opened again as soon as they turned a corner in a store or were seated in a restaurant. They would also fail to take heed of the faint running sound in alleyways that they apparated from just as they were being pulled away. However I am, so I notice all of it –I also don't like it one bloody bit.

Since she's been riding my arse I haven't been able to help anyone, well not really. I mean I could do small discreet stuff here and there. Like levitate a woman's wallet that she dropped back into her purse or put a child's lost mitten at their mothers feet. But larger things like stopping crimes or saving people from injury or death were much too risky with the inch high private eye on my fucking tail every sodding day. This was getting ridiculous I swallowed a large sip of wine and raised my hand signaling the waiter.

I was going to find out what she was about and I was going to do it before the night was over.

-------------------------

I pulled my collar up to my ears to guard against the stiff wind as I made my way up the quiet street. Streetlights illuminated various patches of the snowy sidewalk and several storefronts were lit with decorations for the upcoming holiday season. I sighed shaking my head, it wasn't even December yet and they were already laying on the bloody holiday cheer. Frowning distastefully at a photographers shop that had a large display of a happy family wearing stupid looking Santa hats I slipped into a nearby alleyway.

Holding my breath I listened silently to the sound of Ginny Weasley's footsteps as the hastened to catch up. As they neared the alley they began to move slower as she crept towards the opening to peek around, most likely realizing that she had not yet heard the distinct pop of disapparation. When the sounds of the snow crunching lightly under her feet reached a pitch that would indicate her being near to the window of the photographers I pulled back and disapparated with a 'pop' only to appear a moment later behind her as she rushed into the narrow walkway.

"Looking for someone?" I drawled with a smirk.

She snapped around quickly, her fiery ginger hair twirling with her and he light brown eyes widening in surprise before narrowing to slits.

"You git!" she hissed "You almost gave me a sodding coronary –_what_ is your problem?!"

"What's your problem?" I shot back "And why the hell do you keep following me?!"

"I am not! Why would I even waste my time," she returned with a frown.

I arched a condescending brow "Then what are you doing here?"

She arched a brow back and swatted distractedly at her nose which was turning a light red from the cold "Minding my own bleeding business that's what."

"So you weren't following me?"

"No."

I smirked "So what were you doing at the restaurant? Minding your own bleeding business also?"

"Yes," she bit out.

"And outside of my flat earlier this afternoon? At the pub yesterday evening, or how about outside my barbers yesterday afternoon?" I crossed my arms over my chest and gave her a superior smirk. "Looks like as of late your bleeding business seems to revolve around _my_ bloody business."

She glowered at me and my smirk became more pronounced, especially when a glint entered her eyes. It was that certain glint that she always got when she was trying to think up something… either that or about to hit you with a bat bogey.

"So. There's nothing wrong with going any of those places, they're all pubic domain," she grumbled, pushing a few stray stands of hair back behind her ear when a sudden gust of wind from behind blew them forward.

"That they are. –So you often just hang outside of public domains waiting for… what exactly? Or does the sunlight hitting buildings make them shiny and therefore wholly irresistible to you?" I inquired with a bored look, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

She stomped her feet on the ground and my brows rose in response.

"Having a tantrum?" I asked with a low chuckle.

If looks could kill I would have been Avada Kedavra'd right there.

"For your information you blighter, I'm a bit cold. So if I want to stomp my feet to get feeling back in them then I will," she snapped, stomping her feet once more. Though wiether that was to return feeling or for good measure remained to be seen.

"Well that's what you get for traipsing around in a skirt and tights while you shadow someone all over England." I returned with a frown as I noticed the small chatter in her teeth and the way she kept rubbing her arms.

"I do not traipse," she glowered back.

"If you say so," I laughed while shrugging out of my coat.

Once it was all the way off I took a step towards her suppressing a smile when she took a step back.

"Don't be paranoid Weasley, I'm just going to let you borrow this," I held up the expensive tailor made coat.

"I'm not being paranoid and I don't want it."

"You may not want it but you need it," I shook my head "what is that you're wearing anyway, a sweater?"

"No, it's a coat," she replied in a haughty tone.

"It looks like a sweater," I smirked.

"Well it's not, it's a coat. My favorite one in fact and I'm perfectly fine with it," she glared using the same snooty tone as before. However the effect of her statement was ruined when her teeth chattered halfway through the sentence.

I sighed and shook my head quickly advancing upon her "Why are you always so stubborn?" I hissed throwing my coat over her shoulders before she could object.

"I am not being stubborn," she returned titling her head back to glare up at me and trying to shrug out of the large garment.

"It was a rhetorical question," I muttered securing it tighter around her. Then hurriedly continuing before she could reply "So why were you following me again?"

"I wasn't-" at my arched brow she sighed. "Fine. I was."

"Why?"

"Because I had to know," she answered with a dainty shrug.

"Had to know what?"

"What you had to do with it," she replied adjusting the great coat so that it covered her reddish nose and blocked the wind.

I gave her an impatient look, "Look it's too bloody cold out here for your partial answers," I snapped rubbing my own arms. "So why don't you get to the point?"

"This is an interesting fragrance you have here," she murmured; I growled.

"So? Weasley what the hell-"

"What is that?" she took a long sniff of my lapel "Smells like… some type of spice and…" she looked up at me her eyes wide and accusing before finishing in a harsh whisper "chocolate."

I gave an angry shrug and glared at her "So? What did that bloody well ban chocolate while I was in the U.S.? Because if they did someone needs to tell the sweets shop around the corner," I snapped.

She didn't comment but instead continued to stare at me as if I had grown another head.

"_What_?!" I yelled irritated beyond belief.

"You can't be… you just can't," she whispered shaking her head. "I mean sure all the evidence points… but you're –you're –you're," she looked at me again "you're _**you**_. Draco Malfoy, there's no way that you can be…"

Okay now I wasn't just irritated I was annoyed. The way she said "_you're you_" just had such an unpleasant ring to it.

"I can't be what?" I growled.

"You can't be…" she shook her head and I rose both brows expectantly, before throwing my hands up in a motion that not only signalized my impatience but also how ruddy cold I was. She looked at me for a second longer before whispering "The Guardian Angel…"

My eyes snapped to hers and I froze…

**A.N.** Sorry for not posting last week. My beta went M.I.A. so I didn't have the chapter, I still don't. This is betaless, so I'll try once more. If there's anyone out there who's willing to beta this story, I usually need assistance with punctuation.


	5. Agreements

**Redemption**

**Agreements**

"The what?" Malfoy hissed, his mouth curling distastefully.

But it was too late. I had already seen his reaction, the initial one before he could change the expression on his face. He knew exactly what I was talking about, and he knew it well.

"The Guardian Angel," I replied studying him. He shifted a bit at the mention of the name, it wasn't much, but it was there. "It's the name that Muggles are calling this mysterious 'force' that has been helping people throughout the community."

He gave a hard frown and a shrug "So? What does that have to do with me?"

"That's exactly what I mean to find out," I replied taking several steps towards him.

He shook his head lightly, before pushing his blond hair out of his ghostly gray eyes where the wind had blown it. "I don't know what you're talking about and I don't have time for your prattle."

When he quickly turned away from me, my hand shot out, grabbing his arm. "Oh no you don't," I hissed just a second before the familiar pull of apparation hit me.

----------

I shook my head lightly in an attempt to gain my bearings, distractedly looking around the spacious flat.

"Do you have some kind of aversion to going away?" Draco Malfoy growled throwing me a disgruntled look.

When I gave a negligent shrug in response, he huffed and turned away from me. Going over to a small wet bar, he pulled out a crystal tumbler and poured him a glass of a dark liquid located in a crystalline decanter.

"Aren't you going to offer me one?" I asked slowly walking around the area.

"No," was the clipped response as he took a sip and leaned back against the bar.

He crossed arms his lightly over his broad chest, the right one over the left with the glass resting between his long fingers of his right hand. He was gracefully swirling the dark liquor in a careless, but somehow careful, way that caused the amber substance to slide seductively against the top of the tumbler, but not spill over.

"That's no way to treat a guest," I reprimanded with a smirk.

"You're not a guest you're a nuisance," he replied with a smirk of his own. "And I wouldn't want to do anything to encourage you to stay any longer than –oh, I don't know… _now_?" he made a wide arch with his right hand towards the door.

I arched an impressed brow when the liquid sloshed against the rim of the glass only to fall back in with nary a drop going to waste. "Reliving your glory days," I smirked ignoring his less than subtle hint and indicating the Slytherin'esque décor of his flat.

"Get out Weasley," he growled.

"Touchy, touchy," I replied holding my hands up defensively. "I was just kidding." He arched a brow to indicate he didn't buy that. "Fine, I was _sort of_ kidding," I gave a careless hitch of my shoulders. "Besides I can't leave until you agree to talk to me about what you've been doing."

"I don't know what you're talking about," he replied with the same bored expression he often used with deflecting.

I rolled my eyes. "Bollocks and you know it," I picked up a copy of a Muggle magazine off of his coffee table and flipped idly threw it.

"What I _know_ is that you're incredibly nosey," he stated snatching the magazine from my hands and tossing it onto the couch. I jumped a bit at the movement since I hadn't heard him cross the room. "I also know that you're obnoxious _and_ that you're trespassing." He sat what was left of his drink down on the glass table and stood before me at his full height, causing me to look up at him.

I gave an annoyed huff; I hated being so bloody short. "I'm not trespassing," I retorted sidestepping him and going to stand behind the armchair where I could look at his face without hurting my neck, "I'm visiting."

"You're encroaching on private property and you need to leave before I make you," Malfoy returned, walking to stand on the other side of the seat.

"Fine," I shrugged, "but first you need to answer my questions."

"I don't _need_ to do anything. Besides, I don't know what you're taking about," he replied.

"Fine, don't answer my questions," I gave another hitch of my shoulders making my way towards the door. He followed me. "I'll just give my evidence over to the Ministry and they can do their own investigations into your recent activities."

"What evidence?" I heard him growl from behind me, I smirked.

Turning, I schooled my features into my most innocent expression. The scowl on his face indicated he didn't buy it –but that was okay. "Why, the evidence I have of your involvement with the Guardian Angel of course," I supplied leaning lazily against the door like I hadn't a care in the world; and his hard gray eyes weren't glaring daggers into my skull.

"What _kind_ of evidence Weasley?" he asked softly after a moment.

I looked down at my nails with a bored air. "Eh, a photo here, an eye witness account or two there," I lied easily, "not to mention the two most damning pieces of all."

"Which are?" he ground out, flexing his hands as if he wished nothing more than to throttle me.

I gave a sunny smile in response. "Why, my own memory," I tapped my head, "of that day with the little girl and the truck. Not to mention the evidence you just provided me with tonight."

His angry look slipped into one of surprise, "What evidence?" he demanded in that same bossy tone he's had since Hogwarts.

I took a deep breath inhaling the smell of his flat before fingering the lapel of his coat once more. "It was like being wrapped in a soft black cloud," I said looking back at him with a smirk. "And it smelled…it smelled like chocolate and spices… like my papa in a sweets factory."

His brows furrowed, "What the hell are you going on about Weasley?"

I rolled my eyes heavenward. "That's what she said that day." At his questioning look I expounded, "The little girl –you know, the one you saved from the truck. That's what she said about her rescuer." Understanding flittered into his eyes and I gave a smug smile once again running my fingers over the expensive coat "This is very nice, what is it cashmere?" I rubbed the collar lightly against my cheek "I suppose it feels just like a child would imagine a cloud to."

He scoffed and turned his head, focusing his gaze on some unseen point on the wall to his right.

"And this whole place has that distinct odor," I looked around pensively. "I'm guessing the chocolate scent comes from the candles… but the spices… Is that some type of cologne or musk?"

A frown pulled at his lips and he looked back at me ignoring my question, "What do you want?"

I gave a self-satisfied smile. "An interview."

"Then what, you turn me over to the Ministry?" he rolled his eyes. "I don't have time for your games Weasley. Just call your Auror boyfriend and get me arrested. Save us both the bother of your B.S."

My brows furrowed, "Auror boyfriend?"

He scoffed, "Oh come on, Potter of course. He is an Auror right?"

"Yes," I sniffed with a disgruntled look "but he is _not_ my boyfriend."

"What's the matter? Dump you for less damaged goods? I thought he'd do anything to be a part of your illustrious family tree."

I glared, "Look you prat, do you want the deal I'm offering or not?"

His haughty look transformed into a suspicious one, "What deal?"

"The one I was going to tell you about before I was so rudely interrupted so you could insult me."

He snorted and rolled his eyes, "Please Weaslette, you hadn't been about to suggest a deal; you had been about to gloat. Save it for someone who hasn't seen you in action."

"Oh you haven't seen me in action yet," I retorted with a smirk, ignoring that obnoxious nickname of his.

He scoffed, "Really? After the little ambush just now, the stalking, and the cemetery, I find myself cringing at the concept. What do you have left in your repertoire, a Muggle style execution shooting?"

I winced a bit at the mention of the cemetery. Against my will, I had actually felt quite guilty about that for days. In fact, my remorse was so intense that part of me had even wanted to find the git to apologize. I'm _so_ happy that part of me isn't here today.

"Maybe," I shrugged after a moment. "Do you want the deal or not Malfoy, I don't have all night."

He shoved a hand in his pocket and ran the other one through his white-blond hair, "That depends on what it is."

"It's simple," I stated; he scoffed. "You give me an anonymous interview and I keep your identity secret from the Ministry."

"And how do you plan to do that?" he frowned with a skeptical look.

I scoffed, "Oh please, have you forgotten who I am or who I know? I mean, even the Minister himself has come to The Burrow to visit the last three Christmases."

He gave a hitch of his shoulders, "So? -By the way, name dropping is an annoying habit."

"_So_, I'll talk to him or at least talk to Harry, who will surely go to Kingsley for me. I _will_ get the O.K. to do the story without revealing my source." I made a dismissive motion, "I've done it before. -Oh and by the way, you would know," I finished with a smirk.

"Yeah well this involves countless Muggles and their newspapers." He pressed ignoring my last comment.

"So?" I returned with a hitch of the shoulders, "They think it's an Angel, the word wizard or witch isn't even a possibility so it should be fine."

He continued to watch me for a second and I fought the urge to fidget under his direct gaze. I had had Malfoy glare at me with those eyes of his, he'd given me mocking looks, they had even shone merrily with his cruel laughs, but I'd never been really scrutinized by them. It was… to say the least, a bit unnerving. His eyes gleamed lightly in the dim glow of the room's lamps and they were oddly direct, and surprisingly intelligent, as they studied my own. I lifted my chin a notch to show him that if he was trying to intimidate me, I wasn't worried. He arched a brow at the movement and the scrutiny in his eyes was replaced with a gentle amusement. I fought a frown at the flutter that the simple change caused in my stomach and held out my hand.

"So what do you say? Do we have a deal?" I asked raising my brows.

After a momentary hesitation his large hand reached out and clasped my own, my startled gaze flew to his. His hand was a lot warmer than I thought it would be, and his grasp was surprisingly gentle, "Deal."

I quickly pulled away after giving his hand a single shake and nodded lightly, "Okay… well, now that that's decided, we need to set up an interview time."

He crossed his arms over his broad chest once more, his feet moving to a more relaxed wide stance. My gaze unconsciously filtered over his body. As my eyes made their way from his feet to his face, I noticed that he looked amused once more.

I frowned at him, fighting a blush, "When did you get so bloody big anyway?"

Malfoy gave a low chuckle, and I winced when the sound made my stomach flutter again. "No idea," he said a moment later with a one shouldered shrug, "guess it was a growth spurt or something. That, and a bit of boredom mixed in I suppose. After all, I haven't really had much to do lately other than work out, eat, read and get trailed by barmy redheaded reporters," he smirked when I rolled my eyes. "Oh! Yeah, I also go to the Muggle cinema to watch films. It's actually a pretty good way to pass the time," he finished with a thoughtful look.

"Riiight," I breathed shaking my head. This was just too bloody weird. "So then, it's safe to assume that you're free tomorrow evening?"

He rolled his eyes, "It's safe to assume I'm free most evenings," he replied shifting lightly from foot to foot in an oddly boyish action.

I smiled at him before I realized it. "Well good then," I shrugged out of his coat and held it out to him.

"You might still need it," he frowned.

My brows rose for like the ninetieth time tonight, Malfoy being considerate of my needs? Wonders never cease. "No I won't," I replied tossing it to him, he caught it deftly with one hand. "I'm apparating out of here as soon as we're done."

He nodded "Alright… tomorrow then? What time?"

"Six pm," I answered pulling a quill and small pad of parchment from my interior coat pocket. "We'll meet at my flat; I'd prefer to do the interview there."

"Home court advantage?" he asked accepting the piece of parchment that I had scribbled my address and instructions onto; I gave him a surprised look at the very Muggle term.

"You could say that," I replied slowly.

He nodded and looked down at the parchment. "Tomorrow at six it is then."

"Okay… don't be late," I warned wagging a finger sternly.

His lips turned slightly at the corners "Yes mum."

I rolled my eyes and shot him one last glare before disappearing with a 'pop'.

***************

I looked down at my expensive watch as soon as I appeared in the quiet alleyway. 'Twenty minutes early,' I thought to myself with a shrug. 'Oh well, she said not to be late; she didn't say anything about being early'. With that thought, I headed out of the narrow walkway and made the short one block trek to Ginny Weasley's building. Scanning the names on the card on the door, I quickly located the one labeled 'Weasley/Spencer' like her instructions said, and rung up.

"What?" an agitated voice answered after my second ring.

"Working on your people skills I see," I drawled into the small intercom recognizing Weasley's voice.

"Malfoy?" she said after a moment.

"None other."

"You're early," was the rude reply.

I sighed. "You said don't be late, so I'm early. Now can you open the door, I'm freezing my ruddy bal- er, fingers off out here?"

I heard what sounded like a small snort just one moment before a buzz sounded indicating that I could enter. Grabbing the handle, I quickly rushed into the warm building, heading up a flight of stairs and to the last door at the end of the hall. I only had time to knock once at flat 9C once before the door was yanked open.

Ginny Weasley looked up at me impatiently, her hair pulled into a messy ponytail, her brows furrowed, and a frown pulling at her lips.

"You're early," she repeated with a small glare.

"And you're repetitive," I stated in a bored tone, "yet I seem to be able to move on."

"I was in the middle of an important call."

I smirked, "Fine, I'll leave."

At that, I disapparated with a pop, stifling an amused laugh at the outraged bellow and the several very un-lady like expletives the younger woman spat at my disappearance when I appeared a few feet behind her a scant second later.

"You know you really _should_ clean up your language," I commented in a droll tone, smirking once more when she whirled around in surprise. "What _will_ the neighbors think?"

"They'll think that some huge prat is here getting on my nerves that's what they'll think," she replied kicking the door shut.

I gave a low chuckle and looked around the flat. "Nice place," I commented pulling off my gloves.

"Ha-ha," she replied with a small glower, moving to the dining room table and manually clearing off several stacks and piles of parchment.

"What?" I arched a brow, "I was being serious."

"Whatever _Malfoy_," Weasley replied saying my name in that oh so annoying way of hers. "Look, just because your gloves cost more than my couch doesn't mean that I should have to put up with your backhanded compliments."

I arched a brow and looked down at the dragon hide glove that was halfway off my hand before looking at her once more. "You know how much my gloves cost?"

She paused and shot me a glare "No, of course not. Don't be stupid."

"Well I don't know how much your couch costs so how can either of us know which is more expensive?"

She gave me a "yeah right" look and I rolled my eyes. Okay, so she probably had a point, but did she have to be so bloody rude about everything!

"Let's just get this over with," she commented pulling out a chair at the now clear dining room table and making a motion for me to sit.

"Isn't it customary to offer a guest some tea?" I inquired with a grin, just to annoy her.

"Yes it's customary to offer a _**guest**_ tea," she responded stressing the word guest and arching a brow to indicate I was anything but.

"Fine, be petty and uncivilized if you want," I made a careless gesture, suppressing a grin when she frowned again. Walking over to the seat, I took my gloves the rest of the way off and moved to sit them down on the table, I paused a second before they touched the surface. "Hey Weasley?"

"What?"

"How much does this table cost?" I smirked.

"Just _sit_," she spat turning to grab a quill off of a nearby shelf.

I laughed quietly and took a seat in the chair, not even bothering to take off my coat because I doubted she'd give me time to put it back on before kicking me out once we were done.

"Okay," she said a moment later setting the self writing quill up. "Check one, check two."

The feather quill immediately began to jot down onto the long roll of parchment, the words '_Check one, check two_,' coming out in a somewhat girly, legible script. Weasley gave a nod upon seeing that it was working and turned her head to look at me.

"Okay, I'll start," she said looking down at a piece of paper that she had written some questions down on.

"Actually I will," I cut in, she looked at me surprised with a twinge of annoyance shining in her eyes, but I continued on ignoring her. "Did you talk to Potter?"

She rolled her eyes, "Of course."

"And?"

"And, just like I said, I have the go-ahead, the Minister will not press me for my source," she shrugged averting her gaze.

"And?"

"And what?"

"Exactly," I persisted with a small glare, "don't lie to me Weaslette, what are you leaving out?"

"Nothing," she spat, obviously annoyed.

"Lying again, it's such a nasty trait."

"You would know."

"Tell me or I walk," I responded tired of games.

"Fine," she huffed, "there's one _small_ condition."

"What kind of condition?"

"A small one."

"Cut the crap Weasley, what is it?"

She sighed and looked at me once more, "You have to stop."

"What?"

"You can't help Muggles anymore. The Minister won't press the issue as long as there's no longer an issue to press."

I stared at her in a mild form of shock. Not help Muggles? But… but, that was the only time I felt alive. The only time I felt human, felt needed. I can't just stop!

"You have to," Weasley stated in a serious tone, somehow figuring out my train of thought. My gaze focused on hers. "The Ministry is aware of the issue now and they know that I know who's doing it. They will get the information one way or another. And no offense Malfoy but-"

"That's usually what someone say's when they're about to say something extremely offensive," I interrupted.

She gave an unapologetic shrug, "I'm not going to risk my career, or my friendships, for you. If you continue what you're doing, then I'll have to come clean and tell Harry, and the Minister, what I know."

I let my head fall back and stared at the ceiling. I was as good as trapped. Shite! Sighing, I looked down at Weasley once more. "And what happens if I break the condition?"

She frowned, "I don't know… look," she sighed, "I don't know why you're doing what you're doing Malfoy. But I do know that Muggles were making it without your help for a very long time so it's not inconceivable that they could do it again." I looked away. "I'm not saying that what you're doing is wrong, how can I when you've saved the lives of two little girls. I don't know why, but I'm sure you have your reasons. In fact, I hope to find out what they are today…" she shifted and I looked back at her again, my expression guarded, "however you can't keep it up. You risk exposing the whole wizarding community to Muggles. Just… just think about it before you throw yourself to the wolves, okay?"

I stared at her a moment longer, my expression hard and my eyes blank before giving her a stiff nod.

"Okay," she sighed. "So on with the interview?"

I gave her another stiff nod and looked down at my rich black gloves on the dark wood dining room table.

"Well, I guess we should start from the top. Why?" I looked at Weasley and she elaborated. "Why are you doing it? I mean, what's in it for you?"

I scoffed, "Of course, something has to be in it for me right? I can't just be doing it because I want to help."

"Why do you want to help?"

"Why do you?" I sat forward in my chair, "When you help someone, what is your reason behind it?"

"I-I… this isn't about me," she frowned.

"Isn't it?"

"No. It isn't," the redheaded woman gave a frustrated huff and ran a few fingers through her ponytail. "Fine, let's come back to that one," she muttered after a moment. "Who was the first person that you helped?"

I looked at the wall for a second as if contemplating her answer, but the truth was I knew. I would never forget the little curly haired toddler in the pink dress with white poka dots. Chewing thoughtfully on my lip for a moment, I gathered just how much of this first instance I wanted to tell her before looking up and relaying the day's events.

"Well, it was a little girl… no more than five or so. She had lost her hold on her pink ba-"

"Whew, that was the day from hell." I turned my head to see a dark haired woman closing the front door behind her. "You know I have never been so happy to see the inside of this crappy little flat then I am…" she trailed off finally noticing my presence, "-right now," she finished with a small smile.

Weasley rolled her eyes, "You were supposed to be working late tonight Tiffany."

"True," the dark haired beauty replied giving Weasley a quick look before returning her attention to me, "but Mr. Latamore went on a rampage and I'm not risking my neck, or job, hanging around there. I rushed home a soon as possible, hoping for a nice bath to wash away today's stress."

"Good," interjected Weasley, "why don't go to see to that while I conduct my interview."

Tiffany's eyes flew back to her friend "Your intervi-" they shot back to me. "The Angel?" She whispered before grinning, "You're the Angel! I knew you looked familiar!"

Weasley groaned.

"I, uhh…." I frowned and gave the redhead a look.

"Oh sorry, I'm Tiffany, Tiffany Spencer –Ginny's flat mate," the brunette declared sticking out her hand.

After a small hesitation, I took it and gave it a light shake, "Draco Malfoy."

"So I've heard," she replied with an impish smile and a wink. "Can I get you some tea Mr. Malfoy, or is Draco okay?"

A smile pulled at my lips, "Draco's fine."

"Good, Draco," she responded with a grin.

"It may be a while on the tea," Weasley said, "Tiff makes it the Muggle way."

"Really?"

Tiffany nodded, however before she could comment further, Weasley spoke once more.

"Well she _is_ a Muggle, so it would make sense, don't you think?"

I threw the redhead a surprised look before returning my attention to the brunette. She was a Muggle? Tiffany was watching me curiously and I knew that they were waiting to see my reaction. Weasley looked like she was expecting me to wipe my hand off on my coat or something.

"A Muggle, really?" I repeated after a moment, Tiffany nodded. "Wow… I've never really spoken to a Muggle before. Well, I have, but it was usually small things like to place an order or saying a quick 'good day' -but I've never had a full on conversation."

"Did you want to?" She asked with a grin.

Finding it infectious, I grinned back, it had been a while since anyone had been so openly friendly towards me. "Sure, I'd love to. I actually have several questions if you don't mind."

"Of course not, just let me get the tea on," she said taking a step towards the kitchen.

"May I watch?" I asked with a small smile. "I mean I know it's not complicated, but I find myself curious about Muggle habits and ways of doing things."

"Merlin you sound like my dad," Weasley muttered.

Tiffany laughed, "Sure no problem."

"Hello? We've got an interview to conduct here," the red haired woman stated in a peeved tone.

"We've got time," I said with a dismissive wave of the hand.

"Yeah, it won't take long," Tiffany added heading to the kitchen. I followed.

As we rounded the corner into the small area, I heard several more colorful words from the redhead in the other room.

The brunette laughed, "Someone really ought to give those brothers of hers a sound thrashing for teaching her those words."

I quirked a brow, "Maybe _they're_ not the ones in need of a thrashing."

Tiffany turned and looked at me just as the other woman muttered her most colorful oath of the night.

"Perhaps you're right," she laughed.

Instead of responding, I gave her a wink and proceeded to assist her in gathering cups from the cabinets as she retrieved the teapot. It looked like my night was going to be a lot more interesting than I thought.

**A.N. Well? Please reveiw and let me know what you think. I've had several people add it to their story alerts but they're not saying what they think of the progression. Personally I think this is a really good story, it's one of my favoirtes that I've written. But what matters to me is what you think so PLEASE REVIEW!! Thanks**


	6. Reasons

**Redemption **

**Reasons**

I gave an annoyed look to the blond lounging negligently on my beige sofa as he let out another round of deep laughter.

"-so then _I_ said, 'Why would that even matter you twit? The purpose of the thing is to read it not hear it," Tiffany was saying laughing right along with him.

"How can you get something like that confused, I'm not even a Muggle and _I_ know its common sense," Malfoy grinned.

"I know right? That's what I said," Tiffany replied picking up another cookie from the plate on the coffee table.

I issued an impatient huff, "Excuse me," I commented loudly, "I hate to interrupt these oh so wonderful tales of comedy that you two have going, but we're _supposed_ to be doing an interview."

"We will," Malfoy said with a dismissive wave of the hand.

"Yeah, just let me tell him about what happened at the office Christmas party last year," Tiffany added before leaning forward in the armchair. "It involves a bottle of gin, a pack of fags, a box of Christmas lights, and a Rudolf costume."

Malfoy's brows rose, "Now this sounds interesting."

"Enough!" I exclaimed snatching the cookie that the blond man had just picked up and throwing it back onto the plate. "My editor is breathing down my neck and I need to finish this ruddy story." I pointed a finger at him, "So _you're_ going to stop bloody well stalling and tell me what I need to know!"

When he and Tiffany shared a look, I growled.

"Come on Ginny, we're just having a spot of fun," Tiffany grinned.

I glared at her, "Yeah, well you two have been 'just having a spot of fun' during my interviews for the last week and a half. This is getting ridiculous!"

Malfoy raised his hands in surrender, "Geez Red, calm down," he smirked, "it really isn't that serious you know."

"Not to you, _Blondie_," I hissed; he smirked more. "But I have a deadline that has long since passed, and I still have several questions that you haven't answered before I can get the complete story to my editor," I poked him in the chest, "so you had _better_ start talking."

Tiffany giggled, "Wow Draco, she _told_ you," she chirped taking a bite of her cookie.

Malfoy shrugged, "I'm just impressed she did it in a way that didn't require a parental advisory warning."

When Tiff laughed again, I threw a pillow at her. They drove me absolutely nutters! They were like bloody Abbot and Castillo, always joking and throwing these little comments back and forth. Not that I was really surprised, it was already a trait of each of their personalities, it was just so much worse when they were together. Especially since their favorite target seemed to be yours truly.

In all honestly, I was a bit surprised, and I'll admit annoyed, that Draco and Tiffany seemed to get on so well. I was sure that the minute he found out that she was a Muggle, that sneer I had seen throughout Hogwarts would return and the terms 'Mudblood' or 'Blood Traitor' would slip at least once. However; against all odds, the opposite seemed to occur. If anything, it appeared to make him more fascinated with her. So much so that the majority of _our_ interview time was usually spent with him asking her questions about her childhood as a Muggle, or her retelling funny anecdotes from work. Tiffany had even insisted that we stop calling one another Malfoy and Weasley; she claimed that it didn't make for an encouraging work environment. And just when I was all ready to argue the point, that bloody git turns around and agrees with her. I know he did it just so set me off the stupid jerk.

I feel stuck in a perpetual nightmare. For the last twelve days Draco Malfoy has been coming to my flat with his annoying comments and haughty airs, eating my ruddy cookies and drinking my tea, and I still didn't have all the information I needed for my article. Leveling a glare first at Tiffany, I then turned and faced Draco, still glaring.

"Who was the last person you helped?" I demanded looking down at the notepad in my hand.

He sighed and rolled his eyes like he always did when I forced the topic to turn back to the original reason for him being here. "An older Muggle woman –though… I don't know if it counts," he shrugged, eyeing the cookies longingly.

"Why wouldn't it count?"

He arched a brow, "Well… I didn't use magic. She just needed a spot of help carrying her bags to her car so I stepped up."

Tiffany sighed dreamily and I rolled my eyes -that was a load of crap if I had ever heard it.

"_Right_," I scoffed, smirking when he frowned. "Fine who was the last person you helped with magic?" I held up my hand when he started to comment, "No wait, let me guess…" I tapped my chin thoughtfully, "you… levitated a kitty down from a tree."

He gave me an annoyed look, "No."

"No? Really? Well… did you put on a Muggle Boy Scout outfit and apparate a little old lady across the street?"

"No," was the clipped response.

I smiled when his eyes narrowed at me, this was fun. "Okay… did you use a loosening charm to help some hefty chick wiggle free from her car?"

He smirked, "I didn't realize we were bringing your mum into this, Red."

My mouth dropped, "Are you calling my mum fat, _Blondie_?!"

His smirk became more pronounced, "No, her hips are."

I growled and he grinned.

"I'm actually surprised your dad was able to find his way through all that enough times to make six kids," he continued ignoring my dark look. "I'd say he left a trail of breadcrumbs, but I know better," he arched a brow, "your mum would have eaten them."

I lunged for his throat and he laughed. Easily taking control of my hands, he trapped them behind my back and leaned over me.

"Aww, come on Red, where's your sense of humor," he teased.

"In storage somewhere with _your_ mum's _original_ face," I retorted struggling to get free.

He gave a look of mock surprise, "Storage, surely you jest. I figured if a Weasley wasn't using something then they just handed it down."

I struggled harder against his grip, "Just you wait you sodding prat," I growled trying to get to my wand in my back pocket. I could feel it pressed against my arms, but he had my hands pinned to the sofa cushion.

"Ahh, there's my little sailor," he grinned.

"I'm not _your_ little anything you fucking git!"

He laughed, "Somehow I find myself able to get over the loss."

"You can't lose what you never had," I retorted with an annoyed sigh.

It was no use; he was too strong to fight. I'd have to wait him out -he couldn't hold me forever. At that thought, I finally noticed just how close he _was_ holding me. His face was inches from mine, and his blond-white hair fell into his eyes and brushed against my own dark red bangs. His rich gray eyes were almost flush with my brown ones, his warm breath tickled my nostrils with the sent of homemade lemon cookies as he breathed, and the aroma of chocolate and spices that always clung to him assaulted my senses.

"True," he conceded in reference to my earlier comment. "Yet another tragedy that I seem to find more amusing than sad."

"Good to know I amuse you," I muttered sarcastically.

"I know," Malfoy replied purposefully ignoring my cynicism, "a startling, yet entertaining development."

"Let me go you prat," I frowned, tilting my head back and looking up at him.

His gaze flicked to mine and he froze for a second, something flashed in his eyes momentarily that I didn't understand, yet somehow made me flush anyway.

"Right," he replied quickly moving to the other side of the couch.

I huffed and looked away, willing the blush to recede from my cheeks.

"You two are both _vastly_ entertaining," our gazes flew to Tiffany where she sat in the armchair watching us with an amused look and munching on a cookie. When she noticed that she had our attention, she gave a shrug and a smile that made me cringe. "Though I wonder why you don't just shag and get it over with."

Malfoy groaned and I gagged, "Eww, ewww, ewwww, never!" I exclaimed throwing another pillow at her head. "That is sick, that's beyond sick, it's disgusting, repulsive, revolting, nauseating, vile-"

"Geez Weaselette, we get it," Malfoy commented in that annoying droll tone of his. "And the feelings are very mutual believe me."

Tiffany shrugged, "Whatever."

"Not whatever –never," I replied with a glare; she rolled her eyes and shrugged again. I ran an agitated hand through my hair, "Look, can we just get on with the interview?"

"You're the one who got off of it," Malfoy stated dryly.

I barely restrained the urge to kick him. "Like I was asking," I continued through gritted teeth, "who was the last person that you magically helped?"

He looked down at his hands for a moment in thought before looking back up at me, "A girl. She was walking home alone, it was late, there was a guy following behind her." He scratched the back of his head. "I'm not sure what the guy was about honestly, I just know that he made me uncomfortable. The way that he was shadowing her," he frowned. "I mean he was far enough behind her that it didn't look too suspicious, but close enough that he could have taken a few large steps and grabbed her. He kept his face down; covered as if he didn't want anyone to see him, and every time she crossed a street, he did too. He followed her every turn and her every change in pace –it –it was just too… synchronized. However, I held back until I was sure. Then, when she looked back and noticed him," he shook his head, "she sped up, and would look behind herself every few steps, quickening her pace when he was still there. That's when I knew that she didn't know him." Malfoy sighed, "I used a really strong confounding hex on him, and he probably still doesn't know who he is. I started to obliverate his mind completely, but I didn't really know what his intentions were, so that didn't seem right. It's just that the only way to truly find out what he was up to, would have been to let him…to give him the chance to…" he ran a hand though his tussled hair. "She looked like she was eighteen, maybe nineteen at most –still in University. I couldn't put her through that even if I did plan to stop it before anything too bad happened."

Tiffany and I both nodded, "Understandable," I muttered looking over at the fireplace.

I couldn't imagine having to make that choice. I remember being that girl's age and walking places with my mates instead of apparating. It just seemed jolly good fun at the time; I had even walked alone before, just for a chance to clear my thoughts. But then again I always had my hand on my wand and was more than ready to defend myself –not that I needed to. My relationship to Harry Potter and the rest of the famous 'wizarding trio' was very well known and blokes generally gave me a pretty wide berth.

"So," Malfoy breathed after a few minutes of silence while we were each lost in our own thoughts, "what's next on the question list?"

"Wha- oh, I, er," I grabbed my notepad off the floor and looked over the questions before frowning. "Well there's just one more."

"Just one more," he arched an annoying blond brow. "Weren't you just going on and on about how you had loads of unanswered questions?"

"Shut it and answer the question."

"Ask it first."

"Fine I will, in fact I have before." I gave a smug look, "Why did you decide to do it?"

He looked at me for almost a full minute before he gave a shrug in answer.

"That's not an answer _Malfoy_," I frowned.

"Ginny, we agreed-" Tiffany reprimanded.

"Yeah, yeah," I rolled my eyes. "That's not an answer _Blondie_."

"Why not?" Malfoy inquired.

"Because a shrug is not an answer! When I write this, I cannot put down, for the most important question mind you – _When asked why he decided to save lives, the wizard shrugged_."

"Sounds like it works to me," he smirked.

"Well it doesn't," I glowered.

"Draco there has to be a reason," Tiffany interjected, "especially with your…er, background."

"Well, there isn't."

"Yes there is," she insisted, I nodded in agreement.

Malfoy stood swiftly from the couch, "It's personal."

"So?" I pushed, "This is an interview, of course it's going to be personal. Your identity is a secret so what's the big deal?"

"The big deal is it's none of your ruddy business!"

"Ha! Bollocks –what are you up to Malfoy?!"

"What am I _up_ _to_?" he repeated with an affronted look.

"Yes." I demanded moving to stand just in front of him, looking up at him I glared. "What's your angle, why are you _really_ doing what you're doing? I mean, there has to be a reason that you won't tell us," I eyed him critically. "What's your motivation? What's in it for you?"

"_What's in it for me_?"

"You know I didn't realize that the acoustics in this place were so good that we had echoes," I threw Tiffany a smirk before looking back at him. "Yeah what's in if for you? You may have Tiffany and the Muggles fooled with this angel, saint, B.S. act of yours, but I'm not buying into it."

"Nothing's in it for me, I just want to help people!"

I snorted, "Oh please, you want to help people my arse! You're a _Malfoy_. You'll always be a _Malfoy_ –Malfoy's don't help people and they damn sure don't help Muggles. Let me guess, this is some type of reverse Muggle enslavement thing you have going right? Instead of killing all of the Muggles like your illustrious predecessor," he flinched and I pressed on, "you want to make them worship you like some type of semi-god. All hail the mighty wizard who saved us and all that jazz," I sneered disgusted by the notion.

"That's not it!" he yelled. "I'm not trying to hurt I'm trying to help-"

"Why?" I goaded, feeling so close to my real answer I could taste it.

"Because I want to!"

"Why, what's in it for you?!"

"Nothing!"

"Bullshit Malfoy!"

"Fine," he spat, "I help because it makes me feel better!"

"It makes you _feel_ better, what the hell does that mean?"

"Just what I said," he ran a hand though his hair and took several steps back. "When I help Muggles, I feel better; like I'm undoing some of the bad that I did as a kid-"

I scoffed, "You think helping a few Muggles is going to erase what you and your kind did during the war," I gave him an annoyed incredulous look, "that's the stupidest thing I've ever heard. Helping a little girl get her balloon, stopping a mugger or would be rapist doesn't bring back the countless Muggles, witches, and wizards that were slaughtered during the war!"

"I didn't kill anyone!"

"You helped! Or did Dumbledore just die all by himself?!"

"He asked Snape-"

"Snape never would have _had_ to if you wouldn't have let those bloody Death Eaters onto the Hogwarts grounds! He wouldn't have felt the need to save your worthless arse if you had been man enough to stand up and save yourself! But noooo, you had to prove you were bad. Save the Malfoy name, redeem yourself for your Master," I gave a mock bow of my head and he recoiled, taking a step back.

"Ginny-" Tiffany started I brushed her off; I had waited _way_ to long to get this off my chest.

"He gave up everything for you -for you! Like you were even worth it! Then after all that, after Dumbledore died to protect you how do you repay him?! By trying to kill Harry when he came to Hogwarts to destroy the Horcruxes." Malfoy looked away. "You think that saving a Muggle here and there will change all that? You think that the wizarding community will say 'That Malfoy, he's not such a bad chap after all,'" I scoffed and rolled my eyes. "It won't, no matter how many lives you save you'll always be the villain; you will _never_ be the hero. You. Will. Never. Be. Harry."

"I'm not trying to be…" he whispered after a moment, his gaze averted and fixed on the floor. "I… I was just a kid…"

"So was I, so was my brother, and Hermione, Harry, Neville, and so was Colin Creevy until he died. –We were all kids Malfoy and we all made choices, hard ones. Being young is no excuse for what you did."

"I know… I…" he sighed. "Look, let's get back to your original question; the answer is that I help Muggles because it makes me feel like I made the right decision by coming back to England."

"Did you?" I asked before realizing it.

Malfoy's head snapped up and he looked at me with turbulent gray eyes for a moment before looking away and disappearing with a 'pop'.

"What the hell was that?!" Tiffany exclaimed a moment later grabbing my arm.

"I… I don't know," I sighed rubbing my brows.

"You were supposed to be interviewing him, not venting on him," she rallied on. "what were you thinking Ginny?! And that last part –Oh my God, how mean was that!"

"I know."

"You say you know, but you said it. How could you say that? How could you say most of the stuff you did?!"

"Look, hindsight is twenty-twenty okay. Besides, it was something that I've wanted to say to him for a long time. Well, the first part that was," I finished in a mumble.

She shook her head, "He was right you know," my gaze snapped to hers. "He was just a kid Ginny. I mean all the stuff you guys are talking about happened between the ages of what -eleven and sixteen?"

"Seventeen," I bit out.

"Who cares? They're both young."

"So, we were young-"

"_And_? Look, just because you guys had all this crazy courage and these wonderful morals doesn't mean that everyone is that way. It doesn't make them wrong, it makes them different. I mean, I did stuff at fifteen and sixteen… well, let me tell you, it would make you cringe… and _that's_ just the stuff I remember!"

"That's different! You don't know what the war was like. You didn't have to live through it; you didn't lose people that you loved!"

"You're right I didn't," Tiffany conceded, "but answer something for me. Are you the same?"

I frowned at her, "What?"

"As you were, as you use to be your first years at Hogwarts. Are you the same?"

"No, of course not."

"Why not?"

"Because," when she arched a brow I gave a frustrated sigh, "A lot happened, I've seen a lot, lived through a lot –I'm not the same. I couldn't be. None of us are."

"So then you're saying that the war changed you?"

"Of course."

"So why couldn't it have changed him."

I stared at her in shock for a moment, my mind scrambling for answers. When none were forthcoming, I sighed.

"You owe him an apology," Tiffany said going to the closet and pulling out Malfoy's coat.

I frowned at the item; having failed to realize until just now that the blond wizard had left without it. Accepting the coat and gloves from Tiffany, I released another sigh upon realizing that she had a point, a stupid point -but a point none the less.

"Do you know where to find him?" she asked.

I nodded, "Yeah, I've been to his flat once before –I remember what it looks like. I'll just apparate there."

"Good, I'm coming," Tiffany stated coming forward and grabbing my arm.

"What? No you're not," I replied trying to pry her hand from my arm.

"Yes I am," she retorted, holding on more firmly. "Last time you botched things up and I'm going along to make sure that you don't do it again."

I exhaled noisily and rolled my eyes before closing them and envisioning Draco Malfoy's flat in my minds eye. Once I had the image, I concentrated on it, and Tiff and I disappeared with a loud 'pop'.

A second later, we arrived in Malfoy's spacious flat. I looked around while Tiffany attempted to get her ears to pop.

"What an annoying way to travel," she muttered in a disgruntled tone.

I shrugged, "Can't get any faster. –I don't see him."

Tiffany stopped messing with her ears and looked around the room "Draco!" she called circling the couch. "Draco!!"

"He's not here," I commented with a sigh. "Now what do we do?"

"We wait," Tiffany replied picking up one of the Muggle magazines off of the coffee table and plopping down onto one of his armchairs.

"Ugh, I was worried you'd say something like that," I rolled my eyes. "Well I'm not gong to sit here all-"

I cut off with a small yelp as Draco Malfoy suddenly plummeted from the ceiling like a fallen angel and landed hard on the dark green sofa.

"Draco?" Tiffany whispered.

When he didn't move, we shared anxious looks.

**A.N. Please Review and let me know what you think!!!**


	7. Emotions

**Redemption**

**Emotions**

I stared blankly at the dark water of the Thames, ignoring the icy wind that whipped at my face and the cold that seeped through my fingers as I gripped the frigid railing of the bridge. Blinking several times I tried to clear my mind. Block out the sound of her voice telling me what she felt, what everyone probably felt. Who was I kidding? I had ruined lives -I had changed families. Sure, I hadn't been the one to actually kill Dumbledore, but I was the reason Snape had to. I was so hell bent on killing Harry that I caused the death of Crabbe, and I was such a coward that I almost killed Katie Bell. I closed my eyes allowing the winds to whip through the thin barrier of my dark turtleneck, and the cold to seep into my bones.

She was right. I hadn't done anyone any favors by returning. All my presence did was stir up bad memories and angry thoughts. The guilt I had felt over the years intensified as I replayed Ginny Weasley's words in my mind. What she had said was true, I wasn't worth Dumbledore's sacrifice, yet he had given his life for me. _Then_ on top of that, Harry saved me from my own stupidity yet again. Should either of them have bothered? I looked down at the murky water then jumped lithely onto the railing, grabbing onto one of the metal ropes and staring at the shadowy depths of the river. The wind picked up as if it understood my silent deliberations. 'Would it be selfish to let go?' I wondered leaning forward, my right hand still griping the chord. 'Or would it be selfish to hang on?'

I sighed and looked up at the night sky for a moment before closing my eyes. A little girl with a pink dress and white poka dots flashed before them, her tiny curls bouncing as she futilely grabbed for the string on her wayward balloon. A few moments later, it stopped under an awning and her mum retrieved it for her. As she clasped the string once more, the balloon popped. Suddenly the image changed, the little girl was gone and the noise wasn't a pop, but a bang as the cold lifeless body of a young Muggle Studies professor hit the hard dining room table. Her glassy eyes stared at me, accusing me of not helping, calling me a coward –I had no reply. She was right… another life… another life I helped to lose, another life I failed to save. My hand let go of the wire.

---------

I was a coward. That was my first thought as my body connected with the plush warm sofa in my flat instead of the icy waters of the Thames. I had let go, then chickened out, apparating at the last minute back to my luxurious abode. As I lay with my face in the forest green pillow, I idly wondered if I could mange to smother myself instead. While I contemplated my chances of successfully doing that, I was pulled out of my disturbed musings when a warm hand touched my arm.

"Draco?" A female voice whispered tentatively.

Don't tell me I apparated to the wrong bloody flat. Geez, was I capable of doing anything right?

"How does he feel?" the voice asked.

"Cold," replied another, this one closer belonging to the woman who was touching me. "Draco?"

I closed my eyes wishing that they would go away.

"Come on, you're freaking us out here," the second voice muttered. "Draco… Draco? _Blondie_?"

I stiffened. No, not her –_anyone,_ but her. Her warm hands began to rub my arms.

"You feel like a block of ice," Weasley muttered.

"He didn't have his coat," the other voice that I now recognized due to association as Tiffany replied.

"Well that wasn't very well done of him," griped Weasley.

"Ginny-"

"I know, I know, old habits," she grumbled. "Help me turn him over before he smothers."

"So he has a pulse?" Tiffany asked sounding relieved.

I closed my eyes as two sets of hands applied themselves to my shoulders and waist, maneuvering me onto my side.

"He's practically frozen, and is it me or does he look a bit blue?" Tiffany inquired anxiously.

"Definitely blue," murmured Weasley. "I'll go make some tea."

"No I will," stated Tiffany.

"You don't have magic," Weasley replied.

"He has a muggle tea set, got it after the first night at the flat," the other woman replied sounding further away. "Besides, you have something you need to tell him."

I felt a warming charm slide over my body and fought an uncomfortable grimace at the tiny pinpricks that appeared when the numbness left me. When the couch shifted, my eyes snapped open. Ginny Weasley stared back at me wide eyed, her face inches from my own.

"The warming charm is-isn't quite enough," she stuttered blushing lightly.

"Ahh," I replied furrowing my brows when my voice came out rougher than I expected.

She rubbed my arms and placed a warm hand against my neck, my eyes momentarily fluttered closed "You'll probably want to take a potion for your throat," she whispered.

I opened my eyes and looked down at her once more giving a noncommittal grunt.

"No smarmy comeback?" she goaded with a smirk.

I just closed my eyes.

"Come on Malfoy," she sighed. "Draco," my eyes opened once more and I gave her a confused look. "I… well, that is to say… I… I owe you a bit of an apology, so I'm sorry."

"Why?" I whispered with a frown.

Her brows rose, "_Why_? I-I figured that you would have been expecting one, demanding it even."

"Maybe you don't know me as well as you think you do," I replied, wincing as the words scratched my throat and closing my eyes once more.

When her hand tentatively touched my cheek my eyes opened back of their own accord. Her cocoa colored orbs roamed my face and stared into my own as she silently studied them as though she were trying to see into my mind.

"Maybe I don't," she whispered after a moment.

My cold hand unconsciously came up touching her cheek and her long lashes fluttered for a second before her gaze fixed on mine again. My breathing sped up as warmth began to tingle from where her fingers still lightly caressed my cheek and pool in my stomach. My eyes widened and my mouth dropped a bit as I quickly realized that these were no normal feelings. I was actually feeling _attracted_ to the Weaslette. And when her eyes flicked to my lips upon their movement, I quickly realized that I wasn't the only one suffering from this strange, and quite possibly dangerous, affliction.

"Draco," she whispered, I suppressed a groan at the breathy way my name rolled off her tongue.

"Ginny," I murmured back, her gaze flicked back to mine, her eyes now a deep chocolate instead of their previous lighter cocoa tint.

"This is –_odd_," she muttered, moving her face a fraction of an inch closer to my own.

"Not to mention disturbing," I added mimicking her action.

She moved closer still, "Disturbing doesn't even began to describe-"

"–yeah… perhaps it's more along the lines of," my lips grazed hers, "apocalyptic?"

When she gave a light nod, our lips went from grazing to fully connecting. The only way to describe it was like an explosion –our touches instantly changed from hesitant to demanding as her fingers left my cheek and grasped the nape of my neck. I moved my hand from her face to her waist pulling her soft warm body flush with my own. Her other hand fisted in my hair and I shifted causing my thigh to slip between her soft legs. When she let out a low moan against my lips, I almost came undone and my tongue delved swiftly into her sweet warm mouth. Shifting my leg, I rubbed intimately against her and one of her hands left my hair to grasp my shoulder as she moaned once again.

"Ginny, where does Draco keep the sugar?!!!"

When Tiffany yelled from the kitchen, the hold of whatever demonic force that had been influencing us was broken. Weasley flew away from me so quick that she landed with a jarring thud against my silver glass coffee table, and if I moved any further back on the couch, I would be one of the pillows.

"Oh. My. God." She hissed, wiping her soft lips.

'Ugh –soft lips? Shite- shake it off man,' I thought running a hand roughly over my face.

"Never mind, I found it," Tiffany said walking back into the room carrying a tray containing a teapot and three mugs. She froze when she saw Weasley on the ground. "Ginny? Are you alright?"

"What? Yeah, yeah of course," the red haired woman replied quickly standing up and straightening her clothes.

When the dark haired woman's gaze flicked to me I gave a weak smile and looked at the tea service. "Is one of those for me?" I inquired moving to sit up on the couch.

She gave a slow nod "Of course," her eyes shifted between Weasley and I, "looks like you have a bit of color back in your cheeks."

"Well Red did a great job of warming me up," I replied, smirking slightly when her startled gaze flew to me.

"Really?" Tiffany inquired suspiciously.

"Yeah," I nodded lightly, "warming charms, you know they're pretty handy." I stated taking the offered mug of tea and placing it against my now very warm lips. Weasley visibly relaxed at my explanation before glaring at me. I arched a brow at her to indicate that the game had not changed.

"It was still touch and go," she stated after a second, "seeing how he's made of ice anyway."

I rolled my eyes and mouthed the word 'Weak' to her. She glared.

"Right… so did you two get a chance to talk?" Tiffany asked taking a sip of her tea.

"Yes," the redhead replied.

The brunette arched a brow, "Did you apologize?"

"Yes," clipped out Weasley as she picked up her mug.

I waited until she had taken a sip to respond, "She was practically kissing my feet she apologized so much," I grinned when she choked on her tea.

Tiffany gave her a look, "Are you okay Gin?"

Weasley nodded quickly, fanning her eyes to fight back the tears and glaring at me when I smirked. Tiff looked at her suspiciously for a minute longer before turning to me once more.

"I'm glad you're feeling better, you really had us worried for a minute there," she commented taking a sip of her drink.

"Sorry," I muttered looking down at mine.

"That's okay… so… what happened? I mean, I don't apparate much, or ever really, but even _I_ know you're not supposed to fall from the ceiling like that," she said placing a hand lightly on my knee.

I shrugged and took a sip of my drink before standing. "I'm going to go change; these clothes still feel a bit damp from the snow."

"A quick drying charm could help with that," chimed Weasley giving me an uncomfortably assessing look.

Instead of replying I set down my cup, settled for a less than eloquent grunt, and turned away heading to my bedroom to change.

*****************

I silently watched Malfoy, my natural curiosity piqued at his avoidance of Tiffany's question about where he had been. She was right; you don't just apparate in from that angle, not unless you were falling at the time. But how would that be possible? What could have happened? I was pulled out of my silent musings when a throat cleared. Turning my head, I saw Tiffany staring at me questioningly.

"What?" I inquired rising my brows.

"That was what I was going to ask you," she replied setting down her tea.

"I don't know what you mean," I frowned.

"I mean, what happened while I was gone? Something changed between the two of you and I want to know what it is," she answered.

"What? Nothing happened –nothing changed, you saw that, I mean," I mentally cursed myself when I felt my face began to heat up. "I got him warm that's all."

"How warm?" she asked with a wicked grin.

Images of cloudy gray eyes and soft lips entered my mind and I felt heat pool in my belly once more, "Not that warm," I muttered looking down at my tea.

"Oh come off it Gin," Tiffany said. "Are you going to go for it or not?"

"Go for it?! With _Malfoy_? –Never!" I exclaimed, ignoring the racing of my heart at the concept.

Tiffany rolled her eyes, "Suuure."

"I'm serious," I glared.

"So you have no interest in a relationship with Draco? Physical or otherwise?"

"No."

"None at all."

"None."

"And you're not going to go for it?"

"Of course not."

"Do you mind if I do?"

My eyes snapped back to hers and away from the bookshelf across the room "If you do what?"

"Go for it," she stated watching closely for my reaction.

"With _Malfoy_?"

"No, with _Draco_," she smirked.

"Same thing."

"Perhaps."

"Why would I mind if you went for it with the prat?" I asked rolling my eyes and studying an expensive looking painting located over the fireplace.

"I don't know. Why would you?" Tiffany countered.

I glowered at her "I don't. If you want to date a jerk who has no real sense for anyone, but himself, is vain, pompous, a smart arse and deceitful –then by all means," I made a brushing motion, "go for it."

She grinned, "Thanks, I will. However, I don't agree with everything that you believe that he is."

I rolled my eyes and then gave her a curious look, "What _do_ you agree with?"

She laughed, "That's he's a bit vain, a bit pompous, and a smart arse of course. Though, I must admit those are all traits that I find incredibly attractive about him. Especially since he has every right to be."

"He has every right to be a vain, pompous, smart arse?"

She snorted, "Hell yeah. I mean, the guy is rich so, he's bound to be pompous. He's hot, so vanity is totally warranted and as for the smart arse part," she leaned forward and grinned. "It's so bloody sexy that I wouldn't want him without it."

"I wouldn't want him at all," I replied with a disgusted look.

Tiffany arched a brow, "_Right_."

"What the hell does that mean?"

She leaned back in her seat and smirked at me, "Nothing."

"No it meant something, what does it mean?"

"What does what mean?" a voice asked.

Both of our heads snapped in the direction of the hallway where Draco Malfoy was sauntering down the corridor. His gray eyes flicked between the two of us curiously and he bit lightly on his bottom lip. He had changed out of the black turtleneck and khaki slacks and was now dressed in loose fitting black sleep pants that pooled around white socks along with a gray t-shirt that hugged his upper torso and accentuated the muscles of his chest. I frowned; he looked annoyingly sexy. Exhaling at the thought, I swiftly looked back down at my mug of tea.

"Oh nothing," said Tiffany lightly. "You look good."

"Thanks," he replied resuming his seat on the couch once more.

"No, I mean _really_ good," she pressed. I looked up at her and rolled my eyes.

Malfoy stared at her for a moment as though he were trying to decide if she were serious or not. When she gave him a flirtations smile, he chuckled, "Well in that case, _really_ thanks."

When Tiffany giggled, I barely suppressed a snort and mimicked gagging. The brunette was so busy checking out Malfoy that she didn't notice. However, I wasn't so lucky with the blond.

"Feeling a bit ill there, Red?" he inquired in a lazy tone.

"I usually do when you're around," I retorted with a superior smirk.

He arched a brow, "Then perhaps my flat isn't the best place for you to be."

"I couldn't agree more," I replied standing. "You ready to go Tiff?"

Tiffany shot me a quick look, "Actually I want to stay," she turned back to Malfoy, "that is if you don't mind. I never did get to tell you about that Christmas party."

A smile pulled at the corners of his mouth, "Of course I don't."

Tiffany grinned, "Great –I'll see you at the flat later, okay Gin?"

I scoffed and shook my head. "Whatever," I replied before disappearing with a 'pop'.

Arriving home, I looked around the now empty flat for a moment trying to decide how to spend my night before my gaze stilled on the pad of interview questions.

"Of course I don't," I muttered mimicking Malfoy with a small smile as I bent down to retrieve the pad. Turning, I gathered the parchment that contained his answers before settling down at the table to write my article. "I don't mind _one bit_."

**A.N.** Well that's it for this chappy, what do you think?** Please REVIEW **and let me know and a big thanks to my beat Amanda who volenteered to help me with this fic. ^.^ Ja ne!


	8. Celebration

**Redemption**

**Celebration**

I let my head fall back and released a long groan.

"Oh come on, it's not that bad Draco. Stop being such a baby," Tiffany commented giving my hand a squeeze.

"I'm not being a baby," I grumbled unable to avoid the childishness the words brought out. When she scoffed, I looked down at our intertwined fingers and gave her hand a tug, "What do you say, instead of doing this, we go back to my place –and shag thoroughly?"

"As delightful as that sounds," the dark haired woman replied looking up at me with a grin, "I will not be an accessory to your cowardice."

"It's not cowardice, its self preservation," I retorted looking at the white wood door labeled 2605.

"I'm sure it'll be okay," she commented giving me a quick peck on the lips. "Besides, I don't want our first shag to be because you're trying to get out of going to a party."

"Why not, it's as good an excuse as any."

She snorted, "Oh yeah, just what a girl wants to hear. That you need an excuse to shag her."

"Just what a guy wants to hear," I smirked. "That you don't."

She grinned, but when I pulled her into my arms for a longer kiss, she pushed back. "Ah-ah-ah, none of that mister. Your diversionary tactics will not work on me."

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Fine, but you asked for it."

She gave a wide grin and nodded before lifting her hand and knocking several times on the white door. I took a deep breath and steeled myself for the forthcoming confrontations.

It was November twentieth, and weeks past Guy Fawks Day; however, everyone's favorite Auror had some type of mission during the holiday so this party had been created as a type of belated celebration. Neville Longbottom was throwing it from what I understood, and he had decided to call it the Guy Foxed Celebration, since everyone planned on getting thoroughly soused. Tiffany, who had been invited to these types of celebrations since she befriended Ginny Weasley four years ago, had insisted upon bringing me as a date no matter how mental both Weasley and I had tried to convince her that the idea was. I had always known that Tiffany could be stubborn, but I hadn't realized until now how annoying a trait that was in a person.

The dark haired woman raised her hand to knock again. On the second bang the door was pulled open by Neville himself.

"Hey Tiffany!" he exclaimed jovially. "We were just asking Ginny…"

He trailed off upon noticing my presence and his smile slowly fell away.

"Hey there Nev, can my date and I come in?" Tiffany asked with a wide grin.

At the word date, the other man stared at her with a dumbstruck expression on his face before his eyes flicked back and forth between the two of us. Instead of commenting, he just gave a jerky nod and stepped aside.

"Longbotto-" I cut off with a grunt as Tiffany elbowed me in my stomach. Throwing her a glare, I corrected myself, "Neville," I said giving a stiff nod to the other man.

We walked past him into a dimly lit cream colored room. Loud music blared from the speakers, but no one was dancing. Instead, people were milling about, talking, drinking, and laughing. There were loads of faces from my Hogwarts years, all very familiar and none that I had ever gotten along with. I sighed, I knew it was a long shot, but I had hoped for at least one Slytherin in the bunch. However, as I expected, the room was filled with mostly Gryffindors and the occasional scattering of a Ravenclaw or a Hufflepuff. As we stood on the outskirts of the party slightly obscured by a large potted plant, I took the time to take in my environment and check for all possible escape routes. I almost smiled when Luna Lovegood and another witch began to hop around in the middle of the living room to the bass thudding away from the speakers. It had been a while since I had been in such a jovial atmosphere –an atmosphere that most likely would end as soon as my presence was known. That thought made me extremely uncomfortable.

"Tiffany!!" a voice called. I looked up to see Granger heading towards us.

After taking several steps, her eyes locked on mine and her steps faltered, then she stopped. Giving a wry smile, I observed with some dismay and, I must admit, a small amount of morbid amusement that just as I predicted, the celebration seemed to have come to a screeching halt.

"Malfoy?!" exclaimed Ron Weasley.

"Weasley," I nodded, shifting just in time to avoid Tiffany's elbow. "What, he called me by my last name first," I shrugged.

She rolled her eyes, "What are you –five?" Sighing, she looked around, "Hey guys," she chirped happily as though she didn't notice the suddenly tense atmosphere.

"What is _he_ doing here?" this demand came from the Golden Boy himself.

Potter stormed forward, coming to a halt right next to Granger when she put her arm out to stop his advance. The dark haired man's jaw was tightly clinched and his stance was rigid. I arched a brow at the wand gripped tightly in his right hand before looking him back in the eyes once more. I really do think that if he were the type to do a killing curse, I would be beyond dead right now.

"_He_," Tiffany stressed letting go of my hand and wrapping her arm around my waist "is my date," she gave a wide grin. "So try not to kill him please, he belongs in one piece and that piece is labeled 'Mine'."

"_Your date!!"_ several people exclaimed at the same time.

I gave an amused chuckle and Tiffany issued me a hard squeeze, "Quiet you, you're not helping," she said tilting her head back and giving me a mock glare.

I smirked.

"But –but you –you're a Muggle," Granger stuttered blinking several times and looking as lost as she did on the first day of apparation training.

Tiffany nodded, "Yes, and he's a wizard." She turned and leveled me with a suspicious look, "Aren't you?"

I chuckled, "That's what I hear."

"He's a pureblood, a _Malfoy_."

I snorted and rolled my eyes at the way that Granger said my name, grunting once more when Tiffany punched me lightly in the stomach. "Could you _stop_ that?" I hissed.

She grinned, "Only when I can be sure that you're on your best behavior."

I frowned distastefully, "But my best behavior is so boring," I grumbled. "How about my very close to, but not quite there, though pretty near best behavior?"

She giggled and got on her toes giving me a quick kiss, "I can deal with that."

"Good, because it's the best I can do."

"Oh, spare me," Weasley groaned. "What are you up to _Malfoy_?"

"Why is everyone always accusing me of being up to something?" I complained with a frown. "I'm here because Tiffany asked me to come. I'm not 'up to' anything."

"That's bullshite," stated Potter, "you're up to something, and I'm going to find out what."

I scoffed, "This was a mistake, I told you this was a mistake, so let's just go."

Tiffany looked around the room disappointedly before sighing and nodding her head.

"Wait!" someone called. I looked over to see Ginny Weasley stand from a chair near the wall. Potter and the rest of the Potter pals gave her a surprised look. "He's not up to anything."

"What?!" Weasley exclaimed.

"What are you talking about Ginny?" asked Granger.

"You knew about this?!" accused Potter.

Ginny sighed, "Yes, I knew about it. Tiff's my flat mate –my best mate, how could I not know who she was dating," she shrugged, looking a bit uncomfortable as the accusing looks turned on her now. "Look, I was as skeptical as you guys are, but they seem to have a good relationship. I mean they get along really well and for some odd reason, against _all_ reason, Tiffany really seems to like Malf- er, _Draco_," I almost laugh at the pained look that crossed her face at saying my name, but I knew it wouldn't be appreciated.

Speculative gazes kept shifting back and forth between the three of us before the silence was broken by Granger.

"Well Malf- oh, uh _Draco_, welcome," she offered a hesitant smile. "The drinks are at the bar, the food is on the table, and there's some more in the kitchen. I –uh, help yourself."

Weasley and Potter gave her mutinous looks.

"Thanks…Her-mione," I replied with a small smile of my own.

"Yeah, thanks Hermione!" Tiff repeated going forward and giving the other woman a small hug.

"No problem," Hermione laughed before turning and facing the partygoers. "Well, what are you guys doing, this is supposed to be a celebration!" With that, she flicked her wand and the music went back to full volume.

Though several people still gave me glances ranging from speculative to down right resentful, everyone slowly migrated back to their previous positions. Well… almost everyone. Potter and Weasley continued to glare at me before Potter turned his attention to Tiffany, his features softening somewhat.

"Tiff?"

Her brows rose, "Yeah, Harry?"

"Can I chat with you for a moment?" he inquired flicking me another quick, hostile look.

"Oh," she gave him a surprised look. "Sure… of course," she turned and looked at me. "I'll be right back okay?"

"I'll be here," I replied before looking at Weasley once more, "I think," I added with a crooked smirk in the red haired mans direction.

"You will," she rolled her eyes before giving me a quick kiss and following Potter to the kitchen.

I watched Weasley deliberate for a moment before stalking off after them. Hermione and I looked at one another.

"So…." she said clapping her hands together.

I cocked an amused brow, "So…"

"You sure know how to ruin a good time, _Blondie_," Ginny Weasley commented joining our uncomfortable little group.

"Gee thanks Red, I do try," I smirked back.

She rolled her eyes, "Like you have to. Your presence is enough to dry up a wet dream."

"Ginny," Hermione gasped.

I grinned, "Aww dreaming about me again Red, how creepy."

"The only dreams I have about you involve you being beaten with a stick," she retorted with a smirk of her own.

I arched a brow, "Am I handcuffed to your bed again? Because that really bothered me last time. There's just something so unwholesome about it."

"The only way you would ever be handcuffed to my bed, Blondie, is if I took your wand so you couldn't escape, and then levitated it to the Thames, and dropped you in," she replied with a sugary smile.

I gave her one in return, "You spend waaay too much time thinking about my wand Red; Tiff might not like that."

When she made a low growling noise, a throat cleared interrupting our verbal spar.

"I-uh, got you a drink," Hermione said looking between Red and I for a moment, her expression curious.

Ginny flushed a bit and looked away while I accepted the glass from the other woman.

"Thanks," I commented sniffing the dark liquid, "you didn't poison this did you?"

She gave a large grin, "Hardly, if I wanted to kill you I'd do it the old fashioned way." She pulled out her wand and wagged it at me.

"Ahh, I feel better already," I commented drolly.

Hermione winked, "You should," she arched a brow, "though I wouldn't accept any drinks from Ron if I were you."

"Duly noted."

She gave another smile, confusion shining in her gaze momentarily before she took a step back. "Well, I agreed to help Neville host, so it's off to the festivities," she looked at Ginny then back at me. "You two play nice."

I smirked and Ginny gave a brittle smile.

"You are a menace," she muttered as Hermione slid over to a nearby couple to talk.

I shrugged, "And you're a nuisance."

"Ha! If it weren't for me, you wouldn't be here right now. I saved your arse."

"How?" I scoffed.

"Like Hermione would have stood up for you and Tiffany if I hadn't first," she snorted.

"What? So you're under the impression that you saved my arse by stopping me from having to leave this deathtrap that you call a party?" I rolled my eyes, "Like I said –a nuisance."

"Oi! This is a great party," she threw me a look, "–or at least it was."

"It could have been great again if you hadn't meddled," I muttered taking a sip of the drink Hermione had brought. It was actually pretty good, some type of mixed drink, a hard liquor with a fruity juice.

"You're right, I should have just let you leave," she grumbled, looking around the party.

"What was that?"

She threw me a look, "What?"

"What you just said."

"That I should have let you leave?"

"No, no," I gave a dismissive brush of my hand. "The first part –I'm what?"

She glowered at me, "Shut it Blondie."

I smirked, "You know, you could save yourself a lot of trouble if you just remember that."

"That you need to shut it? I think it would actually save more trouble if you remembered that," she retorted.

I rolled my eyes, "You know, if you hadn't stuck your big," I peered at her, "and slightly crooked, nose in it, I could be at my flat right now alone with Tiffany. –Instead, she's being hassled somewhere by Potter and boy Weasley."

Ginny glared at me, "_Stop_ calling him that," she ground out. "His name is Ron, not boy Weasley."

I shrugged, "My bad, Weaslette." She punched me in the arm and I laughed, "Where's your sense of humor?"

"Locked away like your father should be," she replied with a smirk.

"Ohh –_burn_ that was pretty good." I gave her a grin, "You're getting better, but you still have a lot to learn to be anywhere close to my level."

"Why you narcissistic, pompous, big headed-"

"I wonder where Tiff is," I cut in, interrupting what was sure to be a less than flattering tirade.

"With Harry and Ron," she replied.

"I know that wise arse. I just want to know what's taking them so long."

"They're probably trying to talk some sense back into her," she gave me a sideways look and smirked. "Merlin knows she's seemed to have lost all of hers."

I shrugged and took a sip of my drink. "Maybe it's where ever your sense of humor is."

"Maybe it's-" Ginny cut off as a now very pissed looking Tiffany joined us.

"Let's go," she commented grabbing my arm.

I gave a low whistle, "Things not go as _you_ planned?" I inquired stressing the 'you'.

She glared, "Not now Malfoy –I mean, _Draco_."

I felt a cynical smile pull at my lips, "Malfoy…" I repeated swirling the drink in my hand.

Tiffany sighed, "It's not like that. I...it's just that all-"

"Wait Tiff, please," Potter said joining our little side party, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to imply anything about you."

"Then what did you mean?" Tiffany responded heatedly, "Because that's sure as hell what it sounded like."

"He meant," commented boy Weasley jumping into the fray, "to imply something about _him_," he sneered jabbing a thumb in my direction.

I rolled my eyes, "What did I do now?" I sighed.

"What do you always do you fucking prat!" exclaimed Weasley.

"He didn't do anything!" Tiffany argued.

"Of course he did," said Potter, "he showed up here just to cause trouble."

"Hey, I didn't even want to come to your stupid party," I interjected with a glare.

"Then why did you?" he barked back.

"Because I insisted that he did," cut in Tiffany. "I thought that you guys could put aside your differences for one night and-"

"Put aside out differences? Put aside our differences?" Potter scoffed, "What do you think this is Tiff? A game –a disagreement over Quidditch? What he did, what his family did, cannot be put aside!"

"Don't you even realize _what_ your getting yourself involved with?!" added Weasley.

I clenched my jaw together biting back the automatic retort. Fighting with Weasley and Potter wouldn't prove anything. In fact, there was no way to come out of this situation as anything but the bad guy –but I was still going to try.

"Do you really think he cares about you Tiff? Do you? Do you want to know how many people in this room alone are witnesses for what he's capable of?!" Weasley finished making a wide sweeping arch with his hand to indicate the now, once again, quiet party. "How he is with Muggles? How he treats them? Ask Hermione, she'll tell you!"

Granger gave an uncomfortable grimace and looked down at her glass.

"We're just trying to look out for you Tiff," Potter said in a calmer tone, probably realizing that yelling wasn't getting them anywhere.

"I don't need you to," Tiffany replied, "I know how he is with Muggles. I see Draco every day with Muggles. We go to Muggle restaurants and Muggle movies, and we walk in Muggle parks. I _know_ how he is with Muggles."

Potter shook his head before letting if fall back and exhaling noisily.

"Don't you get that it's an act? A game? He's probably using you," Weasley continued undaunted. "He's totally capable of it."

"No, he isn't."

Both of them leveled her with incredulous looks. "Are you out of your bleedin tree? Now I _know_ you don't know who you're dealing with."

"I know who I'm dealing with; it's you who don't know who I'm dealing with."

"Really," Weasley smirked before looking around the room. "Who in here knows that _Malfoy_ is not only the type of person to use Tiffany or anyone else to suit his purposes, but also an extremely manipulative bastard who would do anything, and step on anyone, to get his way?"

I didn't have to look around to know that most, if not all, of the hands went up, so I just fixed my gaze on a small flower at the far end of the room and blocked it out the best I could. This had been a mistake. I told her it would be a mistake. I mean, I may be a Malfoy so somewhat deserving, but I don't know how many more personal attacks I could take before exploding and either hurting someone and proving them right –or hurting myself.

"Gin?" Tiffany whispered.

I closed my eyes and shook my head, feeling oddly betrayed by the Weaslette when she put her hand up to join the masses.

"I'm sorry Tiff… and if it helps, I don't think that in this situation it's true," Ginny replied, her brother scoffed, "but Malfoy is capable of manipulation."

"We all are. You people are like an angry mob out of a fairy tale, ready to condemn someone with your torches and accusations without getting the complete story," Tiffany spat.

"We have the whole story Tiffany," stated Potter, "it's you who's missing chapters."

"No- it's you," Tiff replied. "You only know the first couple and refuse to even look at the rest."

"Forget it Tiff, you can't change their minds. Give it up," I commented softly, shaking my head to emphasize the point when she looked at me.

Snapping her mouth shut at whatever response she had been about to give, Tiffany just gave a small nod. I took her hand and we disappeared with a loud 'pop' arriving a moment later at her flat.

"I'm sorry," she said immediately, looking up at me. "You warned me and I wouldn't listen."

"The wounds run deep Tiffany; they can't be erased, forgotten, or ignored."

"I know, or at least now I do," she sighed before looking around. "Hey…. I thought we were going to your place?"

She gave me a curious look and I shrugged, "We were… but I figured I'd give you an out." When she frowned at me, I squeezed her hand. "They're right Tiff."

"What? –No they're not."

I shook my head, "You don't know how I was… maybe what they said was true. I can't change."

"So you're using me?"

"What? –No."

"Then, they're wrong,"

I shook my head once more and let it fall back, "You don't understand," I muttered staring blankly at the ceiling.

Her hands slid up my chest and around my shoulders. "I understand that perhaps we should change the subject to something less depressing," she murmured placing several kisses on my neck.

I gave a soft smile, "Really? Like what?"

"Oh I don't know," she replied nibbling on my ear, "how about… excuses."

I arched a brow and looked down at her, "Excuses?"

She nodded and gave a slow smile, "Yeah, you know like we discussed earlier tonight… I told you that you didn't need one, but I suppose a subject change is as good an excuse as any if you still feel one's necessary."

I stared at her for a moment searching my mind for our earlier discussion –a moment later it clicked, "No excuses are necessary," I smiled before dipping my head and capturing her lips in a heated kiss. I chuckled against her mouth when she murmured the word 'good' against mine.

**A.N.** Well that's it for this chappy, sorry for the late update but things happen. A special thanks to my beta Amanda Scott who got me the chappy back more than on time. **Please Reveiw** and also please check out my new Fic **Facades**, who knows you MAY find your favorite Ship in there! Ja!!


	9. Interactions

**Redemption**

**Interactions**

I apparated into the flat and threw my purse down onto the couch. What a long freaking night. Once Malfoy and Tiffany left I found myself catching the brunt of all the accusations and questions. Harry demanded to know how Malfoy had even gotten into contact with Tiffany, while Ron wanted to know how long the whole thing had been going on. Answering Ron's question was no problem, but I couldn't tell Harry anything without giving away my end of the deal I had with Blondie. So I concocted some story about him coming across us while we were having coffee at a small muggle café.

I rubbed my temples –it is _**not**_ easy trying to get away with lying to an Auror.

In fact I would still be under interrogation by him and Ron, had Hermione and Luna not stepped in. Then to make matters _even more_ fabulous, when I went back over to Dean and asked if we could leave, he had the nerve to say no. Hence the start, of _yet another_ argument. He claimed that the reason I wanted to leave was because I was upset about seeing Harry and Hermione together. What the hell?! Had he not been there for the huge row between my best friend and my brother? I was so sick of him insisting that I wasn't over Harry. We had broken up years ago, shortly after I graduated from Hogwarts and any feelings I had for him are long gone –well, mostly long gone, and are in no way interfering with my relationship with Dean. What _was_ interfering with our relationship was his unnecessary jealousy and unfounded allegations.

Storming into the kitchen I went to the small lower cabinet in the corner and pulled out the bottle of firewhiskey. Grabbing an available mug off of the counter I poured myself a stiff shot and quickly knocked it back, sucking in a sharp breath as it burned it's way down my throat. Grabbing the bottle once more I was just about to pour myself another shot in hopes of getting as foxed as Neville's party had promised when I heard a bang from the back of the flat. Stiffening I strained my ears and listened harder, when it sounded again I jumped a bit. What was that? Wrapping my hand around the end of my wand in my coat pocket, I slowly made my way through the flat. It was coming from Tiff's room, but… weren't she and Malfoy supposed to be at his flat? I distinctly recall the blond man saying that if I hadn't stepped in earlier then he and Tiff would be at his flat instead of the party. So if they were there… then who was here?

Gripping my wand a bit tighter with my right hand I made my way to Tiffany's room, I jumped when I heard the bang again. Taking a deep breath and exhaling slowly I put my left hand on the knob and gently twisted it, opening the door. My first thought was 'I guess they _didn't_ go to his flat.' My second one was '_Wow'_.

Draco and Tiffany where in her large queen sized bed involved in very adult actives. She was on her knees her naked body bent forward, arms stretched out and her fingers scratching heavily at the smooth surface of the satin sheets. Her head was down pressed slightly into the mattress, with rich chocolate hair pooling around her neck and a bit onto her bare back. He was behind her, his hands braced lightly on her hips, his pale skin standing out dramatically against her more tanned tone. His fingers wrapped around her petite waist as he thrust into her, making the headboard smack against the wall and telling me the source of the mysterious banging noise.

I stared wide-eyed at the two of them, knowing I should leave but feeling as though a sticking charm had been placed on my feet. Draco's head, which had been tilted back exposing his long neck, suddenly fell forward. He bit lightly on his lower lip, his eyes closed as he continued to thrust into her. My eyes traveled from his lips to his broad chest. I guess he really had been spending his free time working out. His chest was well defined; nice sized pecks lead down to sculptured abs that flexed with every movement of his hips.

When my heated gaze made it back to his face I jumped, my right hand flying from my wand to my throat as I realized that he was watching me. The urge to run surged through me but I was rooted, now held captive by his cloudy gray eyes. I expected him to yell, give me away to Tiffany, call me a pervert, a voyeur –do something, but he didn't. Instead he continued to watch _me_ and drive into _her_. His hands slid along the length of her back, his thumbs pressing down slightly and eliciting a rich husky moan from the woman knelt before him. As his hands glided up her back he leaned forward, white-blond hair fell into rich gray eyes. I felt my knees wobble dangerously beneath me when he bit his lip and started to pound harder into her. My hand left my throat and gripped the frame of the door in an attempt to keep me upright as his tongue darted out and slid along her spine. Tiffany arched up and my eyes shot to her, but hers were tightly closed as pleasure filled sigh slipped from between her full red lips. When my gaze when back to Draco he arched a single brow at me, before shifting his right hand from Tiffany's shoulder to her chest, his long fingers flittering over her breasts and disappearing between the apex of her legs.

Even though she was already on her knees, when touched her there Tiffany's legs seemed to give out. She let out a loud mewl of ecstasy and began to pant and claw heavily at the satin sheets. As she thrust her hips back against him, wither it was to match the thrust of his hips or his fingers, I don't know. -Draco's head fell forward and landed on her tanned shoulder blade, his blond hair mixing with her brown. I started when an image flashed before me of soft white-blond and red hair mixed together on a slick damp back that was of a somewhat paler complexion and my left hand traveled down my stomach to the front of my pants. Abruptly realizing what I was doing and _just who_ that long red hair in my fantasy belonged to broke though whatever spell his ghostly gray eyes had placed upon my senses and I quickly pushed away from the door. Falling back onto unstable legs that quickly gave out I landed with a small 'thump' on the hardwood floor.

'What the hell had I been doing? Why had I watched? Why had he let me? Why had I imagined….' I trailed off shaking my head at the dangerous questions. Taking several deep breaths I tried to regain my bearings and gather my thoughts. Feeling like I was on fire I tugged at the coat that I had forgotten to take off. As my fingers moved jerkily to loosen the buttons I jumped a bit and froze when Tiffany released another low moan.

'I have to get the hell out of here,' at that thought I disapparated.

----------------

I returned to the flat a couple of hours later and immediately paused upon arriving. Standing perfectly still I strained my ears for any strange banging or moaning noises. Hearing none I released a relieved sigh and slipped off my large coat, tossing it carelessly onto the couch. Walking into the kitchen I flipped on the light –and almost had a bloody heart attack.

Draco Malfoy looked up at me from his seat on the counter and I stifled a groan. Great, just fucking awesome –the one person I _didn't_ want to see, so of course the first person I saw.

"Hey," I muttered.

He nodded before tossing something my way. My Hogwarts years as a Chaser came in handy when I quickly caught the item, looking down I saw it was a cold bottle of 'Witches Brew' beer.

"You looked like you could use one," he shrugged at my questioning glance, while opening what looked to be at least his second bottle.

"I suppose I could," I muttered, popping off the top and taking a long swig of the drink.

He nodded lightly, before sliding off of the counter. When his feet touched the ground the brown slacks that he had worn for the party pooled lightly around his them. He leaned back against the hard surface and took a sip of his drink.

"Just getting back from the party?" he inquired softly.

My brows rose in surprise before I could stop them, however he averted his gaze looking at the far wall. So this was it? I had been expecting several crude comments about my nighttime habits, or at least a few 'If you had a man' jokes. But it looked like against all odds and despite my hours of worrying he was just going to pretend like it hadn't happened. I felt some of the tension slide from my body and took a smaller sip of my beer.

"No," I muttered with a dainty hitch of my shoulders. "I went out for a walk, you know a bit of air."

He gave me a fleeting look then looked back down at his bottle "Mmm, how bad were things when we left?" I scoffed and he winced "That bad huh?"

I shrugged "I had to go a few rounds with Ron and Harry, but other than that…" I made a face. "Oh and one with Dean," I took a larger sip of beer.

Malfoy shot me a surprised look "Thomas? I'm not surprised about Weasley and Potter, but Thomas?"

I gave a wave of my hand "That had nothing to do with you."

He arched a questioning brow.

I sighed, normally I would never dream of telling any of this to Malfoy but I was tired of keeping my own council. "It was about Harry, Dean thinks I'm not over him yet."

Both of the blonds brows rose and he swirled his drink "Are you?"

I frowned "Am I what?"

"Over Potter?"

"Yes, of course I am." I glared "I even helped Hermione get ready for their first date."

His brows furrowed and he cocked his head to the side. "Granger and Potter?"

I snorted and rolled my eyes "Of course, where have you been?"

"In America," he stated simply sipping on his drink thoughtfully. "Wow… can't say I'm surprised."

I looked at him "Really?"

He smirked "Were _you_? I mean come on -the two of them were practically joined at the hip at Hogwarts. Her unwavering loyalty towards him was quite admirable in man's best friend kind of way. And makes the whole thing totally obvious," he chuckled and gave a mirthful shake of the head. "Honestly, it's about bloody time."

"Glad you think it's great," I grumbled glaring at him.

"And you don't?" he arched an annoying brow once more "And here I thought you were over him…"

I huffed and took another large gulp of my beer "Where's Tiffany?" I asked rushing to change the subject.

He gave a low chuckle at my abrupt switch of the topic. "Sleep, she was completely knackered."

"I bet," I muttered before realizing.

He gave a grin and I blushed "Well she did have a very," his grin changed to a smirk "_**hard**_, night."

"Ha-ha," I grunted, looking down and wishing the heat would recede from my face. Malfoy gave a low laugh. "Why aren't you sleep?" I pressed, "You're night was just as _hard_, if not _**harder**_," I retorted cheekily.

He gave a subtle smile and looked down "I don't sleep very well," he replied before taking a sip of his drink. "I'm going to go ahead and head home."

"Without saying goodnight to Tiff?" I asked arching a brow.

He smirked "I told her goodnight before she passed out, see you later Red."

I opened my mouth then closed it, settling for a small nod. "See ya Blondie."

He gave a small smile and disapparated. As I stared at the spot where he had been standing before, I couldn't stop myself from wondering what he meant when he said he didn't sleep well… or from wishing I could help him to.

************************

I tapped my fingers lightly against the dark table top, my head lifting every once and a while as I glanced around the dimly lit restaurant for the person that was supposed to be meeting me here. When the door opened and a beautiful tall leggy blond walked in taking off her wide brimmed pink hat and shaking out her long tresses I sighed and lifted another breadstick from the little basket in front of me. Sparing a glance at my watch I frowned –he was fifteen minutes late.

I had been surprised to return home one afternoon and find a brown postal owl waiting for me carrying a small letter tied to its leg. Feeding the animal a treat and removing the post I observed the scratchy handwriting that had written Malfoy on the front warily. I had paid extra to make sure that my owl posts were screened by being sent to a fake address first and then routed here. It was a very intricate system but the occasional hate mail and hexed letters still got though.

Setting the correspondence on the table I had pulled out my wand and used it to open the letter, then after waiting thirty seconds with nothing happening I picked the missive up. To say I was shocked to see who it was from would be an understatement unless you add the words awed and a bit nervous to the mix. After reading the contents and request written I jotted down a quick response adding a time and place that good for me for the suggested for a meeting before sending the letter back. This time using my own eagle owl for the delivery.

Now here it was, two days later and it looked as though I just might get stood up. Sighing I broke the breadstick in half and took a bite, as I raised my hand to order a refill from the muggle waiter I halted. Taking a deep breath I exhaled slowly and stood as the person I was here to meet was shown to my table. Giving a small smile and a slight nod I greeted my guest.

"Mr. Crabbe," I said, reaching out and giving his hand a firm shake.

"Draco," he replied, returning the gesture before taking his seat.

"May I get you anything to drink sir?" the waiter asked once we were both seated.

"I'll have another glass of Chardonnay –Mr. Crabbe?" I inquired lifting a hand in his direction.

The older man frowned slightly, looking of the wine menu for a moment before responding "The same," he said without sparing the waiter the slightest glance.

Giving a dip of his head the young waiter slipped away, returning a moment later with the bottle. After showing the label and year to Mr. Crabbe, since I had already seen it, he then poured each of us a glass.

"Will there be anything else? An hors d'oeuvre perhaps –or would you gentlemen like a moment to look over the menu?"

I gave a glance to the older man who was looking down at the menu in question and not at all inclined to answer. "Give us a moment if you will, I'll signal you when we're ready."

"Of course sir," the waiter replied before bowing his head lightly and leaving us.

"Disgusting muggles," Mr. Crabbe griped as soon as the other man was out of hearing range. "Can you believe how we're being treated? Forced to interact with this filth like common mudwallowers."

"So how are you these days sir?" I inquired treating his question as though it were rhetorical.

He grunted "Doing a hell of a lot better than you, or so I've heard." He leaned back and in seat, his beady eyes appraising me from under bushy brows. "I hear you've been pretty much forced to live with these filthy muggle trash."

I arched a brow and took a sip of my drink, choosing not to comment.

"Too bad, you had such potential. Though I hear that your father is making quite the splash in the states."

I nodded "Naturally, you know father –can't live without being the center of at least some branch of power."

"Yes, I know your father," he replied, I shifted a bit at the underling malevolent tone in the short statement.

"So what can I do for you sir?" I inquired, picking up my drink and swirling it lightly in the glass. "Your letter said that you had something you needed to ask of me."

He shook his head lightly as if banishing stray thoughts and nodded "Of course. Well I recall how close you and my Vincent were during your years at Hogwarts."

I nodded "Yes sir, best mates since first year. He, Goyle and I were inseparable."

"So I've heard," he replied with a slightly cold smile; I took another sip of my drink and averted my gaze. "Well I was hoping, in memory of that friendship, I could ask a small favor of you."

My eyes went back to his. "What _kind_ of favor?"

"A small one," he smiled again and once again it didn't reach his eyes. "I would have contacted you sooner but those of us without the resources or liberty to just start our lives over are being watched pretty closely by the Ministry these days."

"I understand, sir," I muttered nodding stiffly.

"You see," he leaned forward once more, resting his elbows on the elegant table "as of late some of us have fallen on -_hard times_. I don't know if you've noticed but finding a job within the wizarding community is veritably impossible for people like us."

I gave a wry smile. "Actually I have."

He smirked. "Yes well from what I can tell," he looked around the lavish muggle restaurant and then pointedly at my new tailored suit, "you don't seem to be suffering too much of a financial crunch."

I gave a hallow smile, "I do seem to be making it though."

"My wife and I are in need of a few… _accoutrements_ for a new flat that we just purchased in a more selective wizarding community. We were also hoping to acquire a new headstone for Vincent. I was wondering if perhaps…"

"Of course," I nodded, reaching into the interior pocket of my waist coat I pulled out a small draftbook for Gringots. "How much?"

He gave a cold smile, pulled a small piece of paper from his pocket and slid it across the table to me. Arching a brow I picked up the note and opened it, my brows rose at the amount written –it was almost half of all the money that father had given me. Licking my lips lightly I smirked and nodded before removing the pen from my draftbook and writing a bank note for the requested amount of funds. Tearing the paper from the book I waved it once to make sure that the ink was dry then slid it across the table to the older man.

Taking the small piece of paper he glanced over the amount before folding it and placing it in his waistcoat pocket. "It's always a pleasure dealing with you Draco."

"And you sir," I gave a fake smile. "Is there anything else?"

"No, nothing," he shook his head "I should be on my way –these muggle establishments give me the hives," he gave a small shudder and slowly stood from the table. When he paused halfway up I mentally cringed, as painful as handing half of my money over to him was, I had known it was too easy. "Actually… there is _one_, more tiny thing."

I arched a brow and leaned back I my seat, crossing my arms over my chest "And that would be?"

He sat once more "Well… I've heard from a reliable source that you've been seen associating with the female Weasley."

I stiffened slightly and gave a small incline of my head making sure to keep my expression guarded.

"Now I'm not even going to ask what your affiliation is with the little mudwallower and her blood traitor family," he paused as if waiting for me to supply him with the answer anyway. I reached forward and picked up my wine, swirling it once before taking a small sniff and he smiled that smile of his again. "Whatever your reasons may be we find that they may in fact be beneficial to our plans."

I lifted a brow "We?"

"Yes we, you don't think that just because the Dark Lord is gone we've all decided to scamper away with our tails between our legs like bad little puppies do you? Some of us believe in what we fought for enough to continue to fight for it," he tilted his head and studied me. "We were hoping that that was the reason you had returned."

"What does Re- the redheaded Weaslette have to do with this?" I quizzed evading having to make a comment on his last statement.

"Weaslette?" he smiled, this time a real one. "I like that. What she has to do with this is her ties to Harry Potter."

I frowned "You guys want to go after Potter?" When he gave a slow nod I scoffed. "Just how do you guys plan to succeed where Voldemort failed?"

His eyes narrowed "You _dare_ call the Dark Lord by his name?" I looked down at the tablecloth, suddenly feeling like a youth of sixteen again. "Perhaps you've spent too much time being pampered in the states, huh little Prince?" he sneered.

"What does me knowing Weasley have to do with Potter," I stated bluntly moving back to the original subject.

He continued to glare at me for a minute, making sure that I was aware of his displeasure before answering. "That is not your business. Not until we can be sure that you'll be loyal," his eyes flicked over me. "Something that I find myself doubting right now. For now you will be with assisting us on a need to know basis only."

"Well I need to know what it is you want me to do," I smirked.

"You need to get Weasley alone and to a particular location."

I frowned, "For what?"

"Didn't we just go over this Draco my boy? –Need to know."

I exhaled, "I don't think that I can."

"That's the problem, you don't think. Put your mind to it and get it done," he replied.

"But Weasley would never listen to me," I countered.

"Please Draco, manipulation is in your blood. You are a Malfoy after all," he retorted with a bored look.

I scoffed, why did people always say 'you're a Malfoy' like that just explains everything? "Weasley doesn't trust me, none of them do."

He frowned, "Get her to trust you."

"I don't know how."

He leaned forward. "That's bollocks and you know it Draco, you have women following after you like the Pied Piper. The way you talk the way you are, you exude the same type of pretentious confidence that women eat up."

"Obviously you haven't met Weasely, she despises pretentious people. Has no patience for them."

"Obviously you've been around her to know what she likes and what she doesn't," he returned. "So what I suggest is that you use what you know to get what we need."

"I'm not-"

"Cut the shite," he hissed interrupting me. "I find myself vastly disappointed Draco. Here I thought that you were the one and possibly only Malfoy that we could count on. Now it turns out that you've turned just as much traitor as your father." He scoffed "And to think, my only son followed you into the pits of hell and died there –while you sit here cozying up to muggle filth and blood traitors, living it up after his demise. You know what I think? I think you should have been the one to die that day, at least my Vincent cared about his people. He cared about a new world with a bright future for _**true**_ wizards."

I dropped my gaze to my napkin as his comment hit its mark and caused my chest to ache with pain and my mind to swarm with thoughts of guilt.

He stood "When you've decided just where your loyalties lie and that you want to do something useful with the life you've been blessed to keep for all of the other true _pure_ wizards out there. Then let me know," he leaned forward and finished in a whisper "When you're ready to find me I'll be at the cemetery on the side labeled for the undesirables, kneeling at my son's empty gravesite."

I listened, my eyes still fixed on my napkin, as his chair scrapped nosily against the expensive hardwood floor and the matradee wished him good day. My hand clenched the thick white cloth and I mentally berated myself for the thousandth time for ever returning to England. Waving off the waiter when he inquired as to if I needed anything I released a shaky breath and closed my eyes. Once again asking myself if Potter had made a mistake the day that he saved me and once again wondering if he ever asked _himself_ the same thing.

**A.N**. Now don't kill me for the Draco/Tiff thing, this is a Draco/Ginny story. However I felt Gin needed a little push in the right direction to see exactly what it was she was missing. *lol* However imagine my surprise when I found out what a little voyeur she was *smirk* ANYWAY thanks for reading and **PLEASE REVIEW**!


	10. Understandings

**Note: Just to calm you lot down I will say that NO Draco did not agree to help Mr. Crabbe. That's all I'll tell about the story ^.^**

**Redemption**

**Understandings**

I rolled my eyes as Tiffany lounged against Malfoy. There was a whole ruddy couch there yet she seemed incapable of finding a location that didn't require her to be draped all over him. She sat between his legs, her head leaning back onto his shoulder and her mouth moving slightly as she read the newspaper that he was holding.

"I can't believe it," Malfoy said, leaning back once he finished the article.

"What?" I asked pretending to look up from my book.

"You actually made me sound like a pretty good bloke," he gave me a surprised look. "I'm in shock."

"Not enough," I smirked, "you didn't keel over."

He grinned and held up two fingers barley spaced apart. "You were this close."

"Damn, maybe next time," I replied snapping my fingers. He laughed.

"This is really good Gin. What did your editor say?" Tiffany asked looking over at me and leaning back against Malfoy's broad chest one more.

I fought a frown, "Uh, the usual. You know, great work –you're one of the best, can't wait to see the public response and what not," I shrugged.

"_One_ of the best?" Malfoy inquired arching an annoying blond brow.

I smirked, "Well I could be _the_ best if I give up the name of the mysterious wizard in the article."

He grinned and Tiffany laughed, "Yes, well one of the best sounds quite admirable to me," he said with a wink.

I rolled my eyes. Somehow, in the last crazy couple of weeks, Malfoy and I had developed some type of… it wasn't friendship; it was more like a grudging respect for one another. I realized that he wasn't as annoying or as bad as he used to be, and he realized how truly spectacular I am. As odd as it is, I believe the way that he handled that night a couple of weeks ago was the turning point for us. I guess the only question is what direction we're heading in now.

"Of course it does Blondie," I snorted.

Tiffany sighed and picked up Malfoy's hand. I watched as she played with his long fingers; then, ran one of her fingers down his palm. "You have a long life line," she murmured.

"Heaven forbid," Malfoy smirked and Tiff elbowed him lightly in the stomach.

"Don't joke about that Draco, it's great that you have a long life line," she said looking back at him with a frown.

"That, my dear, is a matter of opinion."

"Is not."

"Is too, right Red?" Malfoy asked throwing me a crooked smirk.

Tiff gave me an arch look. "You better not agree with him," she warned.

"Heaven forbid," I muttered.

Malfoy chuckled and Tiffany rolled her eyes before adjusting so that she was straddling him. "Don't think like that Draco," she said leaning forward and kissing him gently. "I would miss you terribly if something bad were to happen to you."

Now _I_ rolled _my_ eyes.

"I'd miss you too," he replied, kissing her once more.

I mimicked spewing.

"Good," Tiffany responded before capturing his lips in a long deep kiss.

I made gagging noises.

"Go away Ginny," Tiffany muttered against his lips. Before I could respond, a tinkle of bells sounded in the air and Tiffany pulled away from Malfoy sighing, "Hold that thought," she said, tapping a finger against his lips before hopping off his lap and running to her purse to get her cell phone.

While she did that, I got up and headed into the kitchen to start on the dishes from dinner tonight. As I filled up the soapy water and put the various pieces of silverware, plates, pots and cups into it, I hummed a little ditty.

"What are you doing?" a voice asked from behind me.

I jumped a bit before throwing Malfoy a glare, "I'm minding my own ruddy business, perhaps you would be interested in giving it a go," I replied sarcastically.

He laughed softly, "Nah, maybe later. Are you doing dishes?"

"No," I rolled my eyes "I'm working on the Mona Lisa, I figured this time I'd make her a red haired Jamaican –what do you think?"

"I think that that is an odd, yet intriguing combination," he replied leaning against the counter to my left.

I snorted, "Go away Blondie."

"Why when-"

"Hey you guys," Tiff said coming into the kitchen. "I'm sorry I have to go."

"Why?" I asked with a frown.

"There's breaking news, a hostage situation at that bank on Main. I'll be back as soon as possible."

"Make sure to bring details," I said.

"Which bank?" Draco asked quietly; I shot him a look.

"Oh no you don't." He and Tiffany looked at me, but my gaze remained on him. "You're staying right here mister. I'm not letting you out of my sight. The mysterious Guardian Angel _will not_ be making an appearance tonight."

Malfoy gave me an amused and overly innocent look. "Now would I do something like that Red?"

"Yes," I replied immediately. "Which is why you're going to stay _right here_ until Tiffany gets back Blondie."

He pointed down at the floor "_Right here_?"

"Yes, right here."

"What if I have to go to the restroom?" he quizzed, arching a brow.

"Ever heard of the buddy system," I replied with a cheeky grin.

Tiffany laughed and Malfoy groaned.

"Well, I'll leave you guys to hash this out," the brunette said pulling out her phone and checking her text messages. "My camera man is downstairs. I guess I'll see _both_ of you when I get back," she finished giving Malfoy a wide grin before coming forward and placing a quick peck on his lips. "Bye."

When the door closed behind her, Draco turned and looked at me. "Now what?"

I threw a dish towel at him, "Get to work, I wash, you dry."

He picked the cloth up from his chest and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah."

***************************

Twenty minutes later the kitchen was spotless and I leaned against the counter adjacent to Weasley as we both sipped on Witches Brew beers.

"Why didn't you just use magic?" I inquired taking another swig of my drink and arching a brow in her direction.

"Didn't want to," she shrugged. "Sometimes I just like to do things the Muggle way. It's a chance for me to relax a bit, unwind."

"Cleaning?" I quizzed with an incredulous look. "You need a social life Red." Weasley glared and threw a dish towel in my direction, my right hand shot up to catch it before it could hit me in the face. "You really need to work on that temper of yours," I smirked, frowning when I noticed that her face had lost some of its coloring.

I pressed a bit further back into the counter when she suddenly came towards me, "What are you doing?!" I demanded, but she ignored me.

Instead, she roughly grabbed my right arm and forcefully turned it over, her gaze fixed on my forearm. I closed my eyes and cursed softly as the dark mark stood out dramatically against my skin.

"Why do you still have this?" she whispered harshly, her accusing gaze flying up to my face.

"You ask me that like I have a choice," I replied with a frown.

"Don't you?!" she demanded dropping my arm.

"No, I don't," I hissed, quickly pulling the sleeves of my sweater back down.

"Yes you do," she glared up at me, "get rid of it!"

I scoffed, "You don't think I've tried! You don't think that I've been to every specialist, Muggle and wizard alike, to get this thing removed?!"

"Then why is it still there?!" She accused, stepping back and glowering up at me.

"Because it can't be taken off!" I yelled back. "Even when they get it to go away, it comes back in a matter of hours. The only options I have left are cutting off the skin or amputation, and I'm not going to do either."

"Why not?" Weasley spat. "If it were me, I'd do anything to get rid of it, anything!"

"Well that's you, but I'm not going to walk around with one bloody hand just to try to get rid of this. Besides what does it matter?!"

"What does it matter? How can you even ask that?!"

"Easy! You act like getting rid of this mark will change who I am, what people think of me! It won't! I'll always be me -Draco Malfoy. It doesn't matter what's on my arm as long as I have my name and my face! I'm marked, branded like fucking cattle, and getting rid of a stupid magical tattoo won't change that!"

My chest rose and fell rapidly and I glared down at her for a moment before turning and stalking from the kitchen.

"Where are you going?!" she demanded, following me.

"Home," I clipped out, grabbing my coat.

"No," she grabbed my hand, "you can't."

"I'm not going to save anyone _Weasley_," I spat, glowering at her. "I'm just going home to be alone if you don't mind."

"I do mind!"

"Why?!"

"I-I… well, I don't know," some of the fight left her and she frowned.

I scoffed lightly and rolled my eyes, staring blankly at the ceiling. I did my best to calm the racing of my pulse, and my damndest to convince myself that our argument, and not the small warm hand that was holding my own, caused it. I tugged at my hand, but she held fast.

"I have to go," I stated flatly.

"Why? Big plans," she quipped with a smirk. "Stop being such a brat and sit down Blondie."

She gave my hand a small tug, leading me to the couch and I automatically followed.

"Have you tried makeup?" she asked after a few minutes of silence.

"No, I just usually go for long sleeves," I shrugged, self-consciously pulling at the right sleeve of my sweater.

She nodded lightly before smacking her lips and clapping her hands together "So…"

"So?" I gave her a sidelong glance.

"So… what are you going to do with your days now that your job moonlighting as Superman is done?"

I lifted a brow, "Superman?"

"A Muggle superhero," Weasley said leaning back on the couch and looking over at me. "Faster than a speeding bullet, more powerful than a locomotive and able to leap tall buildings in a single bound. He tends to spend his day, and/or nights running around saving the lesser mortals from either the powers of evil or their own stupidity."

"Ahh," I commented leaning back "sounds like a busy man."

"Alien," she corrected, I gave her a surprised look and she gave a dainty hitch of her shoulders. "He's from a planet called Crouton or something… I'm not too sure. It's Ron's latest obsession though. I guess he gets a lot of free time between Quidditch games and one of the Muggleborn players introduced him to the comic."

"Sounds thrilling," I said sarcastically.

"Oh yeah, totally," she muttered derisively, "you can't have a conversation without him going on and on and on and on and on and on about it," she rolled her eyes and mimicked shooting herself in the head.

I laughed, "Did you tell him that you don't care."

"All the time," she said picking up a pillow and fiddling with the tassels, "yet he continues to speak." She gave me a look, "I've learned to ignore it now, but it's too late to save the part of my brain that he had already infected."

I gave her a grin, "Aww, too bad Red. I know that you only had limited space in there to begin with," I ribbed, catching the pillow when she attempted to smack me with it.

"You never answered my question, what are you going to do now?" she asked.

I shrugged, "I don't know… nothing I suppose."

"You should find a job," she stated as if it were the most obvious solution.

"What do you think I spent my first couple of months back doing?" I frowned, "There's no work out there for, as I've been called, 'my kind'." I gave a hitch of my shoulders, "I've given up on the concept."

"Where did you try?"

I glanced at her, prepared to see a disbelieving look and was surprised to see one that was merely curious. "Everywhere."

"Like…"

"_Like_, several shops, stores, business, Gringots, several places in Hogsmeade," I looked over at her, "I was even stupid enough to try the Ministry."

Ginny's brows rose, "And what happened?"

I gave a cynical smile, "I'm a danger to moral."

Her mouth formed a small 'o' and she sighed, looking down at her hands. "Do you want me to see if I can find you something at The Prophet?"

"Wait," I held up a hand, "_you're_ offering to find _me_ a job?"

He face colored slightly and she gave me an annoyed look. "Yes, someone needs to make sure that you have something to do to keep you out of trouble."

I chuckled and rolled my eyes, "A bit of charity work, then?"

She shrugged and smirked at me, "Well, it's already December and I'm behind on my good deeds, so I figure helping you find a job will take care of this year and next."

"Gee thanks," I scoffed, "but I'm good. I don't want to go anywhere near the Prophet."

"Why not?" She frowned.

"Because they're not my biggest fan, and I'm not theirs. You know, just because I wasn't living in England doesn't mean that my family didn't have a way to get copies of your past posts," I smirked; she flushed more.

"Right… well the offer's still open."

I gave her a small nod. We both jumped a bit when the door opened and Tiffany walked back in.

"Hey you guys," she sighed, plopping down onto the couch beside me.

I looked down and gave her a subtle smile, "Hey, how'd it go?"

She groaned and leaned back, "Horrible," she sighed.

I stiffened, "What happened?"

"Nothing," she rolled her eyes, "absolutely nothing. Peaceful resolution just minutes after we arrived."

Ginny laughed, "Then what took so long?"

She shrugged, "Interviewing, getting info. Then, we had to go down to the office and get the story to the printer in time enough to make a last minute addition to tomorrow's post."

"Sounds exciting," I grinned.

Tiffany rolled her eyes once more, "Hardly," she then looked over at me, "however, I can think of something exciting to do…"

I arched a brow, "Oh really?"

"Mmm-hum," she grinned, before wrapping her arms around my neck and pulling me forward for a kiss.

"Well, that's my cue," Ginny said, I felt the couch shift as she stood up, "I'll catch you guys later."

"M'kay," Tiffany murmured kissing my neck.

I turned my head and arched a brow at Ginny, "You sure you don't want to watch?"

"Ha-ha," she glared before turning and storming off to her bedroom, slamming the door shut behind her. I laughed.

**A.N.** Okay sorry I just feel the need to rant. I'm so beyond mad, this "artist" on deviant art called ~CautiousRealRose ~AKA~ Kathleen first insults my H/Hr, D/G, R/L artwork that I did in photoshop in three long paragraphs about how Harry and Ginny belong together as do Ron and Hermione, then when I send a long reply of my own she has the nerve to call me "Not a real Harry Potter fan, who hates JKR" just because I don't like the ships and told me to "Go fuck myself" then when I replied to that, the cow reported me for copyright infringement so that it would be removed because _**she**_ didn't think it portrayed the proper ship according to JKR. Which they did because I used pictures… that's right pictures of the actors and actresses, now my WHOLE deviant art account is empty because ONE person didn't like Harry/Hermione and felt the need to go into MY artwork with MY ship and complain about it. I'm pissed off because we don't go into Ron/Hermione artwork or stories complaining about their ship, so why the hell can't they just stay out of ours *le sigh* Okay I feel a bit better. For those of you who have time then please feel free to go to her deviant art account and let her know that Harry/Hermione, Draco/Ginny shippers aren't going to go away even if she goes around reporting all of our artwork. You can pull her up either searching Greg and Magie on deviant art, hers is the poorly drawn one in light pencil or by clicking the links if they show up. If you don't do that or don't have a deviant account I just thank you for listening to my rant.


	11. Awakenings

**Redemption**

**Awakenings**

I was walking to Hogsmeade, my head down against the stiff winter winds when I heard a scream. Turning, I saw her on the ground writhing in pain. Katie Bell's face was scrunched up in agony, her body twitching and twisting uncontrollably at angles and into positions that should not be humanly possible to do. I rushed forward in an attempt to help her as her body lifted from the ground and another scream ripped through her throat. However, just before I reached her, the world spun and the town shifted. The next thing I knew, I was in a dark room, a long table before me. Katie's body was no longer Katie's body. Instead, it belonged to a much larger witch –a woman. Charity Burbage looked at me, her wide eyes haunted, her head turning from side to side as she plead for me to help her. Yet, there was no sound; the room was oddly bereft of it, cold, silent and hollow. I reached forward, but she was up too high, I couldn't get to her no matter how I tried. No matter how much I stretched, she was always just out of my reach. Pulling back, I shifted before placing my foot on top of the table so that I could stand on it, but before I could, there was a flash of green. I fell back from the table, landing hard on the floor when her lifeless body crashed onto the firm surface; her cold, dead eyes staring at me, silently asking me why I didn't do anything. I had just opened my mouth to respond when there was an explosion.

Suddenly, I was surrounded by fire, but not just regular fire, fiendfyre. The unusually hot flames licked at my robes and I backed against a chest in the overly cluttered and extremely flammable Room of Requirement. Looking up, I saw Potter swoop down towards me. I lifted a hand, catching his and the other boy pulled me onto his broom. As we made a large arch towards the door, I saw him. Crabbe was yelling out, waving from atop a metal filing cabinet on the other end of the room. I turned to tap Potter to let him know and noticed him gone. I was on the broom by myself. Grabbing the front end, I pulled to the left and looped around back in the direction of Crabbe. As I neared, he called out to me again, waving his arms frantically. I leaned forward on Potters broom and reached my hand towards him. As he reached back towards me, a spark of fyre jumped onto his robe. Before either of us realized it, he was engulfed; flames licked at his clothing, melting the skin from his bones and singeing the hair from his head. One of his eyes began to ooze and bubble from the heat and a single skeletal hand still reached out for me, begging me to grab him. Save him. Give him a chance. Fighting the nauseous feeling in my stomach, I reached for the long bony fingers that flexed lightly in my direction. –Then the scene changed.

The fire was gone, as was the room. This time, the hand that reached towards me was black, withering. Kind blue eyes looked into my gray ones as Headmaster Dumbledore told me that I didn't have to kill, I didn't have to be like them. He gave me a gentle smile and offered to help me, to save me if only I would spare his life. He said that I was nothing like my father; he reached for me once more. I lifted my hand towards him, my startled gaze noticing that it was holding my wand. Like a perverse out of body experience, I felt myself recoil from his kindness. I felt my arm lift and as a clap of thunder sounded in the background, I felt my mouth move to utter the most horrible words imaginable. A green light flashed and the eyes that looked at me were no longer kind… now, they were dead.

-----

I bolted up in the bed, my chest rising and falling rapidly and sweat making my t-shirt stick to my body like a second skin. Closing my eyes, I placed my head in my hands and fought the queasy feeling in my stomach. 'It was only a dream, it was only a dream, it was only a dream,' I chanted to myself mentally. However, I could not keep at bay the realization that was only half true, part of them were dreams –part were memories. Taking several gulps of air, I reached towards my nightstand and lifted the glass of water that was there before quickly setting it back down when I noticed how the liquid shook from the tremble in my hand.

You'd think I'd be use to them by now –the nightmares. I've been having them since my sixth year at Hogwarts -since Dumbledore died. They usually varied a bit from night to night. Some nights I would just see one of the many deaths that I contributed to, but on really bad nights, I would see them all. The ghosts of my conscience haunted me nightly, never letting me rest fully. I had tried dreamless draughts and sleeping spells to no avail, they always crept into my subconscious tormenting my psyche and leaving me crushed beneath my guilt. After a while, I gave up on my search for solutions, coming to the realization that what I was getting was no more than what I deserved.

I jumped a bit when the thunder from my dreams echoed through the flat before realizing that it wasn't thunder at all –it was the door.

My gaze flicked to the clock on my nightstand, 11:47 pm. I rubbed my eyes and ran a hand though my hair, looking at the bedroom entrance when the loud bang sounded once more. Sure it wasn't very late, but it was still too late for visitors, especially unannounced ones. Slipping out of the bed, I took off my wet t-shirt and threw on my robe before grabbing my wand and heading out of the room. I reached the door just as two more large bangs sounded.

"I'm coming," I snapped before ripping it opened. I was startled to see the face of Ginny Weasley looking up at me… the very pissed off face of Ginny Weasley.

"_What_ did you do?!" she demanded, barging into my flat.

"_What_ are you talking about?" I returned just as harshly.

She glowered at me for a moment, her cocoa colored eyes flashing dangerously before throwing a paper at me. I caught it as it bounced off my chest. Opening it up, I stared at the headline of the front page for a moment before looking at her once more.

"So?" I asked in a lazy tone.

"_**So**_?" Her hand twitched in the direction of her wand. "We had a deal _Malfoy_! You agreed to stop!"

"I did _Weasley_," I replied just as snidely.

"You did, then what the fuck is this?! '_Guardian Angel Returns to Watch over the City'_," she said snatching the paper back and reading the headline aloud. "How is that possible if you stopped?"

I shrugged, "I did stop… then I started again."

She stomped her foot and I suppressed a smile. "You fucking prat do you know what you just did?! Do you know who the first person that Harry and the Minister are going to come to when word of this gets back to the Ministry is?!"

I bit my lip and looked down, running a hand though my hair, "Yeah… sorry."

"Sorry! Sorry!" she scoffed, throwing the paper at me once more. "Sorry doesn't help me now does it?! You do realize that I'm turning you in don't you?"

I nodded lightly and looked at the wall. "I wouldn't expect anything less."

When she didn't respond, I chanced a look at her, only to find her staring at the ground. When she looked up at me a moment later, a frown pulled at her beautifully full lips and something startlingly close to regret shone in her eyes. She shook her head lightly, her loose ginger hair shifting on her dainty shoulders before the look in her eyes changed.

"Why?!" she exclaimed punching me hard in the right shoulder; I flinched. "Why did you do it?"

"Because I had to!"

"No, you didn't!"

"Yes, I did!"

"No, you didn't!"

"Yes, I did!"

"Why?!"

"Because!"

"Because, what?!"

"Because I couldn't sit by and watch someone get hurt or die when there was a way I could help them!"

Her brows furrowed and she took a small step forward shaking her head. "Yes you could, if it's their time-"

"No, I couldn't!" I yelled harshly "I couldn't, not again –_**never**_ again!"

****************

I stared wide eyed at Malfoy, my gaze searching his, "What are you talking about?"

He gave a mocking laugh, "Like you don't know," he sneered, running another hand though his ash-blond locks.

I stared at him for a moment before whispering, "Dumbledore?" he flinched at the name and took a step backwards. "Draco…"

"What happened to _Malfoy_," he spat glaring at me.

"Look Blondie," I said picking a more neutral name, "like Tiffany said, what happened was long ago. You were young-"

"Being young is not an excuse," he replied.

"Don't turn my words around on me," I ground out.

"Then perhaps you should watch what you say," he glared.

I paused and then sighed, "Perhaps I should."

He gave me a surprised look before his icy glare returned once more. "Are you done reprimanding me then? I was _trying_ to get some sleep," he stated, motioning towards the back of the flat.

It was then that I noticed that he was in fact dressed for bed. He was clad in green silk sleep pants and a black silk robe that was opened slightly at the top, allowing his pale skin to peak through. It stood out boldly against the dark color of the fabric. His blond hair was tousled and falling into his face and his gray eyes were a bit puffy around the edges.

"I don't know how you can think of sleep at a time like this," I frowned. "Do you know what this means?"

"Well, considering the fact that I doubt it's any different from what you said it meant like two minutes ago then I'll say –with confidence mind you– yes. I know what it means."

"You are such a bloody tosser," I sneered. "Here I am trying to help you and you don't even want to help yourself."

"How are you trying to help me?"

"I got you the deal for anonymity," I answered frowning.

"No, you blackmailed me. –And I refuse to let you stand there and claim you did it as a favor to me."

"If it weren't for me, the Minister would have had your name a long time ago," I stated mater-of-factly.

"If it weren't for you, the Minister would have had no idea about any of this," he replied taking as step towards me.

"Please, they would have found out. It was only a matter of time and you should be happy that you only had to deal with me instead of a whole team of Aurors. Who, by the way, absolutely loath you," I returned taking a step towards him.

"Personally, I'd rather have a group of disgruntled Aurors and a decade in Azkaban to having to put up with you, your misguided views, and your scheming ways," he shot back, taking another step towards me. "I am not some bloody marionette on a string for you to play around with; I'm a grown arse man if I want to do something, I'm going to do it."

I looked up at him and frowned distastefully. "That's just like a _Malfoy_. You always think you know ruddy everything, when in actuality, you know nothing."

His cheek twitched and he gave me a fierce glower. "What I do know if that if one more person tells me how or what I should do '_as a Malfoy'_ I'm going to…"

"What?" I taunted. "Just like a _Malfoy_, you people love your empty threats."

"Just like a _Weasley_," he replied, "you people just love to open your mouths to either talk a shite load of nothing, or shovel food into it."

"Just like a _Malfoy_, always putting down others because you hope to make them feel as low in the grand scale of things as you are."

"Just like a _Weasley_," he cocked his head to the side, "no idea how to speak to your betters."

I felt my hands clench into fists as the urge to punch him almost overwhelmed me. "What the fuck makes you think you're better than me? There's nothing about you that's better than me."

"Of course there is," he gave me a crooked smirk, "my language for starters." He stepped even closer, forcing me to tip my head back to glare at him. "If you were a Malfoy, you'd know how a _real_ lady is supposed to act."

"Why you!" I pulled my fist back and let it fly. However, it didn't get far before it was pinned behind my back. "Let me go," I ordered harshly.

"So you can hit me?" he smirked. "I think not Weaslette. Would you let me go if the situation were reversed?"

"Yes," I lied.

His smirk became even more pronounced. "Then that just proves another point for me. Obviously, I have better common sense." He shifted as I tried to stomp down on his foot. "Temper, temper," he taunted, before looking me over, "then again, as both a redhead and a Weasley, I suppose acting with decorum is not something you're capable of."

"You arsehole!" I exclaimed, attempting to stomp on his foot once more, this time his leg came up and blocked my shot before knocking my leg to the side.

A moment later, I found my feet off the ground as he wedged his knee between my legs, leaving me frozen and straddling his thigh. I blinked owlishly, my stunned gaze connecting with his amused one.

"What's the matter Red? Cat got your tongue?" he teased with a smirk.

"Put me down," I hissed.

"Or what?" he asked leaning forward.

Leaning back a bit to escape his advance, I was surprised to feel the top of a table hit my still restrained hands. Giving a quick look over my shoulder, I saw the gleaming surface of his expensive dining room table, the crystal place settings twinkling a bit under the low light of the wall sconce. How the hell had we gotten into the dining room? I searched my mind to remember, but it was no use, his proximity made it damn near impossible to think.

"Or…"

"_Or_?" he pressed, moving a fraction of an inch closer.

Shifting my torso, I attempted to move back; however, instead of gaining space, I gained the most delicious tingle up my spine. It happened so quick I was unable to stop the small gasp that escaped my lips, my eyes shot to Malfoy and he gave me a slow grin.

"Put me down," I tried again, pissed at myself when it came out as a breathy whisper.

His leg shifted a bit as he removed the pressure that he had been exerting from against the table and his leg slowly moved downward. Just as my feet were about to touch the ground, he abruptly lifted his leg once more and pulled me closer to him, causing me to slide up his hard thigh. Against my will, my eyes fluttered closed and another sound escaped from my lips, this one a low moan. Snapping my eyes open once more, I glared up at him, but instead of gloating, he was watching me intently.

"Put me down, _please_…" I whispered again, willing to do anything to make this troubling feeling stop.

He gave a jerky nod and slowly removed his leg from between my thighs. The action was deliberate, the movement was leisurely, and the act was driving me to the edge of sanity. I hadn't even realized that he had released my hands until they gripped at his broad shoulders. My breathing sped up, my head fell back, and my mouth opened slightly as I looked up at him. Draco watched me with hooded eyes, his hands lightly holding my waist, his thigh still in the process of its slow seductive descent from between my own. Of their own accord, my hands slid from his shoulders to his soft hair. I gave a small pant when he applied pressure to my back, sliding me back up his thigh then down it once more. The next thing I knew, his lips were on mine. Draco Malfoy not only smelled like chocolate, he tasted like it. His hot mouth melted on mine like a bag of chocolate chips in the sun, and tasted just as sweet.

One of my hands went back to his shoulder while the other one stayed fisted in his feathery locks. His hands remained on my hips, shifting me up and down so that I was literally riding his hard thigh as his warm mouth left mine and made a trail of searing kisses down my flushed neck. As my eyes fluttered open and looked unseeingly at the ceiling, my mind flashed back to the fantasy I had had weeks back when I came across Draco and Tiffany…. Draco and Tiffany…. oh my God! –Tiffany!

Snapping out of my stupor, I gave a hard shove to Malfoy's shoulders. The blond man pulled back and gave me a surprised look.

"You jerk!" I yelled; his brows rose, "You two timing arsehole! I can't believe I –I," there was a loud crack as my hand connected with his face.

Malfoy took a step away from me, his hand flying to his cheek and I fell back against the dining room table, paying little attention to the clinking as of the crystal dishes.

"What the hell is your problem?!" he demanded, removing his hand from his face.

I gave a self satisfied smirk when I saw the red mark that lingered. "What is my problem? I'll tell you what my problem is, no better yet," I held up a finger, "I'll tell _Tiffany_ what my problem is."

Instead of spouting off apologies or excuses like I expected him to, Malfoy just studied me for a moment before giving a deep chuckle. Ignoring the butterflies that the sound roused in the pit of my stomach, I rallied on.

"You don't even care do you?! Just as I thought, you're a selfish prat, only thinking about the next place that you can get your jollies not giving a damn about who you use or step on in the process."

He rolled his eyes, "Did you want a soap box and a bra to burn too?" I growled and moved to slap him again, glaring at him when he caught my hand. "You hit me one more time Red and I'm going to have to hit you back."

"You'd hit a woman," I gave him a disgusted look. "Just like a _Malfoy_."

He grabbed my other hand and pinned me against him. "What did I tell you about that?" he hissed.

"I don't give a flying fucking cauldron what you _told_ me," I spat back. "You're the one who snogs me while dating my best mate, _and then_ threatens to hit me."

"I did not threaten to hit you, I threatened to hit you _back_," he retorted with a smirk.

"Same ruddy thing, you would slap a woman? That's despicable, even for you," I sneered.

He arched a brow, "I never said anything about slapping you."

"Let me guess, you said something about slapping me _back_," I rolled my eyes. "Let me go you prat."

"I don't slap women, or punch women –back or otherwise."

"You just admitted that you threatened to hit me," I replied. "So what did you mean then if you didn't mean you were going to slap me back?"

"I don't hit women;" he gave a wicked grin and I felt my breath hitch in my throat "however, I will provide them with a sound spanking if the situation calls for it."

"Sp-spanking?! Have you lost your bloody plot?!" I exclaimed indignantly. "I am not a child and I'm damn sure not _your_ child! You will not spank me!"

He leveled me with a hard look before his lips tilted into his typical and stupidly sexy crooked smirk. "Try me," he stated simply before releasing my hands.

I stared up at him for a minute before looking away. "This is just stupid." He gave another subtle laugh. "Besides, whether or not you are crazy enough to _**try**_ and spank me doesn't change the facts Blondie."

"And what facts are those?"

I took a step back when I realized that I was still standing close enough to him that I could feel the heat from his body. "The fact that you just snogged me, and you're dating my best mate, those facts."

He rolled his eyes, "I'm not dating Tiffany."

I scoffed, "Bollocks."

"I'm not, we're just good friends," he shrugged, the belt of his robe gave away exposing his toned chest and I quickly averted my gaze.

"What with benefits?" I smirked making sure to look him in the eyes and only the eyes.

He smirked back, "Fine. We're _really_ good friends then."

"Friends _don't_ shag," I stressed with a frown.

"What do friends do then," he took step forward and I took another back, "_watch_?"

I opened my mouth and then snapped it shut. "That was an accident…" I muttered lamely.

His crooked smirk returned as stepped towards me once more and I moved away. "You accidentally stood there for fifteen minutes watching us…" he took another step forward; I backed away, "watching me…"

"I-I-I wasn't watching you," I lied taking another step back; he countered mine with one of his own.

"It sure looked," his head fell to the side, ash colored locks falling into steel colored eyes, "like you were watching me."

"Well I wasn't," I replied taking another step back and cursing softly when I bumped into that blasted dining room table.

"Did you like what you saw Red?" he inquired, placing a finger on my chin and tilting my head back so that I was looking up into his eyes once more.

"Hell will freeze over first, Blondie," I replied with a small smirk, "you're way too pale for my tastes."

His lips turned slightly at the edges and he gave me an amused look. "Really?" he inquired with a soft shrug that caused his already loose robe to fall from his shoulders.

My eyes flicked to his toned chest before snapping to a point just over his shoulder. "Yes, really," I breathed.

"Mmm," he replied noncommittally before dipping his head.

When his warm breath tickled my neck, I put my hand on his shoulders and gave him a hard push –he didn't move. "What the hell do you think you're doing _Malfoy?_!"

His shoulders shook lightly with laughter. "So its Malfoy again is it?" he pulled back and looked down at me. "Well, you've told me what your tastes are and that I don't suit them, I'm just trying to let you know what my tastes are."

"What does you trying to kiss my neck have to do with telling me your tastes?" I frowned.

He arched a brow, "Well its simple really, I need to know if you suit my tastes… however, if I'm going to do that –I have to _taste_ you first."

My mouth dropped slightly and he grinned before dipping his head and capturing my lips in another one of his melting kisses. My hand went from pushing at his shoulders to gripping them as he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer to him. When he pulled back, I blinked several times, dazed before glaring.

"You overbearing-" I was cut off when his mouth crashed into mine once again.

"Silence is golden," he smirked a moment later when he pulled away from me.

I glared, "I'll show you golden you fuc-"

He kissed me again before pulling back and smirking once more. "You know your mouth tastes a lot cleaner than it actually is."

I growled, "You sodding bas-" this time when his mouth came down on mine, I put my hands in his hair and yanked.

As I expected, he pulled away rather quickly; however, not as I expected, my traitorous mouth followed. My lips went to the hollow of his now exposed throat as my fingers continued to roughly grip his hair holding his head in place. My tongue swirled around his adams apple as my teeth grazed the muscle in the side of his neck. When he let out a low hiss, I chuckled against his hot pale skin before attaching my lips to his neck once more. I sucked the area I had just bitten for several long seconds before pulling back and swirling my tongue over the deep red mark now located there. I had just grazed him with my teeth again when I let out a yelp.

Before I realized it, Draco was gripping my hair painfully. My hands clawed at his back and shoulders as his sensual mouth licked, nibbled, and caressed my neck. When he locked onto me with his lips, I bucked against him and he placed his free hand on my bum, lifted me up, and deposited me onto the corner of the dining room table. As he continued to suck my neck, I grabbed his hair once more, yanking once, then twice before he finally pulled back. He stared at me his eyes stormy and his chest rising and falling rapidly.

My eyes flicked to his neck and I took perverse satisfaction in the large red mark now located there because of me. Placing my hands against his chest, I curled my fingers and lightly wracked him with my nails.

"Fuck," he hissed.

I smirked, "I thought I was the one with the dirty mouth."

His gaze flicked back to mine, and his mouth turned up on one side before he grabbed my hips and pulled me roughly forward. I gasped as his hardness nestled closely against my softness and glared up at him.

"I didn't give you permission to do that."

He gave me a smug look, "I didn't ask."

"Why you-"

His lips crashed into mine and our tongues dueled with one another, each fighting for a dominant position in the others mouth. His hand went to my thigh and gave a rough squeeze; I lifted my leg and hooked it around his back forcing him closer to me. I didn't realize that he had removed my coat until he took my hands from his chest and tugged the ends of the item over them. As I pulled my arms and hands free of the cumbersome article, I caught his bottom lip between my teeth and bit down.

"Shite Red!" Draco exclaimed pulling back and touching a finger to his lip to make sure it wasn't bleeding.

"Aww, Blondie what's the matter? Afraid of a little nip here or there? Don't tell me I need to rush you to St. Mungo's," I taunted.

"So, you want to play rough do you?" he inquired in a soft deadly tone that sent a tingle down my spine. "No problem."

With a sweep of his hand, he knocked the expensive crystal place setting to my right against the far wall. The plates, bowls, and cups shattered with an explosive bang, but I hardly had time to jump before he was on me. I found myself shifted to the area where the dishes used to reside and my dress hiked up to my neck, his warm mouth was nibbling and licking at my breasts while I wiggled and writhed beneath him. My hands were everywhere, fisted in and pulling at his hair, clawing at his back and gripping at his bum. I moaned and arched as he took a nipple into his mouth, sucking, then biting, then blowing on it. His hands were absent from my chest, having been selected to work their magic in a lower location. My hips lifted and my body mindlessly grinded against the gentle insistent pressure his fingers provided on the outside of my tights.

As I felt myself getting closer to my peak, I pushed his hands away immediately reaching for the waistband of his pants. Sitting up partially, my shaky fingers untied the knot and pushed impatiently at this clothing, while he worked my tights down over my hips. I lifted and they reached my knees. I then switched tasks with Draco and finished divesting myself of them. Looking up, I froze when I noticed he had his wand pointed at me.

"Relax Red," he murmured, his deep, husky voice making me visibly shiver.

Putting the wand to my womb he muttered what I recognized to be an anti-pregnancy spell. I rolled my eyes. "Of course you would have it memorized," I smirked.

He gave an unapologetic shrug and leaned forward. "Well one of us had to be the sensible one… and since you were to busy panting and being putty in my hands, I figured the task fell to me."

I glowered for a moment before reaching forward and slipping my hands inside of the silk pants, gripping him. Pumping my hand several times, I caressed him and he released a low moan, his head falling forward to the crook of my neck.

"You were saying, Blondie," I teased in a low throaty tone.

Draco grunted before his hand went down and grabbed mine, then after knocking another expensive place set to the floor, he captured the other one and slammed them down onto the table above me. He smirked down at me.

"I believe I was saying," he kissed and licked my neck and I arched against him, "that you were putty."

Then, holding both my hands with one of his, he moved the other down to his pants. A moment later he surged forcefully into me and I cried out, my hands moved helplessly against their confines as he continued to pound into me. He groaned and kissed at my neck while I struggled to get my hands free so that I could bring his face to mine. I moaned and whispered, begged and pleaded –stuff I would never normally do and never admit to doing, until he gave in. The moment he released my hands they went to his head, pulling it up from my chest so that our mouths connected once again. As our tongues sparred once more, in and out of one another mouths, twisting and turning, dancing and dueling, my hands went to the base of his back and held him as close as I could get him.

"Harder, faster, harder, faster," I panted into his ear after our heated kisses had temporarily ceased.

He obliged, slamming into me so hard and fast that the last remaining dishes located on the table quickly sailed to the floor from the force. As my legs wrapped around his waist, I felt it… that peak that I had been searching for. The adrenaline rush built up to a fevered pitch and my legs locked around his waist, holding him perfectly still as my body throbbed and tingled around him.

"_Draco_!" I yelled as the powerful orgasm ripped though me. And a moment later, I was joined in bliss by the wizard in my arms, as he cried out my name and flooded me with his heat. Once we were both slick and spent, Malfoy lifted his head from the location in the crook of my neck where it had fallen. Our eyes connected, the passion educed haze that we were under gone along with the bliss from our orgasms. We stared at one another for several moments before we each frowned.

"Bloody hell." "Shite," Malfoy and I said in unison before his head fell once more.

**A.N.** Woot! That was 'effin hot. *lol* What do you think? **Please Review** and let me know. And thanks to everyone who responded to my rant in either their reviews and a special thanks to all you awesome readers who went to deviant art to let the girl herself know what you thought! That was so cool ^.^ A side note for all my fellow Harmony Lovers! I have a new story H/Hr called Uncontious Confessions, that I will be posting either this week or next week so look out for it. Ja ne!!


	12. Confusion

**Redemption**

**Confusion**

I took several deep breaths and tried to compose myself. 'What the hell just happened?' I wondered, though the question was more rhetorical than not. I mean, what had just happened what quite obvious, especially since I could still feel her soft warmth wrapped around me. Our bodies remained connected in the most intimate way possible; the warm damp skin of her stomach was pressed against mine as she lay limply beneath me.

"Could you get off of me? You're heavy," Weasley said after a few minutes.

I quickly pulled away, goose bumps rising on my arms and chest as the cool air from the flat suddenly hit them. I mumbled an apology and quickly yanked my pants back up before allowing my gaze to return to the redhead on the table. She was sitting up now, her head down and her right hand buried in her long soft auburn locks. Her long shapely legs were looking slightly pale against the sleek black table and also looking utterly irresistible. I sucked in a sharp breath as another spear of attraction shot through me and her head snapped up, her rich brown eyes connecting with mine. We stared at one another for another minute or two; both unsure of what to say before she averted her gaze and pushed her hair shakily out of her face. Putting her hands down onto the table, she slid down onto unstable legs. When she teetered dangerously, I stepped forward only to have her hold a hand up in my direction. She gripped the table with the other and held fast for a moment until she was stable before bending and pulling her tights up.

"Red, I-"

"This never happened," she stated, harshly cutting me off.

My brows snapped together, "What?"

"It never happened," she repeated, her words coming out shaky, but determined.

"So, you just want to forget-"

"I already have," she hissed glaring up at me.

I scoffed and shook my head lightly, "Fine. If you want to pretend like we didn't just fuck each others brains out, then so be it."

She glowered at me and reached down, snatching her coat from the floor, "Shut up _Malfoy_," she demanded while quickly slipping her arms into the sleeves. "This never happened and it won't happen again."

I arched a brow, "What won't happen again?"

"Exactly," she replied then after staring at me for a moment longer, she disapparated with a loud 'pop'.

I glared at the spot where she had been a minute longer before looking around my ruined dining room. Crystal shards covered the floor and light dents and scratches littered the dark green walls. Brilliant, just bloody brilliant. The best shag I'd ever had in my life and I did it with one of the most annoying people I had ever met in my life who now wanted me to pretend that it had never happened at all. I sighed and bent to retrieve my wand. With a flick of my wrist and a few uttered spells, all of the expensive crystal place settings were whole once more and returned to their original locations. As I looked over the newly reformed table, my eyes locked on a spot located just below one of the wine glasses. Stepping forward, I ran a finger through the pool of thick liquid remaining on the surface. Lifting it to my nose, I took a deep sniff. As I suspected it would, her scent assaulted me, clinging to my nostrils just as readily as the moisture clung to my finger. Scoffing lightly, I shook my head and looked back down at the wet spot on the expensive black tabletop.

"Never happened my arse," I muttered before pointing my wand at the area and cleaning it away.

*************************

I shuffled into the kitchen the next afternoon wishing for nothing more than a strong dreamless sleeping draught. As I conjured myself a mug of hot tea, Tiffany walked in and gave me a wide grin.

"You look like shite," she chirped with a smile.

I glared at her, "Shut up."

"Long day?" she queried, taking the mug of tea that I had made for her when she entered.

"You have _no_ idea," I muttered taking a sip of my drink and wishing it were something much stronger than tea.

"Did you talk to Harry?" Tiffany asked studying me nervously.

Because she had been the one to give me the Muggle newspaper with the front-page story on the Guardian Angel, Tiffany knew all about my impending meeting with the dark haired Auror. Just as I had thought, and to make my night even better, by the time I arrived home yesterday Pig had been waiting here for me with a letter from Harry requesting that I meet him at the Ministry this morning.

"Yes," I replied finishing my tea and setting the empty mug in the sink.

"And?" she pressed following me out of the kitchen and into the living room.

"And what?" I sighed collapsing onto the couch.

"And, what did he say," at my purposefully blank look she glared, "about Draco? What did he say?"

"Nothing," I shrugged.

"Nothing?"

"Yes nothing."

"But how is that possible… I figured that Harry would be looking for any reason to put Draco away for a bit. How is it he found out about what Draco was doing and said nothing?" she inquired shocked. "Did he _do_ something?"

"No."

"Ginny," she whined.

I rolled my eyes, "I didn't tell him."

"You didn't tell him what?"

"My source," I looked at her and shrugged, "I refused to tell him."

Tiffany stared at me for a moment, shocked, before exhaling, "Really?"

"No, not really," I drawled sarcastically, "Blondie's in Azkaban right now, cursing my name and knitting you a sweater."

Tiffany's mouth fell open a bit, "Wow… I was so sure…" I gave her a dark look. "What?" she defended, "He was never on your favorite person's list, I thought –with some of the things you've said and all that you'd think he belonged in Azkaban too."

"Maybe he does," I grumbled sourly, "but not for saving lives and helping people."

Tiffany laughed merrily and I looked up at her, "Awesome Gin!" she shot up. "Then I have to get dressed!"

"What?" my brows furrowed.

"Draco stopped by earlier today," she rambled rushing to her room, "and we agreed that if by some miracle he hadn't been carted off in chains by tonight, we would go out to celebrate!"

"You two are going out?" I said standing and walking to her doorway, watching blankly as she rummaged through her wardrobe. "_Tonight_?"

"Yep," she shot me a grin, "what do you think?" She held up a short red halter dress.

I scoffed, "I think it's snowing and you'll freeze your arse off in that thing."

She winked, "Well if all goes as planned, then Draco can help me keep it warm."

I bit my lip to stop the sarcastic response that smacked strongly of jealousy from flying from my mouth. However, even biting my lip couldn't halt the muttered "Slut," from slipping out anyway.

Tiffany paused mid-shimmy into the tight red dress and looked at me, "Did you just call me a slut?"

My eyes widened and I gave her an innocent look, "What? –No, no of course not," I replied with a strained smile.

She studied me for a moment longer before sliding her dress the rest of the way up. "Right," she responded, sounding unconvinced of my innocence.

"I didn't, I said –'What?' as in: 'What's the deal with you guys?' I mean, I have no idea what you see in that git," I tried again.

She considered my comment for a moment while putting her head through the top of the dress and then shrugged. "I see a lot in Draco and I think you do too."

"W-what?" I sputtered, my heart speeding up, "What the hell does that mean?"

She gave another hitch of her shoulders, "That _means_ that you have to have seen something different in him than you use to if you didn't turn him in today."

"Oh…" I frowned.

"Why? What did you think it meant?"

I looked back up at her, "Oh –I, uh," I was saved from answering when the buzzer sounded. "I'll get that," I said quickly rushing out of the room and to the intercom by the front door. "Yeah?"

"Hey Red, can you ring me up?" Draco Malfoy's deep voice sounded from the other end, making my stomach flop uncomfortably.

Instead of answering, I just hit the button, granting him entry. A minute later he knocked softly at the front door. Taking a deep breath, I centered myself. Then, placed my hand on the knob and opened it. He stood before me dressed in black from head to toe, his white-blond hair and pale face standing out vividly against the darkness of the fabric. I had a mental flash of his toned chest peaking from beneath a black robe and flushed. Turning, I walked briskly from the door and plopped down onto the armchair.

"Good evening to you too, Red," he murmured, taking off his large coat and draping it over the side of the couch.

I was a bit surprised to see the snow white sweater he wore underneath it, finding it disconcerting how good the saintly color looked on the sinful blond. "Evening," I replied picking up a magazine and flipping through it.

Malfoy sighed and let out a low whistle, "Is Tiff here?"

"Yeah, she's getting ready," I looked over the magazine and smirked at him, "for your _date_."

He arched a brow and gave a small chuckle before putting a hand in his pocket and crossing the other over his chest. "So then it's safe to assume that a team of Aurors aren't waiting in the back to ambush me?"

I rolled my eyes, "As if they would need to ambush _you_, Blondie."

He laughed a bit louder now, "So when do I go down?"

My eyes flew to his, "What?!"

His brows rose, "When do I go down, you know –in flames? Is Potter coming to get me personally or am I unworthy of the honor."

I rolled my eyes, "No one's coming to get you, you prat."

He walked around to the front of the couch and took a seat, silently studying me, "Really?"

"Yes really," I grumbled, looking back down at my magazine and trying to ignore the effect that his presence now had on me. This new awareness of him was going to drive me completely daft.

"Why not?" he asked, holding up his hands when I shot him an annoyed look. "Not that I mind or anything, I just figured that once you told them about me it would be pretty much open and shut."

"She didn't tell them about you," Tiffany stated entering the room and walking to stand by the couch he was on.

His gaze flicked over to her, and then back to me, "What? –Why not?"

I felt my face flush under his scrutiny, but was saved from answering by Tiffany.

"According to her, though you may in fact deserve to be in Azkaban, you don't deserve to go there for helping people, yeah Gin?"

I nodded and flipped a page of the magazine, "Yeah."

"Wow…" I heard him breath.

"I hope that was in reaction to this lovely ensemble that I have put together for tonight," Tiffany teased.

I looked up in time to see Malfoy pulling his gaze from me and looking at her; he let out a low whistle and opened his arms for her as she climbed into his lap.

"Wow isn't strong enough to describe how you look," he murmured.

I fought the urge to gag.

"Mmm," Tiff whispered, "well what word _is_ strong enough?"

"There is none," he replied and I rolled my eyes.

"How about an action," she inquired huskily before lightly kissing his lips.

"Get a room," I grunted glaring at the snogging couple.

"No problem," Tiff muttered, moving from his lips to his chin.

For his part, Malfoy just shot me a knowing look and arched an amused brow. I pulled out my wand and pointed it at him and he grinned.

"What is this?" Tiffany asked pulling back from Malfoy's neck.

"What is what?" he inquired.

"This… it looks like a love bite," she looked at him, "I've never given you a love bite, where did you get one?" My breath stopped as Tiff lifted Draco's chin higher and showed me the mark. "That's a love bite yeah?"

I froze for a moment as I recognized the mark on his neck –my mark on his neck, then gave Tiffany a shaky nod. She slapped him on the shoulder.

"What's this about?"

Draco shrugged, "It was just a one time thing."

"A one time thing?" Tiff rolled her eyes, "You shagged someone else?"

He nodded, "Yep."

Instead of hitting him or yelling at him like I expected her to and would have done myself, Tiffany just rolled her eyes and smacked him playfully on the shoulder.

"You prat, I hope you used protection."

His brows raised, "What _kind_ of protection?"

"The same kind that we used," Tiffany responded with a frown.

"Ahh…" Draco looked around the room, "nice place, did you guys redecorate?"

She smacked him in the shoulder again. "Draco," Tiffany whined, "How could you shag some tramp and not properly protect yourself."

I glowered at the term 'tramp' and Draco laughed catching my dark look.

"I don't know, it just kind of happened –there really wasn't time to search for Muggle prophylactics," he grinned shooting me a mirthful look over Tiffany's head.

I gave him the one fingered salute.

"So, she was a witch," Tiffany stated before readjusting so that she was straddling him "was she prettier than me?"

Draco took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, "Well… she was… _different_ from you. But you're both beautiful in your own way," he shrugged.

"How very diplomatic of you," Tiff smirked, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Who was better?"

"Better?" Draco's brows rose once more.

"Yeah, better –me or her?"

The blond scoffed and gave a wry smile, "You _are not_ really asking me that."

I set down the magazine, no longer pretending to read and waited for his answer with open curiosity.

"I _totally_ am," Tiffany said leaning back on his lap, "so stop avoiding the question. Was she better than me?" She held up a hand when he opened his mouth to respond, "And don't give me any of that, 'you're both different' crap."

Draco made a pained face and sighed, letting his head fall back onto the couch, Tiffany poked him in the shoulder and I scooted further up in my chair. When his lifted his head, his silvery eyes flashed quickly to me before looking back at her.

"Honestly?"

"There's a concept," Tiffany commented drolly, "yes, honestly."

Draco opened his mouth to reply, but ended up giving a strained smile. He ran his hands lightly down her bare arms then pinned them to her side. "She was." My and Tiff's mouths dropped, "But," he continued quickly, "it was a one time thing –in fact, we can forget that it ever happened."

I recoiled a bit when he repeated my words to Tiffany, and sat back in the chair crossing my arms over my chest. Turning my gaze to the table, I did my best to suppress the hurt that flowed through me at his declaration, reminding myself that it was what I had wanted. What I had demanded, so it was perfect. However, I couldn't stop myself from listening intently to the rest of their conversation.

"So how high did she set the bar?" Tiffany sighed. I didn't hear a response from Draco but a minute later Tiff spoke once more. "Wow that damn high yeah?"

My head snapped up and my gaze shot to him, but he was frowning and looking at Tiffany's hands, which were clasped and pressed against his chest. I felt my lips turn up a bit at the corners when I noticed the blush that crept up his neck and the look on his face that indicated that he would love to be anywhere but here right now.

"Well I guess you and I will just have to keep working at it," Tiffany grinned.

I don't remember throwing the pillow at her head. I just know that the next moment they were looking at me shocked expressions and my own face was lit with mortification.

"I….uh…. was wondering if you two –could perhaps take this disgusting conversation somewhere else," I said trying to disguise my sudden burst of anger with repulsion.

Tiffany laughed and rolled her eyes, "Of course Gin, sorry I forgot you were there for a moment."

"Yeah, well I am pretty forgettable," I replied sticking my tongue out at her.

"I didn't forget you," Draco stated dryly. My eyes went to him and he smirked at me, "You know, the next time you want us to leave, you can just ask. You don't have to throw things and hit people."

I glared and grabbed another pillow, throwing it at his head. He caught it and looked down at it for a moment before looking at me once more, "Don't hit me Red," he smirked, "or I'll be forced to hit you back."

I felt my face flame and quickly turned my head in an attempt to hide it, "Whatever, I'm going to bed. It's been a long day."

"Yeah," Tiffany said getting off of Draco. I frowned when his hands remained on her hips. "We really should get going, we have plans remember." She arched a brow, "Though some of them may be changing due to some recent _discoveries_."

Draco gave a low chuckle and stood from his spot, "Naturally."

I rolled my eyes and skirted around the couple, ignoring the heat that radiated from his body as I passed. I halted abruptly when his hand reached out and grabbed my wrist. My startled gaze flew to his, but he was looking down at where we were connected, after a moment he looked up at me, his eyes indecipherable.

"Thanks Red, you know. For what you did today," he offered me a crooked grin and my heart sped up. "You didn't have to shield me from Potter and… well; I just wanted to let you know that I appreciate it."

"I…" I licked my lips and his eyes darkened, "uh, no problem. Just don't make it a habit yeah?"

He gave a small nod of his head and I pulled my wrist free of his loose grasp. Taking a deep breath, I gave them both a wave, hurried to the solitude of my room and collapsed against my door. _What_ was he doing to me?

* * *

**A.N. That's it for this chappy. Sorry if it was a bit short, is should be longer next week. What do you think? Please review and let me know!!!**


	13. Altercations

**Redemption**

**Altercations**

I gave the blond an annoyed look. We were at my flat alone, Malfoy had shown up a few minutes ago to see Tiffany, but she hadn't arrived home from work yet so we had been just sitting around talking random crap to one another while waiting for her return. When, as usual, he took it too far.

"_What_ exactly is that supposed to mean?!" I glared.

"Exactly what I said!" Malfoy shot back with a smirk.

"My father is a wonderful man!"

"Doesn't change the fact that he's a kook!"

I growled and slapped him hard upside the head.

"Did you just hit me, Red?" Malfoy asked in a quiet tone.

"No Blondie, I hugged you," I smirked.

"What did I tell you about hitting me?" he asked in a deadly whisper.

My mouth opened and closed a few times and my eyes went wide, "You wouldn't…"

At his slow deliberate smile, I gasped and shot up from the couch. I didn't get very far before he had me by the shirt.

"Let me go, Blondie!" I yelled, trying to pull my top free of his hands.

When he abruptly released me, I pitched forward, but before I could go down, he caught me and hauled me back towards him. Then, falling back into the armchair, he flipped me over so that my stomach was against the arm and my bum was across his lap.

"You better not!! _You had better not_!! I will kill you –my brothers will kill you –my-my father will kill you!!! I-I-I-"

"Hey, you got fair warning, I've told you over and over _not_ to hit me," he put pressure on my back, holding me still. "I'm done warning, it's time for action."

I let out an indignant scream when his hand connected forcefully with my backside. The hit had not been light as a small sharp stinging pain went through my bum causing me to jump.

"You _did_ _not_ just spank me!!" I yelled, twisting more in his arms.

He grabbed my shoulders and flipped me over so that I was sitting on his lap. "Next time you get a lot more than one," he stated sternly.

I growled, "You bastard!"

"I'm not a bastard. Remember my father –the bloke that you said looked like a transsexual? …" he smirked.

"You insulted my father too!"

"After you insulted mine!"

"Well, I only insulted your father after you talked about my mum –_again_!"

"Yeah, well none of this would have started at all if you hadn't made several comments about the similarities between _my mum_ and a Popsicle!"

I couldn't stop my smug grin, "Well I'm right, all the woman is missing is the stick up her arse… then again…"

He glared, "Make me turn you back over my knee, Red."

"No way!" I pushed and shoved at him, moving and wiggling, trying to get out of his lap.

"Stop it," he hissed.

"No," I shifted again.

"For the sake of my sanity Red, cut it out!"

I froze; my eyes wide as I finally noticed the hardness pressed against my behind. Our gazes clashed and I released a slow breath before gradually shifting on him once more. Draco sucked in a breath and moved his hands from my arms to my hips.

"Cut it out," he whispered.

My hands moved to his shoulders. "I'm not doing anything," I murmured.

He scoffed.

"I'm not," I repeated before trying the action again.

I was a bit surprised when his hands just moved with my hips instead of holding them still. When he whispered my name, I felt something akin to power flow through me and pressed down on him before rotating once more. He groaned and his head fell back.

"You are driving me completely mental," he growled.

"Yeah, well the feeling's mutual, believe me," I replied.

"Then stop it."

"Stop what?" I asked innocently, while rotating my hips once more.

His head snapped back up and he glowered at me from behind ash blond bangs. I reached out a hand and pushed them away from his face. When he arched a brow at me, the urge to kiss him was almost overwhelming.

"Hey," a voice commented loudly. I jumped and Draco's hands reached out and caught me before I could fall off of his lap.

Looking over, I noticed Tiffany standing by the door, her eyes studying the two of us. I moved to stand, accidentally shifting a bit on Draco and his hands shot out once more to stop my movements.

"What's… going on, you guys?" Tiff asked slowly.

"Nothing," Draco and I said in unison before shooting one another annoyed looks.

"Right…" Tiffany said smirking.

I flushed and quickly stood up from the blonde's lap, "He insulted my dad and we had a bit of a row that's all," I grumbled.

Draco nodded, leaning forward in the chair, "That's true… though; she left out the part where _she_ insulted _my_ father first."

"Yeah, well that was after you insulted my mum," I replied, glaring at him.

"Which I did after you insulted _my_ mum," he retorted with a frown of his own.

"Yeah, well _your_ mum deserves it, mine doesn't."

"How do you know what my mum deserves?!" he demanded.

I smirked, "Oh, I know and I can tell you a few more things she deserves too-"

"Okay, okay, truce you two," Tiffany cut in with a laugh. She looked at the blond, "Draco, what are you doing here anyway? You need to be getting ready."

He frowned, "For what?"

She walked over and grabbed his hands, "For the holiday gala at my job, you promised to take me, remember?" She gave his hands a strong tug, but Draco countered her movement.

"I…uh, okay well, I'll go in a minute," he replied.

"No you have to go now," Tiffany insisted, "you need to shower and to change, come on Draco," she pouted and grabbed his hands again, yanking him with all her might.

The blond man suddenly pitched forward, almost crushing her between his body and the coffee table.

Tiffany's brows rose, "Oh…"

Draco blushed and moved back to the chair, dipping his head. The brunette grinned and she shot me a curious look before running her fingers through Draco's hair. Kneeling in front of him, she placed her hands on his legs and gave them a squeeze.

"Don't worry about it Draco, you're only human," she smiled before sliding her hands up his thighs. "In fact, I'll help you take care of that later if you want."

My fists clenched as I sussed exactly what she was talking about. When his's eyes flicked briefly to me, I turned my head and studied the wall.

"That sounds like a definite plan," I heard him reply a moment later.

I bit the inside of my cheek to stop myself from calling him several names, 'After all, they are practically together. What do I care if they are shagging again? I don't –I don't, it doesn't matter, not at all. So what if what she was referring to was caused be me, that didn't make it mine –make him mine. I don't want him to be mine anyway …do I?' I physically frowned at the thought… or was it the answer? Sighing, I shook my head and hurried back to my room, making sure to avoid glancing in their direction and began to compile the information I had gathered for my next story.

--------------

An hour or so later, I grabbed a teacup from the shelf and filled it with water, using my wand to warm it.

"Hey Gin," Tiffany said walking into the kitchen, "what do you think?"

Looking over, I saw she had her hair up in a messy but still sculptured knot, with loose tendrils falling and framing her face. Diamond studs were in her ears, a light almost unnoticeable layer of makeup covered her face, and a smoky tint was applied to her eyes. Her lips were painted a deep ruby red that matched the long red strapless dress that covered her supple form. The top of the garment was synched, the fabric coming together at a clear crystal pendant in the center of the tight bodice. The shape and the structure of which accentuated her small waist while also lifting her breasts and showing off her ample cleavage. The bottom of the dress was billowy, the fabric swishing lightly as she turned from side to side to show me her outfit. And a single diamond and gold bracelet adorned her wrist. I frowned –she looked bloody gorgeous.

"Well?" Tiffany asked again after a moment.

"Well… what is it with you and red?" I asked leaning against the counter.

Her brows rose, "Is that all you have to say?"

I shrugged, "What, you look nice Tiff. If you want someone to stroke your ego more then that, then perhaps you should wait for Prince Charming to arrive."

Her eyes narrowed, "At least I have one."

I scoffed, "Please that was sarcasm. Like Blondie could be anyone's definition of a Prince Charming."

"He's mine," she replied.

"You're delusional," I shrugged.

"How so?" she asked with a frown.

"Come on, you can't _actually_ think that things will get serious with you and Draco, can you?" I snorted, rolling my eyes, "Get real, you're just a distraction."

"Why? Why am I that, why wouldn't things work?"

"Ask him."

"I'm asking you," she retorted crossing her arms over her chest.

"Because, you're too different."

"What, I'm a woman –he's a man? Help me out here Ginny, I don't get it?"

"You wouldn't," I muttered.

"And what the hell does _that_ mean?!" she exclaimed taking several steps forward.

"_That_ _means_ that you wouldn't understand. That's what it means," I shot back.

"And why wouldn't I?"

"Because you're just a Muggle!"

"I'm just a Muggle? –_I'm just a Muggle_," she scoffed, "so what, I'm less than you because you're a witch? Personally, I'd prefer to be a Muggle then what you are, which is not just a witch, but also a bitch!"

"Please you slut, how dare you call me a bitch! _You're_ the bitch and a tramp to boot! Running around with different blokes all the time. You know, I'm tempted to place you on a street corner and charge for your services," I spat back.

She sneered, "Don't be mad at me because men want me and not you! Also, don't come at me all high and mighty because you want what I have!"

"Want what you have? As if! There is nothing that you have that holds the least amount of interest for me!"

"Ha! Bollocks!" she walked closer her hands on her hips. "You really think I don't know what this is about?" I frowned and arched a brow and she scoffed. "Please, you practically leave a trail of drool every time he enters the room," she smirked.

I glowered, "Are you implying that I'm interested in Draco _Malfoy_?!"

"Interesting that you knew exactly who I was talking about," she retorted smugly, "and I'm not implying it, I'm saying it flat out. You want Draco."

I scoffed again, "I don't know if I should laugh or spew. I _don't_ want that pompous git!"

"Yeah, yeah I know you hate him, which was why you were practically riding him earlier –because you hate him so much," Tiffany smirked.

I glared at her, "Don't get mad at me because I turn your man on more than you do."

Her mouth dropped for a second before she snapped it shut and glowered at me, "I turn Draco on in ways you could never imagine," she hissed taking several steps forward and stopping a few away from me. "You were nothing more than a substitute for the real thing, but now that I'm here, you can crawl back into your hovel with the rest of the old maids and began to procure your cat collection."

"Real thing? As if you could ever be," I stated with a slow grin. "Tell me Tiff, have you even gotten any since that _witch_ boffed the hell out of him? Or are your little Muggle," I made quotation marks "skills," I smirked, "not enough to rise to the bar that was set?"

Her face turned a dull red, "You cow! My, as you put it, "Muggle skills," are well up to the challenge! In fact, I'm going to test them out tonight, if you're lucky, I'll give you some pointers later," she finished with a self-satisfied smirk.

I gave a short mocking laugh, "As if I need pointers from a Muggle on how to please a wizard. You're the one who needs to know how it's done; maybe if you shut the hell up, _I'll_ give _you_ pointers and Draco won't have to hunt down a witch for a _real_ tumble between the sheets."

"Like you know anything worth telling… all I have to do is look at Harry and Dean to discern that you're sorely lacking in the appeal department," she retorted. "If you couldn't please a goody boy like Harry, or a weak git like Dean, then you have no idea how to handle a man like Draco."

I opened my mouth to tell her that I knew exactly that, but caught myself at the last moment. Giving a mocking laugh, I looked her up and down. "You know what Tiff, whatever."

"That's all you got? Is it because you know what I say is true," she pressed. I scoffed lightly and shook my head.

"Come on Ginny, you say just because I'm a Muggle I don't know how to keep a wizard happy, but I have a question for you," she arched a sardonic brow, "isn't Hermione Muggle born?"

I gave her a glower as she poked at old wounds. "Shut up Tiffany," I spat.

"Or what?" she countered. "Face it, Harry chose a Muggle and so will Draco, we're superior."

"You don't know what the fuck you're talking about," I sneered, my hand itching for my wand.

"Oh, I know what I'm talking about and so do you," she goaded.

I glowered at her and headed out of the kitchen, she blocked my path, "Move Tiffany," I ground out from between clenched teeth.

"No," she stated.

"I'm warning you," I whispered.

She smirked, "You know you kept telling me what I could and couldn't do for Draco because he's a wizard." I attempted to step around her and she blocked me again. "You kept telling me what a wizard needs –but how about what a wizard wants?"

I clenched my hands, "Move."

"Or what? You may call me a slut, but I'd rather be that then be what you are –which is bitter. Then again, I would be too if all of the blokes I was interested in were all interested in someone else."

"Don't make me hurt you Tiffany," I whispered taking a few steps back, just incase I got tempted to hit her as my emotions swirled in a dizzying mixture of upset and anger.

"You know what hurts Gin," Tiffany pressed, "the truth. And the truth is that wizards and Muggle men are the same. They like the same pleasure, they need the same attention, and they want the same things. Another thing that wizards and Muggle men have in common is what they don't want-"

I felt my temper flaring dangerously, "Tiff…"

"–_and_ from what I see," she continued undaunted, "the thing that they most often agree that they don't want," she tilted her head to the side and smirked, "is you."

Before I realized it –my wand shot up.

****************

I appeared in Ginny and Tiffany's flat in a matter of moments, my tie untied, my hair not yet combed, and holding the small silver Muggle mobile phone that Tiffany had pestered me into getting so that we could talk.

"Draco," Ginny said a second after I arrived.

Looking up I saw her approaching me apprehensively, "What's wrong?" I asked immediately, "I got your text about an emergency, is Tiff alright?"

Her face turned red enough to rival her hair and she averted her gaze, "Well… in a sense…"

I arched a brow, "What does that mean?"

Seeing some movement in my peripheral vision, I looked up to see Tiffany walk into the room. Her hand was covering the lower half of her face and her eyes were red and puffy from crying.

"Tiff, what's wrong?" I asked rushing over to her.

When she shook her head and tears began anew, I gathered her into my arms and shot Ginny a questioning look. The red haired woman winced and looked down at the floor, mumbling something just low enough that I only caught the word accident.

"What kind of accident?" I asked her, "Did someone get hurt…die?"

Ginny roughly shook her head and wrapped her arms around her waist, "I… I accidentally hexed her…"

"What?!" I pulled back and looked at Tiffany, "How do you accidentally hex someone?! What did you do? What happened?"

Tiffany looked up at me, her crying now ceased and her expression a bit… _guilty_?

I looked back at Ginny, "What hex did you use?"

She shuffled a toe in the floor rug and fidgeted with her fingers, "An enlargement one…"

I arched a brow, "What did you enlarge?" The redhead cringed a bit and shrugged. I looked over at the brunette, "Tiff?"

Hesitating for a moment, Tiffany frowned and slowly removed her hand. My mouth dropped a bit as her top teeth protruded from behind her lip, looking like they should be on a large horse instead of the petite woman in my arms.

"I can't recall the counter curse," Weasley muttered.

Against their will, my lips twitched at the corners and Tiffany shot me a vexed look.

"Fhif if nof funny," she stated, her words coming out distorted.

It took all of my willpower and training as a Malfoy to school my features into a suitably serious expression and to give her a solemn nod. "Of course it isn't," I murmured, "let me take care of that for you." When I lifted my wand, she recoiled a bit. "Don't worry," I said with a small smile, "this'll only take a second and then you'll be as good as new."

Tiffany took a deep breath and gave me a jerky nod. Looking up at the ceiling, I went through my mind for possible counter curses. When I found the one I deemed most suitable, I gave a small swish of my wand and pointed it at her mouth uttering the appropriate words. A moment later, Tiffany tentatively touched her face, giving me a brilliant smile when she felt her teeth were back to normal.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she yelled throwing her arms around my neck and giving a tight squeeze.

"No problem," I laughed. When she pulled back, I pushed her hair out of her face and looked at her for a moment before looking over my shoulder at Weasley. "Now, which one of you is going to tell me what happened?"

"Nothing it was just an accident," Ginny stated.

"Yeah," muttered Tiffany.

"Just how does one _accidentally_ hex their best mate?" I inquired looking between the two.

Ginny looked at the floor again and Tiffany shrugged.

"I have to go and get ready," Tiffany commented a moment later, indicating her face and hair, "_again_."

I shook my head at their avoidance of my question then raised a brow at Tiffany, "I could handle that for you," I offered twirling my wand.

She pulled a face, "Eck, no. I've had enough spells aimed at my fact to last me a lifetime, thanks."

I gave a shrug and a low chuckle as she turned and headed to her bedroom before turning my gaze upon Weasley.

"So, what happened, Red?" I inquired in a lazy tone.

She frowned and glared at me, "Nothing."

"Something had to happen for you to hex Tiffany," I stated simply. Putting my wand in its holder, I slid my hands into my front pockets and cocked my head to the side, studying her. "And to make matters _even more_ fascinating, you contacted _me_ of all people to help you with it."

She blushed and glared at me, "Yeah well… it made the most sense."

My brows rose, "How so?"

She fidgeted with her fingers and frowned, "Well… you were already coming over to take Tiffany to the party so… I mean, if you were coming over anyway then why not? I mean, it made a lot more sense than to call Harry or Ron and then end up having to break up a ruck between you guys."

I watched her for a moment, considering her answer before giving a light nod, "I can see that."

"Glad to know you approve, Blondie," she stated sarcastically.

"I do –though I still wonder why not call Granger? I mean, she'd be the obvious choice," I cocked my head in the other direction and smirked at her, "In fact I doubt there's a spell out there that she _doesn't_ know."

"Yes…well, Hermione would have just told Harry and-"

"-and then they would have both demanded to know what you two were fighting about?" I finished.

"Yes –I mean no," she glowered at me, "I didn't say anything about us fighting."

I grinned, "You didn't have to Weaslette, it's written all over your face," I made a motion with my head I the direction of Tiffany's room. "_And_ hers."

"Whatever, _Malfoy_," she sneered.

I chuckled, "Tell me. What _were_ you two fighting about?" I took a few steps forward until I was standing almost in front of her.

"Nothing," was the clipped response.

"Come on, it wasn't nothing," I studied her intently, she glared up at me, but I could see her breathing speed up from the rapid rise and fall of her chest. "What was it about, money?" I took another step forward, "Work?" I took another step and she dropped her gaze, a slow smile pulled at my lips as I removed my right hand from my pocket and used it to tilt her face up so that she was looking in my eyes. "_No_? … Was it about… me?"

Panic flashed in her eyes momentarily before it was quickly replaced by anger as she slapped my hand away, "Oh, get over yourself, Malfoy."

"You get over me first," I smirked. Her hand shot out and I caught it, "What did I tell you about hitting me, Red?"

Her mouth dropped slightly and her eyes darkened before she snatched her hand away from mine. "You wouldn't dare," she hissed.

I grinned, "Now, we both know I would," I stated with a lazy shrug as my hands went up to tie my tie.

She continued to glower at me, her hands clenched at her side.

"I'll be ready in just a few more minutes," Tiffany said coming from her room and heading into the bathroom. Her gaze flicked between the two of us for a moment before she disappeared through the door and closed it softly behind her.

When Ginny began to mutter several very colorful words under her breath, I gave a low laugh "No one does class like you do Weasley."

She glared up at me, "Bite me, _Malfoy_."

I shot her a wink, "I already did…"

She growled and stormed towards her room. As she passed, I couldn't stop my hand from shooting out and grasping her elbow. She leveled me with a heated look and I gave her a jovial grin in return

"You know, as a Weasley, you're already in possession of that atrocious red hair," I drawled, "which means right now you are looking –dare I say it. A bit _too_ festive."

Ginny gave me suspicious look, "What the hell does that mean?"

I grinned, "It _means_ I'm just trying to offer you a bit of friendly advice," I picked up a lock of her hair with my left hand, "since you can't do anything about the red of your hair," I arched a brow "then perhaps you should take care of the green in your complexion." I cocked my head to the side, "Isn't envy a sin, Red?"

She snatched her arm free, "You _would_ know all about sins, _Blondie_."

My shoulders hitched negligently and I gave her a crooked smirk, "Very true, which is why I know one of them when I see it."

"Get over yourself," she growled.

"You know," I looked around, "right now I'm having the strangest sense of déjà vu."

Ginny glared up at me and her hand twitched towards her wand.

"Hey, remember I can hex you back," I warned.

"So," she countered crossing her arms over her chest, "It would be totally worth it," she gave a smug look, "you know it's been a while since I've done a bat bogey."

I cringed, "That's disgusting, Red."

"Anything's disgusting on you, Blondie."

"_Anything_," I inquired with a subtle smile; she blushed.

"Get-"

"-over myself, I know," I cut in rolling my eyes. "Has anyone ever talked to you about how tedious redundancy is?" When she flipped me off, I laughed. "I suppose you're right though, you were never on me…" I ran my fingers through her hair "you were _under_ me."

Her breathing sped up and she flushed before giving me a cynical look, "Yeah, me and half the other witches in England."

"You wound me, Red," I teased touching my chest. "I am no slut."

She rolled her eyes, "Whatever, yet you've boffed Merlin knows how many women."

I arched a brow "Do you really think that's all Merlin does? Watch people shag?" I looked up then back down at her, "That's just disturbing… but then again," I smirked, "I know why _you_ would appreciate the hobby."

"Oh sod off Blondie! Besides, there's nothing to watch unless you're planning on taking Tiffany up on her offer tonight," she shot back.

I quirked a brow and shrugged.

"Are you?" she demanded with an incredulous look.

"Maybe," I teased.

"Really?" she asked softly; I gave her a surprised look, her face was a dull red and her gaze was fixed on my tie instead of my face. "Are you really going to shag Tiffany tonight?"

After a moment of my continued silence, she gave me a hesitant look. When she did so, I studied her face. She looked nervous and embarrassed -she also looked the tiniest bit upset by the notion.

"I-"

"Okay, I'm finally ready," Tiffany said walking into the room.

Ginny took a step away from me and I turned towards my date, "You look smashing," I smiled.

"Thanks," the brunette beamed. "You ready to go?"

"Almost, I need to go by my flat. I sort of just apparated directly over here after getting Red's text and didn't grab my coat, wallet, or anything."

Tiffany nodded, "Alright, I'll go with you. We can apparate to your flat and then catch a cab from there."

I smiled, "Sounds good –you know we could also just apparate directly to the party if you like."

She made another face, "No thanks, I think the apparation to your place will put me well past my magical quota for the rest of the year."

I chuckled.

"Tiff?" Ginny said. We both looked at her, "I'm sorry again… about… well… you know."

Tiffany nodded then looked at me, "You ready?"

"Of course," I smiled.

The brunette stepped forward and pulled herself closely to my side, her hands wrapped firmly around my arm and her eyes squished shut. I gave a low chuckle.

"You know you're not heading to the firing squad, yeah?" I teased.

She opened an eye and glared up at me, "Yes, now let's just get this over with."

"Alright," I grinned.

"Uh, have a great time you guys," Ginny said.

I looked up and noticed her watching us with an uneasy smile, "We will."

She nodded.

"Oh and Red?"

Her eyes locked on me and she arched a questioning brow.

"No." Her brows furrowed and I shrugged. "That's the answer to your question. –No."

Her mouth dropped slightly and I gave a discrete wink before gathering Tiffany into my arms and disappearing with a 'pop' just as the corners of her lips began to turn upward into a small smile.

**A.N.** That's it for this chappy. Boy Tiff should have watched out for that Weasley temper, yeah? Anyway, stay tuned for the next update. A shout out to my awesome beta Amanda for getting me the chappy in time, I'm interested to see your review! As for everyone else also **Please Review** and ja ne!


	14. Comfort

**Redemption**

**Comfort**

I sat on the old, worn couch and studied my fingers. In the distance, I could hear a flurry of activity as people talked, laughed, sung, joked, and played games, yet I found myself unable to partake of the festivities as thought after thought assaulted my mind. Since Tiff and mine's fight earlier this week, things have been a bit tense between us. Though I apologized over and over again for hexing her and she accepted, there was still an invisible barrier that stopped us from resuming the friendship we once had. I still couldn't believe what I did or some of the things I said to her anymore than I could believe the reason behind why I had said them. I also couldn't get over what she had said to me… I constantly found myself wondering if she was right. Was I just undesirable?

"Hey honey," my dad said taking a seat on the couch next to me. I shifted slightly as the cushions depressed from his weight and offered him a weak smile. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, of course," I sighed smiling a bit brighter now.

"Well good, it's supposed to be the happiest time of the year. I'd hate to see my little girl down in the mouth."

I smiled again, "I'm fine daddy."

"Good," he said patting my hands. "Well…"

I arched a brow at him, "Well?"

"I… had a chance to talk with Harry and Ron –they told me about Tiffany-"

"Dad-"

"Now, now sweetie," he cut in, "I'm not going to lecture you or anything. I just want you to do me a small favor."

I sighed and gave him a 'go ahead' look.

"Keep an eye on them for me will you? She has no idea what a man like him is capable of," he said shaking his head lightly.

I found my self startled when the intense urge to defend Draco shot through me. Taking a deep breath and releasing it in order to center myself, I just nodded, "Of course daddy."

"That's m'girl," my dad said, giving me a light kiss on the head. "Well it looks like you're in the perfect spot."

"Oh really?" I asked giving him a confused look.

"Yep, it's almost time to open the customary Christmas Eve present and you're right by the tree," he gave a mirthful laugh and winked at me. "George and Ron are going to be positively green with envy."

I flushed at the term as an image of a smirking Draco flashed before me. "Yeah," I agreed smiling weakly.

"Just do me a favor and pick your old man's present, I think it's something you'll really enjoy."

I nodded, "Of course daddy."

"Good," he gave me another kiss on the head before standing. "I'll go round up the troops."

**-----------**

An hour later, the sound in the room was near deafening as friends and family gathered around talking and opening their one selected Christmas Eve present. I smiled at my dad and gave him a hug upon opening the package from him and mum -it contained a Muggle laptop. He told me with a wide grin that he had heard that they were quite the crack amongst Muggle reporters and he didn't see why I wouldn't be able to use it in my work. He was sure that with Tiffany's help, I would have it down in no time. I just smiled and said that he was right before mumbling 'if she's willing to talk to me' under my breath. Luckily, he didn't hear me as mum gained his attention by exclaiming loudly about the new pair of earrings he had gotten her.

I was fiddling around with my new gift when suddenly the noise stopped. Surprised, I looked up and noticed that everyone was looking in the same direction. Following their looks, my gaze rested on a couple at the far end of the room. Hermione sat in a chair, her hand over her mouth and tears in her eyes, my brows rose as I noticed Harry kneeling before her on one knee. From the distance I could not hear what he was saying, but then again, I didn't need to. The love and adoration shining in Hermione's tear filled eyes told me all I needed to know. My heart sped up a moment later when she nodded and held out her hand. I watched mutely as Harry slid a large diamond ring onto her finger then pulled her against him for a deep kiss.

A chorus of cheers rang through the living room as the couple stood. They were immediately descended upon with a bunch of claps on the backs, hugs and well wishes. I watched the whole scene in a detached manner, the blood rushing through my ears at a near deafening volume. Feeling a bit queasy and desperately alone, I closed my eyes and disappeared with a low pop.

********************

I sat in my green lounger watching a film on the Television that Tiffany had convinced me to buy a couple of weeks ago. Shoveling a bit of popcorn into my mouth, I stared silently at the screen, trying to focus on what the actors were saying to one another, but I couldn't stop my mind from wandering. It was a little after eight pm on Christmas Eve, and I was sitting alone in my flat watching Muggle films. How pathetic was that?

I had had a few options other than what I was doing. Tiffany offered for me to spend Christmas at her house, but I declined. I had only been interacting with Muggles for the last couple of months and I had absolutely no idea how to be around them for long periods of time. Besides, there were a lot of Muggle habits and traditions that I had yet to see and I didn't want to come off as a total dolt by doing the wrong thing or asking a question about something that they would deem to be common sense. Another option was to find a really good pub and get completely pissed, but drinking alone sucks arse. Besides, I don't fancy spending Christmas day hugging the plopper, so that idea was immediately nixed as soon as it came.

There had also been the option for me to go to the states to visit my mother and father. However, after flooing with them a few days ago, I quickly realized that that was not a good idea. Mother still wanted me to come back and would probably spend my whole time there pressuring me to do so. While father would probably find some way to cancel my return ticket so that I wouldn't have any choice but to stay there since I was not very well versed on international apparation. As much as I missed my parents, I couldn't leave England –at least not yet. I still felt as though I had unfinished business here.

An image of fiery red hair spread out over a smooth black tabletop appeared before me and I closed my eyes. 'This is not about her,' I told myself, 'it's about me. I still had some things to figure out about me.'

I shook my head and opened my eyes looking back at the screen, when the leading man grabbed the leading lady and began to snog her senseless, I groaned and grabbed the remote shutting the crap off. It _was not_ helping. Sighing, I leaned forward; flipping through the DVD's until I found a film that looked like it contained the correct amount of violence and _lack_ of romance. Nodding lightly to myself, I stood and started to make my way to the player before coming to an abrupt halt when I heard the pop of apparation inside of my flat.

Turning my head quickly, I was shocked to see Ginny Weasley standing just behind my couch, her hands lightly touching the back and a frown on her face.

"Ever heard of knocking, Red?" I asked tossing the film onto the coffee table and slowly approaching her. She shrugged, but didn't comment. "Don't you have some type of family thing to be at? I thought you guys did some type of big celebration at The Hovel every Christmas?"

She bit her lip and nodded before letting her head fall.

"Come on Red, you're weirding me out… what's wrong?" I asked walking around the couch and approaching her.

"Nothing," she whispered speaking for the first time since her arrival. "Everything's just fucking peachy."

I nodded slowly, "Yes, well that _is_ your 'just fucking peachy' tone of voice. So I _completely_ believe you," I commented drolly.

She looked at me and glared, "Shut up Malfoy."

I rolled my eyes, "Why are you here Weasley?"

She huffed and looked down at her hands that were on the back of my sofa, "I just wanted to be the first to tell you the great news."

"And that would be?" I inquired crossing my arms over my chest and raising a brow.

"That would be… that they're getting married," she breathed before looking at me once more with a brittle smile on her features. "Isn't it wonderful?"

"Depends on who 'they' are," I replied.

She blinked several time before frowning, "Harry and Hermione," she said, the fake smile returning, "He proposed tonight and she said yes."

"Ahh," I commented nodding lightly.

"Ahh? Is that all you have to say?"

"What do you want me to say?"

"I don't know… but 'Ahh' is not sufficient," she frowned, "how about –'wow' or 'wonderful' or 'that's great'?"

My brows furrowed and I studied her face, "Is it?"

"Is it what?"

"Great?" I quizzed, reaching out and pushing her hair from her eyes, she turned towards my touch.

"Of course it is… right?" she looked up at me, her brows drawing together.

I shrugged, "I don't know… but I'll tell you what I do know."

Ginny's brows raised, "What?"

"That between Potter and Granger, any kids they have –are going to have _really_ fucked up hair."

Ginny's mouth dropped and she stared at me for a moment before a chuckle burst from between her lips. She then began to laugh in earnest, her eyes shining and her face regaining some of the color it had been missing upon her appearance.

"You are just incorrigible, Blondie," she grinned.

"No I'm just right," I shrugged sitting on the back of the couch and watching her. When her laughter subsided, I grabbed her by her hand and pulled her down next to me, "Are you alright?"

She sighed and laid her head on my shoulder, "Yeah… I think so. I dunno, I think I may have been in a bit of shock."

I nodded lightly and distractedly placed my arm around her shoulders, smiling to myself when she burrowed against me. "Has that shock receded or do I need to slap you?"

She pulled back and arched a brow at me, "I thought you didn't slap women?"

I shrugged, "For you, I'm willing to make an exception."

She snorted and rolled her eyes, "Gee thanks," she muttered returning her head to my shoulder. We sat in comfortable silence for several minutes, each lost in our own thoughts, until she spoke once more. "Draco?"

My brows rose, "Uh-oh, this must me serious," she pulled back and looked at me and I smirked. "You _actually_ used my name."

"Shut up," she muttered, blushing and looking down.

I gave a miniscule smile, "What is it, Ginny?"

She looked back at me when I said her name before looking down once more, "I was just wondering if you could answer a question for me?" she muttered.

"Sure. Boy that was easy. Next time think up a harder question," I teased.

She gave me an annoyed look and hit my leg, "You know that wasn't the question."

I shrugged, "Fine, so what's the question?"

She sighed, shifting uncomfortably for a moment before standing and walking towards the dining room. "I…" she sighed again and walked back towards the couch, running a hand through her long unbound hair, "I was wondering…"

"You were wondering?" I pressed standing from the back of the sofa and dipping my head to peer at her face.

She flushed a darker red and skirted around the couch. Going to the coffee table, she picked up one of the films and flipped it over to the back "Since when did you get a television?" she inquired throwing me a curious look.

I shrugged, "A couple of weeks ago –since when are you too shy to ask a question?" I countered.

She glared at me for a moment before dropping her gaze and plopping down into the arm chair.

"Come on Red, it can't be that bad. What do you want to know?"

She fidgeted with her fingers for a moment before sighing, "What's wrong with me?"

My brows knitted together –okay, that had totally not been what I was expecting. "What?"

She looked up at me her expression determined, "What's wrong with me? I'm asking you because I know you'll tell me the truth."

"I…uh… I'm not sure what you mean," I said shifting uncomfortably.

"Cut the crap Draco, you know exactly what I mean. What's wrong with me?"

I sighed and mentally cursed Potter. He was the reason I was stuck in this impossible situation right now. "I…er…okay… well, you're stubborn, pig headed, you curse like a Muggle truck driver, uh… you have the decorum of an impatient toddler at times and the temper of a cranky old man…"

She nodded as if absorbing the information then looked at me once more, "Alright, what else?"

My brows rose and I shook my head, "Uh… that's it I believe -I can't think of anything else right now."

She frowned, "Come off it Blondie, what about my looks. What's wrong with them?"

My mouth dropped slightly and I looked her over, "Well…nothing…"

She scoffed, "You're supposed to be being honest."

"I am. There's nothing wrong with the way you look."

She gave an unladylike snort as if she didn't believe me before chewing her lip and looking at the couch, "So the main reason must be my attitude," she muttered to herself.

"Main reason for what?"

Her head snapped up and she looked at me blankly for a moment before frowning, "That I'm undesirable."

I scoffed and my head fell back, she had to be fucking kidding me. "Is this about Potter?"

She glared at me, "No." I arched a brow and she flushed, "Not really, it's about guys in general."

"You've lost me here Red, what are you going on about?"

"Me," she frowned. "What's wrong with me –why nobody wants me," her voice wavered at the end of that statement and I frowned.

"What do you mean no one wants you?" I quizzed walking forward and taking a seat on the table adjacent to the chair.

She shrugged, then sniffed and I lifted her face with my fingers, my heart twisted at the sight of her tears.

"Come on Red, it's not as bad as all that. Potter may be some type of celebrity, but he's really not all that great. I mean, you can do better you know," I whispered, wiping the tears from her face with the pad of my thumb.

"It's not about him," she sniffled, "not really. I mean, it just seems that no guy really wants me for long. It's like they think they do for a moment, but then they find this beautiful brunette and move on."

"Beautiful brunette?"

She nodded, "Yeah, I mean Harry is with Hermione, Dean is dating this girl named Alyssa now, this other guy I use to date, Steven, is now dating this beautiful girl named Samantha, you-" her face flushed, "well, you know what I mean."

I shook my head, "Not really."

She groaned, "Stop being daft, Draco! What about _me_ is desirable? My skin is too pale, my legs are too skinny, and my chest is too small, my hair is this horrible red-"

"I like your hair," I interrupted running my fingers through her soft tresses.

"You called it atrocious less than a week ago!" she exclaimed.

I shrugged, "I was kidding I think your hair is beautiful."

"We-well, then you're mental," she commented in a breathy tone.

"Perhaps," I said cocking my head to the side, "because I also like your skin," I lightly caressed her cheek, "not to mention you legs," I squeezed her thighs and she gasped. "They're perfect, strong too," I slid off the table and knelt before her, "I love the way they feel wrapped around me," I murmured; her eyes went wide. "As for your chest," my fingers slid along her stomach and rib cage and she sucked in a sharp breath, "I think they're a great size," I cupped her. "They fill my hands perfectly," I finished, rubbing my thumbs over her nipples, Ginny moaned lightly.

"S-stop it," she whispered huskily, "you're just saying that…"

"Am I?" I inquired, moving my hands from her breasts to her waist, "You know I wish you had told me that you were undesirable sooner," I moved closer and lightly brushed her neck with the tip of my nose. "Maybe it would have stopped me from fantasizing about you every waking moment. Then, I would have been able to actually do something of substance with my days."

Her hands came lightly to my shoulders and her head fell back as my lips caressed her neck. I ran my tongue lightly along the side of her neck, then up to her ear before taking the lobe between my teeth and nibbling. She sighed against me and griped my shoulders tighter.

"Draco," she whispered in my ear.

"That's right Red, say my name," I replied licking her earlobe and lightly caressing her breasts. "You might as well get use to it."

She just moaned and arched against me as my hand went under the light sweater she was wearing and gave her a gentle squeeze. When her hands went to the front of my pants, my hands caught them and I pulled back, looking down at her.

"None of that," I said firmly. At her confused look, I offered a crooked grin, "Tonight we're going to take it slow. I want to make sure you are aware of every action, reaction, and decision that you make tonight. I want you to recall _vividly_ every detail of everything that we do."

Her eyes darkened and she bit her lip.

"Do you want me, Ginny?" I asked, my hands lightly squeezing her warm thighs; she nodded. "Say it." I commanded, "I want to hear the words."

Her eyes widened momentarily and she exhaled slowly, "I want you," she said softly, but surely.

I flashed a quick grin before capturing her lips in a deep kiss; she was like cinnamon –hot and explosive in my mouth, though with a hint of sweetness. Gripping her thighs, I stood from the floor. Ginny threw her arms around my neck and wrapped her legs around my waist, holding on tightly as I made my way out of the living room and to my bedroom. Walking through the open doorway, I deposited her softly onto the king size bed before pulling back and looking down at her. Her chest was rising and falling quickly, her eyes were hooded, lips swollen, and her red hair was fanned out against my soft silk sheets.

Almost groaning with need, I placed my hands at the hem of her shirt and slowly began to work it over her head, my mouth leaving a trail of hot kisses along the path. Once her shirt was gone, I stared at the lacy red bra the she wore underneath and leaned forward kissing the part of her breasts that muffined out from the top of it. Taking several deep breaths to refocus, I quickly divested her of her boots, and then unbuttoned the dark jeans that she was wearing and slipped them from her creamy hips. Instantly, her supple white legs were visible once more; womanly and curving they seemed to proceed for days before coming to an end at a lacy pair of red knickers. I almost exploded right there upon seeing the moisture that was already staining the flimsy garment, but in the end managed to restrain myself.

Instead, I ran my hands along her thighs and stomach, flittering my fingers lightly over her breasts and collarbone before cupping her face. "You are so incredibly beautiful," I whispered.

Her eyes fluttered closed for a moment then opened again, her gaze shining with emotions I didn't fully understand or really expect to see.

"Let's see how beautiful you are," she whispered in a husky tone that made my already hard body stiffen a bit more.

Her long fingers went to my shirt and I bent forward so that she could slide it over my head. Before I could pull back, her lips and tongue were on my chest, leaving my skin flushed and tingling where she made contact. Her fingers trailed lightly down my back in soft butterfly caresses that made me shudder beneath them. When they came to a halt at the waist of my pants, I stood fully and watched as she slipped her fingers into the waistband. Her hands stopped momentarily, choosing to instead run over my obvious arousal.

"_Don't_," I whispered harshly when she gave me a wicked grin from beneath long lashes and licked her lips.

Normally, I would be all for it, but I wanted tonight to be about her. Grabbing her hands, I placed them back at my waistband and she laughed huskily before slipping her fingers into the band once more. As she started to pull, I grabbed her wrist.

"Hold on, you've got my boxers tangled in there too."

She gave me an impish grin, "I know," she smirked, "when I said I wanted to see how beautiful you were –I meant all of you."

I scoffed lightly and gave her a slow smile before dipping my head in concurrence. After all, I had nothing to hide or be ashamed of, so why the hell not?

"_Nice_," she breathed after she had gotten my pants off. "Very, very, very nice."

I smirked at her, "You were expecting less?"

"Not at all," she shook her head, "I knew what to expect, I've felt it…" she purred lying back on the bed and arching her back.

I chuckled, "And you will again," I replied, leaning over and kissing her deeply.

We continued to kiss and touch one another for I don't know how long, my lips caressing every part of her face from her lips to her lashes and my tongue licking and lapping at every drop of sweat that appeared on her soft skin. Her hands slid up and down my back occasionally lightly scraping me with her nails and her body bucked and arched beneath my own.

"Draco," she panted in my ear while her hands gripped my bum.

My hands were also clasping the soft feminine curves of her supple behind as I held her still and grinded my hardness against her. She moaned and arched a bit more as I grazed her neck with my teeth and her fingers gripped my arse, determined to pull me closer to her while her hips rode me as if I were already inside of her.

"Draco, now, please, now," she moaned and I quickly obliged.

I wouldn't be able to last much longer if we kept this up, and though I had not doubt that if I did explode, it would only take Ginny a minute or two at most to get me wound up once more. I didn't want to miss a chance to be buried in her wet heat. Pulling back, I quickly yanked down her completely soaked red knickers and tossed them carelessly to the ground before positioning myself and sliding into her. Her hands grabbed greedily at my waist, attempting to get me to speed up. But I didn't, purposely pacing myself so that she could account for every inch of me that was inside of her. She let out a low earthy moan when I was buried to the hilt and ran her hands over my chest, her passion filled eyes locking on my own as I rocked in and out of her.

"My God Red, you look incredible," I moaned as her soft breasts bounced up and down from my movements.

I placed my hand at the base of her stomach to hold her still and began to pound a bit harder. She moaned, her head lulling to the side and hissed the word 'yes', then suddenly sat up. Her hands snacked around my shoulders and she began to rock her hips hard against my own. I groaned and fell forward catching myself with one hand flying quickly to the mattress, then before I knew it, I was on my back and she was straddling me.

"My turn," she breathed before bouncing up and down.

"Shite," I moaned driving my head back into the mattress and holding on firmly to her hips as she bounced and rode me like an accomplished equestrian.

When I opened my eyes and saw her riding me, her fiery red hair falling into her lovely pale face, her round breasts jutting out and jiggling from the movements and her pink lips trapped between her teeth I doubted I could last any longer. And when she moved her hands from my chest to squeeze hers –I _knew_ I couldn't.

Determined not to go alone, I reached up and grabbed her shoulders, hauling her against my chest I braced my feet on the side of the bed and drove into her fast and hard. After several thrusts, she stiffened and cried out against me, my name tumbling from her lips once again as it had countless times tonight. Feeling her spasm around me, and then wetness cover me, was the last straw. With a strangled yell and a small moan of her name I emptied myself into her and closed my eyes to the world.

**A.N. Steamy!! And go Harmony!! My other favorite ship ^.^ What do you think? Hot enough? Please Review and let me know. Ja!**


	15. Demises

**Redemption**

**Demises**

Hearing a noise I opened my eyes, blinking several times as my gaze adjusted to darkness of my surroundings. As I focused, I noticed the expensive furniture and elaborate sterling silver clock ticking away on the mantel. I smiled to myself as memories of where I was and how I got there came back to me. Shifting in the smooth silk sheets, I turned and looked at the man lying next to me.

Draco's eyes were closed, his hair falling lightly in his face. The covers were twisted a bit around his waist and his broad chest was exposed. Reaching out a hand, I placed it on his right peck, frowning when I felt the swiftness of his heartbeat beneath my fingertips. Setting up slightly, I peered at his face and my frown intensified when his brows furrowed. Draco began to shift in the bed, his head lulling from side to side and sweat gathering at his brow. I placed my hands on his shoulders and gave him a light shake.

"Draco?" I whispered, becoming worried when his mouth fell open a bit and his breathing became labored. "Draco?" I tried again, this time shaking his shoulders harder.

He thrashed slightly in the bed, his right hand coming out as if he were reaching for something… or someone. My heat broke a bit when a tear slipped from between his lashes and I shook him more forcefully.

"Draco!" I yelled.

He shot up, his hands clinching the sheets, and his wild unfocused gaze swinging around the room. His eyes stopped on me a moment later and he blinked slowly once, then twice more. "Red?" he whispered hoarsely.

"Hey Blondie," I whispered back.

His body visibly relaxed and he fell back onto the bed. Running his hands over his face, he took several deep breaths to calm his racing heart. I watched him for a minute chewing nervously on my bottom lip before lightly touching his chest. His right hand moved down to clasp mine while the left continued to rub his eyes.

"Are you alright?" I quizzed softly.

He gave me a small smile, moving his hand to look down at me, "Yeah," he breathed. "Just fucking peachy."

I smiled despite myself. Pulling my hand free from his grasp, I lifted it and caressed his face. "That looked like a pretty bad dream there…"

He frowned and looked away, "I guess…"

I sighed, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

"O-kay," I said slowly.

I then leaned forward and kissed his chin before making my way to his neck. When I dipped my tongue into his ear, he lightly caressed my back.

"What are you doing," he whispered softly.

I lifted my head and smiled at him, "You're sad," I stated in a matter-of-fact tone, his brows rose and I put my finger over his lips when he opened his mouth to comment. "So I'm going to make you feel better."

A smile pulled at the right side of his mouth, "And just how do you plan on doing that?" He asked against my fingers.

"Like this," I whispered before sliding my hand down the length of his chest and then lower.

Grabbing him, I pumped and caressed him until he was hot and hard in my hands, and then shifted so that I was straddling him. Draco let out a low moan when I slid down his length, my body already slick and ready for him. Placing my hands on his chest, I slowly rocked back and forth and he groaned.

"You're going to be the death of me Red," he sighed putting his hands on my hips.

"Perhaps," I conceded, "after all, they do say that a really great orgasm is like a tiny death."

He opened his eyes and looked at me, his gaze hot and lust filled, "Then I die every time I'm with you."

I couldn't stop the smile that the comment brought any more than I could stop the giddiness. "Well lucky for you," I purred lifting slowly, "I'm adept at raising the dead," at that, I slid all the way back down his length impaling myself on him once more.

He let out a husky moan, "Merlin Red, what do you do to me?"

"I fancy the same thing you do to me, Blondie," I replied leaning down and kissing his neck. Pulling back as I rocked on him, I lightly touched his face. "Do something for me, will you?" I asked softly.

His brows raised, "Anything," he breathed.

I lightly kissed his lips, nibbling lightly on the lower one before pulling back once more. "Say my name," I commanded.

"Red-" he started, but I cut him off.

"No, my name Draco," I moaned and quickened my pace, "Say _**my**_ name."

He moaned heavily, "Ginny," he replied.

Sitting up, I put my hands on his chest and rode him for all I was worth. His hands alternated between griping my hips, the sheet, and the headboard. His back arched, his hips moved beneath me, and his mouth panted my name over and over again. Grabbing onto his ankles, I arched back twisting and shifting my hips like I never had before, Draco shot up and wrapped his arms around my waist, his heated mouth suckling my breast for several moments before his head collapsed against my chest. He bucked wildly beneath me and cried out my name hoarsely before emptying himself once more. As his heat flooded me, I quickly followed suit, giving a little bit of my life for a taste of ecstasy.

**---------**

Several minutes later, we both lay sated and sweaty in one another's arms.

"You sure know how to make a chap feel better Red," Draco drawled, running his fingers lightly though my hair.

I made a small relaxed grunt, my body feeling too lethargic to do anything more. Sighing, I nestled closer to his warm chest and he wrapped his left arm more securely around my back while continuing to play with my hair with his right hand. After a few minutes I opened my eyes, turning my head slightly, I placed a light kiss on his chest. I felt, rather than heard him chuckle.

"What?" I asked softly.

"It's just… this –us, who'd have thought it, you know?"

I nodded lightly, "I know," I whispered, my gazed watching his wrist as his hand continued to fiddle with my hair.

Lifting my left hand, I caught his wrist and stopped his movements, my gaze studying his forearm. I felt Draco's body stiffen and his breathing stop. Making a small movement, he attempted to pull his arm away from my grasp, but I held on, adjusting so that I could touch him with my right hand also. Holding his hand still with my left, I lightly traced the tattoo on his forearm with my right, my fingers sliding hesitantly over the skull and snake as though they might move at any moment.

"Ginny I-"

"I've always wondered how you guys got these," I muttered cutting him off. "I mean, did you guys go to some evil tattoo artist or something?"

He chuckled again, "No the Dark…" he sighed, "_Voldemort_ gave them to us himself. Some type of spell with his wand, I don't really recall…"

"Well you _were_ pretty young at the time," I lifted my head and looked at him. "How old where you when you got the dark mark?"

He shrugged, "I don't know, right after my father got arrested fifth year. So I'll say fifteen or so –why?"

Now I shrugged, "No reason, it's just that… well I couldn't imagine at fifteen having the nerve to tell a wizard like Voldemort 'No' when he wants to give me his mark. I fancy if I'd been in your spot, I'd be sporting the same tattoo."

He laughed softly, "That's sweet Red. But to be honest, though I was a bit scared when he approached me, I –well, I actually felt honored. At least at first, that one of the strongest wizards of our time needed my help," he gave a sardonic laugh. "Or at least I thought he did… now I'm pretty sure that he expected me to fail." He sighed, "I don't know, maybe he underestimated Dumbledore and thought he would kill me…"

"Dumbledore would never do that," I said automatically.

He smiled mockingly, "You don't have to convince _**me**_ Red."

I blushed, "I know… it's just…"

He ran his fingers through my hair once more, "I appreciate what you're trying to do Red, but let's face facts. I was a little shite back then," he shrugged, "no getting around it. And you were right, it was my fault that Dumbledore-"

"No it wasn't," I interrupted, "Dumbledore is Dumbledore, he knew what you had to do. He also knew that you would never kill him, that's why he asked Snape to do it. Sure it was to spare your life, but only because he didn't want Voldemort to take it."

Draco closed his eyes and turned his head away, "If I wouldn't have let the Death Eaters in-"

"So? If Dumbledore wouldn't have been trying to destroy the Horcruxes; then, he would have been more than fit to take them down. If he had allowed Harry to drink the poison instead of him; then, Harry could have hidden safely under the invisibility cloak, sick, but going to make it while he fended off the Death Eaters. If Hermione and Ron had listened to Harry; then, maybe they would have been able to stop you before you completed the cabinet." I studied his turned face, "Draco, we can't live in ifs. The possibilities are endless and the various outcomes are infinite. All we can do is live with what has happened. And regardless of what happened when you were fifteen and sixteen –the man I see before me today is not the same as the boy that use to run around Hogwarts constantly boasting and bragging. "

He turned and looked back at me, studying me quietly for a minute before lightly licking his lips and turning his gaze to the mark on his forearm, "Do you… well, do you think I could have saved him?" he asked in a whisper.

"I don't know, I don't think so… I mean -I don't think he wanted to be saved. It was part of some type of large plan of his. Otherwise, he would have let Harry fight, or at least wouldn't have planned his own death," I laid my head back on his chest and pulled him close. "Dumbledore knew what he was doing Draco, he always did. He planned it all out and there is probably nothing any of us could have done that would have changed the outcome."

He was still for a moment before giving me a strong squeeze and kissing the top of my head. "Thanks Red," he whispered.

"Anytime Blondie," I smiled back snuggling closer.

He lightly stroked my bare back, "Red?"

"Hum?"

"Don't you have to get back to your family? I mean, they're probably worried by now."

I sighed, damn reality. "Yeah… I suppose I should go."

He chuckled when after a few minutes I still hadn't moved, "Is that before the New Year or after?" he teased.

"Don't get lippy you," I muttered sleepily before snuggling against him, "You're just so warm."

He chuckled, "Not bad for someone made of ice, yeah?"

I grinned, "I think we melted your ice a loooong time ago."

He stroked my back, "That we did Red that we did."

I sighed and closed my eyes.

"_Red_," Draco warned a minute or two later.

I sighed again and looked up at him, "Are you trying to get rid of me Blondie?"

He gave me a crooked smile, "Hardly, I just don't want you to get in any type of trouble. Besides, you also have to look at the circumstances that you disappeared under… your family's probably going mental by now."

Groaning I sat up, "Fine, you win. You're right," I sighed running my fingers through my hair and ignoring his muttered 'As usual'. "Do you mind if I take a shower before I leave?"

He sat up in the bed, his hair falling haphazardly into his eyes, his knees bent, and his arms wrapped loosely around them. "Not at all," he replied, motioning to a door to my far right.

"Good," I said, slipping from under the silk sheets and walking to the door in question.

"Ginny?" Draco called; I turned and looked at him, suppressing a smile at the way his eyes openly roamed my nude form. "Do you mind if I join you?"

I gave a slow grin, "Not at all."

**------------------**

I sighed and plopped down onto the couch. –It was the day after Christmas and I finally had a chance to rest.

I had tried to sneak back into the Burrow that night, but by the time Draco and I finished making love in the shower, then again in his bed which caused me to have to take _another_ shower; I didn't get back until almost five am. I had apparated directly into my room in hopes of avoiding everything at least until breakfast. However, as soon as I arrived, my eyes rested on my mum who was sitting on the bed. She released a breath, exclaimed 'Oh thank God!' and then darn near hugged the life out of me. After she was done, she pulled back and gave me a hard frown before demanding to know where the hell I had been.

I sighed and let my head fall back on the couch, staring at the ceiling.

Honestly, I didn't know what was worse, my mum's third degree or the way everyone seemed to tiptoe around me for the rest of the day. I noticed that, not only did the subject of Harry and Hermione's engagement not come up in any of the conversations, but also when I saw her, the large diamond ring she had received the night before was missing from Hermione's finger. I tried assuring everyone that I was okay; I even asked Hermione if I could see her ring, but they all thought it was an act. Honestly, if it weren't for Draco, it just might have been, but… well, now Harry's relationship with Hermione is the farthest thing from my mind. And a totally different wizard dominates my thoughts and dreams.

I jumped a bit when the buzzer sounded, forcing me out of my fantasies and back into reality. Sighing, I stood and made my way over to the intercom, pressing the little button.

"Yes?" I inquired.

"Hey Red," a voice said from the other end.

I exhaled and fought a giddy smile at the sound of his voice. "Hey Blondie," I breathed back before hitting the button to buzz him in.

I pulled open the door before he even made it up the stairs and he grinned, arching a brow at me when he noticed me waiting in the doorway.

"What?" I blushed, stepping back into the flat so that he could enter.

"Nothing…" he shrugged, "how are you?"

"Fine," I said tapping my hand against my thigh.

"Good," he replied closing the door. "How did things go yesterday?" I snorted, and he gave a low chuckle. "That much fun, eh?"

"Well, considering the fact that I have now been labeled the pathetic, pining ex-girlfriend things are going bloody brilliant."

He grinned and arched a brow at me while slipping off his coat and throwing it across the back of the couch, "Are you?"

My eyes narrowed, "Am I what?"

"Pining for Potter?" he asked taking a step towards me.

"Well… he _**is**_ the hero of the wizarding world, so it's not like it's too far fetched for the poor witch who had him and then lost him to want him back," I shrugged.

He lifted his right hand, running his fingers through my hair, "You never answered my question. Do you pine for him?"

I closed my eyes as he combed through my tresses before opening them and looking back at him, "I don't pine for anyone."

"Not anyone?" he inquired his head lowering and his lips lightly grazing my own.

"No," I replied kissing him softly, "Why? Should I?"

He shrugged smiled subtly, "I guess not."

I looked up and smirked, "Aww, did I wound your pride Blondie?"

"Nope," he grinned, "though my ego did take a bit of a hit."

I laughed and moved away from him, leaning against the couch, "What did you do yesterday?"

He shrugged, "Watched a couple of films, ordered some food-"

"You didn't cook?" I teased with a grin.

He rolled his eyes, "I don't know -is the Prophet running a story on a huge building fire today?" I pretended to ponder it before shaking my head. "Then I guess not."

"Maybe you should learn to cook, it'll give you something constructive to do with your time," I suggested.

He arched a brow, "Are you implying that I waste my days Red?"

"Of course Blondie. Then again, I wouldn't expect anything less," I smirked, "it _is_ a family tradition after all."

He gave a slow grin, "Are we _really_ going to get on family traditions? What is a tradition in the esteemed Weasley household anyway? Knitting horrible looking sweaters with crooked letters on the front," he smirked.

I glared, "Excuse me, my mum puts a lot of time and love into those sweaters."

"Too bad she doesn't put money; then, she could afford fabric that is actually _meant_ to be worn." When my hand twitched he grinned, "Temper, temper Red. You wouldn't want an after Christmas spanking would you?"

I glared, "You- are a prat."

"I've been called worse," he shrugged.

"And I'm sure you will be again," I muttered; he grinned. "You know, I don't know why I even got you anything for Christmas."

"You got me a present?" he asked his brows rising in surprise.

"Yes, though Merlin knows why. After all, I doubt you've ever even heard of the word nice, _especially_ being a _Malfoy_," I taunted.

He just arched a brow and hitched his shoulders, "I'm not going to argue with that, _especially_ when we both know that I specialize in naughty," he finished with a suggestive wink.

I blushed and turned away, "Whatever," going to the closet; I pulled out a small package and handed it to him.

Draco took the item from me, turning it over in his hands before giving me a questioning look.

"Go ahead," I urged, anxious to see his reaction.

He arched a brow before tearing at the wrapping paper. A moment later, he had the present unwrapped and was studying the box.

"It's a Muggle game called a Play Station Portable," I grinned, "I figure you have a lot of free time so why not. You can play games, watch films, look at pictures, and a lot more from what I understand."

"Really?" he looked up at me then back down at the game, "May I open it?"

I smiled, "Of course, it's yours," I moved closer, watching as he opened the box and removed the game system. "Oh and it's enchanted also."

He arched a brow at me.

"What? You have to have known I would add some type of magical element," I shrugged unapologetically, "anyway I didn't do it alone, my dad helped me. We put at least twenty or so games on there, we also added some music –uh mainly stuff I like. I'm not very sure of your tastes. And a few films."

"Wait -your dad helped _you_ with a present for _me_?" he inquired incredulously.

I blushed and looked down "Well not exactly… I kind of told him it was for Tiffany."

Draco laughed and set the game and box down on the couch before coming towards me and cupping my neck. "Thanks Red," he leaned down and placed a light peck on my lips. "I really appreciate it. Who knows, maybe later we can learn how to play it together."

I smiled, "That would be nice…"

The door opened and Draco and I each took steps away from one another.

"Hey," Tiffany commented entering fully and shutting the door behind her. "Am I interrupting?"

"No," commented Draco, while I shook my head.

"Right…"

"Well," Draco sighed moving to grab his coat once more, "I guess I'll head out then."

"Oh, wait Draco, I got you something," Tiffany exclaimed, reaching into the bag she was carrying. After a moment of rummaging she pulled out a small box and handed it over to him.

"Wow, another Christmas present," he commented dryly, "well I can say that's two more than I thought I would be getting."

Tiffany and I rolled our eyes, "Just open it," she said.

He gave her an impudent salute and proceeded to unwrap the package. A second later, he opened the brown box under the paper and smiled. "A new watch -thanks Tiff."

"I know it's not magical or anything, but I think it would look really good on you," she blushed.

Draco grinned at her and pulled her into a hug, "Me too, I can't wait to wear it," he replied before pulling away and removing his current watch to replace it with the one she had given him.

"You didn't have to do that," Tiffany laughed.

I watched the scene quietly my heart beating painfully in my chest as I observed them interacting with one another. When Tiffany grinned up at Draco and flipped her long auburn hair over her shoulder, I sighed. Who was I kidding? She was gorgeous and I… well, I was me.

Draco winked at her, "I wanted to –oh, I got you a present too."

My mouth dropped slightly as he went into his coat pocket and pulled out a small package for Tiffany. I felt my heart constrict painfully and took a step back, my leg brushing against the couch. Tiffany accepted the present and excitedly ripped into it, squealing in pleasure a moment later when she pulled the case for a Muggle iPod from beneath the paper. Grinning widely, she barreled into Draco and gave him a tight squeeze before pulling back and smiling up at him.

"You are just tops! It's even pink!" she beamed letting him go so she could tear into the package.

"I'm glad you like it." Draco chuckled, "Well… I should go, I'm supposed to floo my mother in an hour and I still have to stop by the market. I'll see you ladies later alright?"

"Yeah of course," Tiffany grinned, giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

He turned his gaze to me, "Red?"

Not trusting myself to speak without sobbing pathetically, I swallowed and gave him a jerky nod before turning my head. I could feel his continued gaze on me.

"Thanks again for the game Red. I'll… well… maybe you can show me how to work it later."

I bent down and picked the instruction booklet up off of the floor and tossed it to him, he caught it with one hand and frowned at me.

"Ginny are you okay?" Tiff asked.

I took a deep breath and gave her a strained smile, "Just fucking peachy," I breathed.

Draco arched a brow at me, an amused expression crossing his face, "Well as long as you're alright." He smirked before throwing Tiffany a look, "I'm going to head out, see you later."

"Bye Draco," Tiffany said with a smile, "and thanks again!"

"No problem," he smiled back, "bye Tiff," he looked at me, "bye Red –and stop looking so festive, yeah?"

I glared at him and he laughed before grabbing his present and heading out of the door. Tiffany smiled after him before closing it and leaning against the frame, looking down at her new iPod.

"I can't wait to program this," she grinned looking up at me, "this is so much better than my mp3 player."

I shrugged and lightly hugged myself, before turning to head to my room.

"Gin? What's wrong?" asked Tiffany.

I looked back at her, "Nothing."

"Don't 'Nothing' me, I mean –come on it's me… Look, I know that we haven't really talked much since the fight, but… you know we're still mates, yeah?" she offered a hesitant smile.

I smiled back, "Yeah, thanks Tiff."

She arched a brow, "This isn't about the gift Draco got me is it?"

I flushed and frowned, "No."

"Good," she laughed, "besides, I'd much rather like the one he got you anyway."

I snorted, "He didn't get me a gift."

Her brows furrowed "Really?" I gave her a 'duh' look and a slow nod. Tiffany looked at me confused, "Then who got you the…" she made a motion with her hand at her neck.

I frowned, "What are you talking about?"

"The necklace," Tiff said with a frown of her own.

"What necklace?"

The brunette looked at me like I had gone daft for a moment before coming forward and grabbing my shoulders. She then led me over to a small mirror that was hanging on the wall in the hallway.

"_That_ necklace," she stated, pointing to my reflection.

I froze, mouth agape, staring at my image. Around my neck was a beautiful platinum chain, it was braded together intricately and between every other twist there were small deep green emeralds. In the center, resting in the area just above my chest, was a larger emerald the sparkling stone was surrounded by tiny white ones that looked like they may be diamonds. As I reverently traced the necklace with shaky fingers, Tiffany tapped me lightly on the shoulder.

"Yeah," I exhaled slowly pulling my eyes away from the mirror.

"I think this is for you," she commented holding out a card.

My eyes widened and I slowly took the small light blue card from her grasp. A smile pulled at my lips as I noticed the name '_Red'_ scrawled elegantly across the front. Breaking the seal, I opened it up, my eyes quickly scanning the contents.

_To dying in your arms,_

_And living in your dreams._

_Happy Christmas, Red_

_~Blondie_

"Where did you get this?" I asked quietly, looking up from the missive.

Tiff gave me a knowing smile and shrugged, "On the back of the couch, I think he dropped it when he picked up his present from you."

"Oh," I muttered, blushing once more.

"Oh indeed," smirked Tiffany; I shot her a glower and she laughed.

* * *

**A.N**. Awww, Draco's so sweet *fangirl swoon* *lol* Anyway, if you're wondering when he gave her her gift it was when he cupped her neck. ^.^ Thanks for reading and stay tuned for the next chappy! Thanks again to my awesome Beta too!! **And Please Review!**


	16. Crossroads

**Redemption**

**Crossroads**

I gave an annoyed glare to the blond next to me. He was the most insufferable person on the face of the earth. "Blondie, is it possible for you to be something besides a colossal wise arse?"

He arched an annoying brow, "Is that a trick question?"

"See!" I exclaimed throwing my hands into the air. "There you go –being a wise arse!" When he stared at me as though I had gone mental for over a full minute, I glared. "_What_ are you doing?"

"Refraining from making a smart arse comment on how completely daft you are Red," he shrugged before picking up my mug and taking a sniff. "Are you sure this is just tea?"

I glowered at him and snatched my drink back, "What I'm sure of, is that there are special places in hell for people like you."

He smirked, "Yeah, well I'm sure there are special helmets offered for people like you."

"Whatever," I rolled my eyes, "I know what you're trying to do and it won't work."

"What am I trying to do?" he inquired a bit too innocently.

I snorted, "You're trying to make me lose the game," I replied holding the PSP up in my left hand, "however it's not going to work –face it, I'm too good."

"You should be," he scoffed, "you've been hogging that thing since you got it. I thought it was supposed to be _my_ Christmas present Red."

"It is Blondie," I shrugged, "but you just suck so bad on it that I've taken to showing you how it's done."

"I do not suck. In fact, I was actually doing really well until you pilfered it and took over. You don't even let me take it home with me at night."

"Yes I do," I replied indignantly, "you took it home just yesterday."

"True, but the only reason I was able to is because you were going home with me," he returned arching a brow.

I felt my face heat a bit, "Yeah well… you should have played it then."

His grin turned down to right wicked, "I was busy playing with something else."

"Shut up Draco," I blushed turning back to the game, "I'm trying to get past level fifteen, but I need to find the key to unlock the room with the boss first. You're messing with my concentration."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"Am not."

I threw him a quick glare and went back to the game. A moment later, I jumped when his hand slid up my thigh. "What are you doing?!" I hissed.

He shrugged, "Showing you what it looks like when I mess with your concentration."

I grabbed his hand and moved it, "Well stop, Tiff's in the back."

Draco made a face and rolled his eyes, "You act like she doesn't know about us already."

"She doesn't, I mean…well… I haven't said anything…"

He didn't comment, but arched a mocking brow. Throwing him another glower, I turned back to the game. I heard Draco sigh and shift, leaning back against the cushions and couldn't resist taking a peek at him. He looked gorgeous as usual in a dark green sweater that fell a bit loosely on his broad shoulders, yet still accentuated his muscular build. His head was tipped back and resting on the pillows leaving his long neck exposed. When he swallowed, making his Adams apple jump, the urge to nibble on him was almost overwhelming.

"Hey you two," said Tiffany entering the living room; I quickly pulled my gaze from the blond and returned it to the game.

"Hey Tiff," I heard Draco say, shifting on the couch.

"Hey," I muttered distractedly, now focusing fully on killing the huge boss character in the room I had just opened. I frowned, 'Where the hell did he get two missile launchers? I had already destroyed the other –cheating bastard.' I vaguely heard Tiffany chuckle.

"So Drac how goes it?"

"Don't call me that," Draco scoffed from next to me.

"What? I like the name Drac."

"I don't, it's stupid."

"It's a nickname."

"No, it's my name without the 'o' at the end, which in essence makes it no longer my name."

Tiffany snorted, "That's not true. Besides, the name Drac is no worse than Blondie."

"I don't mind Blondie, I'm blond –however, I am not Drac so that has got to go," Draco retorted smugly.

"Suuuure, _that's_ why you don't mind the name Blondie…" Tiffany replied; Draco shrugged. "Anyway _Draco_," she stressed his name.

"Yes Tiffany," he replied.

"What are you doing tonight?"

My head shot up, my gaze locked on the dark haired woman. Draco gave me a sideways look then looked back at Tiffany and shrugged.

"Nothing as of yet, why?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out," Tiffany smiled.

"With who?" I demanded, blushing when they both raised brows at me. "Not that I care," I muttered lamely, looking down at my game and noticing with some dismay that I was long since dead.

"Riiight," Tiffany grinned and Draco chuckled. "With me and a friend of mine," she replied, still smiling.

"Sounds okay," he commented, "what did you have in mind to do?"

"Well, I was thinking we could all go to see a film, then maybe hang out at a Muggle pub," Tiff said looking between Draco and I. "You know… like a double date."

"A double date?" we said in unison.

"Yeah," she replied rolling her eyes heavenward. "I mean, you guys _are_ finally dating aren't you?"

"Told you she knew," muttered Draco.

"Shut up," I glared.

"So it's true, right? You guys _are_ dating, aren't you?" Tiff asked looking between the two of us.

"Yes." "No." Draco and I said in unison.

Draco gave me a look, "What?"

"What did you say?" I frowned back.

"I said yes."

"Oh… well, I said no."

"Why?"

"Because we're not really dating… are we? I mean, we never agreed on anything like that."

"You're right, just because we have it off like rabbits doesn't mean we should date," he snorted.

I glared at him, "There's more to dating than shagging Malfoy."

He arched a brow, "Really like what? –Hanging out everyday, spending a shite load of time together? Having dinner and sometimes breakfast with one another? Taking the time to-"

"Shut up," I hissed rubbing my temples.

"Why, Red? Do you think it's that troublesome of an idea?"

"You don't?" I asked with a surprised look.

He gave a small hitch of his shoulders and looked at the fire, "I don't know –I mean, I guess the concept has grown on me. Especially since Christmas," he gave me a sideways look. "You haven't even thought about it?"

I released a shaky breath, "Well… of course I've _thought_ about it…"

"_But_?"

"_But_… I don't see how it could work I mean our families-"

"You mean your family," he cut in arching a brow once more.

"Like your family would accept me," I retorted with a frown.

He shrugged, "Regardless, I'm an adult and I make my own decisions."

I gave an unlady like snort, "Please, you're just saying that because your family's on another continent right now."

"No, I'm saying it because it's true. Or did you forget the fact that my family didn't want me to move back here –yet I did. Because I'm an adult and I make my own choices regardless of their desires."

"Yeah well your family isn't as close as mine is." I glared, "You people probably hardly talked to one another when you lived in the same country so of course it's not big deal if you don't now that you're not."

Draco sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose, "Look Red, I'm not going to argue with you. Do you want to be with me or not?"

"It's not that simple," I whispered harshly.

"It _**is**_ that simple," he retorted just as severely.

"No it isn't. My family-"

"Is something that we'll worry about when the time comes," he sighed then pulled me into his arms. "Look Red, as crazy and unexpected as this is, I want to be with you and I know you feel the same. I know your family and friends won't like it, but it's not like we're going to start flooing over to people's houses and announcing it or anything. We'll just take it one day at a time."

I lay my head in the crook of his neck, "So you don't mind if we keep this between us –at least for a while," I finished quickly.

Draco gave me a small squeeze, "Of course I don't Red."

I grinned and pulled back, "Then I guess its official Blondie… we're dating."

"Fuckin' finally," said Tiffany.

My eyes snapped to her, I had forgotten she was there. The dark haired woman was sitting Indian style on the chair with an amused look on her face and a bowl of popcorn.

"Finally?" I asked, "You mean you're not mad?"

She rolled her eyes, "_Please_, I always knew it was only a matter of time before the two of you got together," she stated popping a few kernels into her mouth. "Though, I didn't know that you were the witch that he had shagged… well, until the night of the Christmas party that is."

My eyes widened, "How? I mean, when could you tell?"

She shrugged, "It was the look on your face when I made the comment about you not knowing how to please Draco."

"So the fight was about me," Draco said as more of a statement than a question. "Thought so –however there is one thing I do want to ask."

I made a face at him and Tiffany smiled, "What is it?" she inquired.

"Alright, this has been really bugging me for a minute…"

Our brows rose expectantly, "Well, Blonde? Come on, we don't have all day."

"Okay…" he sighed, his brows pulling together in thought before looking at me and then Tiffany. "Where… _the_ _hell_ did you get popcorn?"

Tiff and I burst into laughter; once it had subsided, Tiffany wiped her eyes and grinned at Draco. "I conjured it," she said with a wink.

I giggled and he rolled his eyes, "Riiight," Draco said, "well next time, conjure me a beer, will you."

Tiffany laughed and threw a pillow at his head.

**************************

I was roused from an unusually peaceful sleep by a loud banging at my front door. Sitting up, I groggily rubbed my eyes and frowned at my bedroom door.

'Who the hell is that?' I thought, slipping out of the bed and throwing on a pair of sleep pants. My slightly blurry eyes went to the clock and I saw it was ten thirty in the morning. I groaned, I was normally up by now, but Ginny kept me up all last night. The woman had a sexual appetite to rival that of any man.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," I yelled when the banging sounded once more.

Grabbing my robe, I threw it on quickly and padded barefoot down the hall and to the door. 'No wonder things didn't work with her and Potter,' I thought distractedly as I picked up one of her earrings off of the hall floor. 'I doubt he would have the stamina to keep up with her.'

I smiled a bit at the thought, pocketing the earring before making it to the door and pulling it open. As if conjured by my thoughts, Harry Potter stood on the other side of the doorway, a frown on his face and his arms crossed over his chest. My first thought was 'Shite, they found out about Ginny and I,' however, when I noticed that he was trying to neither hit, nor hex me, I realized that that couldn't be it and frowned.

"What do you want Potter?"

He glowered back, "To talk to you, may I come in?"

I arched a brow, "Are you mad? Why would I ever let you into my house?"

"Because I need to speak with you –privately," he ground out, his jaw clenching visibly.

I considered taunting him a bit more, but quickly realized that with my developing relationship with Ginny –it probably wasn't the smartest thing to get even further on Potter's bad side. Giving the other man a negligent shrug, I turned and walked back into the flat, leaving the door open for him to follow. I slouched lazily in one of the armchairs, my legs braced apart, my right hand lying on the arm, and my left arm bent with my head resting against one of my fingers.

When Potter walked into the flat, closing the door behind him and then looking around, I rolled my eyes and made a sweeping motion with my right hand. "You wanted to talk… talk."

"I…" he frowned and looked at the floor, his face twisting up into a grimace.

'Interesting,' I thought, it seemed whatever he had to talk about, he didn't particularly want to, which only served to intrigue me.

"Are we going to talk anytime soon Potter," he looked at me and I smirked. "Or should I order in?"

The other man huffed and bit his lip, quite possibly along with a retort. "Look Malfoy, I've been sent here on official Ministry business."

"_Official_ you say?" I drawled lazily, "I'm _beside_ myself with anticipation. Come now Potter, don't keep me dangling here, what does the Minister need?"

"What makes you think he needs something?" he frowned.

I rolled my eyes "You can't possibly be serious. It's quite obvious seeing as _you're_ the one here. I can't be in trouble because you're way too subdued," I studied him, "–in fact you look like you're ready to pull your hair out from the frustration from not being able to tell me what you _really_ think. So…" I shrugged, "that leaves two options –one, you're under an Imperious curse, or two –which I find more plausible– the Minister needs me in one piece because he wants or needs something from me."

Potter's brows furrowed and he looked at me as though he had never seen me before.

"What?" I glared, "I do have brains and common sense –in fact I graduated as one of the top of my class with excellent N.E.W.T. scores… then again, you probably knew that already."

"Why would I know what your N.E.W.T. scores were?" he glared.

"Please Potter, like your _good friend_ Kingsley didn't tell you everything about our little meeting all those months ago," I sneered.

"Kingsley is a good Minister and for your information you prat –no, he didn't," he replied in the same tone.

I studied him intently for a minute before sighing, "Fine. –Look did you want some tea?" I inquired standing, "I'm going to make myself a cup so…"

Potter blinked surprised that the fight was over and shook his head, "I-uh, no…thanks."

I nodded and went to the kitchen, returning a moment later with a warm cup of tea. The dark haired man was still standing behind the couch, his hands in his pocket and his gaze roaming the living room.

"Have a seat," I commented resuming mine in the chair and indicating the couch with a dip of my head.

He hesitated for a minute before walking around the couch and sitting down on the soft dark green surface. He adjusted a few times before he seemed to finally get comfortable, I watched him expectantly.

"Well the reason I'm here, is… well you were correct," he flushed and I arched a brow. "The minister needs your assistance with a matter."

"And that would be?" I inquired taking a sip of my tea.

"We understand that you have recently been in touch with one, Michael Crabbe," Potter frowned.

My brows knitted together, "He contacted me several weeks ago; we met for drinks," I shrugged lightly, "I haven't seen him since… why?"

He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, you see, we have reason to believe that Mr. Crabbe is involved with a class of underground Death Eaters, or as they've been calling themselves recently the 'Underground Resurrection'."

"Underground Resurrection?" I nodded slowly and shrugged, "Catchy… but what does this have to do with me? Like I said, I haven't seen him since."

Potter nodded, "We know, we've been watching you both."

"Naturally," I snorted.

"It's standard procedure for any known former D.E.'s," he stated simply. "And like it or not Malfoy, you're the most high profile former D.E. out there."

"I feel honored," I drawled sarcastically.

Potter smirked, "Yes, well you always did like the spotlight."

"Actually, I got over that unfortunate affliction long ago," I sighed running a hand through my hair. "But back to the matter at hand, what does any of this have to do with me?"

"Well," he leaned back on the couch and studied me, "we've been following Mr. Crabbe for a while. Once we got wind that he had set up a meeting with you and found out where he was going we sent one of our lesser-known agents in as spy. To get what she could of the conversation between the two of you… I believe you saw her. She says you looked right at her when she entered…"

My brows furrowed in thought before it clicked, "The lady in pink?"

Potter nodded, "Yeah, well anyway she used an eavesdropping spell to tune in to your conversation, making sure to record the information that was important."

I sat the teacup on the table, my face flushing slightly as I recalled the conversation about Crabbe that I had had with his father. "Is that legal?" I frowned.

Potter shrugged, "When dealing with former and possible D.E.'s –yes. It is."

I sighed and leaned back in the chair, "So what? I mean I told him no, which you heard I'm sure."

"Yeah, we heard and… well, it was decent of you to not give up Ginny."

"I would never," I scowled. When Potter's brows rose, I schooled my features into a more passive expression. "So what's this about?"

He stared at me for a moment longer before continuing. "We need an inside man Malfoy. To find out what they're up to –what they have planned against me and if they're targeting anyone else…"

"And you want me to be that man?" I surmised.

He nodded, "They want you on their team and you, surprisingly enough," he added in a mutter before speaking normally once more, "seem to have gone on the straight and narrow. We have no "ins", we know some of the people who could be involved with this new movement due to our intelligence, but we need someone who can tell us more. We need a pair of ears and eyes in there."

I frowned, "So why me? I mean, don't you guys have like a shite load of agents for this type of thing?"

"Yes, but they're being very careful. They're not allowing people into their elite group unless you were previously a D.E. and have the dark mark to prove it." My right forearm flexed unconsciously and Potter's eyes shot to it, then back to my face. "Which we both know you do. Besides, they want you –that's rare, normally they just wait for people to come to them and then try to decide if they're worthy. –Which, by the by, they rarely are."

"So, basically I'm bait?"

"No, basically you'd be an agent."

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah right, why should I? I mean, this is my neck on the line and these aren't schoolboys Potter. They're dangerous and determined men, who- _by the by_, most likely hold several grudges against my father."

"I know, look it's for the good of the country. Do you really want those guys kicking off and starting another war?" he leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees. "That doesn't sound like the actions of a Guardian Angel to me."

I stiffened and glared at him, "What?"

"I know," he stated with a shrug, "and no, Ginny didn't tell me. I'm an Auror, Malfoy. I sniff out people for a living. And when she hid your identity from me, I got even more intrigued –it took me about a week or so, but I finally put it together." He gave a smug grin. "It actually made sense, she didn't rat you out because she didn't want to upset Tiffany."

"And why didn't you?"

He shrugged again, "I decided to wait, see if you did anything else –maybe something worth arresting you for. I mean, you shouldn't be using your magic like that, but there are worse things you could have done than running around saving lives."

I gave a noncommittal grunt and leaned back in the seat.

"So what do you say Malfoy are you in or not?"

I stared at Potter for a few moments, he was right. Whatever they were up to was not good and I could possibly save a lot of lives if I helped to stop them. Besides, so far I've only been able to help Muggles. This would be a way for me to help them, wizards and witches alike. A _real_ chance to redeem myself and show everyone that I _had_ changed. I arched a brow at Potter before leaning forward in my chair.

"What do you need me to do?"

**A.N**. Well that's it for this chappy. Okay here's the deal. This story is complete, my beta has several chappys back to me, I've just been way to busy to update. I will be updating this story WEEKLY until it is done. If you are reading Facades, unfortunately, that story is NOT finished and as I mentioned RL has been really busy so I haven't had a chance to write more I will do my best to finish that story, but for now it's on break. Sorry…


	17. Irony

**Redemption **

**Irony**

I released a contented sigh and snuggled closer to my boyfriend, my fingers lightly caressing his chest. It was a Saturday morning and Draco and I were spending the day together –well technically we started yesterday. We had gone to a Muggle restaurant for dinner and then apparated back to my place where we had a nightcap to drink and each other for dessert. I smiled, burrowing deeper into his warmth. I couldn't believe it, we had only been together for a little over three months, well officially, but they had been the best months of my life. It was amazing how life changed in ways you could never imagine; especially when it felt like it was for the better. I ran one finger down a single long scar that cut across his torso and frowned.

"Where did you get this?" I asked quietly.

"You just noticed that?" he inquired in an amused tone.

"No, I've been meaning to ask, but you usually distract me."

"And just how do I manage to do that?" he quizzed with a grin.

"Stop trying to do it now and answer the question –oh and wipe that stupid smile off your face, Blondie."

He chuckled, "How did you know I was smiling?"

"I could hear it in your voice," I shrugged, "now answer me."

"You can hear it in my voice…" he muttered softly before answering me in a louder tone. "Potter."

I abruptly sat up and looked at him, "What? Harry gave you this? When?"

"Fifth year –but if it makes you feel better, I had been trying to kill him too," he stated dryly.

I frowned, "Why would that make me feel better?"

"I don't know Red; you're a bit off so I was kinda just shooting in the dark."

I glared at him and punched him in the stomach, "Shoot that, Blondie."

He grunted then glowered at me, "What did I tell you about hitting me."

"No –way, you had better not," I warned sitting up on the bed and backing away from him.

He arched a brow, "Oh but I will –right now. You know, with you completely starkers, it should be even more enjoyable."

I looked down then back at him quickly remembering that we both were in fact nude. My mouth dropped a bit and my breathing sped up when I realized that he was partially aroused.

"Look Blondie, I'm not going to allow-" I cut off with a yelp as he jumped on me.

Laughing and pushing, we wrestled with one another as he tried to turn me over and I tried to stop him. I giggled when he nipped my neck and then wrapped my legs around his waist so that he couldn't flip me over.

"You little cheater," Draco laughed, placing his hands on my thighs. "You know that I would never remove your legs from around me."

I grinned and winked, "I know, that's why I did it." He studied me for a moment before giving a nod. "What are you up to Blondie?"

Instead of answering he just smirked, next thing I knew I was under attack as he mercilessly tickled me.

"S-s-stooppp! N-no f-fair!" I got out between peals of laughter.

"Hey you started playing dirty first, I'm just stepping up my game," he retorted hitting a particularly torturous part on my side.

"Ahhhh!! N-no! Sto-p-p!"

"Say please."

"P-le-ple-please!"

He grinned, "Does this mean you quit?"

I nodded, my chest hurt too much to speak. Draco stopped and gave me a wide grin and a kiss on the lips. "Now that wasn't so hard was it?"

"Shut it," I muttered in a winded voice, slapping his shoulder.

A glint entered his eyes, "Did you just hit me again?"

My eyes widened, "Don't you dare…"

"But you started it."

"It was an accident."

"You accidentally hit me?"

"Fine, it was a reflex."

He rolled his eyes, "A reflex to what, I-" he cut off abruptly his body going still.

"What?"

"Shh!" he hissed, putting a finger to my lips, "I hear someone."

I moved his hand, "Maybe it's Tiff…"

He shook his head, his hair falling lightly into his eyes. "No… sounded like a man."

I frowned and pushed his hair out of his face, then strained my ears to see if I heard anything. A moment later, I froze and my eyes widened.

"Oh shite," I hissed.

"Gin?!" Ron called from somewhere inside of the flat.

I pushed at Draco's shoulders, "You have to go! He can't see you here," I whispered frantically.

Draco didn't move, just stared at the door.

"Draco –hello?" I snapped my finger, when he still didn't look at me I hit his arm. "Come on, you have to go."

He finally looked at me, then frowning he glanced at his arm, then back at me. "Did you just hit me Red?"

I gave an exasperated sigh, "Yes. You weren't paying attention-"

"Ginny? Where are you?!" Ron called again.

"-you have to go."

"Do I? Or do I have to get you back for hitting me?" Draco retorted raising a brow.

"Oh my gosh Draco, now is not the time. Look, you can spank me later okay –just go now before Ron comes in here," I hissed pushing his shoulders again.

"As enticing at that sounds, I'm not talking about a spanking," he replied with a wicked grin.

"Then what-" I cut off as he shifted then slid inside of me. A low moan escaped my lips and my hands instinctively gripped his shoulders. "What are you doing?" I whispered when I had regained a smidgen of my senses.

"Teaching you a lesson," he replied sliding out then back into me.

His head dipped and his lips went to my neck, his tongue making a lazy path to my ear where he began to nibble lightly. One of my hands went to his soft hair while the other continued to grip his warm shoulder, my fingers pressing into the velvety flesh.

"We-well… you can't," I got out eventually, "my brother-"

"Is out there," he muttered in my ear.

"But we-"

"Are in here," he supplied kissing my chin.

"Ginny! Are you in there?!" Ron called knocking on my bedroom door.

I stiffened, "He's at the door," I whispered frantically.

"Which is locked," Draco answered, before turning my head and kissing me deeply.

I sighed against his mouth, distractedly hearing the doorknob jiggle in the background. My other hand returned to his shoulder as he quickened his pace, when he pulled his mouth away from mine and began to work my neck once more, I moaned softly.

"Ginny?!" Ron called, "Is that you?"

My eyes widened and Draco chuckled softly, "You may want to answer him Red," he murmured into my ear, his deep velvety voice sending shivers through me, "before he unlocks the door."

"Yes!" I called shrilly, "Just give me a few minutes, I'll be out soon!!"

"Oh, what took you so long to answer?" Ron called back.

"I was," I snapped my mouth shut as a moan almost escaped when Draco placed his hands on my hips and began to move faster.

"Well? Why didn't you?" Ron asked impatiently a minute later.

"I-I was asleep," I answered, closing my eyes to concentrate on the words.

"Oh… really? Well did you want me to wait for you in the living room?" he inquired.

"_**Yes**_!" I called a bit too enthusiastically because at that moment Draco hit my spot.

Closing my eyes, I tuned out my brothers reply and focused on the man in my arms. Draco's lips wandered from my neck, to my collarbone, and to my chest as he took one of my breasts into his mouth. My hands gripped his hair tightly and his hands steadied my hips. The bed rocked and moved beneath us and I secretly thanked Merlin that I had never gotten a headboard. As my fingers slid along his damp, slick flesh, I arched beneath him. He moved his face back up to mine and we kissed fervently; our mouths devouring one another, our fingers singeing the skin that they touched, and our bodies rocking hard and fast in a rhythm that set a pace I could live my life to.

"Gin?!" Ron called.

My eyes flicked to the door briefly before I closed them. I was too close to release to do anything, but scream. I bit my lower lip as Draco gripped my hips and held me still pounding harder and harder, just how I liked it.

"Is everything okay?" my brother inquired, his voice now sounding a bit worried.

"Yes!" I called again, my back arching and my head pressing into the mattress, Draco's mouth locked on my neck.

"Are you going to come out of there and talk to me anytime soon?" he asked, now sounding a bit annoyed.

I ignored him, instead focusing on the devastating wizard between my thighs. I gripped roughly at the base of his back, my fingers imprinting upon his pale skin as I tried to pull him into me fully. Catching my meaning as always, Draco pounded into me harder.

"Ginny?!"

"_I'm coming_! _I'm coming_!" I yelled, though I don't know to whom.

I heard Draco chuckle and Ron grumble. A moment later my prediction came true as a delicious spasm ripped through me. I felt my spirit soar free and my eyes roll back. Draco's mouth covered my own and he swallowed my cry of ecstasy, mixing it with one of his own. A moment later we both collapsed against one another completely lethargic and totally spent.

"Wow," I breathed.

"Wow indeed," muttered the blond in my arms, while nuzzling my neck.

I ran my fingers up his damp back and sighed, enjoying the feeling of his weight on top of me.

"You know that you have to get up don't you," he said softly after a minute. "I would guess we have about a minute, maybe two before Weasley comes back and demands to know what you're doing in here."

I sighed and kissed his ear, "I know."

When I pushed at his shoulders, Draco rolled off of me and onto the mattress. I slipped from the warm bed and grabbed my wand. Saying a quick cleaning spell to tide me over until I could shower, I threw on a pair of Draco's boxer shorts and an extra large sleep shirt. The blond in my bed chuckled.

"You don't think your brother will notice you're wearing my boxers Red?"

"I don't think my brother will be looking that close Blondie," I smirked turning. I suppressed a groan as desire surged through me once more at the sight of him lying nude in my bed, sitting up on one arm with his head resting on his left hand. His chest was still a bit slick from our recent activities and only the light sheet thrown over his waist stopped me from seeing all that he had to offer.

"Thinking about returning?" Draco inquired arching a brow.

I flushed. Would I ever get enough of him? Instead of answering him, I gave him a glare and turned to leave. Unlocking my door, I opened it narrowly and slipped out, heading down the hall and into the living room. Ron sat on the couch, his arms on his knees and his right leg bouncing impatiently. After a few seconds, he abruptly stood and turned towards the hall, freezing when he saw me standing there.

"Going somewhere?" I asked, softly crossing my arms over my chest.

"I-oh, well –yeah. I was on my way to see what was taking you so bloody long."

I raised my brows and did a motion with my hands to indicate that I was here now. "What do you want Ron?"

He frowned, "Are you alright? Earlier you sounded a bit… well, I don't know. And your skin is all flushed; you don't have a fever do you?"

At his statement, I couldn't stop my face from coloring even more, "I'm fine," I clipped. "Why are you here?"

He studied me for a moment and then he blushed a bit, "Well… we- I mean, _I_ have been kind of wondering…"

I arched a brow.

"Well… are you-you know, _okay_?"

I frowned, "Ron what are you talking about?"

"I –it, well, it's just that since … Harry and Hermione got… well, you know-"

"Engaged?" I supplied.

"Yeah," he turned redder. "Well, it's just that we noticed that we… well, we don't see you around as much. You're suddenly always busy and … well… we're a bit worried…"

My mouth dropped as I gathered his direction, "Wait? You guys think I'm like pining away for Harry or something?" I whispered aghast.

"W-well, I mean –you use to," he held up his hands defensively when I glared. "Not pine for him, I mean, really that much –I mean, what I _meant_ was that it use to be that we would –you know, see you every weekend or at least every other. Not to mention the fact that you and Hermione use to get together several times a week after work, but now…"

I blushed profusely, "I guess I can see your point," I grumbled. "But I've just been really busy; I have not been avoiding you guys."

"Busy doing what?" he retorted.

"I… well… stuff…"

"Stuff," he smirked.

I glared, "Yes. Stuff. So lay off."

Ron sighed, "We're just worried about you Gin. We care about you."

"I know, but you're worrying for nothing," I insisted.

"Fine, so I guess this means that we can expect you at Luna's birthday party, yeah?" he inquired his brows raised.

"Naturally…uh… when is it?"

Ron gave me a disbelieving look, "The same time it is every year Ginny. Since the year after you graduated Hogwarts. It's on her birthday –this coming Saturday night. You _will_ be there right?"

"Of course," I frowned.

"Good… so I'll see you then," Ron said after a moment, and then taking several steps, he pulled me into a quick hug. "You better be there Gin. Saturday at eight, don't be late and," he made a face, "take a shower, you smell weird."

I blushed more and pushed him, "Then get away from me."

He rolled his eyes and blew me a raspberry before disapparating from sight.

"Aww, are you pining from Potter again?" Draco murmured walking soundlessly up behind me.

I jumped and threw him a harassed look, "Don't do that! I hate it when you sneak up on me. I swear you should be an Auror the way you move with no sound, it's kind of creepy."

He grinned and wrapped his arms around me, "I'm not Auror material Red."

"Why not?"

He shrugged, "Because I'm me."

I turned in his arms and frowned up at him, "What does that mean?"

"That means… that you need a shower –you smell weird," he scrunched up his face, distastefully making fun of my brother.

"Draco don't avoid my-" I cut off as his mouth covered mine. Lifting me, he carried me to the bathroom where we took a shower… among other things.

*******************

"So, we have it set up to meet this Sunday afternoon for brunch, a Muggle establishment of course," I stated handing Potter the letters that Mr. Crabbe and I had been exchanging for the last couple of weeks.

"So, you told him that you've gotten closer to Ginny and think that you might be able to get her there," he commented reading one of my letters.

"It seemed the surest way," I shrugged. "I talked to Ginny and told her that we may need to be seen out in public together to make it more believable though."

Potter looked up and arched a brow, "How'd she take it?

"Oh, just fine," I stated with a shrug and suppressing a smile, "she knows it's for the greater good and all that jazz."

Looking somewhat disappointed at the tame reaction, Potter nodded before setting up a bit. "You know what –I think I can do you one better." My brows rose expectantly while Potter stood and paced the room mumbling to himself. "Ron may be a bit of a problem, but if I talk to him and explain everything, then he'll understand I'm sure…"

"What are you off on?" I cut in after several minutes of his mutterings.

He looked up at me as though he had forgotten I was there before sitting down on my couch once more. "Well, I have an idea of how to convince Crabbe that you'll be useful and that you're telling the truth."

I arched and expectant brow, "Well?"

He leaned back and sighed, "Well, we'll have to convince Gin, but since she already sort of agreed then that shouldn't be a problem-"

"You're rambling again Potter," I drawled.

He gave me an annoyed look and flushed a bit. "Right, well –here it is. Why don't we see if we can get Ginny to bring you as her date to Luna's party! After all, I'm sure that the D.E.'s are watching your place, possibly even following you. So, if you walk to Ginny's flat and then you guys walk over to Ron's for the party then they'll not only see you together they'll see you at a party with me there. It'll be the perfect ruse."

I stared at Potter, "Wait –let me get this straight. You want me to _pretend_ to be Ginny's date?" When Potter nodded, I stared at him blankly for several minutes before the irony of the whole idea suddenly hit me. He wanted _me _to _pretend _to be dating Ginny… I couldn't help it – I laughed.

* * *

**A.N.** That's it for this chappy! Hot, I wouldn't mind having Draco on me, even if I had to put up with my annoying brother at the door **lol** So what do you think? Oh and I know, shock of all shocks –I updated on time _


	18. Denial

**Redemption**

**Denial**

I slipped my hand into Ginny's as we walked down the semi-crowded street to Ron's flat and gave her a curious look when she grimaced a bit and blushed.

"What's wrong?" I asked softly before giving a mocking smile to a couple that had stopped to openly stare at us.

She sighed, "I don't like this… people are looking."

I dropped her hand, "Better?" I frowned suppressing the small sting at her complaint. "Don't worry, this has all been planned by boy wonder himself, you don't have to worry about anyone _actually_ finding out about us."

"Don't call him that," Ginny muttered, putting her hands in her jacket pocket.

I scoffed, "Right."

"Draco," she whispered.

"We're here," I said walking up the few steps and ringing the bell before she could say anything else.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Ginny frown at me, but before she could speak Potter opened the door. He scowled fiercely at us before looking at Ginny, "What is _he_ doing here?" he demanded.

"He's a friend Harry and I thought he would like to come, please don't be difficult." Ginny replied with a small frown.

The dark haired man gave her a fierce glower and stepped aside.

"_Potter_," I sneered coldly as I passed.

"_Malfoy_," he spat in the same tone.

As soon as the door was closed behind us, Potter turned to us once more. "Well done Gin," he grinned before throwing me a look, "and the rude 'Potter' was a nice touch."

I chuckled, "Yes well if this doesn't work out I was considering going into acting, I was quite the thespian back at school in the states."

Both Ginny and Potter gave me incredulous looks, "Really?" he asked in shock.

I shrugged, "No –but if I could get a mighty Auror like you to believe that then maybe I do have a future after all," I drawled.

He gave a small laugh, "Maybe –Well they have no way of getting into here, this place is locked up tight with only people we trust invited to come so you guys feel free to split up." Potter said looking down at his watch, "I have to go and help Hermione in the kitchen, I'll see you around."

I nodded at him and Ginny gave him a wave, "Okay Harry," she smiled watching him leave before looking over at me. "So, now what?"

"I guess that's up to you," I shrugged, putting my hands in my pockets. "Like Potter said, this place is veritably impenetrable, so you can feel free to split from me if you like."

She frowned up at me, "Don't do that."

"Do what? You don't want people to see us together right?"

She sighed, "Please Draco, let's not fight okay… how about we just go and get something to eat?"

I opened my mouth to reply, but when she gave me a pleading look I just released a harsh breath and nodded, before walking past her and over to the food table.

**----------**

About three hours later I looked over at my girlfriend as she manually washed dishes.

"Déjà vu much?" I asked arching a brow.

She smiled over at me, "Just a bit."

I grinned at her and reached out, pushing the few stray tendrils of hair out of her face. We had managed to spend a majority of the party together, well except for the last hour or so, when Ron realized how much time Ginny and I were spending around one another. I think when he saw us laughing it kind of kicked him off because next thing we knew he was dragging her away to his room to "talk". For the rest of the night he stayed right behind her, hovering like a hawk. Luckily though, Luna had needed him and the other sober people to help her get the more foxed of the bunch home safely. Harry and Hermione had also volunteered while Ginny offered to stay and help with the clean up. For once, being who I was came in handy when no one looked to me to even offer to help at all. So I leaned against the wall while people were herded out and once everyone was gone headed into the kitchen in search of Ginny.

I picked up a drying towel and looked over at her, "What did Ron say to you earlier?"

She snorted and gave me a look, "Just the usual, 'he's up to no good', 'don't fall for his fake charm', 'the guy is a manipulative, sneaky little ferret and a burden on society', 'he's supposed to be with Tiffany –what happened has he tired of his new Muggle toy'," she gave me a smirk, "I think you get the gist of it."

"Muggle toy," I murmured, "what did you say?"

She shrugged, "I don't know –that it wasn't like that and stuff…"

When she trailed off I gave a sardonic smile, "Did you assure your big brother that you would never get involved with the likes of me?"

"Shut up Blondie," she blushed.

"I'll take that as a yes."

She looked over at me for a moment before looking back down at the dishes, "Did you enjoy the party?"

"I guess," I shrugged. "It wasn't as bad as last time. I got more ignored than attacked so…"

She frowned at me, "Who ignored you?"

"Eh, pretty much everyone with the exception of you, Luna, Potter and Granger," I said dismissively. "Though, the last two only spoke to me every now and again it was still nice of them I suppose."

Ginny chewed thoughtfully on her lip, "Well… they don't really know you very well. At least the new you, I mean with the way that you and your family are, or use to be-"

"You don't have to defend people to me Red; I know just why I'm so undesirable."

"You're not undesirable," she stated fiercely.

A smile tugged at my lips, "Really? Care to prove it," I said moving towards her.

"Draco, we can't. Everyone-"

"-is gone, it's just you and I," I cut in, placing a light kiss on her lips.

"The kitchen-"

"-is being cleaned," I said softly kissing her deeper and flicking my wand so that the kitchen began to clean itself.

"You-"

"-are incorrigible, I know," I finished, deepening the kiss.

She sighed against me, wrapping her arms around my neck. I leaned back against the cabinet and widened my stance so that Ginny was standing between my legs, her soft body pressed heavily against mine as we tasted one another. As my hands gripped at her waist pulling her closer to me I heard a noise that sounded like a small gasp. Halting, I opened my eyes and looked up, surprised to see Granger standing in the doorway her hand over her mouth.

"Shite," I said against Ginny's lips before pulling away.

She frowned up at me her gaze still clouded with passion, "Draco what…"

I released a long sigh and motioned towards the door with my head. Ginny stiffened in my arms and slowly turned her head to look over her shoulder. Seeing Granger there, she yanked away from me as though she had been burned and turned to face the dark haired witch.

"Hermione, h-hey…uhh, what are you doing here?" Ginny inquired nervously.

Granger swallowed loudly and her eyes flicked between the two of us, "We… well; we got most of the people home. So I rushed back to give you a hand –with the dishes! I mean," a flush crept up her neck.

"Oh… well…."

I looked between the two of them rolling my eyes as they continued to watch one another warily. "So Granger-"

"Draco, stop it," Ginny hissed.

I frowned at her, "What? I didn't do anything."

She shot me a glower then looked back at Granger, "Hermione, you-you're not going to say anything are you? I mean –you can keep this between us, yeah?"

Granger chewed on her bottom lip a bit her gaze flicking to me before she focused on Ginny, "I don't know Gin… I mean this is pretty big. Look I know that he's been helping Harry and all, but-well, do you know what you're doing?" she finished in a whisper like I wouldn't hear her.

"What does that mean?" I demanded.

Ginny glared at me again, "Cut it out Draco."

"Cut what out?!" I exclaimed. "Cut out commenting on the fact that you guys are bloody well talking about me like I'm not even here?"

"No- look just let me handle this okay!"

I scoffed, "What's there to handle, Granger knows about us. It's not big deal."

"Wait," Granger interrupted, her eyes flicking between the two of us and her expression surprisingly more horrified. "There's an 'us'? I thought that maybe this was a one time… but…are-are you guys dating?"

"No!" Ginny exclaimed and my gaze flew to her. "Hermione there is no '_us'_… I mean, we've messed around a bit, but-but it's nothing like that."

My jaw clenched and I looked at the sink.

"Malfoy?" inquired Granger.

I turned my head and looked at her, my expression purposefully stony, "What?"

"Is what she said true?" she pressed studying me.

I shrugged, "If Weasley says there's no us –then there's no us," I stated simply before apparating back to my flat.

**-------------**

I leaned against the back of the couch, my head tilted back and my gaze fixated on the ceiling. What had I been thinking? That I meant something to her? That she felt as strongly about me as I did about her? I was such a fucking idiot.

"Draco," Ginny whispered appearing on the other side of the couch several minutes after I had arrived.

I closed my eyes and did my best to ignore her. I heard her move around the parameter of the sofa and when her hand reached out and touched my face, I pulled away. Standing, I looked down at her blankly and arched a sardonic brow.

"Did you need something Weasley?"

Her lip trembled for an instant before her gaze hardened, "Don't be like that Draco, you know why I said what I did."

I glared and drawled the word 'obviously' in my most sarcastic tone. Then reaching down, I grabbed her around the waist and hauled her against me, my mouth going to her neck where I kissed and nibbled at her flesh.

"D-Draco, what are you doing," she panted as my hands roamed lower and gripped her bum, pulling her tighter against me.

"What I'm good for," I replied kissing her ear, "giving you an excellent shag."

Ginny stiffened before shoving roughly at my shoulders. I easily let her go and leveled her with a mocking look as she stumbled backwards, "What's the matter Weasley, not even worth that anymore?"

"Stop it," she stomped her foot and then turned, storming around to the front of the couch I followed behind relentlessly goading her.

"What? Now that Granger knows about us- oh wait," I arched a sarcastic brow, "there _is_ no us… how about you and me?"

She scowled, "Shut up."

"Is that what you want Weasley? For me to shut up? I thought you liked it when I talked, especially when I talked dirty, when I called your name and slammed into you so hard that you had no choice, but to hold on for dear life."

She backed away from me, "Stop it Draco," she whispered, "don't do this. Look, I know that I may have hurt you-"

I scoffed, "You didn't hurt me Weasley. I'm a Malfoy, we don't have feelings."

"Then why are you lashing out at me!" she yelled back her eyes shimmering.

I scowled, "I'm not lashing out at you; I'm stating facts, the truth. If you don't like it, leave, I didn't invite you over anyway. Don't you have a Potter to pine over?"

"This isn't about him," she insisted. "You know why I had to do it, you know it!"

"Whatever Weasley, get out of my house." I clipped out turning my back on her.

She didn't leave, but instead continued to stand behind me her breathing uneven. After a moment, she lightly grazed my arm, "Draco?"

I closed my eyes. "Go away."

"Please," she whispered wrapping her arms around my shoulders; I lifted my hands and removed them.

"Don't touch me, I'm not in the mood," I stated stiffly.

Ginny reached out once more, "Draco?"

I pulled away, "Don't touch me."

"Draco please," she grabbed my shoulder and I whirled around roughly seizing her arms.

"I said _don't touch me_," I hissed, pissed beyond belief at myself for how deep I had let her into me.

"Draco," she said again, looking up at me with luminous eyes as her hands lightly grabbed my waist.

When my heart sped up from her touch, I recoiled from the feeling, pushing her roughly away from me and into the green armchair.

"Don't touch me, don't say my name, don't do anything other than go home Weasley," I whispered harshly. When she opened her mouth to reply I leaned forward so that I was towering over her, "Get. Out. _You __**filthy**__ blood traitor."_

Her mouth snapped shut and her bottom lip began to tremble dangerously. I let out several colorful oaths that I had probably learned from her when she sniffled. Then, when tears began to gather in her eyes and slide down her flushed cheeks I cursed myself six ways to Sunday as I felt my walls crack and then crumble at the sight. Sighing, I cupped her face and kissed her lightly.

"Don't cry Red, it's too creepy," I teased in an attempt to lighten the mood.

However my attempt failed when she cried harder.

"Please, come on –look I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. I was just being a prat," I whispered kissing her head, then her cheek, then her lips. "Come on Red… Ginny…"

"I j-just," she stuttered though her tears, "do-don't want to f-fi-fight. I don't wa-want to go."

"You don't have to go, I'm sorry –you… well, let's just not talk about it, yeah?"

"But-"

"No buts," I interrupted, kissing her once more.

I slowly invaded her mouth with my tongue, tangling my fingers in her hair and wiping away her tears with my thumbs. Pulling my mouth away from her lips, I began to kiss my way down her neck and her chest. Lifting her shirt I kissed and licked her stomach and bellybutton while my hands went under her skirt and worked her knickers off of her soft hips. Ginny moaned and wrapped her fingers around my shoulders, lightly massaging me as I kissed the part of her full breasts that were peeking from over top of the silky material of her bra. Once I had slipped her panties off and discarded them on the floor next to the chair, I placed my hands on her thighs and pulled her forward.

Ginny moaned and reached for the buckle of my pants, but my hands atop of hers halted her movements. She pulled back and gave me a puzzled look.

"Draco, what's wrong?" she inquired her voice shifting nervously. "Don't you want…" she trailed off in a whisper.

I pulled her head forward and kissed her deeply, "Always," I said in a low voice with a small smile. "But there's something I want to do first."

"What?"

Instead of answering I just gave her another long kiss on the lips and followed my previous path to her chin, down her neck, making sure to kiss both breasts. However, unlike last time I didn't stop at her navel. Instead, I continued to work my way down until I was at the center of her. When my tongue delved deeper into her warm sweet core, Ginny called out my name and gripped at my hair. I ignored the hurt and concentrated fully on giving her the ultimate pleasure in an attempt to make up for the pain I had caused her earlier.

Grabbing her legs I put her thighs over my shoulders and gripped at her hips, my fingers digging into her soft flesh as she lifted and bucked against my face. I had never tasted anything as sweet -as addicting as she was. I found myself craving more of her, unable to get enough of the taste of her, the feel of her, and the sweet intoxicating smell of her. My right hand roamed upwards and began to gently squeeze and fondle her breasts while my left restrained the jerky and frantic movements of her hips so that I could breathe. When her thighs tightened roughly around my neck and her fingers twisted in my hair, I gripped her hips and held on, riding out her orgasm. As she cried out my name, I positioned my mouth so that I would be able to catch every drop of her and when she was done, I licked her clean, my tongue taking lazy pathways though her center and my lips kissing her deeper than ever before. When her body went limp, I removed her legs from my shoulders and lightly wiped the moisture from my face.

"How are you feeling Red?" I inquired softly.

When she gave a lazy smile, I chuckled before leaning forward and kissing her deeply. Her fingers ran through my hair and down my neck and back before moving to my stomach then down to caress my hardness. Moaning against her mouth I put my hands on her waist, gripped her tightly and stood. Ginny wrapped her arms around my neck and continued to devour me with her mouth as I carried her, a bit unsteadily, to my bedroom to finish what we had started.

**---------------**

I laughed as Tiffany and Ginny posed behind the wooden cutouts of two gangster rappers. Tiffany's date, a guy named Eddie that she worked with, nudged me when they threw up mock gang signs and we both laughed harder. Tiffany had been seeing Eddie or Ed as he liked to be called, since that night of Ginny and mine's first date a couple of months ago. He seemed like a nice enough chap, decent looking for a guy, and a dry, witty sense of humor. All and all, he and Tiff seemed to get on really well. I was happy for her and so was Ginny.

"You guys should pose next!" exclaimed Tiffany bounding over excitedly.

Ginny followed in her wake grinning widely, "Yeah what do you say Blondie? I know how much you like to look at yourself, why not get a picture so you can do it whether a mirror's around or not."

Tiffany and Ed laughed while I smirked, "I don't like to look at me, you do."

"Fine, then get a picture for me to look at," she purred, wrapping her arms loosely around my neck.

"No."

"You're no fun," she pouted.

I shrugged.

Last week, a Muggle carnival had come to town and Tiffany had wanted Ginny and I to go with her. At first, we were going to say no, and then Ginny realized that it was the perfect chance for us to do something besides a movie and dinner in public. As it was a Muggle event, then very few witches and wizards would be there and because it was the carnival's first time in town, it dropped the numbers dramatically since a lot of 'our kind' would most likely be unaware of it. I easily agreed when she changed her mind and decided we should go with Tiffany and Ed. It had been a little over a month or so since Luna's party and things were just turning back to normal for us. I damn sure wasn't going to pass up the opportunity to go out in public with the woman that I… had strong feelings for…

"What do you guys want to do next?" asked Tiffany picking at the cotton candy she had purchased and slapping at Ginny who had just nicked a piece of it.

"Mmm," Ginny commented licking her fingers; I groaned softly –she drove me mad with things like that. "How about the Ferris wheel? You can see the whole city."

"I doubt that," I commented dryly.

Ginny threw me a glare, "Well regardless it looks fun… and," her look turned sexy, "romantic…"

I gave her a small smile, "Then I'm in."

"Of course you are," laughed Tiffany. "Well, let's go then."

The line wasn't very long with it being a weeknight, but there was still a wait, which was fine since I enjoyed every second of time I spent in it. Especially, when Ginny leaned back against me and I was able to hold her as we worked our way forward –it was almost like we were a normal couple. After about ten minutes or so, we clamored onto the platform and gave the old Muggle man running the ride our tickets. Ginny and I took one car while Tiffany and Ed took another.

"So?" I inquired once the door closed, "What do you want to do now?"

Ginny gave me an amused look, "Well… I was thinking that we'd start off with a bit of sight seeing…"

"Ahh, and then?"

"Then… I don't know… maybe some math?"

"Math?" I arched a brow and she gave me a solemn nod.

"I feel woefully behind on my math skills, with my job as a reporter and all I mainly use is my English nowadays," she stated seriously.

I gave her and grave nod back, "I understand," I said evenly as the ride began to move. "Okay well that way is the city," I pointed and she looked then looked back at me and nodded. "Did you get a good look?"

"Yes I did, it looks very beautiful."

"Of course it does," I winked.

"Now how about that math?"

I tapped my chin, "Alright, I have a word problem for you."

"Okay," she said grinning lightly.

"If I said I was going to kiss you three times, then you traded me a moment of sight seeing for an additional two short kisses and one extra long kiss –how many kisses do you get?"

Ginny giggled into her hand and bit her lip, "Well let's see…What was the problem again?"

I arched a brow, "A bit complicated for you?" I leaned forward, "Here, let's work it out manually –I am going to give you three regular kisses," I leaned forward and pressed my lips to hers for a moment, then pulled back and did it again, smiling against her mouth when she wrapped her arms around my neck. Pulling back one last time I went forward again and kissed her, my fingers running through her soft, unbound hair for a few seconds before pulling back. "Now I traded you a moment of sight seeing for two more short kisses," I gave her two quick pecks on the lips. "And one extra long kiss," I descended upon her lips once more, this time slipping my tongue from my mouth to hers and enticing hers back into mine to play.

After a minute or so we pulled away from one another breathing heavily. "So…" I whispered, "How many kisses was that?"

Ginny's brows furrowed for a moment before she frowned "Who the fuck cares?" she asked rhetorically before pulling me back to her and snogging me senseless.

We were drawn from our moment by a rapping at the door.

"Okay lovebirds, time to get out!"

We quickly pulled away from one another; I began to laugh while Ginny blushed profusely. "Sorry sir," she muttered to the attendant.

We stepped out of the ride and I grabbed her hand to steady her. Intertwining our fingers, we walked hand and hand off of the platform.

"Coming up for air I see," Ed taunted with a grin.

"For now," I smirked back; Ginny slapped me on the shoulder.

"Draco!"

"Ginny!" I called back, turning and gathering her into my arms "Did you want me to be done snogging the senses out of you?"

"Yes," she frowned.

I laughed, "Please, you love every second of it."

"Do not," she retorted, her blush returning and belying the truth of her statement.

"Oh really," I muttered pulling her closer and kissing on her neck.

"Draco," she laughed running her fingers though my hair.

"Admit it, you like it," I pressed, kissing her ear and working my way to her lips.

"I-"

"Uh guys," Tiffany interrupted.

"Not now Tiff, I'm about to win this one," I muttered kissing Ginny lightly on the lips, she sighed against me.

"Guys," Tiffany said again.

"Not now Tiff," Ginny muttered deepening the kiss.

"Guys! Now, like right now," the brunette exclaimed harshly.

Frowning, Ginny and I pulled away from one another and looked at her.

"What?" we asked in unison.

Instead of answering, Tiffany just pointed. Following the direction she indicated we froze, both swearing loudly. A few feet away stood the last people I ever wanted to see on a day when Ginny and I were just trying to spend a spot of time together. Weasley, Potter, Granger, and Lovegood were several feet away and staring at us with shocked expression. When Ron Weasley started to barrel forward with poor Luna trying futilely to restrain him, I slid my hand to my holster and gripped my wand.

"Oh no, shite, shite, shite," I heard Ginny whisper frantically beside me.

Weasley and Luna were followed close behind by and equally pissed looking Potter and an anxious looking Granger. When I grabbed Ginny's hand and moved her behind me, they both sneered and Weasley even growled, literally and quite loudly.

"Uh… who the hell are they?" Ed asked watching the approaching group warily.

"Ginny's family and friends," supplied Tiffany.

"They don't like you much do they," he commented slanting me a sideways glance.

"That's the fucking understatement of the year," I drawled before standing taller and pulling my wand, ready for battle as their group finally reached ours.

* * *

**A.N. **Duh-duh-duh! *lol* What's gonna happen? I guess we'll see... *rings bell* And on with the fight!!

Don't forget to review!!


	19. Broken

**Redemption**

**Broken**

"What the hell is this?!" Weasley demanded.

I arched a brow and smirked. "A carnival, Weasley. What's the matter, never seen one up close before?"

"I know what the fuck a carnival is you prat," he hissed.

"Ron," Ginny said.

"What? No, better yet, _what_ _the fuck_ are you doing here with him?! Y-you were –you were," he shuttered and then gagged. "I can't even fucking say it."

I rolled my eyes. "Geez Weasley, no one does drama like you."

"Shut up _Malfoy_!"

"Ginny, what's going on?" insisted Potter in a steely tone.

Ginny flushed. "W-well… I…"

"I thought Malfoy was dating Tiffany?" Potter continued his gaze flicking to the other woman.

"Tiff and I never dated," I supplied with a shrug.

"But the party-"

"I went as her date –not as her boyfriend. There's a difference."

He looked between the three of use for a moment; his right jaw ticking. "So this was all some type of ruse to hide your relationship from us, is that it?"

"Get over yourself Potter; I don't need a ruse for you. And, not like it's your ruddy business, but for your information Ginny and I weren't dating at the time."

"At the time," Potter nodded then looked at Ginny his gaze hard. "How long have you been lying to us? Sneaking around with the likes of him?"

When Ginny just winced and looked down at the ground Potter looked at me once more and I shrugged.

"Four and a half –five months," I stated simply.

All four pairs of eyes shot to Ginny in surprise. "What?!" exclaimed boy Weasley coming out of his odd type of silence. "What the hell Ginny! You-you've been seeing this wanker for five months?!"

"I…" Ginny breathed then slanted me a sideways look. "It's just that-"

"That what?" Ron demanded stepping forward. "Look, I know that things didn't work out with Harry, but you don't have to go to the dark side."

I glared. "This has nothing to do with Potter."

"Oh please," he hissed back.

"Well," chimed Granger, "about five months back would… well it would put us at around Christmas…" she trailed off looking at Ginny, "is that when you guys got together?"

I scoffed. "I don't fucking believe it! You know, regardless of _yours_ –everyone's bloody life does not revolve around Harry fucking Potter!"

"Ginny did you guys get together around Christmas?" Granger inquired again, ignoring me.

"Well yes… but-"

"I knew it, you took advantage of my sister you bloody tosser!"

"I did no such thing; actually your sister took advantage of me," I arched a brow, "all night long in fact."

"Draco!" exclaimed Ginny.

Ron lunged at me, but Harry and Luna grabbed him.

"Stay out of this _Malfoy_ it doesn't concern you," glared Potter.

I rolled my eyes. "It's about me –how can it not concern me?"

"It concerns Ginny and the people who care _really_ care about her," he replied.

I hadn't realized I'd even taken steps in his direction until Tiffany and Ed grabbed my arms.

"Come on you guys cut it out," Tiffany said.

"Yeah, let's just go," added Ed looking over at me.

"Draco please, let me handle this," said Ginny.

"Handle what?" I scoffed. "You're barely making complete sentences. In fact I think that's your first one since they got here."

She looked up and me and gave a huff.

"Get lost _Malfoy_," Weasley spat.

"You first _Weasley_," I retorted.

"Draco please," Ginny said putting her hands on my stomach and giving a light push. "Go to your flat, we'll talk later yeah? Please let me handle this… it's important to me."

I glared at Potter and Weasley for a moment longer before looking down at her.

"Fine Red, but I expect to see you later," she nodded and I dipped my head giving her a quick hard kiss.

Pulling back I looked up and saw that Weasley was redder than his hair.

"You keep your fucking disgusting _Malfoy_ lips off my baby sister!"

I smirked. "First of all, my lips aren't disgusting;" I leaned forward a bit, "second of all… they're totally not the only thing I've ever had on your sister."

Weasley's expression went from pissed, to shocked, to disgusted, and back to pissed in a matter of seconds before he ripped out his wand and pointed it at me. I lifted mine also ready for anything he threw my way.

"Ron," Potter hissed grabbing his wand arm and forcing it down, "what the hell are you doing?! We're in a Muggle carnival for Merlin's sake, put that thing away."

Ginny turned to me and pushed my wand down also. "Draco just go," she pled softly.

Giving one last glare to Weasley and one last peck to her, I turned and made my way through the small crowed that had formed to watch the fight. As I slipped past rides, games, and people; I easily lost Ed and Tiffany in the crowd and once I finally found a secluded location behind a ring toss stand, I disapparated from sight.

******************

Three hours later I finally made it home, exhausted from the extensive interrogation that I was submitted to by Harry and Ron. After Draco had left Harry insisted that we go to his place for a more private talk and since a crowd was forming I had no choice, but to agree. Naturally, the "private talk" ended up being more of a lecture and an Auror interrogation than anything. But here it was hours later and I was finally, somewhat, free.

Running my hand through my hair, I headed to the kitchen to make some tea. Filling the pot with water I placed it on the stove and set the fire to a medium setting, then headed to the bathroom to look for some headache potion.

After searching in the cabinet and under the sink, I finally remembered that I had moved the potion to my room the last time that Ed had come over to visit because he had needed to use my restroom. Sighing because nothing could ever be easy, I headed out of the loo and to my room, freezing as soon as I opened the door.

Draco stood from my bed, a small smile flittering over his lips. "It took you long enough Red. How'd it go?"

I opened and closed my mouth. "I… what are you doing here?"

"I figured you'd stop by here before coming to my place. So, I decided to head you off at the pass," he shrugged, coming forward. When he reached out towards me I took a small step back. "Red?"

"I-well, I just was not expecting to see you, that's all…" I breathed. I could not do this right now. I was not ready for another fight.

Draco cocked his head to the side and watched me for a moment. "What happened?"

"You know, the usual," I laughed nervously, "they told me how foolish I was being, that it could never work. The family would never accept us… some additional stuff about you… you know."

"Don't you mean how foolish they _thought_ you were being?" he inquired softly.

I blushed. "Right…"

He nodded slowly. "So what did they say when you told them that we were going to stay together?"

"Well…"

"You _did_ tell them that right? That they can't dictate who you're with?"

I flushed even more. "Not exactly…"

"What exactly? You told them that you wanted to be with me, didn't you?" he insisted taking a few steps so the he was right in front of me.

I kept my eyes trained on his chest. "It's not that easy," I whispered.

He scoffed. "You've got to be fucking kidding me… what did you tell them?" When I shrugged he lifted my chin up so that I had to look at him. "You do know. What did you tell them?"

"Draco," I whispered fighting tears, "we can't… I told you…"

He took several steps away from me and looked around the room for a moment.

"Fine, you're not ready for them to know about us yet –I can handle that," he muttered. "So we keep sneaking around, is that what you want?"

"We can't!" I cried. "They're watching me now. In fact, I'm sure that one of them will probably be over any minute to make sure that I'm okay."

"That you're okay or that you're not talking to me?" he hissed. Frowning, he looked up at the ceiling for a moment then back down at me. "You weren't going to come to me tonight were you?" he accused.

I felt the tears slip from my eyes and looked guiltily at the floor. "It's not that simple…"

"_Stop_! Saying that!" he bellowed, "It _is_ that simple! You're a grown fucking woman Ginny! They can't stop you from being with who you want to be with –you _do_ want to be with me right?"

I ran a hand through my hair trying to get my brain to work.

"Right?!" he demanded once more.

"Draco…"

He was quiet for a long moment. I closed my eyes and listened to the sound of his erratic breathing, silently wondering what he was thinking, but consciously knowing that I had no right to ask. My eyes snapped open and I stared up at him in surprise when he suddenly grabbed my arms.

"What are you doing Red? I know how you feel about me –are you going to just walk away from this –from us?" His gaze wavered for a moment before coming back to me. I sucked in a breath as I saw the emotion in his eyes. "Red… I… we can't just let go of what we have. I… I love you and…" he trailed off, suddenly looking very uncertain.

Closing my eyes for a moment I centered myself. I had known getting involved with Draco that things wouldn't work out between us. My family was all I had had for most of my life and no matter how I may feel about Draco, I couldn't loose my family for him –I couldn't lose them for anyone.

"Ginny?… Red?" he whispered softly.

I opened my eyes and looked up at him; my expression carefully guarded. "What?" I whispered back silently thanking Merlin when my voice came out mostly steady.

"What?" he scoffed. "I just told you I loved you and-"

"And? What do you want me to say Draco," I replied in my coldest tone.

He stared at me in confusion. "I don't know I was hoping…" he trailed off his skin flushing.

"Hoping that what? I would sing or burst into dance?" I frowned. "Look, what we had was good while it lasted but… I don't... I _don't_ love you Malfoy."

His fractured gaze cut through me though it was only there for a second. The hurt and tears that sprang to his eyes before he snapped them shut and abruptly released me. Turning away from me he let loose a ragged breath running a hand over his face and through is hair before giving a stiff nod and disappearing with a pop. He didn't look back at me, and I wasn't sure how to feel about that. Part of me was glad because it meant he didn't see my tears… yet part of me was sad –for the exact same reason.

*****************

I stared at the fire; my gaze unfocused, unseeing. My normally sharp mind reduced to muddle as I unconsciously replayed one of the most painful moments of my life again and again in my head as a type of self-imposed torture.

"Are you even listening to me?"

My gaze snapped to my left where Potter sat in one of my green armchairs. Due to the issue with the Underground Resurrection we still found ourselves thrown into one another's company. This was a fact that neither of us had been very happy about after the situation with –her… however, the Minister had insisted. He said that Potter was his top team leader and I needed to work with the best to pull off what needed to be done. So, we were both stuck with the other- at least until the mission was over.

I frowned at him. "Yes."

He rolled his eyes. "Really? What did I say?"

I opened my mouth and then closed it and shrugged. "Okay –then no."

He sighed. "Malfoy, we're never going to get this done if you can't keep your head in the game. You're meeting with Crabbe and his associate's tomorrow night and for the past two weeks you've had the focus of… well, of a Slytherin."

I frowned and looked back at the fire. "Whatever."

"Wow," Potter breathed.

"What?" I asked looking back at him.

"Nothing. So like I said, when you go tomorrow, you tell them that you weren't able to get Ginny-" he cut off abruptly and I looked over at him.

"What?"

"You."

"What about me?"

"You winced when I said Ginny's name –there you did it again."

"I did not."

"Yes, you did."

"No, I didn't."

"I can totally prove it."

I scowled at him. "Just shut up and let's get on with this."

"Fine," he shrugged. "You'll say that Ginny," I saw him smirk and fought a blush, "skived off on your plans, but you can get her there next week for sure. Then, you need to insist on more information before you can do that."

I frowned. "I'm not really going to take her with me next week am I?"

"No, you're not taking Ginny anywhere; in fact, Ginny's not even really an actual factor. It's just that Ginny's our main source of leverage –well besides you." He smirked again "Ginny."

"Cut it out Potter," I hissed.

He shook his head and leaned back in the chair. "Damn Malfoy, you've got it bad don't you?"

I glared, but didn't answer.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Aren't we supposed to be talking about the assignment?"

He shrugged. "Fine –since we're not really going to hand over Ginny I need you to milk your time tomorrow for all it's worth. Insist that you've proven your loyalty to them by getting her. We have some fake tickets to the Opera that you can show them as an alibi for where you've told Ginny you're talking her just incase they ask if you can really get her or not." Potter passed me an envelope. "You will have an easy listening charm placed on you, magically concealed of course, so that we can hear the conversation. You need to get in and get as many names, dates, places and times as you can."

"I got it…" I nodded and looked down at the tickets for a moment, "and she's not going to be involved?"

"Who?"

"Red- Ginny."

Potter shook his head. "No, we're keeping her out of harms way. She's going to be with Ron and Hermione tomorrow night just in case."

I nodded. "How… how's she doing?" I asked softly, flushing when Potter cocked a brow at me.

"She's great;" he shrugged, "she seems really happy, she even had a date earlier this week."

I stared at him for a moment as my mind processed what he had just said. 'She was great, she was dating…' I took a deep breath and looked down swallowing the lump in my throat 'of course she was great. Why wouldn't she be I was the only one stupid enough to fall…' I shook my head.

"That's good," I replied giving Potter a fake smile.

He nodded. "Yes it is," he tilted his head a bit and studied me.

"What?" I asked frowning at him.

"Ginny's a great girl Malfoy… she deserves a great guy."

I scoffed. "And I'm not it."

"She deserves better."

I looked away. "I know," I whispered. I could feel Potters gaze on me, studying me. "I'm going to go get some tea –did you want any?"

"No, thanks."

I nodded and stood; however, I halted half way to the kitchen and took a deep breath. There was something I had wanted to ask Potter for a long time and now seemed as good a time as any to do it.

"Potter?"

"Yeah Malfoy."

I frowned. "That night… of the final battle…"

"Yeah?" he replied softly after a long minute.

"When-when you pulled me from that fire…"

"Yeah…" he said slower.

"Do you –I mean, now –or then," I sighed, clenching and unclenching my hands. "Do you regret it?"

"Regret what?"

I turned and looked at him, he frowned at me.

"Saving my life," I shrugged. "do you regret it?"

He stared at me in shock for a moment before frowning once more. "No –no I don't."

I nodded slowly and headed towards the kitchen again.

"Malfoy!" Potter called, I halted my back still towards him.

"Yeah?"

"Did… did you think I did?" he inquired softly.

I stood there for a moment, thinking about his question before answering it honestly, "Everyday." I replied quietly before disappearing into the kitchen to make my tea.

**-----------**

I looked around the small warehouse, taking note of the fact that despite its dilapidated exterior, the interior was in truth quite stunning. Cherry hardwood floors throughout the place with several desks to the right and a lounge area up front equipped with cushy couches and chairs, a coffee table with Witch Weekly on the top, several potted plants, and even a small tea service. I also noticed that the windows that appeared to be bordered from the outside were obstruction free from the inside, giving a nice view of the dark waters of the Thames. After briefly taking in my surroundings, my gaze slid over the several men who were assembled in a line located just behind the makeshift waiting area.

"This way Draco," Mr. Crabbe, who had met me at the door, stated. I quietly followed behind him, my eyes scanning the various exits just in case apparation was not possible.

"Hugo," he said as we approached, addressing the largest of the group. "Look who has joined us."

The wizard named Hugo nodded before regarding me curiously. When his gaze flicked to the door then back to me I knew what he was going to ask before he even asked it.

"Where is the girl Weasley?" he inquired in a strangely high-pitched voice.

"She had another engagement, called off on a family emergency," I lied smoothly. "However, I do have tickets for the opera this coming Friday night and she has already agreed to be my date. We will come here instead of course."

"Of course," he muttered a disappointed frown on face.

"Are you sure that you will be able to acquire her?" another man asked, this one a tad bit shorter than Hugo, but twice as skinny. His long face and shrunken in eyes having a slightly skeletal quality and his greasy hair making me wish I had brought along my shampoo.

"Yes. It is all set, she _will_ be here," I stated firmly.

The men nodded.

"Good to know," said another wizard, this one was about my height, but twice my size. His arms were almost the size of tree trunks, his teeth were a tad too white, and the way he said 'good to know' somehow made me very uncomfortable.

"Yes well, I have everything set in stone –I've lived up to my end. Now…" I looked over them, "will you gentleman be so kind as to tell me exactly _what_ you need the Weaslette for?"

The beefy wizard chortled at the nickname and was quickly elbowed by Hugo. "Shut up Pratt," he stated.

When the other wizard quickly composed himself, all doubts were erased as to who was the leader of this little ring. Hugo studied me for a moment before giving a small dip of his head.

"Of course, you see we needed the girl Weasley for a very important task."

"Which is?" I arched a brow then frowned. "_Needed_?"

He nodded. "Yes needed, we don't need her anymore."

My brows furrowed and I shifted slightly when I noticed the cold smiles on their faces. "But… you never had her –why don't you need her anymore?"

"That's easy," he shrugged. "because we already have who we really wanted."

"Potter?" I asked confused.

He smiled wider and shook his head. "You."

Before I knew it, a searing pain ripped though my skull, my eyes watered and I fell to my knees, processing my own hollow scream through the ringing of my ears. As I collapsed to the floor I silently wondered where the hell the Aurors were and just when I couldn't hold on any longer, I felt myself being shifted and the distinct pull of apparation as I was taken further into the unknown.

* * *

**A.N. O_o OH NO!! What happened to my Drackypoo!! *lol* Or as my friend Bella calls him Drayberry *lmao* Yes I know I'm even more horrible than I was last week for leaving it there. However I shall update next week and we will find out what the heck is going on. PLEASE REVIEW and let me know what you think. Ja ne!!**


	20. Oblivion

**Redemption**

**Oblivion**

I stared blankly at the fire listening with a deaf ear as Tiffany and Hermione prattled away about some Muggle T.V. show that they both used to watch as children. After several minutes, my gaze flicked to the clock over the mantel and I sighed. Harry had left for his mission almost three hours ago –where the hell was he?

"Could you stop that? You're giving me motion sickness," said Tiffany placing a hand on my knee and halting the unconscious bouncing of my right leg.

"Sorry," I whispered giving her an apologetic smile.

"He's going to be fine," Tiff said with a small one of her own.

"Yeah I'm sure he can handle himself," added Hermione.

"Harry's been in spots like this before," chimed Ron, "he'll be alright."

"I don't think they were talking about Harry, sweetie," Luna commented in her normal tinkling tone.

"Not talking about Harry?" Ron frowned. "Then who-" he cut off abruptly and scowled. "That prat deserves whatever he gets; personally I think if they blow him to smithereens then they'll be doing us all a favor."

My eyes snapped shut and I turned away.

"You jerk!" yelled Tiffany.

"Shut up, Ronald," growled Hermione.

"Ronald, that's not very nice," added Luna.

I ignored them all as they continued to badger him and he retorted cynically, once more focusing on the clock over the mantel. He had now been gone for a little over three hours, I sighed, should this really be taking so long?

Yesterday, to my immense surprise, Harry had promised to come right back after they were done and tell me how the mission had gone. I really hadn't expected that type of offer given his feelings about Draco, yet I got the feeling that somehow his notions of the other man had shifted in some way from the day before. I knew he had had a meeting with Draco earlier… had he said anything about me? Done something to change Harry's mind?

I jumped in surprise when Harry suddenly appeared in front of the fire obstructing the clock as though he were conjured by my thoughts.

"Hey! Where have you been?" I asked quickly giving a wide smile. "How did it go?"

Harry gazed at me for a moment, the look in his eyes making me increasingly nervous.

"What happened?" I whispered, my smile faltering.

He cringed a bit and I stood.

"Gin," he sighed, "things didn't go as we planned…"

"What does that mean?" I demanded.

"Harry what happened?" asked Hermione.

"Well you see –we weren't expecting. I mean, they kept saying that they wanted him to bring you –that they needed you to get to me…"

"Harry?" I pressed.

He looked at me guiltily. "It was a set up, they didn't want you Gin. They wanted him –and we handed him right to the bastards."

"What do you mean they wanted him?!" Hermione asked before I could.

"Just what I said."

"But why?" she quizzed.

"I don't know… they… well, they didn't say before they left…"

My eyes snapped from the floor where they had been focused back to Harry. "They left? Where?"

"I-" he gave a frustrated sigh, "I don't know –we don't know. They apparated out."

"What did Draco say?" Tiffany asked speaking for the first time since Harry had arrived.

The dark haired man winced. "He didn't…"

"What does that mean?" I whispered.

Harry stared at me for a moment before biting his lip. Then, reaching into his back pocket he slowly removed something. My mouth dropped and I collapsed back onto the couch as my legs gave out when I noticed what it was. Harry stepped forward, holding the item out to me and I took it with shaky hands, running my fingers lightly over the dark wood of Draco's wand.

"No, no, no, no! Where is he?!" I demanded frantically, looking up at Harry

"I don't know Gin… I'm sorry. They –well I don't know what they did… we heard them say that they didn't want you they wanted him. Then a moment later, he screamed, but by the time we made it into the building they were gone and that," he motioned towards the wand, "was lying on the ground."

My eyes went back to the item in my hands and I held it close to me, stupidly hoping that it would give me some type of flash or premonition like they had in those Muggle films and silently wishing that I were holding him instead. Tears gathered in my eyes as I once again replayed our last conversation in my mind except this time when he told me he loved me, I wasn't being stupid. I wasn't trying to protect my family from hurt by hurting him instead. I was honest with him -I said I loved him back. I told him we would be together no matter what. I kissed him deeply and made love to him passionately, not giving a flying cauldron about what anyone thought or who found out. But it was too late for that, I had already messed up beyond belief and he probably wouldn't accept my apology … would he? Would I ever even get the chance to see?

"I say good riddance to bad rubbish," Ron commented loudly.

My tear-filled gaze snapped to him.

"Shut up Ron," stated Harry.

"Cut it out Ronald," added Hermione.

"What?" Ron replied. "Ginny deserves better than that prat, he's only about himself and if he weren't already practically a Death Eater, then they wouldn't have wanted him."

"What I _deserve_ is a better brother," I spat glaring up at him and taking no heed to the tears sliding down my face. "How dare you! Draco put his neck on the line to help out the Ministry, to help out the community-"

"Yeah and I'm sure he wanted something in return," Ron sneered. "That's if he wasn't double-dealing already. For all you guys know he could have been playing both sides, he may even be working with them!"

"Why would they kidnap him if he were working with them Ronald?" asked Hermione "That doesn't make sense."

"Yes it does if it's part of a plan," Ron replied. "I mean think about it, Malfoy tried to get some type of job with the Ministry right? But Kingsley was smart enough not to let him in. So he gets together with Crabbe and they concoct some story about trying to get to Ginny to reach Harry," he looked at Harry, "knowing that you guys are listening. Then, he refuses to help, which leads you to believe that he has changed so you guys invite him to help catch the bastards. He cozies up to Ginny, using her to suit his purposes just incase they do need her later –then they set up this elaborate kidnapping scheme. He'll turn up in a day or two, probably a bit bruised from his harrowing escape and looking the hero. Then 'bam' he's a part of the Auror force and can feed them information from the inside."

We all stared at Ron in shock for several seconds.

"What?" he shrugged. "I've thought on this for a while and it makes sense."

"Yeah… except how would he know that we were going to seek him out to help?" Harry asked arching a brow.

"Simple deduction I would guess, I mean the guys a master at manipulation. Look at what he did to Ginny and Tiffany."

"Hey!" yelled Tiffany.

"_How dare you_," I glowered my voice coming out in a dangerous whisper. "You don't know shite about my relationship with Draco. You don't know what we meant to one another –what we _mean_ to one another."

He scowled. "I know that you're just a puppet in his play! Draco Malfoy doesn't care about anyone but-"

"_**Me**_!" I interrupted standing and advancing on my brother. "And we would be together right now if I weren't so fucking concerned with what you thought! What _everyone else_ thought and felt except what he did or what I did! I miss him and want to be with him, not that he would ever take me back after what I did."

"What you did?!"

"Yes, denying him, denying us because I didn't want you to tell mum, dad, and the rest of the family about our relationship. Acting like I was ashamed to be with him when I had nothing to be ashamed of."

"Yes you did. You had plenty to be ashamed of and you still should be. Running around with _Malfoy_. My God Ginny, what is wrong with you, I know the thing with Harry and Hermione-"

"For heavens sake Ronald, Harry and Hermione don't have a got-damned thing to do with this!! This is about me and Draco! I'm not in love with Harry!! I don't pine away for Harry!! I don't give a damn about Harry –_I love Draco_! Don't you understand that?!"

"Good God," he exclaimed aghast, "you really believe that don't you?"

"I know it, I feel it right here," I slapped a hand against my chest, "and here," I tapped my head. "And nothing you can do will stop it. Even if he never forgives me, I will always feel this way."

Ron shook his head. "You are bloody delusional, don't you realize or have you forgotten who you're dealing with?!"

"I know who I'm dealing with a hell of a lot more than you do!"

"Obviously not, or have you forgotten all that he's done. All of the people that he's hurt!"

"What about the people he's helped, the lives he's saved! You know _nothing_ about him!"

"Live he's – what the hell are you talking about? Malfoy's never saved anyone's arse, but his own."

I scoffed. "That shows how little you know. Draco's saved at least five lives."

"Bollocks. Who?"

"Two little girls, he saved one when she fell out of a fifth story window. He got the other from in front of a speeding tuck before she could get hit. He also saved a family, a man, a woman and a little boy when their car was about to crash off of a bridge."

"When the hell-"

"The Guardian Angel from your article," Hermione cut it approaching me. "_Draco's_ the Guardian Angel?"

I nodded then looked at Harry. "You once asked me how Draco ever met Tiffany –well that's your answer. He came to the flat so that I could interview him for my story and they met –hitting it off instantly." I waited with baited breath for the second argument, giving him a surprised look when all he did was nod. "You're not upset?"

Harry shrugged. "Not really, I figured it out a while ago… though I didn't know that was how he met Tiff. That was new."

"It also completely shoots down your theory Plumperdink," said Luna thoughtfully. "If Draco were still a D.E. he would never save the life of one Muggle, let alone five. He wouldn't lift a finger or wand to do anything, but harm Muggles –it's not in a Death Eaters nature, hence the name," she finished with a light shrug.

"Fine, maybe he's not in on it," Ron grumbled, "but either way if we're lucky maybe they've already off'd the prat."

Before I knew it Draco's wand was at his neck. "Don't you ever say anything like that again."

He gave me a surprised look before scowling. "What are you going to do Ginny? Hex me? Curse me to defend your little Slytherin boyfriend's name?"

"Ginny?" Harry said quickly grabbing my arm and pinning it to my side. "Don't, it's not worth it. And Ron sod off alright, leave her alone."

Ron scoffed. "I can't believe it, my only sister turned traitor for Malfoy trash."

My jaw clenched and I glared at him. "Get away from me Ron," I stated softly pulling free of Harry's grasp. "You don't give a damn about me, you only care about you. What makes _you_ happy, what makes _you_ uncomfortable, what makes _you_ mad. You don't give a damn about what makes me sad, what makes me hurt, what makes me cry. You don't give a fuck about me. Well, I'll tell you what –go ahead. Tell mum and dad. Tell them everything; tell them that I was secretly dating Draco Malfoy for months behind their backs. Tell them that he made me feel incredible when I was with him and I died in his arms every time he made love to me. Tell them that he was who I went to Christmas night and damn near every night and day after that. Tell them that I love him and if he's willing to forgive me –willing to take me back then there's nothing any of you can do or say to stop me from going. Tell them that. And when you're done and feeling extra smug and proud of yourself tell them that Draco isn't the only thing that I want," I took a step back. "No. I also want you the hell out of my life Ronald Weasley, because if the only type of love you have for me is the conditional type… then I refuse to even _attempt_ to conform any longer."

Having said what I needed to, I disapparated with a pop, appearing in my room a moment later where I collapsed onto the bed and cried myself out of tears.

* * *

I winced and released a small grunt when the fist connected with my midsection again. Coughing heavily, I closed my eyes against the pain.

"Come on Draco, you know your death can be a lot more painless if you'll just tell us what we want to know," Hugo said in a bored tone.

I glared at him. "Fuck you, you prat."

He arched a brow then looked at the larger man who was ironically actually named Pratt. "Did you hear that old chap? The little blond prince says fuck you –I don't think he's showing you the proper amount of respect, do you?"

The chair tipped back from the force that of the blow that Pratt delivered to my face in response to the question. As Crabbe and the lanky guy whose name I'd learned was Stevens righted the chair, I blinked several times to git rid of the spots that had appeared in front of my eyes.

"Must you be so difficult Draco?" Hugo sighed. "You know I'll get the information from you eventually, you might as well just say what it is now."

I looked at the small vile that the older man twirled lightly in his long fingers. It contained the truth telling liquid Veritaserum. I blinked once more as my vision faded in and out a bit, noticing vaguely the feeling of the warm blood flowing down my face from my nose and head. Closing my eyes I allowed my head to fall back.

"Then why not just use it and get it over with," I drawled then looked back at him, "because that's the only way you're getting anything out of me."

He gave a slow grin. "Because I find this method vastly more entertaining," he shrugged, "you know you do look a lot like Lucius, you could have been his twin in his younger days." He arched a brow. "He was an insufferable little prat too."

I scoffed then grunted and twisted as beefy Pratt hit me again, this time in the side.

"Where are they young Malfoy?" Hugo inquired again lightly tapping the bottle with his finger.

"Sod off," I hissed, crying out when I felt a rib crack from another blow delivered to my midsection.

"Now that wasn't very well done of you," Hugo laughed merrily. I groaned and let my head fall forward. "You wouldn't be stalling would you young Malfoy? There's no reason you know. Do you really think that the Ministry is going to waste their time and resources looking for _**you**_? You don't matter, just another marionette on their string. They never would have even approached you had they not needed you… and by the way I still find myself thoroughly hacked off that you lead a team of Aurors to our lair." He took a step back and Pratt delivered a sharp kick to my side breaking another rib. "You were supposed to come alone… then again, I wasn't surprised after realizing that you were working with the Auror's," he arched a brow when I looked up at him. "What? You think we wouldn't know?" Hugo laughed. "Of course we did, though I admit you had us fooled at first. We thought you really were just getting to the Weasley bint for us when we noticed you hanging with her and couple pieces of Muggle filth in public, especially when you kept it to only Muggle domains. However, when you ventured into the wizarding community and to a party hosted by Potter himself no less… well that's when we knew it was a hoax. There is no way that Potter would allow you within ten feet of a party hosted by him, let alone in as a guest on the arm of his ex-girlfriend and best mate's little sister -unless he was in on it."

I closed my eyes and silently cursed Harry Potter and his bright ideas.

"However, it worked out. We were initially going to use the Weasley bint to send a message to the Ministry. But now that they let you play Auror for a moment and become a lesser version of one of their own, you can be used to suit the same purpose."

"So you're not going after the Weaslette then?" I asked my voice coming out scratchy and pain filled.

He gave a dismissive wave of the hand. "No point anymore, when they find your body that'll be message enough. Not to mention the fact that they'll be watching her too closely now."

I rolled my eyes and kept my face carefully neutral as relief swept through me –Ginny would be safe.

"I don't have time for your nonsense Draco –we have a schedule to keep. _Where_ are the families?"

I clenched my jaw and glared up at him.

"Fine, then let's do this the hard way."

Pratt immediately came forward placing his hands around my neck and squeezed while Crabbe hovered over me with the bottle of Veritaserum. I squished my eyes shut and clenched my jaw, trying to force as much air as I could through my broken bloody nose. I couldn't let them give me that, everything would be ruined if they did. I struggled against the magic binding my hands as Stevens grabbed my shoulders and attempted to turn my head while Crabbe moved my lips and poured some of the potion into my mouth. When I used the little air I had left in my mouth to blow the mixture into Pratt's face Crabbe slapped me hard across my own. For his part Pratt squeezed harder on my neck and my mouth automatically opened a bit. That was all the other man needed and he immediately poured a nice amount of the potion into my mouth. Just as it hit the back of my throat Pratt let go and my body automatically swallowed before my burning lungs sucked in several rough gulps of air.

"Now that that's taken care of," Hugo commented after I had regained my breath. "Answer me. Where are your father and the other wizards who fled England hiding?"

I clamped my jaw shut as the urge to spill my family's secrets ripped through me.

"Must you be so difficult Draco," the other man sighed in a bored tone. "Pratt?"

The beefy wizard eagerly came forward his hand grabbing my hair roughly as he ripped my head back. His other hand slammed down over my broken nose and I bit my cheek to keep from crying out at the pain.

"How long can you hold your breath young Malfoy?" Hugo taunted.

My eyes began to sting as I fought tears. The fire built up in my lungs again and my chest started to hitch. I knew it was only a matter of time before I had to take a breath and so did they.

"Where in the states are your parents? What's their address? Where can we find them and the other wizards who fled –we know that they stuck together, but where?"

My vision clouded and tears slipped from my eyes, increasing steadily when my mouth automatically opened to breathe and the answers to his questions spilled from my lips. As I told him the state, city, and addresses of where he could find my parents and the others as well as my fathers place of work I mentally berated myself, hating myself and hoping against hope that somehow –someway the ministry would find out what they were up to before anyone other than me had to die.

"Very good Draco," Hugo said with a grin. "Did you get that Edwards?" he inquired of one of the other wizards who had just been watching in the background.

"Yes sir, I sure did," replied the other man holding up a piece of parchment with names and addresses written on it.

"You fucking tosser," I spat.

Hugo laughed. "Well since the serum is still in effect I can only guess that you really do feel that way. That's not very nice of you Draco." He tisked, "And here I was going to let you go a bit easier... now…well we'll just have to make sure you feel every moment of your death."

I let my head fall to the side and glared. "Fuck you."

He laughed once more. "I have to admit you have gumption kid." He looked over at one of the other men who had just been watching. "Emberson," the medium sized wizard with loud ginger hair stepped forward. "Kill him." He said as simply as ordering a spot of tea.

The other man nodded and came forward pulling his wand as the rest of the men disapparated from sight.

"You know," the ginger haired Emberson said in a surprisingly American accent. "I would just give you the killing curse kid –get it over with, but those were banned by the ministry, totally traceable. –I guess those are the breaks, huh? Don't worry about your parents though pal; you'll be seeing them soon enough I'm sure."

With a flick of his wand my chest was on fire as what felt like a hot sword sliced through me. I let out an anguished scream and my head flew back as the feeling of wanting to crawl out of my body assaulted me. As blood began to pool in my mouth I leaned my head forward once more, just in time to catch Emberson give me a cheeky grin and disappear from sight. 'I had done it again, I had messed up and now more than one family would pay –my parents would pay. I should have never come back; everyone would have been happier, better off…' I coughed and my eyes drifted shut. 'Please let the Aurors get to them in time. Don't let anyone else die because of me.' I thought desperately. As the blood continued to burn its way through my veins I felt my will and the last of my strength slipping away into a sweet numb oblivion and my mind flashed to a single image of a beautiful red haired nymph, with the smile of an angel and the mouth… of a sailor.

* * *

**A.N. **I know, imagine the shock of me actually updating ^_^ So here we are I shall do my best to update next week or maybe even later this week... Let me know what you think, Love it? Hate it? Forgot it? *lol* Ja Ne!


	21. Awakening

**Redemption**

**Awakening**

(Ginny)

I lay in bed staring blankly at the wall my mind a muddle of thoughts, memories, and feelings and my emotions very near the breaking point once more. It had been I don't know how long since I apparated back to the flat and cried myself to doze. Not to sleep, I would not sleep until they found him.

Sighing I laid on my back and studied Draco's wand, running my fingers along the dark wood surface and the worn handle. It was the same wand he had gotten back when he was a kid, the same one he used in Hogwarts. I lightly fingered the tip as my mind processed the fact that the wand in my hands had been used to shoot spells at my friends and family, it had been used to conjure the dark mark, it had been used to save the lives of a little girl and a family of three, and it had been used to make sure that our nighttime habits didn't result in any new lives.

I was pulled out of my reverie by a loud banging at my bedroom door. "Ginny!" Tiffany called out. I closed my eyes ignoring her. "Ginny!!" She banged again. "Ginny!"

"Go away!" I finally called back squishing my eyes tighter.

"Ginny! Open the door!"

I tuned her out.

"Ginny!!" A different voice called; this one male. I sat up, immediately recognizing Harry's voice. Jumping off of the bed I rushed to the door and ripped it open.

"Harry? What happened?!" I inquired anxiously.

"We found him Gin, we have him. He's at St. Mungo's," Harry sighed, quickly wrapping his arms round me when I threw myself into him.

As I sobbed uncontrollably I distantly heard Harry tell Tiffany something about coming back for her right before the familiar pull of apparation took over. I pulled back from Harry a moment later, noticing that we were now in a beige colored waiting room.

"The healers are still working on him," Harry said setting me down in one of the plush chairs next to Hermione, who had been waiting for us.

"What happened?" I whispered.

"I'll tell you what I can in a moment, just let me go and get Tiff-"

He cut off when there was another pop. Looking over, the three of us were surprised to see Tiffany appear in the arms of Ron. I closed my eyes and dropped my head, rubbing my temples.

"Not now Ronald, I can't do your-"

"Wait Gin, please okay," he said. I looked up to see him kneeling in front of me. "I'm not here to argue, I just –well, I thought a lot about what you said before you left and… well, I just wanted to be here to support you. You know, just as your brother…"

I frowned. "What about those comments about how you hoped they had killed him?"

He winced. "I'm sorry, that was a bone-headed move if I've ever made one. As much as I may not like Mal- er, Draco, I don't wish that on anyone."

"To late, you already did," I sneered before finishing in a hurt whisper, "now it looks like you may get your wish."

"No, I won't. I'm sorry Ginny, it'll be okay you'll see," Ron crooned gathering me into his arms when I began to silently cry once more. "Tell her Harry."

My brother pulled me over to a couch and into his arms while Tiffany took my chair next to Hermione. Harry stood in the middle of the room, his arms crossed over his chest and a small frown over his face as he relayed what he could to us.

"There's only so much I can tell you," he sighed rubbing his face, "this is an ongoing investigation. However, what I _can_ say is that Mal- _Draco's_ in with the healers right now. They're doing what they can to help him," he ran a hand through his hair. "The Death Eaters worked him over pretty good… I mean I hardly recognized him when we found him, there was so much blood…"

"Harry," Ron warned when I began to cry harder.

"Sorry, I –uh, sorry. I mean he's going to be alright we think. The healers were able to mend his broken bones and a lot of his cuts." He rubbed the back of his neck and looked at the floor then back at me. "The main issue is the gash across his chest. It was caused by a spell called '_Poistromina'_."

When Hermione's mouth dropped my heart sped up. "What kind of spell is that, what does it do?"

Harry sighed and looked at the floor once more and I turned my gaze to Hermione.

"I-it's a cutting spell," the older woman whispered a frown on her face. "Similar to the '_Sectumsempra'_ one that Harry learned from the Half Blood Prince, except it doesn't just cut, it also poisons. It slices into the skin and releases a potent toxin that attacks the blood cells making them burn away –it –it's quite painful…" she shook her head and whispered, "what a horrible way to di…" her head shot up and she looked at me, "not that he's going to- I mean if they catch it in time-"

"Which we did," added Harry, "the healers are using blood replenishing potions and several spells to block the old blood from infecting the new. However, they kind of have to… well, in essence, bleed him out. Get the tainted blood out of his system so that he won't relapse and that can take a while."

I nodded slowly. "Will they be able to do it?"

"They've already started, they did as soon as we got here –but it's a slow process Gin, you guys could be here for hours."

"I don't care," I stated.

"Me either," added Ron, I threw him a surprised look and he shrugged. "I'm trying this new moral support thing –don't give me a hard time about it alright?"

I gave my brother a watery smile and a jerky nod before wrapping my arms around him and settling in for the long haul. As much as I appreciated that Ron was staying, the way he let me curl up against him, and how he threw his robes over me so that I would be warm. As sweet as he was and considerate as he was trying to be… I couldn't stop myself from wishing that Draco were holding me instead.

***************

(Draco)

I groaned and shifted slightly, my sore body immediately protesting the movement. Opening my eyes slowly I blinked several times to adjust to the light in the room before lifting my hand and running it lightly over my face. As my vision cleared, deep green walls similar to the color of my flat came into focus, along with several chairs. One of which containing one of the last people I expected to see.

"It's about time you woke up," Harry Potter said standing from the seat and stretching. "You've been out for hours."

I frowned and looked around the room. "Where am I?"

"St. Mungo's," he shrugged walking to stand next to the bed. "How do you feel?"

"Like shite," I muttered, lightly touching my scratchy throat. As my fingers grazed the skin I winced from the tenderness quickly recalling just why my throat probably hurt so much. "What happened?"

Potter smirked. "You got your arse kicked."

"Har-har," I replied closing my eyes.

He chuckled. "No really, we found you and got you here as quickly as possible. The healers had to give you a transfusion and you went through a lot of blood replenishing potions, but you'll live."

"Gee thanks," I smirked before shooting up in the bed amid a protesting body. "Wait!" I winced touching my burning throat once more.

"I wasn't leaving," Potter replied arching a brow.

I ignored him. "You have to get to the states, warn everyone-"

"It's taken care of Malfoy, relax."

"But my parents-"

"Are on a plane that will be touching down in England any minute now," he finished placing a hand on my shoulder and lightly pushing me back down onto the bed. "Relax we've handled it Draco, everyone's safe. We got all of the families out and moved and were able to set up stings in the locations. We even caught most of the bastards when they showed up."

"Who didn't you catch?"

"A wizard named Masterson, Stevens and…" he sighed and shook his head disappointingly, "and Hugo."

I scoffed lightly. "Why not them, but everyone else?"

"They didn't show, it looks like Hugo sent his men to do his dirty work while he stayed somewhere safe," Potter frowned. "Either way we got most of them and I'm sure that we can get descriptions of Hugo and the others from you."

I nodded then frowned. "Wait, how did you know-"

"The easy listening charm," he stated simply, "they didn't know you had it on you. I think they figured you would just return with the information. –It's actually how we found you." He took a seat on the edge of the bed. "When they apparated you out the sound faded out and we had forgotten about the charm ourselves as we rushed to figure out what to do. But while in a meeting going over strategies on how to best locate you we heard a snippet of conversation -that's how we knew that it was still working. We had already realized that it was unlikely that they had taken you out of he country, but now we were able to use listening charm as a type of… homing device if you will. When we reached an area where the conversation was crystal clear, then we knew that you were in a certain radius. And once that was done it didn't take us long to locate you. Once we had the target area, other agents were dispatched to the states and our American counterparts were notified."

My brows furrowed as I processed what he had said before I threw Potter a look.

"You were in the basement of an old abandoned Muggle home," he offered catching the questioning expression on my face. "I'm sorry we didn't find you sooner. It was actually your scream that let us know the exact location. Another Auror and I were combing through the neighborhood you were in when we heard it. That narrowed it down to two houses, he took one –I the other." He frowned. "I was the one who found you…"

"Of course…" I muttered.

Potter laughed. "Yeah, we do seem to be bound like that don't we?"

I rolled my eyes and he chuckled once more, as my gaze dipped and focused on the sheet. "Uh… Harry?"

"Yeah Draco?"

My eyes flicked to him briefly before returning to a crinkle in the white bed spread. "I –well I wanted to say that…" I sighed, "I'm sorry…"

"For what?"

"A lot of things I guess –how rotten I was as a kid. Trying to hex or kill you on more than one occasion. For not saying thanks the last time you saved my life." I shrugged. "I guess mostly for being so weak. I never should have given those families up like I did… I shouldn't have told them anything –I should have held out longer."

"Well, for the first couple of things that's okay and I forgive you. I also apologize; I did my share of hexing and trying to kill you too." Potter replied, I looked up at him and he gave a small wry grin before his face went serious. "However, for the last one that's bollocks. You don't have anything to apologize for."

"Nothing to apologize for –Potter I almost cost families their lives!" I exclaimed ignoring the pain in my throat. "If the charm wouldn't have been on me then you never would have got to them in time! I put myself in a position where-"

"You didn't _put_ _yourself_ in anything! _We_ put you in that position, the Ministry did –you had cut off ties with Crabbe until we approached you and asked you to join our team." Potter interrupted intensely; I looked away. "As for the telling the part, you forget Malfoy, we heard. We heard them working you over; we heard them choking you –torturing you. You didn't give up anything; you had it taken from you." I looked over in time to see him shaking his head in wonder. "I was honestly shocked by how long you held on after the Veritaserum was given, it's the longest I've seen anyone last. You're a hell of a lot tougher than I gave you credit for Malfoy."

Not sure of how to take the grudgingly given compliment, I just shrugged.

"So…" Potter said after a moment, looking as uncomfortable as I felt. "There are some people outside who want to see you…"

I gave him and perplexed look. "Did my parents make it in already?"

"No," he chuckled. "I wasn't talking about them."

"Then who?"

"Tiffany and Ginny… they've been waiting all night to see you."

My eyes snapped shut at the sound of her name as a new type of pain ripped through me. "I don't want to see her," I stated softly.

"Not in the mood for visitors?" Potter inquired with a frown.

I looked up at him with one of my own. "Tiffany can come in."

He stood there for a moment, processing exactly what I was saying before scoffing. "She's been here all night waiting to see you, Malfoy. You can't just say that you don't want to see her."

"The hell I can't. I just did."

"You bloody prat."

"Fine," I sighed I was too tired for this. "then tell them I don't want to see anyone. But I will not see her –at all. Period."

Potter turned away and ran a hand through his hair before turning back to me. "Please Malfoy," he sighed with a pained look. "It would mean so much to her…"

"So?" I sneered sitting up. "Just because it means something to her I'm supposed to bend over backwards to do it? I'm surprised you're even pushing for this. I thought all of you wanted her as far away from me as possible –and the last I checked she had obliged; happy and carefree with her new boyfriend."

He gave me a surprised look. "Draco-"

"Get lost _Potter_, you've worn out your welcome," I stated, lying back on the bed and staring blankly at the ceiling.

He stood there for a moment longer before exhaling and turning to walk out of the room. As the door closed I told myself I had made the right decision. So what if she wanted to see me now, she had said herself that there was no future for us. She had told me to my face that she didn't love me. I wasn't some fucking salve that she could throw on her guilt to make it go away –she didn't owe me anything and vice versa. I don't give a damn if she has decided that she finally wants to see me again. My days of pining for Weasley are over –one of the things that this whole thing as taught me is that life is way to short to spend it miserable. Another was that I had definitely made the wrong choice when I decided to return to England.

**************

(Ginny)

I sat up eagerly when Harry walked back into the waiting room, my hopeful gaze centering on his face. When looks of unease and dismay crossed over his features, I stiffened and slowly stood.

"Harry?" I inquired softly. "What's wrong –did something happen? Is Draco-"

"He's fine," the dark haired man cut in. "He's up, alert –he was even asking questions about what happened."

I grinned and released a relieved sigh.

"Can we see him?" Tiffany asked standing from her seat next to Hermione and stretching a bit.

"I… well…" his face flushed a bit and he looked between the two of us.

"He doesn't want visitors?" Tiffany quizzed with a frown.

Harry looked down as if deliberating for a moment before sighing, "It's not that. He… well, he would like to see _**you**_."

At that comment Tiff and I looked at one another in confusion for a minute. Then it clicked. I felt my body sway unsteadily and my brother quickly place a hand on my back, but I paid no heed as my gaze fixed on Harry once more.

"He doesn't want to see me does he?" I whispered.

Harry looked at me guilty. "I'm sorry Gin… he- well he refuses…"

"What?!" exclaimed Ron. "That fucking pr-"

"Stop it!" I yelled sitting and running a hand through my hair. "It's his right –and, I, well I don't blame him. The way I treated him…" I broke off as my hand flew to my mouth in an attempt to muffle my sobs.

"Ginny," Ron and Harry whispered, each sitting next to me and putting arms around me.

"He just needs a little while," offered Harry.

"He's just being a git," added Ron.

I sniffled and glared at my brother. "Don't do that. Don't call him names… you don't understand Ron, I…"

I cut off with a shake of my head, unable to tell them about what I had done that night, what I had said to him. How I had broken his heart. Why should he forgive me? What had I done to earn his forgiveness –he didn't even know that I loved him because I had been too much of a bint to tell him so.

"I'm sorry Gin," my brother whispered pulling me closer, "I just hate to see you hurting like this. I don't understand why you're letting yourself get all wound up over a guy like Mal- Draco. And as your brother, I instantly dislike any bloke who makes you cry," I felt him shrug. "I can't help it, it's built in. Like some type of brother accessory, the need to beat the crap out of any bloke who hurts your baby sister."

I sniffled and shifted, pulling him into a hug. "I understand Ron," I whispered before standing. Reaching into my back pocket I pulled out Draco's wand and looked at it for a moment longer before handing it to Harry. My eyes went back to Ron. "But what _you_ don't understand… is that I hurt him first."

With a sad sigh and a watery smile I disapparated from the hospital, arriving back at my flat and collapsed onto the floor. As I curled into a ball and cried until my chest hurt, I idly wondered why I even had legs when they didn't seem to hold me up anymore. I felt someone's arms slip under me and lift me, carrying me to the couch and sitting down gingerly and holding me close. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and buried my head in his neck, continuing to sob uncontrollably he rubbed my back and crooned words of comfort in my ear. After a while my tears subsided and he rocked me gently until I began to drift off. As the fog of sleep descended upon me I silently thanked him for all that he was doing; however, I couldn't stop myself from wishing that the red hair that I could see from my location resting against his shoulder were blond instead.

* * *

**A.N. **Okay, how's surprised I updated on time ^_^ *raises own hand* *lol* I shall try to do the same for next week. Only about three more chappys to go and it is done. The chapters are typed AND beta'd already, all I need to do is post them. However I also have several papers due for school coming up and a slew of other work, but I will do my best. Please review, it is reading your reviews that not only inspired me to make an effort to be on time but also got me updating again (*whispers* I updated the last chappy while sitting in my Basic Text's class after reading a review. Shhh! Don't tell my professor *lol* )


	22. Heartbreak

**Redemption**

**Heartbreak **

(Ginny)

It wasn't until two weeks later that I finally saw him again. I had gone to the Ministry to have lunch with my dad. He had insisted upon taking me out for a special father daughter luncheon and I agreed, though I knew better. I was more than aware that mum had most likely put him up to it. She had been asking me what was wrong for the last week and a half and I keep telling her that I'm fine. I guess she figured that dad would have better luck finding out what "my problem" is.

Either way, it was a little after twelve on a Wednesday and I was walking down the hall with my dad. We were supposed to be going to this small café up the street, but he had some type of information that he needed to get from Harry first so we had headed down to the Auror's office. As we walked down the corridor, Harry exited out of one of he side doors on his way back to his own office. Immediately noticing us he greeted us happily and he and dad began to discuss whatever it was that they needed to talk about.

I was looking around the hallway, feeling so bored that I had begun counting the tiles on the ceiling when I heard people talking. I glanced forward and there he was.

Draco Malfoy was a few feet away coming out of the Auror's office with his mum and his dad at his side. Lucius was talking to McKinney, one of Harry's team leaders, while Draco was chatting softly with his mother. After a moment Lucius and McKinny said their goodbyes, stiffly shaking hands before the family turned and headed in our direction.

I quickly checked my hair, running my fingers through it several times and pushing my bangs out of my face. As I looked down to adjust my shirt I mentally berated myself for wearing jeans and a blouse to meet my dad instead of some type of mind blowing dress. Looking back up I saw that they were getting closer; however, Draco still had not noticed me as his mother continuously fussed over him. He pushed at her hands when they went up to adjust the top of his black turtleneck and swatted at her fingers when they combed through his hair in an effort to push it out of his face. I frowned to myself as an unexpected, and unnecessary, amount of jealously flowed through me towards his mother because she got to touch him when I didn't. Stomping down the silly feelings I instead took the time before he noticed me to study him.

He looked the same; tall, graceful, beautiful. He was in black from practically head to toe, including his turtleneck, slacks, and shoes. His hair was still somewhat long, the hair at the nape brushing the base of his neck and the hair in the front falling lightly into his silver-gray eyes. He had a frown on his face as he gave his mum another annoyed look for touching him and I quietly took note of the scar he now had over his right eyebrow. Something new from the last time we had been together, a small burst of anger flowed through me as I realized that it was most likely a result of his torture.

My eyes greedily roamed his lean form, drinking in every detail like a woman who had been living in a desert and had just found an oasis. The curve of his lashes, the line that appeared on his face when he grimaced, the way he seemed to glide down the hallway, how his lips moved when he spoke to his mum, the slight swing of his arms when he walked. My eyes stilled on the single silver watch that hung limply from his wrist, recognizing it immediately as the one that Tiffany had given him for Christmas. Hurt speared through me and I looked away.

"Weasley," Lucius Malfoy drawled when they were about a foot or so away.

Draco's gaze snapped forward, flying over my father and Harry before fixing on me. Breathing became a task completed only by sheer dent of will when his granite eyes honed in on me. A frown pulled at his lips and something flashed in his eyes, but before I could read it he looked away his gaze fixing on a distant point on the wall.

"Potter," continued is father, "oh and look it's the girl Weasley."

I frowned at the way he said it and noticed Draco stiffen a bit out of the corner of my eyes. "Mr. Malfoy," I murmured softly "Mrs. Malfoy… Draco…"

He didn't look at me, but his posture became rigid.

His fathers gaze flicked between the two of us and he gave me a cold smile. "You speak my son's name as though you know him girl. Why is that?"

I pulled my eyes away from Draco and glared at his father. "Girl? I'll have you know I'm a grown woman –and have been for a while. Do not call me girl you overgrown-"

"Ginny!" My father hastily cut in. "I believe we're late for lunch. What do you say we go ahead and get out of here? I'll finish talking to Harry later."

"Lunch? Of course," drawled Lucius, "and which homeless shelter will the esteemed Weasley's be receiving their handout from today?"

My father stiffened beside me and Harry glared. "Sod off _Malfoy_."

"What? Have an issue with facts? I trust it is still common knowledge that the Weasley's are no more than-"

"Father we have to go," Draco frowned; I shivered from the sound of his voice.

"I suppose you're right," his father sighed looking at his pocket watch. "Our flight is the day after tomorrow and you haven't finished packing." My eyes shot to Draco, but he was looking past me once more. "Let us be off."

The family headed towards us again, having to pass us to get to the lift.

"Here you are Arthur," Narcissa said in a haughty tone. I heard the clink of coins as they fell to my father's feet. "Please go and purchase the poor dear a decent outfit before she heads out into public again," she commented motioning in my direction.

I ignored her, my gaze fixed in on Draco. As they passed my hand shot out and grabbed his wrist, he froze and frowned down at me.

"Where are you going? Why do you need to pack?" I asked quickly.

He scoffed and attempted to pull his wrist free, but I held on. "Let me go Weaslette."

"No, not until you talk to me. Draco? … Blondie."

A pained expression flitted across his face and I moved closer to him. My right hand slid from his wrist to his hand and my left gripped his upper arm, holding me closer to him. Draco stood completely still, the only indication that he was in fact a real person, being the rapid rise and fall of his chest.

"Let me go," he hissed.

"What is your brat doing?!" Lucius demanded.

"Ginny… sweetheart, what-"

My father cut off when Harry placed a hand on his shoulder and lightly shook his head.

"Why do you need to pack?" I insisted again.

"For his trip," his mother stated, "not that it's any of your business you little ragamuffin, but my Draco has decided to return home to the States with us."

I looked at her in surprise before looking up at him once more. "You're leaving the country?" I whispered aghast.

"Yes," was the clipped reply.

"Why?"

"Because I want to."

"But why?"

He scoffed and pulled at his arm. "Let me go Weasley."

"No."

"You know Arthur, if you won't control the brood of animals you've procured then it falls to others to show them how to give the proper respect," Lucius Malfoy sneered, lifting his walking stick.

The movement was so quick I almost didn't catch it. One minute I was next to Draco holding his arm, the next I was behind him as he held his fathers walking stick, having caught it when it was coming down towards me. He snatched it from Lucius's shocked hand and glared at the older man.

"Father, if you ever do anything like that again I swear to Merlin…"

Lucius frowned. "Draco, what the hell are you doing?"

"You can't just go around hitting people," Draco glared.

"She had her ruddy hands on you."

"So? That's my problem and I will handle it, but if you ever raise your cane or anything else to her again, so help me-"

"So help you what Draco? You'd actually threaten me –your father, over this… this… _Weasley_?" he spat the name.

Draco tossed the stick back to his father and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm not trying to argue or threaten, let's, let's just go alright?" He stated moving away, I grabbed at the back of his shirt.

"Draco wait, please –you can't just leave. We need to talk."

He turned and glared at me. "We don't _need_ to do anything."

He gave me one last contemptuous look and turned away, pushing past his shocked parents and heading down the darkened hallway.

"Draco!" I called when he had gotten a few steps away; also pushing past his mum and dad I grabbed his wrist again. "Please… Draco –I –I love you."

"_What_!" I heard his father and my dad say in unison, but I kept my gaze focused on the blond in my hand.

He stood very still, his head down and his breathing unsteady. After several seconds he turned to face me, his gaze flicked to my hand holding his wrist before returning to my eyes. He studied me a moment longer before a cold smirk pulled at his lips, reminding me of the obnoxious Slytherin that I had known in my Hogwarts days and I took a deep breath steeling myself for his reply.

"What we had was good while it lasted," he arched a blond brow, "but I don't love _you_ _Weasley_."

I recognized the words as soon as they came out of his mouth, how could I not? I had replayed them in my thoughts and dreams every night since I told them to him over a month ago. Though, I had expected it the moment that cold glint entered his eyes it still hurt like I had never imagined it would. I had lost him. He would not forgive me. And I had no one to blame but myself.

The pain increased in my chest so rapidly it took me by surprise. I wanted nothing more than to collapse into a ball and cry. To go to sleep and not wake up –to live in a land of dreams where I had not pushed the man that I loved into a world of hate. The sob escaped before I could stop it, but I would not stand there and humiliate myself in the middle of the hallway at the Ministry anymore than I had. Giving a shaky nod and a watery smile I dashed the tears from my cheeks before letting him go. Then, taking a few steps back I muttered that I was 'going to go now' to my father and ran quickly to the lift. Luckily God decided to take mercy on a poor fool and it opened just as I arrived. Quickly rushing in I pressed a button –any button to get me away from here. The doors began to close and I lightly hugged myself as my eyes took one last longing look at the man that I wanted more than anything and would never have again. He was standing where I had left him, his body rigid, his head down and his fist clenched, as though it were still holding my heart.

******************

(Draco)

I listened to the doors close on the lift, refusing to even look in that direction. I hadn't done anything wrong. Just told her what she had told me. I wasn't some fucking puppet on a string that she could pick up and play with when she wanted. It was too late. I didn't love her anymore… I didn't.

"Draco, what the hell was that about?!" My father demanded.

"You fucking prat!" Potter exclaimed before I could reply to my father. "How dare you do that to her?!"

My head snapped up. How could I do that to her? Who the hell did he think he was, what did he think he knew? What about what the fuck she had done to me? Before even I realized what I was about, I was on Potter. Face to face, nose to nose, my anger and frustration so near their boiling point that I couldn't slow the rapid pace of my heart or control the slight tick in my jaw.

We stared at one another for a moment, neither saying anything. The hallway eerily silent as our parents waited nervously to see what would happen next.

"Don't. Judge. Me." I told Potter in a deadly whisper, my pulse humming and my hand itching to hex or hit someone. He would do.

However, instead of making some type of smarmy retort Potter just stared at me for a moment longer before giving a stiff nod. Pissed at myself for letting her still get to me and pissed at him for not replying in the appropriate manner, one that would have justified the fight that I was craving I glared at him and took a step back.

"Draco-" my father started, I turned my heated gaze upon him.

"Not now," I stated shortly.

Then, pushing past him and my mother I finished my walk to the lift, it opened as soon as I got there and I stepped on. As I pushed the button I closed my eyes in an attempt to regain my sense of control. To remind myself that I was over her and assure myself that all I was feeling now was the end result of closure. So what if it burned in my veins, so what if I couldn't get the look of her tear-filled eyes out of my mind or the guilt out of my chest, so what if I could still smell her perfume in the lift and it was driving me to distraction. So what. It didn't change anything. I was over her, I was moving on with my life and she would not be a part of it. I was over her –so what… now?

----------------

I knelt on the floor and withdrew my wand. With a small sweeping motion I pulled all the items from under my bed, going through them to decide if they were rubbish or keepers. I had already gotten rid of several old sweaters and had just thrown my box of Muggle DVD's in the bin when I saw it. Frowning I reached forward and plucked the tiny Muggle game system off of the floor. My eyes roamed over the dark surface and my mind flashed to Ginny and I sitting on the couch at her flat. My arms around her as she sat nestled between my legs, her back against my chest and her thumbs tapping furiously at the controls trying to beat up some poor sod in a fighting game. When she won she turned looking up at me with bright eyes and a small smug grin and I leaned down to give her a victory snog, when our lips touched…

I scoffed silently. What the hell was I doing? "Rubbish," I muttered. However, I couldn't make myself throw the game in the bin, silently cursing myself I tossed it onto the bed instead.

"Draco?!" my mother called.

"Yes," I replied, rummaging through the wardrobe and trying to ignore the small black game system screaming at me from the top of my new cotton sheets.

"You have… uh, visitors?!" She called back a second later.

I pulled back and frowned. Visitors? Who the hell would be visiting me? With my curiosity quite peeked I quickly stood and hurried towards the door, kicking a small box out of my path along the way. As I headed down the hall and into the living room I was shocked to see not only Harry Potter standing there, but also Ron Weasley. I frowned.

"Potter, Weasley… what do you two want?"

Potter grinned, the cheeky bastard, while Weasley valiantly fought a glare.

"We need to talk to you," his gaze flicked to my mum, who was standing by the door giving them both disapproving looks. "Alone, if you don't mind."

I arched a brow.

"We only want to talk Draco," Potter stated, holding both his hands up.

I studied them both for a moment longer before looking at my mother again. Her brows rose in surprise and she shook her head no. When I nodded 'yes' and pointed towards the hallway she huffed and gave one last glare to Weasley and Potter before walking stiffly down the hallway and to the guest bedroom where she and my father were sleeping. I watched her go, rolling my eyes at the extra slow way she walked to the room and when the door closed I looked at Potter and Weasley once more.

"Talk," I stated arching a brow.

The two looked at one another for a moment before Weasley sighed and spoke.

"We want to talk to you about my sister," he stated, I scoffed and shook my head. "Look Mal- er, Draco, you know that I would never come here –**ever**," he stressed, "unless it was important."

"Is she alright?" I inquired with a frown before I could stop myself.

Weasley gave a cynical laugh. "What do you call alright? Is she sick? Technically no –unless you count love sick."

I rolled my eyes. "Look Weasley-"

"No _you_ look Malfoy –for some reason I don't understand my little sister is arse over tilt in love with you. I heard about what happened yesterday at the Ministry and there was nothing that I wanted to do more than find you and beat the shite out of you-"

"Well you're welcome to try," I taunted with a mocking smile.

Weasley sighed. "You don't get it do you? The reason I'm not is because it would hurt Ginny if I did –if we fought. You asked if my sister was alright. I don't know, do you think it's alright that she doesn't eat? Doesn't sleep? Barely speaks to anyone? Spends hours on end locked in her room crying over _**you**_? Does it _sound_ like she's alright?"

My jaw clenched and I looked away.

"Well? Does-"

"What the hell are you doing in this flat?!" My father demanded storming down the hall, presumably tipped off about my visitors by mother.

"We're just here to talk to Draco sir," Harry said calmly.

"What could _**you**_ possibly have to talk to my son about?" he sneered.

I closed my eyes; I really didn't need this crap right now.

"Just a small personal matter," Harry replied smoothly.

My father looked at my blank face then back at them. "Is this about that Weasley filth from yesterday?"

I felt my hand tighten into a fist and took a breath to control my temper.

"Don't call my sister filth _Malfoy_," Weasley spat, glowering at my father.

"Why, does it hurt to hear the truth? After the pathetic way that she clung to my son's robes yesterday like some vagrant beggar. I thought you people would have realized that you didn't belong in company such as ours. We Malfoy's prefer being around people with at least some semblance of class and decorum."

"Look you stuck up prat. My sister-"

"Father," I interrupted quietly, "please leave, and let me handle this."

He frowned at me. "You mean like you handled it yesterday? Practically making a mockery of the Malfoy name by allowing that piece of rubbish to hang all over you."

"Father," I warned.

"What Draco? You can't _actually_ be entertaining a conversation that is about her. She is beneath you. –Look I don't know what happened between the two of you while we were in the States, but I do know this: You _do not_ get serious about a Weasley. –You can tumble her all you like, but she can and will never be more than a quick hard shag, a slut you use to get your jollies-" he cut off with a strangled yelp.

I watched my father fly backwards, his arms flailing comically and his eyes and mouth wide as he sailed down the hall and into to the guest bedroom with it locking securely behind him. Looking back at Potter and Weasley I arched brow and placed my wand calmly back into its sheath.

"You were saying?" I drawled with a bored look.

Both men stared at me in shock for a moment before Weasley cleared his throat. "I…uh, was saying… I was saying," he frowned. "Oh! Right, I was saying that my sister is hurting a lot and I think you should give her a second chance."

I arched a brow. "No."

He glared. "Don't you care that she's making her self sick over you?"

"Should I? After all, it's not my problem."

"Not your problem? _Not your problem_?!" Weasley began to turn a violent red and snapped his mouth shut. After taking several breaths he spoke once more. "You know, you're right Malfoy, it's not your problem. It's ours, her family's and we'll handle it. Just like it wasn't your problem the day you turned her away at the hospital and she apparated home, collapsed onto the floor and curled into a ball crying her heart out for a sorry blither who doesn't deserve her anyway. I carried her then, I comforted her, and I'll do it every day she needs me to until she's realized as I have that you don't deserve her. So fuck you Malfoy, go on with your life, and keep being a selfish prat. –The people who really love her will be there for her as always."

With one last contemptuous look, Weasley disappeared from sight. I stared at the spot he had been for a while longer before a clapping Potter pulled my attention away. Redirecting my gaze I glared at him.

"What are you going on about?" I demanded.

He laughed, "Great show Malfoy, very convincing. You know maybe you _really_ _should_ go into acting."

I glowered at him. "What are you talking about _Potter_?"

He wandered over to the dining room and picked up one of the wine glasses. "Real crystal –not surprised," he commented softly before looking at me. "I'm talking about you. Come on Malfoy, cut the act. You and I both know that you're nowhere near over Ginny," he smirked. "You even still flinch when her name is said."

I scowled at him. "I don't want-"

He brushed me off with a wave of his hand. "Yeah, yeah, you don't want her. You don't love her –blah, blah, blah," he cocked a brow in my direction. "Tell that to someone who isn't trained to sniff out lies Draco."

My jaw clenched. "I am _not_ lying," I ground out.

He rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah because when you have no feelings for a woman what so ever you banish your father for talking bad about her," he smirked and I fought a flush. "And when you don't give a damn about someone, you care if they're 'alright' or not. When someone doesn't matter to you," he took several steps so that he was directly in front of me, "you call out their name and reach for them when you're in the hospital."

I felt shock run through me. "What?"

Potter smiled. "That's right. I was the only one in there with you, kind of keeping watch and what not just in case the Death Eaters got any ideas about finishing you off." He cocked his head to the side and studied me. "You called out for her no less than seven times you reached for her at least three."

I felt my face flush. "Yes well… I was medicated; I wasn't in my right mind."

He smirked "Perhaps, in fact I thought that just might be the case until I saw your reaction to her yesterday. To her proximity, to her voice, to her touch," he chuckled. "You know if apparation was possible from within the Ministry walls I have no doubt you would have disappeared as soon as you saw her instead of having to face her."

I felt my ears burn and looked away.

"Not to mention your reaction to her declaration of love," when I looked at him he held up a hand. "No, not your words. Your reaction to her leaving and to what I said, the look on your face –in your eyes," he shook his head and frowned. "If they didn't scream 'poor sod who is a complete goner' I don't know what does."

I glowered. "I am not a "goner" I am over her –completely and the only thing the 'look in my eyes' said was 'say one more smarmy thing and be ready to draw your wand'."

He smirked and shrugged. "Whatever Draco," he took a few steps back and looked around. "Well, I guess I'll let you finish packing then."

"How good of you," I commented sarcastically.

He nodded. "I thought so –oh and by the way, just in case you're curious. I lied."

"About what?" I asked automatically.

"That day when you asked me how she was and I said that she was great and had even gone on a date." Potter shrugged. "I lied. She was miserable; she would only come out of her room to go to the loo and to see me in hopes that I'd tell her something about my meetings with you." He looked down at his nails. "She never went out with anyone else, Hermione tried to fix her up, but she refused, and she was very far from happy."

I looked down at the floor as my mind processed this new information.

"Look Draco, I don't know what happened between the two of you. All I know is that Ginny keeps telling us not to be mad at you because of some horrible thing that she said the night that you guys broke up and that your anger towards her is not your fault. What else I know is that you still love her and she still loves you, but she may not love you forever."

I looked at him and frowned.

"If you walk out of her life Draco then we're going to do everything in our power to help her move on from you. To find a bloke who will make her smile instead of cry, someone who loves her **unconditionally**. So, years from now don't be surprised when you see an announcement in the Prophet saying that she's marrying someone else. And try not to let it eat you up that if you weren't so bloody stubborn it could have been you. Don't let it bother you that he's the man she'll have children with –the one whose arms she will die in from now on." My tortured gaze snapped to his. "I know a lot Draco; it's my business to find things out." He shrugged. "In a couple of weeks we're throwing Ginny a small party for her birthday. It'll mainly be family and friends, not too much just a little something that's being held at the Burrow. Her parents are hoping it'll lift her spirits. However, you and I both know that there's only one _person_ that can do that…"

I opened my mouth to respond, but he cut me off.

"Just think about it Draco, I know that you guys leave tomorrow –but if you decide that you're ready to come to your senses. Ready to work things out so that you can be with the woman you love then you know how to reach me. I'll do whatever I can to help you… so just –just think about it, yeah?"

He instantly disappeared with a pop and I stood like a stature, staring dumbly at the spot that he had just been and trying desperately to grasp what he had just said.

* * *

**A.N**. Bet you guys thought I wasn't going to make it, huh? *lol* Almost didn't had a horrid migrane yesterday and a full day of classes, so it had to wait till today. Still not bad though, yeah? Well that's it for this chappy, let's hope Drakie comes to his senses soon, yeah ^_^ Thanks for still reading! Please review and Ja!!


	23. Surprises

**Redemption**

**Surprises**

(Ginny)

I looked around the small gathering and did my best to smile with everyone else as George and Ron told funny anecdotes about Ron's week working at the joke shop this past fall. As the ribbing turned to Percy I kept my smile in place and looked over the group of people who were gathered at the Burrow. My parents had thrown me a small party for my birthday, which is why they were all here. The Burrow had been decorated beautifully with red balloons and streamers, the garden had been degnomed and my mum had cleaned the place from top to bottom. There were plenty of drinks and snacks for everyone to partake of spread throughout the kitchen, dining room, garden, and living room and my favorite dish of pot roast and mashed potatoes was being served. Mum had even prepared her specialty, made from scratch, gravy that I love.

All of my siblings that were still alive were here with their families or significant others as well as my mates. My good friend Amanda Pretchet, whom I hadn't seen since we graduated Hogwarts years ago, had even made an appearance before her shift at St. Mungo's.

I gave the happiest smile I could when my mum bustled over to me asking how I was enjoying the party and quickly replied that it was absolutely tops. I knew it was what she wanted to hear and I couldn't disappoint her. I knew that she and everyone else were trying their hardest to make me happy. I didn't have the heart to tell her that even though I was surrounded by friends and family who loved me, I still felt heartbreakingly lonely. That my eyes still searched futilely for the one person who wouldn't be here and my heart still leapt to my throat every time someone apparated in, and then sank to my toes when I saw that it wasn't him.

True to his word, Draco had returned to the states with his mum and dad just days after that last emotional encounter at the Ministry when he told me that he didn't love me and I ran out of the area like some reject in a Muggle teen film. It sounds silly, but I felt it when he left. Part of me died and an ache remains in my heart that will probably never go away, just become more manageable over time. My family has been trying to help me through it though, since they all know now, thanks to the public scene I had created in the Ministry. They are constantly trying to not only cheer me up, but to even fix me up on several occasions. In fact, I'm quite sure I would have been coerced into at least two or three disastrous dates already if it weren't for Harry standing up for me.

I looked over at my dark haired mate and ex-boyfriend at this thought, feeling my gaze he turned away from his finance and caught my eye. He looked at me for a moment before giving me a wink and mouthing the words 'hang in there'. I threw him a watery smile and a sad nod. Harry had grown annoyingly perceptive over the years. I personally blame his Auror training for the reason that it's damn near impossible to hide anything from the man.

I stifled a groan a moment later when my mum walked out of the kitchen followed by my dad holding an enormous birthday cake teeming with red and gold candles. Ron led me over to the couch and sat me down while dad made his way over with the overly large item balanced on his hands. I shot Harry an arch look when he dimmed the lights and he gave me a playful wink.

"_Happy birthday to you!! Happy birthday toooo yoooou!!! Happy birthday dear Giiiinny!!! Happy birthday tooooo yoooouuuu_!!!" everyone sang out loudly.

I smiled, as I should, before looking down at the massive cake.

"Make a wish!" George called.

"Yeah and make it a good one," added Ron. "Don't waste it on something stupid. You only get one birthday wish a year you know."

I stuck my tongue out at him before looking at the candles once more. Closing my eyes I thought for a moment on what I wanted before taking a deep breath and blowing with all my might. I sighed in relief when the flames went out with no problem or explosion, letting me know that mum had successfully kept George and Angelina away from my cake this year. As everyone clapped I gave a polite smile.

"Can I have the first piece?" asked Ron, leaning over my shoulder.

"No Ronald, the first piece is for the birthday girl," mum reprimanded.

"Yeah you git," added Charlie.

I shrugged. "He can have it; I'm not really in a cake mood."

I saw the worry flash in my mum's eyes before she could hide it and flushed a bit.

"So what did you wish for Gin?" inquired Bill.

"It's a secret, she can't tell you or it won't come true," Tiffany frowned at my brother.

"She can give us a hint," threw out George.

"Yeah," someone else added, "was it at least something good Red?"

My head snapped up so fast it was a wonder I didn't get whiplash. There, just a few feet away looking like some sort of fallen angel stood Draco Malfoy. My eyes greedily drunk in the sight of him, the wide stance of his legs, the way his arms were crossed loosely over his chest, the rise and fall of his broad chest, the way his windblown hair fell lightly into his eyes. Oh and what eyes they were, a rich gray so deep that I felt as though I were lost in them and could happily stay that way forever.

When Draco ran a hand through his hair I snapped out of my stupor and noticed that he party was at a complete stand still. Everyone was staring at either him or at me, but I didn't care about that. I cared that he only seemed to have eyes for me.

"What…how?" I whispered.

He flushed a bit. "Harry said…"

"I told Draco about your party a couple of weeks ago, we did some correspondence back and forth and were able to work some things out," Harry finished smoothly. "I thought that there was a slight chance that you would want him here."

I felt giddy laughter bubble in my stomach before bursting from my lips. "You thought…" I trailed off in laughter before vaulting over the cake on the table and into the dark haired man. I gave Harry a tight squeeze and a whispered thank you before pulling back and nervously facing Draco.

"Hey Blondie," I smiled softly.

He gave a subtle one back. "Red."

I hesitated for a moment before throwing my arms around his neck and pulling him into a tight hug. My body sagged in relief when his arms folded around me a moment later and I just held on, relishing the feel if being in his embrace once more. As I stood there with my eyes closed and tears seeping through I could hear Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Tiffany shooing people out of the family room.

"I missed you Red," I heard him whisper into my ear.

I shuttered from both his words and the feel of his warm breath on my neck and ear.

"I missed you more Blondie," I murmured back, lightly kissing his neck.

I felt his lips brush my neck and so I brushed his with mine again. It wasn't long before we had lightly kissed our way to one another's mouths. When his soft lips connected with mine and his tongue delved into my mouth I was assaulted with the taste of sweet chocolate that always clung to him. I closed my eyes and melted into him, my hands tangling roughly in his hair and my body pressing heavily against his as I put all of my weeks of loss and longing into the kiss. After a while my fingers left his hair and trailed lightly down his neck, when he shuddered under the light caress I shivered from his reaction. My lips finally left his mouth and proceeded on a warm trail down to his Adams apple and he gripped me tighter groaning lightly.

"We need to stop Red," he shuddered.

"I don't want to," I breathed, working my way to his ear.

"We have to; your whole family is probably in the next room listening to us right now."

"So, let's go to my place then –or your place." I shrugged and pulled back looking up at him. "Do you have a place?"

He frowned down at me. "Yes I have a hotel suite and no we're not going there."

I pouted. "Why not?"

"Two reasons –One, most of your family already hates me and I don't think leaving with you in the middle of your birthday party to… uh, _'spend time together'_ is the best way to get over that hurdle. And B –we really need to talk before we do anything else."

I nodded then arched a brow. "B?"

He shrugged.

"So… where do you think we should start –talking I mean?"

"Well, I wanted to start by apologizing," he said lifting his wand and saying a small spell to put a silencing charm around the room.

I smiled at the action and added my own locking charm to it before frowning as I processed what he had said. "For what?"

"For what I said to you that day in the Ministry –I… I was just," he sighed.

"You don't have to apologize for that," I placed a finger over his lips when he tried protest. "You really think I didn't recognize those words Draco? You think I don't remember saying them to you just weeks before? I know why you said them and, now more than ever, I really understand now how you felt when I did…" I cupped his face and studied him. "Just like I'm sure you now understand how it felt for me to say them to you."

He closed his eyes briefly and then reopened them. "Yes, I think I do," he replied cupping my face too. "I'm also sorry for not letting you into the hospital room that day. I just, I just wasn't ready to face you yet and I didn't…"

"That's okay," I shook my head.

He frowned at me. "No it isn't, you don't understand. I mean –it was just that at the time… the last thing I heard from you was that you didn't love or want to be with me. So when Harry told me that you had been outside all night and worried about me, I just figured… I don't know; that you were there out of guilt or something. You felt bad for the poor pathetic Malfoy who had foolishly fallen for you and sought to lighten up my day by coming off of your pedestal to greet the commoner."

My mouth opened and closed at the tinge of anger behind the words. "That's not true. I came because I loved you –because I love you. I don't think that I'm better than you or that I'm on any type of pedestal."

"I know," he sighed and pulled away, pacing. "You didn't put yourself on a pedestal, I put you there. It was just, I had been so lonely since returning to England and then when you and I began to spend time together I suddenly realized that I've been lonely most of my life. The way I felt with you…" he shook his head. "I had never felt so comfortable around a person before, so free to be myself without an act or a mask. –I had shown you all of me and in the end you found me unworthy and I didn't know how to handle that. So I lashed out at you… especially in the Ministry and I'm sorry.

I sniffled and looked down before looking up at him once more. "You don't have to be sorry Draco. I was the one who made you feel that way. I never wanted you to feel like you were unworthy of anything or anyone, because you aren't. You couldn't be." I reached out and lightly grabbed his hand. "I should have stood up for us, for you. I tried to justify my actions by telling myself that you would do the same if the situation were reversed, or that my family would hate me if I got involved with you. When in truth what I really did was underestimate both you _and_ my family. –Your reaction to your father, and my father and everyone else's reactions after the Ministry taught me that." I pulled him back to me. "I'm sorry Draco, for all of the times I've hurt you. That night that we broke up, the night of Luna's party," I caressed his face. "the night of your last interview…"

Pain flashed across his face and he closed his eyes for a moment before a ghost of a smile appeared on his lips.

"Draco, I've always wondered… what happened that night? Where did you go?" I inquired unable to stop myself.

He shrugged. "To think."

"Where?"

"The bridge."

"What bridge?"

He shrugged once more.

I frowned. "Draco… how did you… I mean…"

He looked at me when I trailed off and scoffed lightly. "How did I apparate in from that angle?" he finished for me. I nodded and he shrugged. "I jumped… well, I guess let go of the wire and fell would be a more accurate description."

My eyes widened. "Draco!"

He cupped my neck. "I was in a really bad place at the time Red. I promise I haven't done anything that stupid since."

I felt tears well up. "D-did I… was I?"

"No," he said quickly kissing my cheeks, "it was a lot of things. I was getting a lot from all sides, not to mention the nightmares and personal things. It wasn't your fault. Besides, I chickened out at the last minute anyway," he gave a small smile.

"It's not funny," I reprimanded harshly, ruining the effect of the statement by sniffling.

Draco pulled me back into his arms. "I know Red; I didn't mean to imply that it was."

I nodded and laid my head on his chest. Closing my eyes, I held onto him and listened to his steady heartbeat.

"Where does this leave us?" I whispered after a moment.

"I don't know," he replied just as softly, "we've determined that we're both sorry and acted like enormous arses. Where do _you_ want to go from here?"

"I don't know," I answered. "I only know that I want to go there together…"

He kissed the top of my head. "Me too Red, me too."

I pulled back and smiled up at him. "I love you Draco."

He gave me his typical heart melting crooked smirk back. "I love you too, Ginny."

As he dipped his head to kiss me once more there was a knock on the double doors.

"Are you guys done in there?" complained Ron. "We can't hear anything so we don't know and I am just dying for afters."

"Did someone use a silencing charm?" butted in my mum. "I hope so. You two better not have spent this whole time snogging young lady! I know I taught you better than that."

Draco chuckled and quirked a brow at me.

"Sweetheart!" called my dad. "Can we come back in for cake now or did you two need longer to talk?"

"And you had better be talking -_**not**_ snogging young lady!!" my mum bellowed again.

"Did you want me to unlock the door mum?" Bill asked a moment later.

Draco laughed aloud and I smacked him in the stomach before removing the silencing charm and unlocking the door.

"It's open," I called in a peeved tone, a scant second later both doors open and everyone clamored into the room once more. "And for your information we talked, not snogged," I finished crossing my arms over my chest.

"No thanks to you," smirked George wagging his brows.

I felt my face flame and threw my hands over it to cover my mortification. Draco was right, they had been listening! As I stood there wishing for the ground to open up and swallow me whole Draco put his hand lightly on my shoulder and pulled me back up against him.

"So then, I'm guessing you two have finally hashed things out?" Harry inquired from his place near the back of the crowd.

I nodded lightly a large grin on my face and he and Hermione, who was in his arms, both beamed back at me.

"Well…" my mum said slowly, "welcome to the party then Draco… would you like a piece of cake?"

"I...uh, that would be lovely ma'am thank you," Draco responded from behind me. I let my head fall back against his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around me.

"Alright then, lovely. Let's tuck in everyone," she continued coming forward and heading to the table holding the cake. "I trust your appetite for cake has returned also Ginny?"

I flushed once more and looked down. "Yes ma'am."

Ron snorted and I shot him a glare. My mum didn't comment, just gave a short nod and went to the table quickly and efficiently cutting perfectly square pieces for everyone.

Twenty minutes later most everyone was done with their cake. I was sitting next to Draco and happier then I had been since –well since the last time I was with him, before we ran into Harry and Ron at the carnival. His arm was around my shoulder and I leaned in closer to him, enjoying the feel and the weight of him and unable to keep my mind from wandering to later tonight when I would hopefully get to feel the full weight of him upon me once more.

"A galleon for your thoughts," he whispered.

I flushed. "I was just thinking that I can't wait for us to have some time alone."

He arched that annoying brow of his and I felt contentment and joy rush through me. How I had missed that smug look of his.

"Is your mind becoming as dirty as your mouth Red?" he teased with a smirk.

I granted him with a huge grin and a slow nod. "Dirtier."

Both brows rose at this and he chuckled.

"So Malf-," Ron cut off with a grunt when Luna elbowed him. "I mean _Draco_," he grumbled. "Does your dad know you're here?"

"He knows," Draco shrugged.

"_And_?" Ron pressed, "What did he say? I mean it's no secret how he feels about our family."

"True, which is probably why you _really_ don't want to hear what he said," Draco replied with a smirk.

Ron looked at him for a moment deliberating, then nodded.

"Did he still pay for your ticket back?" Hermione asked as she finished off her cake.

"No, actually I did," Harry answered, and then looked at me. "So when you don't see a gift on the table with my name on it you know why."

I grinned and wrapped my arm around Draco's waist holding him tighter. "Don't worry; I much prefer what you did get as opposed to anything that would have fit in a box."

"Gee that bodes well for our presents," grumbled Ron.

"Yeah, way to show us up there Harry," added George pulling a face.

We laughed.

"No problem," Harry replied with a cheeky grin.

"So how long have you guys been planning this?" I asked looking between him and Draco.

"Since the day after he told me about your party," Draco responded. "We've been going back and forth about several things."

"Yeah, I talked to the Minister," Harry added nicking some icing from Draco's plate.

"About what?" I frowned.

"A job," Draco replied, moving his cake and glaring at Harry.

"Yeah, with the way he handled the D.E.'s-"

Draco snorted and Harry rolled his eyes and continued.

"Hey, I've said it before and I'll say it again, you held out longer than any agent that I've seen treated to that type of torture," Harry said seriously before looking at me. "He'll start Auror training in about a week or so with the next class."

"You're pulling my nuts dude, seriously?" Ron exclaimed.

Harry and Draco both looked at him with identical disgusted expressions.

"Okay, first of all why would anyone pull…" Harry trailed off. "Never mind."

"That's disgusting even for you Weasley," Draco drawled, I hit him on the leg.

"May I remind you that you're in a room full of Weasleys? So calling my brother 'Weasley' or even 'boy Weasley' as you are so fond of doing, will not work at all in this instance. I suggest that you try his real name."

"Boy Weasley?" Ron frowned.

Draco gave an unapologetic shrug. "Hey I could have called you worse."

"I'm not a boy," Ron glared.

"Really? Sorry, maybe it's just the way you act sometimes that has me confused," he gave a mock sympathetic smile.

"Draco," I warned hitting his leg once more.

"What did I tell you about hitting me Red?"

I felt my face flame and looked away.

"What did you tell her?" asked Percy.

Draco grinned. "I told her that if she hit me I would-"

"-tickle me!" I yelled quickly giving the blond a quick glare. "Blondie knows how I hate to be tickled… so, he is threatening me with it. That's what he said."

Several people shared skeptical looks and as usual Harry's perceptive gaze flicked between my red face and Draco's amused one.

"Something tells me that we're not getting the truth here," the dark haired man commented, everyone else nodded.

"Yes you are, now drop it," I hissed.

Draco smirked. "Actually Red I think you're leaving-" I slapped my hand over his mouth.

"Blondie I swear to Merlin if you say _one more word_," I whispered in a deadly tone.

He held up his hands in surrender and gave Harry a shrug. The other man laughed and gave him a sympathetic look. I allowed my gaze to flick between the two of them.

"Are you two friends?" I asked after a second.

Harry and Draco both gave me surprised look.

"Good God I hope not!" exclaimed the blond, throwing Harry a look. "That would be absolutely no fun –besides we both know that Weasley would kill Harry, right Ronnie?"

My brother glared. "My name is Ron you prat. And yes I would kill Harry if he actually became friends with you. It's bad enough my sister's gone off of the deep end; I can't have my best mate lose it too."

"I have not gone off the deep end!" I exclaimed kicking Ron in the shin.

"Ow! Bloody hell Gin, what'd you do that for?!" he yelped rubbing his leg.

"She was trying to knock some sense into you," Draco smirked.

Ron glared at him. "She hit me in my leg you prat, how would that knock sense into me?"

The blond shrugged. "Well you're sitting on your brain so that was the closest she could get without you standing up."

"Look here you-"

"Cut it out you two." Hermione interrupted. "Draco, stop picking on Ron. Ron, you're out matched against Draco when it comes to smarmy comments so just let it go. It's time for Ginny to open presents," she finished clapping her hands together.

Draco gave Ron a superior smirk and Ron shot Hermione a glare while I watched the whole thing content. Though I didn't say it because I was worried it would sound just a tad bit too cheesy, I knew in my heart that none of my other gifts would matter. Not when Harry had already given me the one I had wished on clovers, lashes, stars, and birthday candles for …

* * *

A.N. That's it for that chappy. Sap alert I know ^_^ One more to go, please review and let me know what you think and Ja ne!


	24. Redeemed

**Redemption**

**Redeemed**

_Five and a Half Months Later (Draco)_

I looked around the large gathering and shook my head at how at home I felt in an environment that, less than a year ago, would have probably been one of the most hostile places I could enter. George and Angelina Weasley were joined in their laughter by everyone else as Ron picked up one of their new exploding present gags and was suddenly covered in what looked to be some type of green slime. While Ron called out several words that, not only showed me where Ginny had gotten her extensive vocabulary from, but also earned him a smart tap across the back of his head and a hard frown from Mrs. Weasley. Ginny had disappeared into the kitchen about ten minutes ago to help the newly married Mrs. Hermione Granger Potter get some additional drinks and desserts set up.

Hermione and Harry had been married in a quiet ceremony less than a month ago at a location called Grimauld Place. I had never heard of it, so imagine my surprise when Ginny and I had shown up for the rehearsal and a whole flat suddenly appeared from nowhere. Red had explained that it was the Potter's godfather Sirius Blacks' family home that he had left to him when he died. She also told me that it was the place where the Order used to meet along with several stories about time that she and her family had spent there during our years at Hogwarts. I must admit -I was quite surprised and a bit humbled that I had been allowed in on the secret; even if it was only used nowadays as a vacation getaway for Harry when he needed time away from the limelight.

Speaking of the limelight, I now know why Potter absolutely abhorred it as a kid. When the news of my capture by the Death Eaters in an attempt to help the Ministry got out, I suddenly found myself to be the focus of more curious looks than glares and the recipient of way too much hospitality instead of way too many cold shoulders. I mean bloody hell, getting recognized was worse now than ever. And on top of that the press seemed to be everywhere I went, and though I had hoped it would, it didn't seem to help at all that I was with one of their own. In fact, if anything, that seemed to make them even more zealous.

Matters only worsened when it became common knowledge that not only was I now an Auror under Harry Potter himself, but then the git had actually invited me to be in his wedding. He claims it was Ginny's idea; however, I knew better. Since my new status in his surrogate family became more permanent our verbal spars were cut down to a minimum, which meant we had to find other ways to participate in our favorite pastime of annoying the hell out of one another. And there was no way he'd pass up such a prime opportunity.

I admit he won that round. The moment I got spotted shopping for formal dress robes with Harry Potter it was all over. Next thing I knew _'Naughty and Nice: The Coming Together of Two Wizarding Powerhouses'_ was plastered on the front page of the Prophet and my new reputation as the "reformed bad boy" had been cemented. Though there was nothing like the publics' responses to Ginny's article _'How to Marry a Malfoy'_.

Speaking of which, I'm quite sure that my parents got a kick out of Step 1 –Get rid of his family. Well, at least I know her parents did.

"Malfoy," Potter glowered coming to a halt in front of the coffee table.

I looked up at him. "Granger."

"Har-har you prat," he glared, use to my ribbing about who 'wears the pants' in his marriage. "What the fuck is this?" he continued, throwing a Muggle paper on the table.

I glanced down at it and then back at him arching a brow. "It's a Muggle post."

He exhaled… very slowly. "I know that you git, what does it say?"

Both brows rose now. "You'd think after all those years in Hogwarts, not to mention your marriage to the grammar nazi you'd know how to read by now Potter… Don't tell me you're all beauty and no brains," I smirked.

He gave a low growl and leaned forward. "You know damn well what I'm talking about. What the hell are you doing?" he hissed. "You were supposed to retire that stupid Guardian Angel crap."

I shrugged. "I did."

"Then what the fuck is this Malfoy," he accused holding up the paper, "_'Guardian Angel Spreads Wings Over Family'_," he said reciting the headline.

I studied him for a moment. "So you _can_ read…"

"_Malfoy_," he ground out.

I chuckled. "Fine, so I stopped –but my wand didn't," I shrugged taking a sip of my drink.

"What the hell does that even mean?!"

"It's quite simple really…" I replied sitting forward. "You see there I was, walking down the street minding my own business when it happened. A fire broke out a couple of blocks down. Well I had rushed forward, just like everyone else, to see what the goings on were, when I saw a family huddled at one of the third story windows crying out for help. Then –before I knew it mind you–" I gave him a pointed look, "my wand was up. Now I tried to put it down, but it wouldn't listen. I was like 'Wand, what are you doing mate?' but the cheeky little bastard ignored me and cast a protection spell around the family anyway to keep the flames at bay until the fire brigade could get to them," I shook my head. "What'cha gonna do about it, you know? I mean you raise them right, do what you can, but sometimes you just have to let them make their own mistakes."

Potter stared at me for a long moment before rubbing the bridge of his nose and sighing. "You can't _actually_ expect me to tell the Minister that once he finds out about this can you?"

"Why not, it's the truth," I held up two fingers, "scouts honor."

His brows furrowed. "_You_ were a boy scout?"

I pulled a face. "Good God man, no! What are you mad?! As if my father would ever."

He gave a frustrated growl. "Then why the hell did you go 'scouts honor'?"

I shrugged. "Seemed like a good idea at the time."

"_**Malfoy**_-"

"Harry you're supposed to call him Draco, not Malfoy," Hermione reprimanded as she and Ginny joined our small side conversation.

"Yeah Harry, that was not very well done of you mate. Calling one another by last names breads animosity and bad vibes," I shook my head and gave him a disappointed look.

"Exactly," Hermione nodded, "see Draco gets it."

Ginny snorted. "Yeah right, I bet he was worse."

"Thank you," sighed Harry sharing a look with the red headed woman.

I grinned. "Me? –Never."

"Whatever Blondie," Ginny said as she sat down next to me and put my arm around her. "Tell that to someone who doesn't know you better than anyone."

I chuckled and gave her shoulder a light squeeze. "Alright Red, you seen your brother?"

She rolled her eyes. "Which one?"

"Boy Weasley," I shrugged.

"Draco," Hermione frowned.

"Told you," smirked Harry.

"Stop calling him that," sighed Ginny.

"What? He likes it," I frowned.

"No he doesn't," Gin replied.

"You sure? I could have sworn…"

"Yes. I'm sure."

"No, no that can't be right," I shook my head. "I thought that he…oh, oh no, wait. _I_ like it… that's who I was thinking of."

"Do you ever think of anyone else?" inquired Harry while nuzzling his wife's neck.

"Not you, you perv," I shuddered.

Ginny and Hermione laughed while Harry smirked. "Har-har, you're a regular laugh riot Malfoy. You should go into standup."

I smirked back. "I considered it; you should hear my line of Harry Potter jokes."

"I doubt they'd go over well, people actually like me. –However if you want to use your father as a punch line then I'm sure you'll be a huge hit," he retorted with a smug look.

"Hey –hey, no fair." I looked at Ginny. "He can't do that, his parents are totally off limits or you guys get all pissed off at me. If I can't talk about his mum and dad then he can't talk about mine."

Hermione and Ginny shared a look and rolled their eyes.

"He has a point Harry," Hermione sighed.

"_Bullshite_," chimed Ginny, "his parents are open game as far as I'm concerned. Go ahead Harry, talk about the wanks," she gave him a cheerful grin and I rolled my eyes.

The other man smiled back. "I will, since we both know whose word is final in _your_ relationship. Thanks for giving me the okay Gin."

I scoffed, and then frowned. "Wow… Hermione, that sucks."

The brunette looked at me. "What?"

"I just, I don't know. I know how important it was to Harry to make you happy before you married… but now it seems that you two –dare I say it. Are no longer in the throws of newlywed bliss –I mean if he'd disregard your wishes for Ginny's then that can be the… nah, what am I saying. If you asked Harry not to do something for you then he'd respect that. You guys have a real love."

"We do," nodded Hermione, "but I'm not going to let you manipulate me Draco."

I shrugged. "Who's trying to manipulate you? I was just pointing out the fact that Ginny asked me not to talk ill of Harry's parents and I respected her wishes. However, if you're not willing to offer the same type of courtesy to me then I guess that's just the way of things. After all, I _am_ a Malfoy and no matter what you guys say at times I suppose I can't really expect to receive the same respect as everyone else does," I sighed.

Hermione frowned and looked at Harry.

"Aww, come on Hermione! He's completely working you over," the dark haired man groaned.

"I know, but it doesn't change that he has a point. We expect him not to speak ill of our families, but you guys are constantly talking bad about his. It's just not fair Harry; you can't talk like that about his parents anymore –yeah?"

When Potter sighed and shot me a glower I discreetly made a whipping motion with my hand.

"You prat-"

"Harry," Hermione frowned.

"Hermione, it's not Harry's fault, Draco-"

Ginny was cut off as I covered her mouth with my own. It was amazing really, we had been together for almost a year and I still never got enough of the taste of her –the feel of her. As I ran my fingers through her hair and slipped my tongue into her mouth she sighed and melted against me.

"That is just disgusting," gripped Harry.

"It's romantic," countered Hermione.

Personally, I didn't care what they thought it was. The only person's opinion that mattered to me was currently clinging to my shoulders and putty in my hands. After a few more seconds, and only in favor of self-preservation, I pulled away from Ginny's soft willing mouth and gave a small smile at her bemused expression.

"You are so beautiful," I said. She blinked up at me and smiled back. "Especially," I lightly kissed her lips then rubbed the bottom one with my thumb, "when you're quiet."

Ginny instantly snapped out of her stupor as the fire that I had grown to love leapt into her eyes intensifying when Harry and Hermione tried, unsuccessfully, to hide their laughter.

"You overgrown-"

"Alright everyone, time to open gifts!!!" Mr. Weasley called from the middle of the room, saving me from what was sure to be a very unpleasant and probably a tiny bit embarrassing list of verbal insults. I silently thanked the older man and gave Ginny an apologetic and somewhat sincere shrug. Hey, it wasn't my fault.

--------------

Twenty minutes later I stared in dismay at the item in my hands, trying my best to keep the grimace from becoming apparent on my features.

"Well dear, how do you like it?" Mrs. Weasley asked from her spot in a chair halfway across the room.

"It's… very special…"

She smiled. "Yes well when Ginny told me that you had always admired the sweaters that I made for the boys I knew that it would be the perfect gift. I even made it silver and green for you; I know that you do love your house colors."

I shot my fiancé and dirty look and she dipped her head, stifling her laughter. "She told you about that did she…"

Mrs. Weasley nodded and frowned a bit. "She didn't tell me exactly what you said, but she said it was along those lines."

Hermione, Ron, and Harry exchanged looks and continued to watching the conversation between Mrs. Weasley and me; as well as the interaction between me and Ginny very closely; obviously noticing that something important was missing.

I arched a brow and smiled. "Oh she didn't did she? Would you like to hear exactly what I said?"

Ginny's head shot up and she gave me a sharp look, I shot her a smirk in return.

Mrs. Weasley was quiet for a moment, looking between the two of us before nodding. "Sure, I would love to."

I offered her a slow smile. "I said that they were-" I was cut off when Ginny's hand slapped over my mouth.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley, _what_ are you doing?!" her mum demanded.

Ginny blushed and looked at her mum then at me. "I was just… uh, stopping Draco from finishing that. –I, uh, know how emotional you can get at times mum and well… Right now I think everyone should be happy," she slowly removed her hand from my mouth and patted me none too gently on the cheek -twice. "Don't you Love?"

I gave her my most innocent look. "Of course Red, I just thought you might want your mum to know what I had said."

"No, that's okay Blondie, we'll save that for another time," she smiled sweetly back.

"It wasn't a compliment was it," her mum observed sharply.

We both looked at her surprised.

"I…uh, well, it's not exactly that mum," Ginny stuttered flushing lightly.

"Of course it was," I cut in smoothly. "I'm just not the best at compliments so they don't always come out right. But if I recall correctly I told Ginny that where it didn't look like you had put a lot of money into the sweaters it did seem that you had put in a lot of time and love. I also said that I would have been lucky to have one as a child," I shrugged and gave a subtle smile. "or something along those lines. "

"Really?" inquired Mrs. Weasley softly.

Ginny gave me a brief surprised look before schooling her features into a smile for her mum and nodding.

"Of course Mrs. Weasley. I mean sure, my parents had and have a lot of money, but the most my mother ever did was buy me an outfit. She never took the time out to do something so personal, so loving –your children are very lucky –all of them."

Mrs. Weasley stared at me for a long minute then her bottom lip quivered a bit, next thing I knew she was full out in tears. My eyes widened and I gave Ginny a worried look.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked wondering if now would be a good time to grab my wand.

Ginny giggled and shook her head. "No Love, you did something right. You were perfect."

My bewildered gaze fixed on her mum again. "Doesn't look like it," I replied. "Uh… Mrs. Weasley? Are you alright?"

She gave a jerky nod and sniffled. "Y-yes dear," she motioned for me to come here and I slowly stood, stepping over the coffee table I made my way over to her. "And you don't need to call me Mrs. Weasley, Draco, from now on you call me mum!" she cried when I was closer before pulling me into a bone crushing hug.

"Molly, Molly dear you're suffocating the poor boy!" Mr. Weasley interjected a moment later and most likely noticing that I was turning blue.

Wincing and rubbing my arms upon release from her death grip I shot the older man an appreciative look. "Thanks Mr. Weasley."

"Now none of that," the older man smiled. "you'll be marrying our Ginny soon. You might as well call me dad too."

I opened and closed my mouth –Weasley's for parents? This should be… _interesting_…

"I… uh, thanks," I said aloud slowly backing a way towards my seat.

"That's it Malfoy, I'm totally going to be your agent. Because there is _no way_ you're not going into acting," Potter chuckled softly as I passed.

I pulled a face. "Not if I'm going to get results like these you're not," I muttered still backing away slowly from the older woman. Her bloody grip was worse than Pratt's and I was not leaving myself unguarded.

"Whatever Draco, you know you liked it," teased Hermione.

I shot her an annoyed look and she laughed.

"One day you're going to have to tell us what you _really_ said," she added with a smirk.

"You don't want to know." I chuckled before hopping over the table and retreating to the safety of my fiancé's arms.

-----------------------

"So everyone is getting together tomorrow morning at eight for presents and Christmas morning breakfast," Ginny called from the restroom.

"Um-hum," I muttered distractedly as I rifled through the files that I had brought home from work. We were currently in the process of hunting down Hugo and a few other members of the Underground Resurrection. After the capture of the other blokes' months ago and my capture of Stevens a few weeks ago we found out that, though he was high on the totem pole, Hugo was not the leader of The Resurrection. And after a lot more pressing interrogations we were finally able to find out most of the names of those we were missing or who were not there, including that of the true leader.

"Are you even listening to me?" Ginny called a moment later.

"Um-hum," I replied frowning over a document that listed hotels and properties to rent in a certain area.

"Really? What did I say?" she pressed.

I sighed. "You said that everyone will be there early and we need to be back to the Burrow for eight."

"Oh… well, as long as you were listening," she muttered; I suppressed a smile and went back to work.

Harry was focusing on the main leader, a bloke named Henson from what we understood, but Hugo was mine. I lightly touched the scar on my brow and frowned. I owed that bastard for what he did to me and I wasn't giving up until I had him. Thanks to a lot of digging and a bit of intelligence work we found out that he had made several transactions in Switzerland earlier this week and the week before under the alias of Benton.

"I really think you should wear your sweater tomorrow!"

I groaned. "No I shouldn't!"

"But my mum would really love it," she persisted.

"And I would really hate it. Sorry Love, but I'm going to go with what I want instead."

"Why would you hate it? It's a great sweater. She even did Slytherin colors for you."

I snorted and flipped to the back of the ledger. "I would hate it because I hate the sweater and I don't give a damn what the color is, it's still utterly atrocious."

"You told my mum you liked it," Ginny commented sourly.

"_And_? You can't possibly think that I meant it –I hated those stupid looking sweaters on your brothers _and_ on Potter and I'll damn sure hate it on me. I am not wearing it so give it up."

"What if you liked the sweater?"

"As if I would ever," I murmured.

"I think you would," Ginny replied overhearing my comment. "Don't you?"

"No," I answered frowning at the receipt before me. 'A one hundred galleon bottle of wine? Where was this prat getting his money from? There had to be a source…'

"Draco."

"Yeah…"

When she huffed I sighed and rolled my eyes before turning to look at her like she wanted. My brows rose as I took in the sight of my fiancé standing there in nothing but that stupid 'D' sweater her mum had made and a pair of silver stilettos.

"What do you think? Like the sweater now?" she teased with a sexy smile.

"No," I replied tilting my head. "but I _love_ your legs."

Ginny rolled her eyes and walked over to me. Coming up behind me she slid her hands down my torso and gave me a light hug. She then grabbed the stack of papers from in front of me.

"No work on the bed," she reprimanded, nipping my ear.

I shuddered. "If you say so."

She walked over to the bookshelf in the corner just behind the door her hips swaying lightly with each step and her long legs moving gracefully. I watched intently as she set the files down on a shelf before walking over to the dresser where she muttered something about a hairpin and bent over very slowly to pick it up. I released a low groan as the back of the sweater rode up just high enough to let me know that she probably wasn't wearing anything under it, but not high enough to confirm it. Quickly standing from the bed I made my way over to her, reaching her in three large strides. But before I could grab her and snog her senseless Ginny put her hand up and leaned back against the dresser.

"Ah-ah-ahh, none of that," she teased with a smile.

"What do you mean 'none of that'?" I frowned. "Look how you're dressed. How can it mean anything other than that?"

She shrugged and gave me an overly innocent look. "Fine so maybe it means a bit of that, however _**that**_ is not happening until you agree to wear _**this**_," she tugged at the hem of the horrid green sweater, "tomorrow."

I scoffed. "You bloody tease."

"I'm not teasing," she shrugged, "you can totally have me, _if_ you do what I ask."

"I can have you if I do what you ask?" I repeated giving a crooked smirk. "No Love, you have me mixed up with someone else. You see I can have you," I advanced on her till there was no space between us. Her head tilted back and her mouth parted slightly as I ran my finger along her bottom lip, "I can have you anytime I want to have you. You. Are. Mine."

She exhaled at those words and shuddered lightly, "I-no, you don't ow-own," she cut off when I nuzzled her neck and kissed her ear. "You don't own me Blondie," she breathed after a minute.

I pulled back and quirked a brow. "Don't I, Red?"

An indignant look descended upon her face and she gave my shoulders a hard shove, I chuckled and grabbed her waist, throwing her onto the dresser.

"Hey! I am not a ruddy sack of potatoes! Move you git!" she yelled.

"Gladly," I smirked before moving up and knocking the stuff behind her off of the dresser. Then grabbing her thighs I yanked her forward so that I was right in the center of her legs.

"I said no Draco," Ginny sneered.

I rolled my eyes. "You say no," my hand trailed up her leg and between her thighs and my eyes fluttered closed for a minute as I encountered her warmth. "But your body says yes," I finished with a knowing smirk as I held up two very wet fingers.

"Oh you git! I don't care what my body says, my mouth says no!" she spat punching my shoulders.

I laughed. "Does it now?"

Her eyes widened. "Draco don't you dar-"

She cut off with a gasp as my mouth covered hers. Her lips were hard and stiff against mine, but only for a second before they melted like the rest of her. Her fingers tightly gripped my shoulders, her nails biting into my flesh and surely drawing blood as one of her feet slid along the backside of my leg. My hands went back to her thighs, squeezing and kneading them as I worked my way up to her soft behind. Putting both hands at the base of her back I pulled her closer to me, grinding my hardness against her. Ginny moaned in my mouth and her legs came up to wrap me in their warmth. As her mouth left mine and went to work on my throat I groaned and when her teeth nipped at my shoulder I hissed, my hand flying out and slamming against the mirror as she gripped my back and rocked against me. I clawed at my own reflection when her teeth grazed my nipples and when her tongue worked its way along the scar that I had received the night of my capture I couldn't take it anymore.

Pulling my hand away from the mirror I went to work on my, now very wet thanks to Ginny, trousers. As I unzipped them my fiancé pulled back and looked up at me.

"No."

I groaned, "You have _got_ to be fucking kidding me."

She shook her head stubbornly. "I told you, not until you agree to wear the sweater. My mum would like-"

"I don't give a good got-damn about what your mother would like! I don't even want to talk about her, especially now!" I exclaimed stepping back.

My body protested the loss of heat and I strained heavily against my black slacks but it was what needed to be done. I wasn't going to just let her control me and I wasn't wearing that ghastly sweater. Running a hand through my hair I took another step back and glared down at my fiancé. It was then that my legs almost gave out on me. She was still sitting as I had left her, hot, flushed, and breathing heavily. With the sweater hiked up to her waist, her glorious legs spread open and her soft warmth staring me right in the face, hot, wet, and ready for me. Giving a low growl I was on her once more. When she hopped down from her seat in an attempt to stop me I grabbed her hands and turned her around, bending her over the dark dresser. Not taking a moment or a pause I freed myself and plunged into her.

********************

(Ginny)

I let out a loud lusty moan when he entered me, my head snapping back of its own accord in order to release my cry. I still could not get enough of him, the feel of him. I had tried to fight it, to stand up for my mum's sweater, but damn it who cares? I mean really. I moaned, my hand going over my shoulder and gripping at the back of his neck as he kissed and licked the nape of my neck and my ear. My body moved automatically when he put his hands at the hem and ripped the sweater from off of me, tossing it carelessly onto the floor. I didn't care. All I cared about was the fact that he was in me, driving me to ecstasy with each pump of his toned hips.

I cried out once more when he slammed into me harder and jutted out my hips. When his hands grasp them to hold me steady I allowed my head to fall down and rest of the top of the dresser, my own hands going forward to brace myself against the mirror and my lungs panting with the need for air while the words faster and harder spilled from my lips. Who was I kidding? There was no way that I could ever tell Draco no, especially when it came to sex. I was just as addicted, if not more than him, and with him being an Auror now and having to go on missions we don't get to enjoy one another as often as we use to. However, it was worth it, the argument. I loved it when he was rough and he knew it because he did too. Sometimes we would start rows just to have an angry shag, each walking away a bit bruised at the end (though he was usually the only one bleeding).

"Red," he moaned my name and kissed my neck, "how long as it been since you've had the chance to watch?"

"Mmm?" I asked through the haze of pleasure trying to process what he meant.

He grunted when I moved one hand behind me to his bum to pull him closer. "Did you want to watch?" he panted after a moment.

"Watch what?" I frowned looking at him.

He smirked before kissing me, next thing I knew his hand was around my throat, holding, but not squeezing. My eyes flittered closed when he began moving faster but snapped open when he turned my head. It was then that I saw what he was talking about. Draco was watching me intently through our reflection in the mirror. His smoky gray eyes fixed on my own brown ones and his large graceful hand sliding from my throat to cup and massage my breast. At the sight I became more worked up than I could have imagined and pushed back with my hips, moving against him, riding him from my position in front of him.

Draco gasped and his head fell to the crook of my neck, while his hand worked its way down to the apex of my thighs. As my eyes began to lull from the pleasure, they suddenly focused on the reflection in the mirror. Quietly taking in the mixture of blonde and red hair on a slightly paler shoulder, A subtle smile played on my lips as I realized that my fantasy had long since came true. However, the smile flew from my lips as my bottom one became locked between my teeth when Draco began to slam me harder. My hand shot up and slapped palms with my reflection as my body bowed beneath him. I moaned, groaned and called his name while the mirror banged heavily against the wall. As his hands came back up to cup my breasts and his tongue licked and sucked my neck I felt my peak fast approaching.

"Come for me Red," he breathed huskily in my ear causing my whole body to tremble. "Please love; I want us to die together…"

I cried out his name one last time, easily given into his whispered request. As my body quaked and trembled beneath him, I felt him stiffen and cry out. Words of passion and love slipped from between his lips and his legs buckled, a swift hand to the top of the dresser being the only thing that kept him from crashing to the floor. We lay together for a moment bent over the dresser catching our breath. After a while I gasped as he scooped me up and took me over to the bed. Setting me down gently on the already turned down sheets, he climbed in next to me and pulled the covers over us both.

I nestled into his warmth giving a contented sigh as I realized that I would get to spend the rest of my life like this. He was going to be my husband. Draco had proposed on Guy Fawks night in the middle of a huge party and amid a flurry of fireworks. I glanced down at the large stone of my finger and gave a happy smile.

"You still looking at that thing?" Draco commented, taking my hand and holding my ring finger up to the light for a moment before kissing all of my fingers.

"Um-hum, I'm going to keep looking at it too," I replied shooting him a smug grin.

He chuckled. "I love you Ginny."

I grinned. "I love you too Draco."

I gave him a slow deep kiss before turning back around and looking at my ring for a moment longer. After a few minutes my lids got too heavy to hold and my eyes drifted shut. Just as sleep was about to claim me Draco spoke again.

"Red?"

"Yeah Blondie," I smiled sleepily my eyes still closed.

He was quiet for a moment, lightly nuzzling my ear before smirking against my neck "I'm still not wearing that stupid sweater tomorrow."

I laughed. God how I love that man.

**Fin.**

**

* * *

**

**So that's it for Redemption! What do you think? Love it? Hate it? Wondering what I was drinking or what sleezy romance novels I read in my spare time? ^_^ Let me know by leaving a review. I ask that even if you have read the whole thing and not reviewed that you leave one for this one, just to let me know what you thought of the whole story, that would be awesome XD Thanks for your time and I hope it ended up being as good as you had hoped when you started it all those chapters ago. Also, sorry for the late update. I had an exam this week and I still have 4, that's right 4 papers due in the next two weeks so, I've been busy. Thanks again for your time, a pleasure doing buisness with you and Ja ne!!! ~Nikki99~  
**


End file.
